Life's Highway
by Pancake3298
Summary: Most reviewed SalQueen story on FFN! Thanks to everyone! Could Lightning and Sally's life ever just be simple? With proposals, family fun, enemies, their ex's, car wrecks, new friends, marriages, kidnappings, and a baby, their lives are turning upside down. May some friends soon turn into enemies? Humanized. SalQueen. Belongs to MereMcQueen314. Mere's 1st story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me Pancake. xp So one of my great penpals wrote this AWESOME story, and I have to post it for her, because of technical problems. _**I DID NOT WRITE THIS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO**_** MEREMCQUEEN314****. **I, personally, love this story and think it's amazing. So please drop a review, and PM HER if you have any questions.

* * *

From Mere: This Fanfiction is titled "Life's Highway". It is a fanfiction based off Disney/Pixar's Cars. All recognizable characters belong to Disney Pixar, and the rest of the characters are my original characters. Please ask before you use them! I'd appreciate if you read this you give me a review. I'll try to post more chapters as often as I can.

Background- this fanfiction is humanized. (sorry) people are just easier to write than cars. It is set in Radiator Springs, Arizona. Lightning and Sally have known each other for two years. The King is younger, but recently retired to spend time with his family. Doc is also younger, and married. Cars 2 happened, but there was not the five year interval, and Doc is still alive. So, on with the story!

~MereMcQueen314

* * *

Chapter 1- Missing You.

It was a sunny day in Radiator Springs. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Too peaceful. Sure the town may have been put back on the map, but until Lightning McQueen's racing headquarters was built, there wouldn't be a lot of tourism.

" Lightning McQueen..." Sally Carrera thought while gazing out the window of the Cozy Cone lobby at the familiar, yet lonely these days, landscape. She missed him. They had been dating for a year after all. She missed his smile. She missed his laugh. She even missed that goofy little 'Ka-Chow' thing that he did, that he thought made him sound cool, though she'd told him that it made him sound like a dork. But more than anything, she missed him holding her in his arms. When he held her, all her problems went away and she felt safe. Protected. Loved. He had been gone for two months for the NASCAR racing season. However, with any luck, he'd be home tonight. Lightning had invited her on numerous occasions to go with him to the races, but for reasons he couldn't understand, she'd always turned him down. Sally sighed. She would have to tell him soon. She glanced up at the clock. 12:45 it read. In Fifteen minutes she could turn on the tv and watch the Dinoco 400, the final race of the 2006 NASCAR season.  
RING! Went the phone, pulling Sally out of her thoughts, and scaring her half to death.  
" Hello, Cozy Cone Hotel, This is Sally speaking."  
" Hey, Baby." Lightning's voice said through the phone. " How has your day been?"  
" Oh, it's been fine. Not too busy, kind of dull. How bout you?" Sally asked.  
" It's okay." Lightning replied, then hesitated. " I uh, actually called to tell you that there's been a change of plans and...I'm not going to make it home tonight." Sally's heart sank.  
" Why?" She asked, obviously disappointed.  
" Buisness and such." He said. " They need me to do a press conference. I'm really sorry, Babe. I know how much you wanted me to get there tonight."  
" It's okay." Sally lied. " Just do what you need to do."  
" Okay. Hey, I'm almost at the point where I don't want to be here either."  
" Why?" Sally, mystified, asked.  
" Just all the stress and stuff that goes into these races." Lightning replied.  
" You sound nervous." Sally noted.  
" Well, I always am a little, before a race." He explained.  
" I know that you'll do great, Stickers." Sally assured him.  
" Thanks, Sal." he said. " That means a lot to me. Ugh. Hey, I gotta go. It starts in ten minutes and Doc is getting impatient."  
" Okay. Good luck. I love you, Stickers." Sally said.  
" Love you too, Hun."  
" Bye."  
" Goodbye."  
Sally hung up the phone and sighed with disappointment. How she had wished that he would be home tonight. Enough pity party. She picked up the remote and turned on the Speed channel. At the track they were doing driver interviews. Right now they were interviewing Chick Hicks, Lightning's biggest rival.  
" ...Yes I'm going to win." Chick was saying. " After all, Lightning's getting slower with every race. You know he says that whole 'Thunder comes after Lightning' thing? Well he means I'm going to be passing him, and putting him a lap down!" Chick said with a laugh. Sally sighed. Chick and his jerky, cocky, attitude. No wonder Lightning didn't like him. Just then the call came for the drivers to go to their cars. The camera focused on Lightning, who looked at the camera, smiled, blew a kiss, and mouthed 'Sally'.  
Sally smiled. This was something that he'd done for the last two months. Just another way he told her that he loved her. The cars lined up and they were led around the track by the pace car. It was then that Sally noticed the lineup. Chick was in front. After the king retired, this had been Chick's spot in the field. But right behind him was Lightning. Always. Then Sally noticed who held the third place spot: Steven Hicks, Chick Hicks' cousin.  
Steven was known around the track as a cheater, a liar, and an overall jerk. He'd already been on probation twice for wrecking other drivers this season, and fined three times for unsportsmanlike conduct. But Sally's bitter feelings for him ran deeper than that. Just then, the door to the lobby opened and Flo walked in, carrying a paper bag.  
" Hey, Honey Bee. I brought you some lunch. You worked right through it." Flo said, handing Sally the bag, which she excepted gratefully. Sally tried to cover the sadness in her face. But it didn't work. Flo had known her longer than most of the townsfolk and could always tell if there was a problem.  
" Why Honey! What's the matter?" She asked, putting a hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally took a deep breath.  
" Lightning called a little bit ago." Sally said, tears gathering in her eyes.  
" Is he alright?" Flo asked, seeing the tears. It took a lot to make Sally cry, so Flo knew that Sally was really upset.  
" He's fine, it's just that...he won't be able to make it home tonight." Sally replied. Flo smiled. She knew the real reason that Lightning would be gone an extra day, but he had made her swear not to tell Sally.  
" He'll be home as soon as he can, Hon." Flo replied giving Sally a side hug, then sitting down on the sofa beside her. They watched as the green flag was lowered.  
" Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, Boys! Let's go racing!" Darrel waltrip's voice said. The lobby door opened again, and Alice Hudson walked in. Alice was Doc's wife, and they had been married for ten years. He was 34 and she was 33. Together they owned and managed the 'James Hudson Hospital and Medical Center'. It was a Hospital, Doctors office, eye doctor, dentistry office, veterinary office, and any other medical field you could think of. It was the fourth biggest hospital in the country. Doc was head doctor, dentist, (judge and racing expert) orthodontist, eye doctor, veterinarian, and main manager. Alice was a doctor, nurse, assistant in almost everything, and obstetrician. She walked over to Sally.  
" Am I late?" She asked, pulling up a chair.  
" No, they just started." Sally replied.  
" What place is Lightning in?" Alice asked.  
" Second, but he's trying to move up." Sally said. " It's his strategy. He'll make Chick think that he's going to take the lead for about twenty laps, then he'll move back to sixth or something, until fifteen to go. Then he'll move up and take the lead."  
" Ah." Alice said. " I get it." then they turned their attention back to the screen.  
Sure enough, twenty laps later, Lightning moved back to sixth.  
" Nice job, Rookie." Doc's voice said through Lightning's radio. " You nearly got hit by the sixty-six,( Steven) but he saved it."  
" I hate that guy." Lightning said. It was true. Steven was Lightning's second biggest rival, and had been a pain in the neck all season.  
The race continued with minimal excitement. A few spin outs, some flat tires, one wreck that took out three cars, but Lightning wasn't caught in it. 20 laps to go. Lightning was lost in thought, thinking about Sally. She had sounded so sad on the phone earlier. Can't wait till I aske her to be Mrs. Sally McQueen, though. Lightning thought. Now if only I didn't have to wait till tomorrow to pick up the ring. Yes, that was the real reason that Lightning would be home a day late. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he nearly hit the wall of turn three.  
" What was that?" Doc asked. Lightning smiled sheepishly.  
" Sorry, Doc. I...was...um, thinking about Sally." He confessed. Lightning thought that he heard Doc laugh.  
" Well keep your mind off of Sally, and focus on making your move to the front in a few laps." Doc said. " Dang, this being your first chance at a win for points, and the championship, I'd think you'd be a little more focused. Think about Chick instead."  
" Who wants to think about Chick, when you could think about Sally?" Lightning asked. " I'd rather think about Sally."  
" Just focus on the race!"

Ten to go. Lightning began to make his move to the front. He passed the fifth and fourth with ease. The third with slight difficulty. Now he just had to pass Steven and Chick and he would have this won! He tried to pass Steven, but was cut off. He tried passing him on the inside, the outside, and even the middle. Time was running out.  
" Doc, how do I pass this guy!" Lightning asked, getting frustrated.  
" Why don't you try acting like you'll pass on the outside, then switch to inside in time to make the pass?" Doc suggested. Lightning tried this approach, and it worked.  
" Great job, Kid. Now all you have to do is pass Chick and-wreck behind you!" Doc tried to warn, but it was too late. Sally watched, holding her breath as Lightning's car spun into the infield and hit the wall.  
" You okay?" Doc asked.  
" Yeah, but that's going to leave a mark." Lightning replied.  
" Bring it in and we'll take a look at it." Doc instructed. Lightning drove the car to put road, and after a few minutes of repair, it was ready to go back onto the track.  
" Better hurry." Doc said. " You've Got to beat Chick back out there, and he's right on your tail."  
Lightning went as fast as he could without getting a penalty and...pulled into the lead!  
Lightning and Chick were in a fierce battle for the lead, driving towards the white flag. They fought it out, they were head to head, neck and neck, both rocketing down the frontstretch towards the checkered.  
" Come on, Stickers!" Sally shouted, causing Alice and Flo to roll their eyes.  
Lightning pulled ahead. Then Chick pulled ahead. Then... They crossed the finish at seemingly the same time. It was quiet in the lobby.  
" Who won?" Sally asked. Alice shrugged. They looked back at the screen where it showed Lightning climbing out of his car to be greeted by a reporter.  
" I'm Kori Turbowitz, reporting live from the Dinoco 400, where we have just seen an AMAZING finish." The young reporter said. " Standing in front of me is Lightning McQueen. Lightning, how do you feel about today's race?"  
" Well, " Lightning started. " I think we ran well all day, great race, great team. We've done well all season, and even if we didn't win, well 'win some, lose some'."  
" You know Lightning, I think everyone is wondering, you're entire outlook on this sport seems to have changed since two years ago." Kori said. " And after you're interview yesterday, some people were posting on twitter that you seemed more easy going, and less self centered."  
Lightning laughed  
" Less self centered...um..wow. Hope I can live up to that one." His face became more serious.  
" Well, I guess that I met some people who really taught me more about kindness, and humility, and how to really slow down and enjoy life."  
" Okay." Kori said. " So what are your plans for the off-season?"  
" I'm going to be heading back to Radiator Springs." Lightning explained. " Next week construction on the headquarters starts, and I also want to spend some time with my girlfriend."  
" Oh!" Kori, surprised, said. " I wasn't aware that you were in a relationship." Lightning smiled.  
" Yes, I am. Love of my life, Sally Carrera." He replied.  
" Well, I think that I speak for the entire nation of fans, when I say, congratulations."  
" Thanks, Kori." he said.  
" Thank you, and good luck." Kori said, leaving to go interview Chick. At the lobby, Sally let out a sigh, almost sounding frustrated.  
" You okay, Honey?" Flo asked.  
" Fine, Flo." Sally said. " Just fine." Flo was unconvinced, but decided to let it go. They looked back at the screen.  
" Alright, Race fans." The announcer said. " After much reviewing of the tapes, and some careful determining, we are going to announce, that the winner of the Dinoco 400... Is... Lightning McQueen!" lightning walked up to the stage to accept the prize as the fans cheered.  
" SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" they chanted. Lightning stepped up to the microphone. The fans quieted as he cleared his throat.  
" I have so many people to Thank for this win." Lightning started. " I want to thank the fans for their support. You guys are what makes this sport keep going. I want to thank my team and crew chief. They have been doing amazing work, and I don't think that they get enough recognition. So thank you, guys. And lastly, but NEVER least, I would like to thank my girlfriend, Sally Carrera. You're the love of my life, and you always support me and are there for me, on, and off the track." Lightning stepped off the stage to thousands of applause. He made his way towards his trailer, stopping and signing about three hundred autographs along the way.  
Back at the lobby, Flo had left and Alice was getting ready to.  
" I'd better get going." Alice said, standing. " There's no telling what kind of trouble the staff has gotten into in the last four hours. Especially Gary." Alice rolled her eyes. Gary was a fellow pediatrician who had an uncanny ability to annoy her. " Do you know when they'll be getting home?"  
" Tomorrow afternoon, I think." Sally replied. " But I wish it could be sooner."  
" I feel ya, Girl." Alice said. " I wish that James was here. Running a hospital without him will prove to be difficult." Sally shook her head.  
" I don't know how you do it." She said to Alice, who shrugged, then left. Sally's phone rang.  
" Hello?" She said, though she knew who it was.  
" Hey. Did you see it?" Lightning asked.  
" Yeah, you were great. It's just..."  
" What?"  
" I wish that you wouldn't talk about...US... In public." Sally said. Lightning sighed. This wasn't an uncommon request from her.  
" Sally, I love you. And I want to let the entire world know that I've found the sweetest, kindest, amazing woman there is. I'm not afraid to scream it."  
" Look, I just wish you wouldn't." Sally said." Please. For me."  
" Alright." Lightning agreed. " Hey. I love you."  
" I love you, too, Stickers." Sally said. " Bye."  
" See you tomorrow."  
Sally hung up the phone and sighed.  
" Well." She said to herself. " Don't you sound cheerful today."

That's Chapter 1! Please review!  
Sally has a secret? What is it? Stay tuned!  
MereMcQueen314  
Ps- if you read this before I edited it, Steven Hicks is my new bad guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- proposals, pictures, and cheesecake.

(A/N: interesting title, right? Read to find out!)

The next morning, Lightning climbed up the steep steps of his trailer where Doc was waiting. He had just made a stop into the jewelry store. Doc was waiting at the table for him.  
" Did you get it?" Doc asked, looking up from his newspaper.  
" Yep." Lightning replied, handing him a small velvet box. Doc opened it to see a glistening engagement ring. It had a silver band, three tiny diamonds surrounding a larger heart shaped one, and on the band were the words 'I love you, my Angel' in elegant script.  
" Do you think she'll like it?" Lightning asked anxiously, putting the box into his jeans pocket.  
" Oh yeah, She'll love it." Doc assured him. " But when are you going to propose?"  
" I'm not sure yet." Lightning said, then hesitated. " How did you propose to Alice?"  
Doc took a sip of coffee.  
" Well, I took her to her favorite resturant. On a Tuesday so it wouldn't be crowded. We finished dinner, and were nearly done with dessert, so I got up, kneeled, and well, asked her." Lightning didn't look Satisfied.  
" What!" Doc asked.  
" What did you say EXACTLY?" Lightning asked.  
" It would sound kind of weird for me to tell you." Doc said.  
" Doc!"  
" Just sayin." Doc said in a teasing manner. " Well I said, Alice my darling, I love you. You are truly the best thing that ever happened to me. There aren't words to express my love for you. You're beautiful, but not on the outside only. Your heart is beautiful. You're kind, caring, sweet, amazing in all things, and what I've listed so far doesn't even scratch the surface. I love you. Are you willing to return that love? Alice Jeanette Shiftwell, will you marry me?"  
" No." Lightning said. Doc tried to hit him but he ducked.  
" Teasing!" Lightning said.  
" Well stop it. We've got a long drive ahead of us, and I don't want to spend the whole time fighting. " Doc said. " And if you keep this up, I won't give you anymore girl help. You'll have to go to Mater."  
" Please no!" Lightning said in mock desperation. " Anything but that! Have mercy!"  
Doc groaned.  
" This is going to be a long trip home."

Later

That afternoon, Sally was sitting in her living room floor, doing the paperwork that always plagued her. Stupid paperwork. There was so much. It had cut her dates short sometimes. She heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was one of the townspeople, she didn't get up.  
" Come in!" She called. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  
" Is that my favorite girlfriend?" A voice said. Sally jumped up. Lightning was standing there, leaning against the door frame. She ran into his arms.  
" I'm so glad you're back!" She said happily. " And I'd better be your ONLY girlfriend, Mister."  
He gave her a peck on the lips.  
" Don't worry. You are." He assured her. Sally laughed.  
" Well, yeah, I'd have to be. Who else could you find who'd put up with you?" Sally asked.  
" Ha ha ha." Lightning said, unenthusiastically.  
" I'm just so happy you're back!" Sally said, jumping into another hug.  
" Careful, Babe." Lightning said, wincing. " I'm still a little sore from the wreck yesterday." Sally immediately let go.  
" I'm sorry." She said.  
" It's alright. No harm done." Lightning said, kissing her cheek.  
" Where's it hurt?" Sally asked sympathetically, walking around behind him.  
" All over, but mostly my shoulder where the seatbelt pulled." Lightning replied. Sally put her hands on his shoulders.  
" Want a shoulder rub?" Sally asked before massaging his shoulders. Lightning turned and grabbed her hands.  
" I would DIE for a shoulder rub from you, but I've got to unload the trailer."  
" Want some help?" Sally offered.  
" Well, If you're okay with doing it, then I'd love the help. And company." Lightning said. Sally grabbed her jacket and the two of them walked outside and towards Lightning's house, which was two houses down from Sally's. Sally shivered.  
" Are you cold, Baby?" Lightning asked, putting his arms around her.  
" A little." Sally replied. " Man, it's been cold lately."  
" Well it is November, Sal." Lightning teased. Sally playfully swatted his arm. They reached the trailer, and with Mack's help, began to unload and take items inside. Finally, they came to the case that held the piston cup.  
" Can I see it?" Sally asked Lightning. He smiled.  
" Sure." He said, then bent down and began to undo the clips on the case. He opened it to reveal the shining piston cup, nested in blue velvet. He lifted it up and posed with it, putting on a goofy smile.  
" Take my picture." He told Sally. Sally laughed out loud.  
" What?" He asked.  
" You look like a dork." Sally said, recovering from her laughing fit.  
" Hey. That's not very nice." Lightning said.  
" It's true, though." Mack said picking up a suitcase and carrying it inside.  
" Oh sure, Mack. Take her side!" Lightning yelled after him. Mack just laughed.  
" Okay, smile." Sally said, pulling out her iPhone. Lightning put his bottom lip out.  
" Better get that lip in." Sally warned. " A bird will poop on it." Lightning was bewildered.  
" Where did you hear that?" He asked, causing Sally to giggle.  
" My mom used to tell that to us kids all the time when we were growing up." Sally explained.  
" Oh." Lightning said. " Were you a pouty kind of kid, Sal?" Sally rolled her eyes.  
" No, you're thinking of my sister." Sally replied. Lightning looked surprised.  
" I didn't know that you had a sister." He said.  
" I have two, and the one I referred to is my twin." Sally explained.  
" And isn't that trophy getting heavy?" She asked.  
" Well I'd you'd hurry and take my picture, I could put it down." He said.  
" If you'd quit fooling around, I could take your picture." Lightning opened his mouth to make a comeback, but wasn't fast enough.  
" Darn." He said. " You're right."  
" As usual." Sally said. " Now smile." Lightning crossed his eyes and poofed out his cheeks.  
" What kind of smile is that?" Sally asked him. Lightning shrugged and then put on a real smile.

Later

That night, Sally and Lightning were at her house, eating a sort of celebratory dinner that she'd made. Lightning felt the ring in his pocket, against his leg. He wondered if now was the right time.  
" Dinner was amazing, Sal." Lightning said. Sally blushed slightly.  
" Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." She replied.  
" How could you not like anything that ends with Sally Carrera's famous homemade cheesecake with caramel sauce?" Lightning asked, helping himself to another slice.  
" You're going to get fat if you don't stop stuffing your face with it." Sally scolded.  
" Hey. I'm in excellent shape right now."  
" Do you want to stay that way?" Sally asked matrer-of-factly. Lightning once again failed at a comeback.  
" You're right again!" He complained. " How do you do that?" Sally smiled.  
" Well, after you deal with two brothers and two sisters for enough years, then after you go to law school for a few years after that, you end up with some sort of smart, witty, talking style that works in most situations." Sally explained. " And I get the whole 'last word' thing from my dad."  
" Good to know. Will you teach me?" Lightning asked eagerly.  
" Holy cow, no!" Sally said, teasing. " Can you imagine what would happen if you mixed your celebritiness with my kind of wit? We'd be in a disaster."  
" Ha-ha-ha, I'm dying laughing." Lightning said, then gazed out the window. The sun was setting, casting a yellow and orange glow on everything.  
" Whatch thinking about, Light?" Sally asked, breaking the peaceful silence.  
" Just looking at the gorgeous sunset." He replied.  
" Yeah. You can't find any better than the ones out here." Sally said, taking his hand.  
" Of course, nothing I've found is more beautiful than you." Lightning said, causing Sally to blush. Suddenly, Lightning knew where and how to propose.  
" Sal, can you meet me up at Wheel Well tonight, lets say...8:30?" He asked her. Sally was confused.  
" Sure...I guess so." She replied. Lightning smiled. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of his life.

There's #2! Please read, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Over on Fan Fiction, there is a story by author ' Northwesterner.' I noticed that she and I have a VERY similar plot for part of my story. So if you enjoy Sally's hidden past that I'm putting up here in this chapter, I will surrender this idea to Northwesterner. We had the same ideas, but I'll let her have the rights. Okay! Phew.  
Sally and Lightning belong to Disney/Pixar. (But you knew that!) BTW, her past doesn't exactly fit with the movie. It's not too much a difference, it's just that I made it so she became an attorney, AFTER she came to Radiator Springs. On with the story.

Chapter 3- Hidden past.

That night, Sally parked her Porsche next to Wheel Well and stepped into the cold night air. She shivered. Why Lightning had brought her out here this late and in cold November was beyond her. The parking lot appeared to be deserted.  
" Hello?" Sally called.  
" Gotcha!" Someone said, grabbing her from behind. Sally let out a small scream before she realized that it was Lightning. She turned around in his hold.  
" Now what did I do to deserve that, Stickers?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck.  
" Nothing, I just couldn't resist." He replied, trying to kiss her. Sally pulled away and walked with him towards the cliff edge.  
" So, why'd you bring me out here?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled and sat beside her on one of the old stone benches.  
" To tell you that I love you." He said. Sally laughed.  
" And we couldn't have done that at the house?" She asked. Lightning kissed her.  
" Not with the stars above our head." He pointed out. " Of course, they aren't any more beautiful than you." Sally blushed.  
" You're making things up." She said. Lightning shook his head.  
" When I say that you're beautiful, Sally, I mean it with all my heart." He stood up, then kneeled in front of her, taking the box out of his pocket.  
" Sally, I love you. I have since I met you, and nothing can change that. If you were to leave me, I'd lose the desire to continue living. You're smart, kind, generous, and in all things perfect. Sally, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sally Anna Carrera, will you marry me, and become Mrs. Sally McQueen?" He opened the box, revealing the brilliant ring. Sally was stunned. Then she sighed. Her secret needed to come out. It was time to tell him.  
" No." She said sadly. Lightning let this sink in. She was turning him down?  
" Why?" He asked, desperately trying to keep a handle on his emotions.  
" I can't." She replied. " Not yet... I have something to tell you."  
" Sally, if it's something do serious that we can't get married, please tell me." Sally pulled a photo out of her jacket and handed it to him. Lightning, confused, looked down at it. It showed a teenage girl standing with some guys at a NASCAR garage. She wore tattered jeans and a very... showy top. Her hair was black with neon blue streaks, and she had a tattoo of a flower on one arm. She had multiple piercings.  
" That's me." Sally said to a stunned Lightning.  
" What's your point?" He asked, after he recovered. Sally's eyes began to water as she told her story.

Sixteen year old rebel, Sally Carrera was sitting next to her nineteen year old boyfriend, Steven Hicks before the race started.  
" Good luck." Sally told him, giving him a kiss. He kissed her back, more passionately. After he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes.  
" I don't need it." He said. Sally smiled.  
" I know. But I'll wish it on you anyway." She replied. He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.  
" Go." She told him. He walked to his car with a wave. He smiled, knowing that she would be cheering him on, the whole time. Steven lost the race that day. As far as he could figure, the team that he lost to had a secret strategy. So he formed a plan.  
" Hey, Sal Babe." He said, sliding next to her on the bench in the garage where she sat.  
" Hey. What's up?" She asked cheerfully.  
" I need you to do me a favor." He replied.  
" Sure. Anything." Sally replied, longing to please him.  
" You know how last week we lost the race to Dave Johnson's team?" he asked. Sally nodded, unsure of where this was going.  
" I think that they're using a secret strategy. How do you feel about doing a little bit of spying for me?" Sally looked at him, considering what he'd said.  
" Spying? Won't I get in trouble?" She asked.  
" Only if you get caught."  
So, Sally spied for him. And he won the race that week. So, he continued to make her spy on teams. He threatened to break up with her when she wouldn't. He was so manipulative that he even got her to steal papers from other crew chiefs. Security tightened up considerably after that started, but she still wasn't caught. During that season, Sally became a wild and untamable 17 year old. She was known around the track as 'Sal'. Finally, the last race of the season came up.  
" Come on, Sally. Please?" Steven pleaded. Sally shook her head.  
" I'm not spying on the Dinoco team." She replied.  
" Come on, Sal." He said, kissing her cheek. " I have to win this race."  
Sally sighed.  
" Oh alright."  
Fifteen minutes later, Sally quietly tiptoed around to the back of the Dinoco tent, where they were having the driver/crew chief/team meetings. She put her ear against the canvas, carefully. She had had ear problems all her life, but lately hers had been hurting REALLY badly, so she didn't want to irritate it any more than needed. She could hear voices inside, discussing strategy. She smiled and wrote down what they were saying. Suddenly, the voices stopped. Before Sally could react, an authoritative voice sounding behind her.  
" Stand up slowly, turn around, and keep your hands where we can see them." Sally was caught. She did as they said and found herself face-to-face with the King.( he would be about twenty nine)  
" Well, I guess we've found out who's been causing all the trouble around here." He said. Two officials walked towards her, one of them holding handcuffs. Sally weighed her options. And made a run for it. She wasn't fast enough however, and the official caught her, jerking her arms back roughly. Sally winced in pain.  
" Be gentle." The King, ever compassionate, reminded. " She's only a little girl."  
The official's grip on her loosened, and then he handcuffed her. Sally wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. She was arrested and taken to jail. Her parents arrived twenty minutes later to bail her out.  
" You should be ashamed of yourself, Sally Anna Carrera!" They scolded on the way home. Sally still did not cry. That night, a call came from the officials. Sally Carrera would not be allowed to set foot on the grounds of a piston cup circuit race track without being arrested. They sent her the official papers the next day. Steven also came to see her the next day. He had lost the race, and was mad.  
" This is all your fault, Sally!" He said. " What'd you have to go and get caught for?" Sally didn't answer, she just stared at the floor.  
" Answer me, Sally!" He said forcefully. Sally didn't say anything. He hit her.  
" Sally!" He yelled right beside her ear, causing it to explode with pain. Finally, the tears spilled from her eyes. Tears of pain and tears of regret for ever going out with this jerk in the first place.  
" It was your fault!" She yelled through her tears. " Yours! For making me spy for you in the first place!" Steven stood up, and Sally did too.  
" Sally! We are done!" He yelled.  
" Fine!" She shot back. " See if I care!"  
This was the last straw. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. Steven reached out and shoved her, causing her to fall into the coffee table, it's metal slicing deep into her arm as she fell.  
" Goodbye, Sally." Steven said before leaving.  
Sally had to have stitches from the cut, and surgery from a ruptured eardrum. After she had healed, she noticed that her family was avoiding her. They didn't talk to her. If she talked, they answered uncomfortably and then left hastily. Sally realized the dissapointment that she'd caused them. Sally decided to no longer burden them. So, she ran away. Dropping out of school. Leaving her job. She drove and drove and drove, until one day, her car broke down. She walked until she reached the nearest small town. Radiator Springs, Arizona. It was a dusty little town in the middle of nowhere. But Sally kind of had a thing for dusty little nowheres. She was almost into town when she collapsed from heat and exhaustion. When she woke up, she was in a quiet hospital room. An older man stood over her, taking her pulse. He smiled when he saw her wake up.  
" Glad you're alive." He said. " You've been out for two weeks. How do you feel?"  
" I'm alright." She replied softly. Or tried to, then realized that her throat was so dry it hurt. She coughed violently.  
" Here." The man said, handing her a paper cup with water in it.  
" Thank you." Sally said after drinking it.  
" You're welcome. So, Sally, how did you get here?" The man asked. Sally was startled.  
" How'd you know my name?" She asked, suddenly wary.  
" Your drivers license." He replied. Sally breathed a sigh of relief.  
" I left home." Sally said. " Mr..."  
" Call me Doc." He said. " No 'Mr.'."  
Sally told Doc that she'd left home, hoping to get away from her old life and start over. And start over she did. She cleaned up her appearance, had her piercings and tattoo removed, and got a job. Doc helped her finish her schooling, and then she enrolled in law school. She graduated with flying colors. However, she kept the papers, and vowed that she would never go back to Steven, and never live in California again. It was too close. Sally was known the next year as a good natured, sweet, loving, girl. But any time that someone from the world of NASCAR recognized her, she was shunned and called a traitor.

" Wow." Lightning said to a now sobbing Sally. " I had no idea."  
Sally tried to reply, but couldn't for crying so hard. Lightning pulled her close and just held her until she had calmed down.  
" I'm so sorry." She said, sniffling. " If you want to take back your proposal and go find a better girl who is actually worthy of you, I understand completely." To Sally's surprise, Lightning just pulled her closer.  
" Sally, Sweetheart, " He started, " I didn't fall in love with who you were when you sixteen. I fell in love with who you are now. Sally, I love you. And my proposal still stands. Will you marry me?" Sally was shocked. How could he still love her?  
" You still want me?" She asked. " Sally Anna Carrera, cheater, thief, liar, and secret keeper?" Lightning nodded.  
" I love you, Sally. My life is not complete without you. Will you marry me?" Sally hesitated. Lightning smiled.  
" While we're still young?" He asked, teasingly. Sally looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious.  
" Yes, Lightning. I will." She agreed, smiling. He took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger, then stood up, pulling her up into a passionate kiss. Sally allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. For those few seconds, there was no one in the world besides themselves, two lovers standing under the stars, next to a deep canyon. Lightning gently pulled away, and looked at her with an expression of nothing but love.  
" Why don't we head back?" Sally suggested. Lightning smiled.  
" Wait here." He said, then walked to his car. He returned a moment later with three thick blankets which he laid out on the ground. Sally and Lightning got settled, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
" So...that would explain why you never came to any of my races." He said, kissing her hair.  
" You don't know how much I wanted to, but I still have those papers." Sally replied with a sigh. Lightning thought for a moment.  
" Sally, I'll find someway for you to get those papers taken back." He said. She looked up at him in shock.  
" You'd do that? For me?" She asked, not believing what she'd heard.  
" Anything for you, my lovely." Lightning replied.  
" Thank you." Sally said, her eyes glistening with tears. " I love you."  
" And I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sally awoke at the same time as Lightning. They smiled lovingly at each other, remembering the night before.  
" Good morning, my sweet love." Lightning said, kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face into her wavy, black, vanilla scented locks.  
" Good morning to you too, Stickers." Sally greeted. She yawned. Lightning smiled at her. Bed-head, makeup smeared, wrinkled clothes. She was beautiful.  
" The sun is about to come up." He noted. Sally looked out to the east and saw that he was right. The dark sky had faded into a light blue with small streaks of yellow.  
" Want to watch it together?" Lightning asked. " Future mrs. Sally McQueen?"  
Sally smiled. Those names sounded perfect together.  
" Sure." She replied, standing up and stretching. Lightning also stood, and together they folded the blankets and carried them back to his car.  
" How'd you sleep last night?" Lightning asked her as they walked back. She shrugged and gestured to the rocky ground.  
" I've slept in less bumpy places before, " Sally began, " But with your arms around me all night, I'd say that it was the best night of my life." Lightning nudged her.  
" Just wait until we're married." He said with a grin.(A/N: you teens know what he's talking about.) Sally smiled and nudged him back. They sat on one of the old benches again and looked out over the canyon. The sun slowly rose, shooting golden, orange, and pink rays of vibrant color into the pale blue sky. While watching, Lightning tried to decide if he should tell her HIS past or not. He didn't want to ruin her day, and after all, he hadn't seen Angelica in ages! For all he knew, she was married by now.  
" It's beautiful," Sally said, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
" Like you." Lightning added, kissing her cheek. Fifteen minutes later, after the sunrise was over, Sally and Lightning stood and began walking towards the parking lot.  
" Oh!" Lightning exclaimed. " I just remembered, I have something else to show you." He took Sally's hand, and tilted it so that the ring caught the sunlight. Sally looked in wonder at a rainbow that had formed from her ring to the ground.  
" I had it custom made so it would do that." Lightning told her. She leaned up and kissed him.  
" I love it." She said, then intertwined her fingers with his. Once they reached the cars, they stopped and looked at each other for a minute.  
" Is it okay for me to call you 'Sal', Sally?" Lightning asked. " You know...considering?"  
" I don't mind it coming from you, Light." She replied. She put on a mischievous smile.  
" What?" Lightning asked, knowing that that smile usually meant no good.  
" Race you back to Flo's!" She shouted, jumping into her Porsche and starting the engine. " Last one there, buys! She shouted, taking off. Lightning took off too, calling after her,  
" I doubt that will happen!"

After the 'race'.

Lightning walked over to Sally, embarrassed.  
" Okay, you won." He admitted. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.  
" That's crazy." Sally said. Lightning was confused.  
" What is?" He asked. Sally smiled.  
" That you just won the piston cup, and I beat you in a race to Flo's." Lightning shrugged.  
" That thing isn't exactly a stock car." He said, gesturing to his Dodge Viper.  
" Sure, sure, blame it on the car." Sally said disapprovingly. They decided to get back in the cars and make a quick drive to their houses so that they could get clean up and dressed. Fifteen minutes later, they met back outside of the cafe. Lighning smiled when he saw Sally. She smiled when she saw him. Unknowingly, they had both chosen identical outfits. Jeans, a white t-shirt, and a 95 jacket.  
" Well how did that happen?" Sally asked him, after noticing the match. He shrugged.  
" Great minds think alike?" He suggested. That was when sally noticed something else.  
" Stickers, you didn't brush your hair." She said, and began to fuss over it and straighten it, much to Lightning's annoyance. After a minute, he grabbed her hands, and smoothed his hair down.  
" Alright, I'm good." He said in an irritated tone, but then he smiled and kissed her cheek. Hand-in-hand they walked inside. At one of the tables say Doc and Alice, who had Buisness papers strewn everywhere, and were apparently in the middle of an argument.  
"...But her medical records state-" Alice was saying, but Doc interrupted.  
" I know what her medical records say, I've had hers since she was born." He said in an exasperated tone. Alice tried to continue.  
" But when the insurance calls and says-"  
" We're not talking about insurance, Honey. We're talking about medical records!" Doc said, trying to get the point through.  
" Oh, well now it makes sense." Alice replied. " Why didn't you say do before?"  
" I tried." Doc said.  
" Apparently not hard enough." Doc sighed.  
" Oh look." He said, eager to change the subject. " It's Lightning and Sally. Come over here you two."  
Sally and Lightning walked over to their table as Alice began to clear papers away.  
After they sat down, Flo walked up in her light green dress with a white apron and handed Sally a coffee.  
" Here you go, Honey." She said. Sally smiled and took it from Flo with her left hand. The ring glinted in the sunlight, and Flo noticed.  
" Well, congratulations you two." She said, bringing smiles to both their faces. Alice looked up and noticed the ring.  
" Yay!" She shrieked, leaning over the table and hugging Sally. " I'm so happy for you guys!" Doc looked at Lightning and mouthed, ' I will never understand females.'  
Lightning nodded in agreement.  
" So when's the wedding?" Flo asked. Sally and Lightning exchanged a glance.  
" We...haven't talked about it yet." Lightning told her. Flo shrugged.  
" Well, that's alright. Ramone and I were engaged for a year, before I could finally get that man to sit down and help me plan!" Ramone, who was sitting in the back, looked up at Flo with a smile and blew her a kiss.  
" Are you two engaged?" Holley, who walked up with Mater, asked. (she and Mater were getting married themselves, in two months.) Sally nodded.  
" Hey, Everybody!" Mater called, " Lightnin and miss Sally is gettin hitched!"  
Everyone who was in the cafe clapped, cheered, and offered congratulations, all except Mia and Tia who glared at the couple, then went back to work, avoiding Lightning and Sally's table. After everything settled down, they went back to eating.  
" Hey, Doc?" Lightning asked, looking up.  
" Yeah, Rookie?"  
" Did you sleep okay last night?" He asked. " Cause, no offense, you look really tired."  
" Oh, I had the night shift from two till five." Doc replied, acting like it was nothing. Lightning's mouth dropped.  
" How do you do that?" Lightning asked. Doc looked at Lightning like Lightning was an idiot.  
" Set an alarm, get up..." Doc started. Lightning shook his head.  
" No, no, no." He said. " I meant, how do you work from two till five, then somehow be doing paperwork at seven?"  
Doc smiled and held up his coffee cup.  
" It's called caffeine, and it's what makes the world go round." Doc explained. " Which reminds me, and I was going to ask you, why don't you drink it?" Lightning shook his head in disgust.  
" I don't like coffee." He said. " Never have, never will."  
" You don't like coffee?" Sally asked in shock. Lightning shook his head.  
" Flo!" Sally shouted. " Get me a vinte vanilla latte, triple shot, extra hot!"  
" Will do, Hon!" Flo called back.  
" Even if you order that, I'm not drinking it." Lightning said, arms crossed.  
" Try it. You might like it." Sally said, then turned to Doc and Alice. " This is like talking to a three year old!" She exclaimed. Doc and Alice, both pediatricians, nodded. A minute later, Flo brought the steaming cup over and handed it to Sally, who handed it to Lightning.  
" Careful, Love." Sally warned. " It's hot." Lightning rolled his eyes.  
" Thanks, Sal. I couldn't tell." He said, looking down at the coffee.  
" I really don't want to drink this, Sally." He told her.  
" What are you, five!" Sally asked, becoming annoyed. Doc laughed.  
" He was three a few minutes ago. You're aging fast, Hot Shot."  
" Well aren't you one to talk?" Lightning shot back. He sighed and lifted the cup to his lips. Then he noticed everyone looking his way.  
" How am I supposed to drink this, if you all keep staring at me!" Lightning asked.  
" If you'd taste it already, we'd quit staring at you." Sally retorted. Lightning opened his mouth to make a comeback, but wasn't fast enough. He slammed his fist on the table.  
" I'll never be able to make a comeback." Lightning whined. Sally rolled get eyes.  
" Lightning, just try the dang coffee." She said. He lifted the cup and took a sip. To his surprise, it was good. But he couldn't let Sally know that she'd won.  
" Its okay." He admitted. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

There's chapter 4! Whoo!  
Now Lightning has a secret? And who is Angelica?  
Stay tuned to find out!  
Please review!  
Mere


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: there's a lot of dialogue in this, and it's a filler chapter. Unfortunately, it is nessacary. Don't worry though, I promise that you'll all LOVE chapter seven- Silverware and killer carrots.

Chapter 5- It can't hurt to try.

That afternoon, Sally was cleaning her lobby, while doing some deep thinking. She bent down and plugged the vacuum into the wall, then began to drive it back and forth. She was thinking about the stupid papers that said she couldn't step foot near a track. Lightning was going to try to have them taken back. How though? Maybe she could...no, that'd never work. But what if it could? Sally put the vacuum away, then proceeded to clean the windows. If it did work...then everything would be fixed. But what-  
Sally's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, causing the bells above it to jingle in a joyful way. As if they were saying " Look! Another customer!"  
Lightning entered, carrying something behind his back.  
" Oh, Sweet fiancé of mine?" He called. Sally stepped off the ladder and walked over to him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.  
Lightning took a step back, then bowed low. " Flowers, madam. For your lobby." He pulled out from behind his back, a beautiful bouquet of red roses, yellow carnations, and orange marigolds. The colors of her lobby.  
Sally smiled fondly at him. " Thank you, Stickers." She said. " They're beautiful." she got a vase down from a shelf, put the flowers in it, then set in on her desk. " Where'd you get them, Light?" She asked, putting her arms around him.  
He smiled and kissed her. " Red gave them to me. He said (A/N: Yes, readers, Red talks, he's just very shy about it.) you might want them for your lobby, and they're an...engagement present so to speak." Sally laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. She loved his smell. Cologne and motor oil. Weird, huh? Well, anyways, she loved that scent, and now any time she walked into an auto repair shop she thought of him.  
" Hey, Sal?" Lightning said, sounding uneasy.  
She looked up. " Yeah?" She asked.  
" One of the reasons that I came here was I got a call from NASCAR." He said.  
" And..." Sally said, urging him to continue.  
He put a hand on her shoulder. " Theres going to be another race." He explained.  
" When, where, and why?" Sally asked, and Lightning noticed that her grip around him tightened.  
" Two weeks from now, California, and mostly just for fun, but Harv says that I have to go for publicity's sake." He ran his fingers through her dark hair. At first he assumed that she would be sad at his leaving again, but to his surprise, her face lit up.  
" Can I come with you?" She asked excitedly.  
Lightning sighed. " Sweetheart, the papers, remember?" Sally took his hand.  
" I had an idea about that actually." She was saying. Lightning looked at her expectantly. " What if I go to the King, and I apologize? Then I'll see if he'll get the papers taken back for me."  
Lightning was thinking about this. Sally continued. " And if, well hopefully it won't come to this, but if for some reason we'd have to go to court, then my dad is a lawyer."  
Lightning nodded. " I know. I've met your dad."  
" Really?" Sally, surprised, asked.  
He nodded again. " I figured that it was best to ask before I proposed to you, so I did a search on 'Miguel Carrera', and I got a plumber in Indiana, a bungee jumper who died last week, and a lawyer in california." He paused for a breath. " I went with the lawyer." Sally smiled.  
" So...am I coming with you?" She asked, unable to wait any longer for an answer. " To attempt to get those papers taken back?"  
He smiled lovingly at his fiancé. " It can't hurt to try."

That night, Sally and Lightning finished travel plans over chocolate ice cream. They would leave the next morning and travel to Florida, so that Sally could meet Lightning's family. After spending a week there, they would travel to California to spend the remaining week with Sally's family, and Sally and Lightning would pay a visit to the King, who happened to live conveniently nearby. Lightning would run the race, and then they would head home.  
" So tell me more about your family, Sal." Lightning said, putting down his empty bowl.  
Sally smiled. " Well, there's my mom and dad, Isabella and Miguel. Then comes David, and he's oldest, and a bit of an idiot. But, he was always a good older brother. Next is me and Maria, my twin sister. I'm older by three minutes. Maria can be sweet, but don't get on her nerves when she's ticked off, because you'll be killed without mercy." Lightning's eyes widened at this statement. Sally continued. " After that comes Sean. He is a cure little brother, and he'd be about...sixteen right now. Then is Monica and Brandon, twins and partners in crime. Brandon is OBSESSED with nascar and you. I'm not kidding. Posters, model cars, you name it. Now what about your family, Light?"  
Lightning smiled, and took her into his arms before replying.  
" You've got my mom and dad, Lillian and John." Lightning started. " They are wonderful parents. You've got Logan, he's the oldest, and a total dork/idiot."  
Sally laughed. " Isn't that a bit harsh?" She asked through her laughter. Lightning shook his head.  
" Not in the least. Just wait till you meet him." He told her. " After Logan is my sister, Leah. She is bossy."  
Sally looked thoughtful. " Older sisters will be known to do that." Sally mused.  
" You do realize that you just called yourself bossy, right, Sal?" Lightning asked. Sally took this in. " Dang it." She exclaimed.  
Lightning smirked. " Anyway, after Leah is me, then my little sister Lily. She's right about Sean's age. Lily is your typical cute younger sister."  
Sally smiled. " I can't wait to meet them, Stickers."  
He kissed her cheek. " I can't wait either."  
But truly, Lightning was nervous about the impending visit to his parent's house. What if they disapproved of Sally? They were VERY picky in his choice of marriage partner. What if they brought up Angelica! That would be the worst thing they could do. If Sally found out...it would be a disaster!

Phew! That took a long time to type. Enjoy! And review please!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm typing it in my tiny free time, whilst I'm holding my napping baby sissy.  
Enjoy! (and review

Chapter 6- Family Fun.

The next morning, Lightning awoke to his alarm clock going off. Well, maybe awoke is too calm a word. Really, it went off and it was so loud that it startled him awake and he fell out of bed with a shout. He scrambled out of the tangled blankets, jumped up, and turned off the offending clock. After calming down and regaining his senses, he remembered why he'd set it. He and Sally were leaving for Florida in an hour. They had packed their suitcases the night before and had filled up Lightning's viper with gas, then put new tires on it. Instead of having Mack drive them, they decided to just make the drive themselves. Lightning and Sally had packed the car, so really all they had to do was eat and then leave. Lightning got ready, then went down the road to Sally's house. He unlocked it the door then went inside. (he has a key to her house, btw.)  
Lightning walked up to Sally's bedroom and knocked softly. No answer. He tiptoed into the dark room and found her still asleep.  
He gently shook her shoulder. " Sally?" He said softly. " Sal, Sweetheart, wake up. We've got to get going." Sally's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.  
" Morning, Stickers." She whispered. " Time to leave already?"  
Lightning nodded. " I know, babe. Five thirty is a little early for my liking too." He helped her stand up, and then politely left the room so she could get dressed. Ten minutes later, Sally emerged, dressed, hair done, and teeth brushed.  
She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. " Ready for some breakfast, Hon?" She asked, taking his hand and walking downstairs. Sally made toast and scrambled eggs, and they looked at the map as they ate.  
" So, about what time should will we get there, assuming that we leave on time?" Sally asked, taking a sip of milk.  
Lightning tried to do the calculating in his head. " We should get there at about...seven tonight."  
he said. " Just in time for dinner."  
Sally smiled. " Did your mom mention last night on the phone what she's cooking?"  
Lightning looked uncomfortable.  
" What?" Sally, confused, asked.  
" You see, Sal, um...my mom probably won't be cooking dinner." He explained.  
Sally shrugged. " So your sisters cook. That's fine."  
Lightning shook his head. " No, not my sisters...it's um, the chef."  
" Chef?" Sally asked, not sure that she had heard correctly.  
He nodded. " Private French chef. Butler. Maid. Valet."  
Sally's eyes widened. " You failed to mention them." She said to him.  
" We're...kinda, um,..." Lightning was saying, but he trailed off.  
" Rich?" Sally suggested. He nodded.  
She shrugged again and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
" So what?" She asked. " Your dad was a NASCAR driver, right? They make that kind of money. No problem." Sally took a breath. " And must be nice for your mom not to have to bother with house keeping."  
Lightning still looked uneasy. " Sal, it's just that...I'm not sure that they'll approve of you."  
Sally was startled. " Why?" She asked.  
" You see, they, you, well, my sisters and mother will probably be wearing dresses the whole time, and my dad and brother will be in a suit. And you, well, I know that you're not really the 'dressy' type." Lightning explained.  
Sally smiled. " So? I'll just pack a dress. And if they don't like me, well, I know that you do, and that's all that really matters, isn't it?"  
Lightning put on a smile and took one of her hands. " Yeah. That is all that matters." He said, but inside he still had that bad feeling. He didn't want to introduce Sally to his parents just for them to hate her and give her a bad time. It wouldn't be the first time that that happened with a girl that he'd brought.  
What if this whole thing was a mistake!

That afternoon, Sally and Lightning discussed wedding plans. They decided to have a small wedding in the radiator springs courthouse, with just family, Radiator Springs family, and two reporters, a few journalists, and one camera man. It would be on June fourteenth of the following summer, and they would go on a two week honeymoon to the carribean. Everything was perfect.  
They were a little over halfway there, when Lightning's cell phone rang.  
" Hello? Hi mom. Yeah we're- no. Well, I guess- what? Why would- but I- yeah she's- not Frederick! I suppose, we could- bye?" Lightning looked bewildered.  
Sally laughed. " Woman of many words?" She asked.  
Lightning nodded and set the phone down. " Oh yeah." He said enthusiastically.  
Sally smirked. " Just wait till you meet Maria."

That night, they pulled into the driveway of the house. No, estate is the better word.  
Sally's mouth fell open. " It's beautiful." She breathed. And she had a point. The...house, was five stories at its tallest point, the front yard was huge and had a fountain in the center, surrounded by flowered landscape. Palm trees grew all around the back, and the setting sun completed the picture. Lightning pulled the suitcases out of the trunk and they made their way towards the door.  
As they approached it, Lightning leaned closer to sally. " Watch out for Frederick." He murmured. Sally looked at him questioningly. " The butler." He told her.  
Lightning lifted the enormous door knocker and brought it down against the door three times. He looked at Sally and gave her a reassuring glance. The door was opened promptly by a tall stiff man in a suit. His hair was gray, but slicked back nonetheless, and he had a small black moustache. He bowed low.  
" Mr. McQueen, and his guest, I presume?" He said in a deep baritone voice.  
Lightning nodded. " Yes, Frederick." He said. The man took their suitcases, and before leaving, he turned back to Lightning.  
" Your parents await you in the living room, Sir." Frederick said, then walked up the tall flight of stairs. Lightning put an arm around Sally and they walked down the hallway. As they were walking, Sally leaned closer to Lightning. " Am I underdressed?" She asked, referring to her tattered jeans and jacket with a hole in the sleeve. Lightning shook his head.  
" Sweetheart, you look beautiful." He assured her. They stopped in front of an enormous door. Lightning noticed Sally's nervous look. " Just be yourself. You'll be fine." Sally smiled and nodded, grateful for his holding her hand, and Lightning opened the doors. The living room, like the rest of the house, was huge. It's wood floors were so polished you could see your face in them. A large chandelier hung from the tall ceiling. There were several sofas and chairs, and also a fireplace, which did add a slight bit of a homey look. Slight. Five people were sitting around the room, in various seats. Sally assumed them to be Lightning's family. The oldest of the two, Lightning's parents, approached them. The man was taller, had dark hair, and wore a very dressy black suit, not a speck to be found on it. The woman, slightly shorter, had Lightning's dark red hair, and she wore a long and elegant red dress. Though she was probably in her forties, she didn't look any older than if she was in her late twenties.  
They approached Lightning and embraced him.  
" Oh, It's wonderful to see you again, Dear." Lightning's mother said, hugging him a second time. She turned to Sally. " And who's this?" She asked, sizing her up. Her words were forced out, it sounded like, and she appeared to be making an extreme effort to stay polite. Lightning put an arm around Sally. " Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé, Sally Carrera. Sally, these are my parents." His parents shook Sally's hand, and introduced themselves. After that, they invited them to sit down and other introductions were made. The family sat there talking, and Sally sat there feeling out of place. After about fifteen minutes, the big grandfather clock chimed the half hour. At that time, Lightning noticed the looks that his family was giving Sally. Displeased looks. A slight glare from his mother. Disapproving looks. In fact, the only one truly being kind to Sally was Lily, Lightning's younger sister. They continued talking. Shortly after, Leah made a witty comment about fashion, and that's when Lightning caught on. His mother, Lily, and Leah were all wearing long elegant dresses. Sally was in jeans and a sweater with holes.  
"...Dinner will be in about twenty minutes." His mother was saying. " Frederick, show our guest to her room. Lightning, your's is still your room. Your suit is in the closet. And Sally, I've placed a few of Leah's old dresses in the closet, in case you needed some."  
Sally nodded. " Thank you, Mrs. McQueen." She took Lightning's hand, and they walked upstairs, after Lightning dismissed Frederic.

A while later, Sally was almost ready to head down. The room she had been given was nearly bigger than her entire upstairs at home. There was a huge bed, that could have easily three or four people, let alone one. But Sally was slightly ticked off because the entire room was themed princess pink. Sally did not do 'pink'. Her closet was also oversized. She had went through the four dresses in the closet and had deemed the first three, 'stupid', 'ugly', and 'bathrobe' in that order.  
The fourth was tolerable. It was a dark blue dress that had 3/4 length sleeves and it went just past her knees. Sally reapplied her makeup and ran a brush through her wavy hair. She sighed, looking into the mirror. She could already tell that they didn't like her. Why?  
There was a soft knock at the door.  
" Come in." She said quietly, not wanting the room to echo. (which it did) lightning entered the room, wearing suit and tie. He carried a box.  
" Hey, Sal." Lightning said, coming over to her. " You look beautiful."  
Sally smiled. " Thanks. You look pretty nice, yourself."  
Lightning held the box out to her. " This is for you." He said, smiling lovingly at his fiancé.  
" You are going to spoil me." Sally said, taking the box from him.  
He smiled back. " And that's a bad thing? Besides, I like getting you things. Your eyes always light up, and you get all smiley and happy."  
Sally opened the box, and caught her breath in shock and delight. Inside lay a delicate pearl necklace, sitting on blue velvet. The pearls were black. Sally smiled at Lightning.  
" Put it on for me?" She requested, handing it to him and turning around. Lightning lifted his hands over her and then clasped the necklace, gently holding her hair out of the way. She turned back around and kissed him. He returned it without hesitation, and it quickly turned passionate. Suddenly a bell rang from downstairs, causing Sally and Lightning to both jump in surprise and break the kiss.  
" That's the dinner bell." Lightning said, slightly annoyed at being brought out of the moment with his fiancé. Sally leaned up on her tiptoes.  
" We can continue this later." She murmured in his ear. He smiled and took her hand.  
" To dinner." He said, walking with her out of the room.  
She shut the door with a click. " To dinner."

What do Lightning's parents think if sally? What will happen at dinner? Will it be a total disaster? Oh yeah! Find out in chapter 7- silverware and killer carrots.  
Review please!  
Mere


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! The long awaited chapter 7. Review please!

Chapter 7- silverware and killer carrots.

Lightning and Sally sat next to each other at the long dining table. The candles in the chandelier above, and the sconces on the walls cast a soft yellow glow on the room. Dinner was some type of mystery meat roast with cooked carrots and celery, mashed potatos, dinner rolls, a light soup, and it was served with a deep red beverage. Sally looked down nervously at her plate. On the sides were three forks, two spoons, and three knives. Sally had never seen a silverware arrangement like this, much less used one. What if she messed up? What would his parents think!  
Lightning noticed her worried expression and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. " Just do what I do." He whispered. She smiled at him, gratefully.  
Dinner was served.  
Lightning cut into his meat with the rightmost fork, making sure that Sally saw him.  
" So, Miss Carrera, where are you from?" Lightning's father asked her.  
Sally smiled nervously. " Please, Sir, call me Sally." She started. " I'm originally from California, but a few years ago I moved to Radiator springs, Arizona."  
" That's where I'm building my headquarters, Dad." Lightning cut in.  
His mother smiled. " That's nice, son." She turned to Sally. " And what do you do for a living?"  
" I went to law school a few years back, but as of now I run a hotel, and am only an attourney when needed." Sally replied. She took a sip of her drink. And nearly choked to death. It was wine.  
Lightning's mother was attempting to suppress a smile and laugh. " Not accustomed to fine wine, Sally?" She asked.  
Sally shook her head in embarrassment and pressed her napkin to her lips. " It's been a long time since I've had any, Mrs. McQueen." Sally tapped Lightning's hand under the table. " Thanks for the heads up." She murmured.  
" So, have you two talked about how many children you want?" Lillian asked. Sally blushed and Lightning nearly choked to death on a cooked carrot. He coughed. And coughed. And coughed again. By now everyone, including Sally, was giving him strange or concerned looks.  
He cleared his throat. " It's a bit early to be thinking about that." Lightning told his parents.  
" Well we were just wondering." His father said. " We want lots of grandchildren."  
Sally blushed harder. Lightning tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away.  
" Mom, what do you have planned for the rest of our visit?" Lightning asked, trying to change the subject for Sally's sake.  
Lillian smiled. " Well, tomorrow, I'm holding a small engagement party for the two of you." She told him.  
Lightning cringed. " Define 'small'." He asked his mother, who was usually not the type to hold 'small' parties.  
" Oh, just about seventy guests. And catering. And the orchestra."  
Sally's eyes widened, and Lightning nearly killed himself on another carrot. He looked down at his plate disapprovingly. There's something wrong with these carrots. He thought. " Mom, you don't have to do that." He said, trying with facial expressions to make her see 'Please don't do this to my poor fiancé!'. Lillian didn't catch on.  
" Oh no, Dear, I insist." She said with a smile. Lightning tried again, winking this time.  
" Mom, you really, REALLY, don't have to do that."  
Leah gave him a strange look. " Lightning, are you okay? Did you get something in your eye?"  
Lightning glared at her. " No, Leah, I am fine. Perfectly fine."  
" Dang, Lightning." Logan said. " Don't go murderous on her."  
Lightning sighed. The rest of dinner was filled with embarrassing, probing questions, mostly directed at Sally. After dinner, everyone was leaving the table, when John walked up to Lightning.  
" Your mother and I would like a word with you, Son." He said, putting a hand on Lightning's shoulder. " We'll be waiting in the living room." Lightning nodded, then took Sally's hand and went upstairs with her.  
After they got to the safety of the closed door, Sally flopped onto the bed with a huge sigh. " Well that went well." She said sarcastically. Lightning sat beside her and took her hand.  
" Yeah, I know what you mean." He agreed. " I mean, I knew that they were going to ask questions, but...those questions?" He shuddered.  
Sally smiled and chuckled softly. " I don't know. It was pretty funny to see you nearly kill yourself on a cooked carrot."  
Lightning smiled. " You know usually, I'm pretty good with cooked carrots. I think they were out to get me."  
Sally sighed and looked up at the clock.  
Lightning followed her gaze. It read 11:06. " Sweetheart, why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested. " It's late."  
" I couldn't agree more, Stickers." Sally replied, then kissed him. It lasted about ten seconds. " I love you." She said as he stood up. He kissed her forehead.  
" I love you too. Goodnight, my love." And he left the room, shutting the door.

Lightning walked down to the living room, knocked on the door, and then entered. His parents were sitting on the sofa and they gestured for Lightning to sit in the chair facing it.  
" Sit down, Son." John said, standing up and shutting the door. Lightning gulped. This whole 'we need to talk to you', and 'sit down', and then 'shutting the door' was all too reminiscent of his being disciplined as a child.  
He sat down. " You wanted to talk with me?" He said, looking his parents in the eye.  
His father spoke first. " Son, we're not going to beat around the bush. We don't approve of your fiancé."  
Lightning wasn't shocked. He had seen this coming, in fact. " May I ask why?"  
" Dear, we want the best for you." Lillian said. " And we think that you should choose someone with a little more...refinement, per sé. I mean, did you see her at dinner? She didn't even know what utensil to use."  
Lightning shrugged. " Mom, not that many people know how to use a full silverware arrangement these days."  
" Lightning, what we're trying to tell you is we want you to find someone who's more than just a pretty face." His father told him.  
" Or not so pretty." Lillian added, under her breath.  
Did she really just say that? Lightning thought. " What did you say, mom?"  
Lillian put on an innocent look. " I said that she was very pretty." She said, not keeping eye-contact.  
John put a hand on his son's shoulder. " We just want you to be sure that you know what you're getting into. That's all."  
Lightning smiled. " I know exactly what I'm getting into. I love this girl, and I'm going to marry her." He said with confidence.  
" Don't count your chickens before they hatch." John chided. " Remember what happened with Angelica."  
Lightning groaned. " Could we please not bring up Angelica while Sally is here?"  
" You mean she doesn't know?" John asked.  
Lightning shrugged. " There was no reason to tell her."  
His mother shook her head. " Lightning, I still don't see why you didn't marry Angelica. She was such a knowledgable and cultured lady. Now there was a girl who could use a silverware arrangement." She said approvingly. " And you two were ENGAGED, for heaven's sake!"  
Lightning stood up. " Mother, I was not engaged to Angelica. She was never my fiancé. I never loved her, and I did not choose her, you chose her for me. And PLEASE, don't tell me that you're going to keep me from marrying the love of my life over SPOONS!"  
" Lightning, sit down." John said. Lightnining did so, and tried to regain his temper.  
" Mom and dad, please. Let me make my own decisions." He requested. " I love Sally with all my heart, and I'm going to marry her."  
Lillian smiled. " Alright, Son. But just to let you know, I've invited Angelica to the party tomorrow."  
Lightning stared at her in shock. " Why would you do that?" He asked. " HOW could you do that!"  
" She was one of your childhood friends, and it would be rude not to invite her." His mother explained. Lightning sighed and glanced at the clock, just as it struck midnight. " I'm going to bed." He told them, standing up. " Goodnight."  
Lightning left, shutting the door with a click.  
Lillian turned to her husband. " I don't know what's gotten into him, John. I really don't."  
He put a hand on her shoulder.  
" Was it truly nessacary to invite Angelica?" He asked, wondering aloud what had been on his mind for the last ten minutes.  
" John, I am going to do everything in my power to get our son back to Angelica." Lillian said with determination. " Whatever it takes."  
-

How about that! Was it as good as you expected? Let's see some reviews!  
The next chapter could almost be its own oneshot. It's just a humorous filler chapter, that may not be NESSACARY, but it will bring a smile to your face. Stay tuned for Life's Highway- Chapter 8- Photo album of revenge.  
Yup. That's all for now!  
Your favorite Merestuffins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie number 8!  
Thanks pancake3298 and Nals-25 for being awesome reviewers so far! You're my bestest Internet buddies!  
Also a thank you to Magness-Makoyana for the llama badge.

I'm writing this while eating a peanut-butter, apple butter sandwich, a salad, and drinking coke. Not that any of you wanted/needed to know that, I just wanted to say it.

This chapter is just a humorous filler chapter that will hopefully bring a smile to your face.

Chapter 8- Photo album of Revenge.

The next morning, Sally awoke to Lightning's lips gently touching her own.  
He pulled away and smiled at her. " Good morning, Beautiful."  
Sally leaned up and kissed him again.  
" Good morning to you too, Stickers." She said after pulling away. He looked into her green eyes with an expression of nothing but love. He didn't care what his parents said. Nothing, even Angelica, could ever stop him from loving Sally with all his heart.  
" Why are you looking at me like that, Stickers?" Sally asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
He kissed her again, briefly. " No reason." Lightning said. " I just love you."  
Sally stood up and went into the closet to change.  
" Hey, what did your parents want last night?" Sally called.  
Lightning stretched out on the bed. " They just basically wanted to tell me that they don't like you." He called back. " But, I love you, so whatever, you know?"  
" I expected them to say something along those lines." She called. " On another note, what time is the party?"  
Lightning groaned. " Annoying-o'-clock, pm."  
He heard Sally laugh. " Seriously, stickers."  
" Seven tonight." He replied. " I don't see why they always have to do caterers and an orchestra, though."  
Sally was looking through her clothing options. " I think it sounds fun." She said, choosing more jeans and a black 95 shirt. (A/N: she has a lot of 95 shirts because Lightning's sponsors send him a lot of free ones, and he gives the ladies shirts to Sally, cause he's not going to be wearing them...probably.)  
She stepped out of the closet. " How's this look?" Sally asked him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. " You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She kissed him, sliding her hands over his shirt collar and onto his back. After he put his hands on her waist, it quickly turned into a make-out session.  
" Ahem." A voice said from behind them. They quickly let go of each other and looked up. Logan was standing there, leaning against the doorframe.  
" Busted." Logan said, a huge grin on his face.  
Lightning, red-faced, threw a pillow at him. Logan dodged it.  
" I was told to get you for breakfast before its over." Logan explained, dodging another pillow.  
" But, thanks for the show." Logan quickly left, leaving Lightning and Sally shaking their heads.  
Lightning stood up. " How come every time we try to do that, we get interrupted?" He asked.  
Sally took his hand. " It may be for the better, Light. If my dad knew that we had been doing that, he would kill you, then me, then you again."  
Lightning grinned. " Thanks for the heads up. I generally like to avoid being killed. Just personal preference."

That afternoon, everyone except for John and Lillian was in the living room, killing time. Lightning and Sally sat on the sofa, quietly chatting, Logan was in a chair, completely sprawled over the arms of it, and he was listening to his iPod. Leah was working on a crochet project, and Lily was practicing violin. It was quiet and peaceful, and a lot more casual than the night before, seeing as everyone was dressed in something more comfortable than suits and dresses. Granted, Sally and Lightning were the only ones in jeans, but his sisters wore skirts and tops, and Logan wore khakis and a collared shirt.  
Leah looked up suddenly. " Logan." She said.  
He was completely engrossed in what he was doing.  
" Logan." Leah said again, waving a hand in front of his face. " Logan! Stop texting Ariel, and look at me!" She shouted.  
Logan pulled the headphones out of his ears, and looked at her, slightly annoyed. " What?"  
Leah was excited. " Do you remember that time before Lightning moved out? And the purple elephant?"  
That got Logan AND Lightning's attention. " Don't you DARE bring that up, Leah McQueen!" They both said at the same time. Sally chuckled.  
" Something I should know about, Light?" She asked, amused. Lightning and Logan both shook their heads. Leah stood up, a devilish grin on her face.  
" I'll tell it." She said. " You see, Sally, it's like this. Logan was seventeen. He had a girlfriend. He also had a stuffed purple elephant that he slept with every night." Logan, deeply embarrassed, buried his face in his hands. " Anyway, Lightning found out about said elephant. Logan threatened Lightning that if he told his girlfriend, Logan would show Lightning's girlfriend eventually a photo album that contained all of Lightning's childhood pictures. Lightning, by no means taking Logan seriously, told Jenna, anyway. She broke up with Logan, laughing harder than she ever had in her life. And that's where we are now. A debt to be paid."  
Logan, now excited to embarrass his younger brother, ran off to get the album.  
" What's so bad about it, Stickers?" Sally asked, putting a hand on his arm.  
He sighed. " It's an album of all the photos that we own of me, taken from newborn till age seventeen. And a lot are really embarrassing."  
Sally smiled and kissed his cheek. " They can't be that bad."  
" You haven't seen them yet." He replied, shaking his head.  
" Got it!" Logan yelled, running into the room. He walked behind the sofa that Sally and Lightning were sitting on, and held the album out of reach of Lightning, who was making a grab for it. Lily walked over and sat beside Leah, who handed the album to Sally.  
" Let the punishment begin." Logan said.  
Sally looked down at the cover of the red album. On the front, in gold lettering, it read  
" Lightning William Reneè McQueen". Sally looked up at Lightning with an unbelieving face.  
" Reneè? Seriously?" She asked, watching his face turn red.  
" It's after my grandfather." He murmured. Sally shook her head and tried to open the album, but Lightning held down the cover.  
She gave him a pleading look. " Come on, Stickers." She said, trying to look pitiful.  
" Yeah, come on, Stickers." Logan put in, trying to mimic Sally's voice. Sally and Lightning both glared at him, and then Lightning consented to let her open first page held newborn pictures of him. His mom holding him, his dad holding him, one of his face, and another of his tiny feet.  
" Awwww! You were so little and cute!" Sally exclaimed. Lightning buried his face in his hands.  
He heard the page turn, and then Sally giggled. Lightning looked over to see what she was looking at. Bathtub pictures. Lightning yelped and tried to turn the page. Sally, being merciful, let him. The next few pages were of baby Lightning being held by different relations. After that, Sally came to pictures of Lightning's first steps. Which unfortunately, had to happen when he was in nothing but a diaper. Ahem-moving on-ahem.  
They passed birthdays, and Christmases, and then came to a picture of him at ten years old, next to his first go-cart. He was holding his helmet, and had apparently just taken it off, as his dark red hair was mussed and out of place.  
" Nice hair." Sally said to an embarrassed Lightning. The next pic was Lightning's class pictureof the same year.  
" Oh my gosh!" Sally gasped. " Stickers, this is my third grade class!"  
Lightning peered over her shoulder. " Really?" He asked. Sally nodded excitedly.  
" See, there's me, third from the left." Lightning was confused.  
" We were in third grade together?" He asked her.  
She smiled. " Yeah, and I only just now remembered. You tried to give me a valentine that year."  
Lightning was also smiling. " Yeah, and you rejected it and broke my heart. You said, quote- you were already in a relationship, and not in a flirting mood-unquote."  
" Yeah, I liked that one kid...Robert." Sally said. Lightning looked at her in a strange way, and she realized her mistake. " Not that I remember anything else about him, though."  
" Sure..." Lightning, unbelieving, said. They moved on.  
Finally, they came to the last two pages. The first held Lightning's eleventh grade school picture. Lightning groaned and looked away. He had a good reason, too. That day had been a bad hair day, he had a bad case of acne, his glasses were slightly reflecting from the flash, and he had braces on that also reflected it, making his whole mouth light up.  
" What the heck happened here!" Sally asked, laughing. " And I didn't know that you wore glasses."  
Lightning sighed. " I used to. And it's contacts, now."  
Sally shrugged, then turned to the final picture. Eighteen year old Lightning, sitting on the living room sofa, his arm around a blonde haired girl of the same age.  
Sally's smile faded. " Who's this?" She asked, almost accusingly.  
Lightning was shocked. This picture hadn't been in there when he looked at it a few weeks ago, when visiting. He realized that Sally had asked a question.  
" She was a friend of mine...at one point."  
Sally shrugged and nodded, then handed the album back to Leah. Leah was glaring slightly at Lightning. A look that said, "you haven't told her?"  
As Leah left to put the album away, an uneasy feeling settled in Lightning's stomach. Angelica would be there tonight. And Sally would have to know. Would it be easier to tell her, or to let her find out, he pondered.  
Sally also had a bad feeling. She'd noticed Lightning's uneasy look when that picture was shown. Was he keeping secrets now?  
Only time would tell.

Okay, I had fun with this chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it too!  
Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Engagement Party.

Lightning stood in front of the mirror in his room, trying to figure out his tie. Why people got such pleasure out tying a strip of fabric around their neck before an event was beyond him. Were they trying to die! He was about ready to give up. Oh, how he wished his mother wasn't holding this party! What washe going to do if Angelica showed up? What if she started giving Sally a hard time? She might do that, actually. It wouldn't be one of the first times. There was only one thing for it. He was going to have to tell Sally.  
There was a knock on the tall oaken door. " Come in!" Lightning called.  
Sally entered the room. And Lightning's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. The words 'amazing', 'stunning', 'gorgeous', and 'lovely' were gross understatements.  
Sally was wearing a strapless dark red gown hugged her figure down to the waist, where then it just flowed down to her ankles. Her black wavy hair, usually just thrown over her shoulder or in a ponytail, was twisted up into an elegant bun, stranded with pearls, and she had a small lock hanging down on one side of her face.  
She was wearing white, two inch heels, and had a black, lacy wrap around her pale shoulders. She wore dark brown eye shadow, and bright red lipstick.  
Lightning, smiling, looking her up and down, didn't realize that she had asked him something until she snapped her fingers in his face.  
" Earth to Lightning?" She was saying.  
Lightning startled out of his thoughts. " What?" He asked.  
Sally laughed. " I asked if you were ready."  
Lightning tore his eyes from her, reluctantly, then walked back to the mirror. " I nearly am, Sal. It's just this darn tie."  
" Here. Let me see." Sally said, then with ease, tied it for him. She smoothed it out, then her fingers trailed up to his hair. She began to smooth it down for him. " Stickers, why is your hair so unruly?"  
Lightning shrugged. " Always has been, as you've seen evidence in a certain photo album."  
" Oh yeah. So who was that girl? In the last picture?" She asked it like it was just curiosity, but Lightning could tell that she was truly wanting some answers.  
He sighed. " Sally, I've got some things to tell you." Lightning started, taking her hands and sitting them down on his bed. " Before I was born, my mother and her best friend, who was expecting also, decided to do an arranged marriage between me and the other child who was to be a girl. We were born a week apart, me being older. Her name was Angelica. We were playmates in our childhood years, and after we reached our teenage years, She developed feelings for me." Lightning stopped, looking at Sally's face to see her expression.  
" Go on." She urged.  
" Well, anyway, angelica liked me, and I, at the time, couldn't care less. Well, her feelings continued to grow, and I was still apathetic. (A/N: apathetic means "don't care".) it was the week before I left to start my racing career. My mom came up to me and told me that I was getting married in two weeks." Lightning stopped for a breath. " Needless to say, I was mad. I actually hated Angelica at this point, because she was a bit of a self-centered brat, so there was no way in heck that I was going to marry her. I left. I left home, and went to start my racing career. Angelica was heartbroken, but that didn't change my opinion. I was not going to spend the rest of my life with someone I hated."  
Sally nodded. " Sounds like a plan."  
Lightning sighed. " The thing is, Angelica will be at the party tonight, and I'm pretty confident that she hasn't changed much, so if she tries to flirt, or something like that, please, Sally, don't get mad. I love you, and like I've said, nothing can ever change that. Okay?"  
Sally smiled. " I won't get mad." She said, standing up. " Just do long as YOU don't flirt back or something. If you start that, I will get mad. And you may get a piece of my mind. The violent piece."  
Lightning smiled and nodded, also standing. " I won't." He said. " Now why don't we head downstairs. I think they're about to start."

Twenty minutes into the party, after Sally and Lightning had greeted everyone, they stood talking with two of Lightning's high school friends, Brian and Alex. No sign of Angelica yet. Lightning thought, glancing around. Brian and Alex were warning Sally about what she was getting herself into.  
" You'd better watch out, Sal." Brian was saying. " Lightning's not the easiest guy to deal with."  
Lightning laughed. " Oh, Ha! Look who's talking!" He said. " Brian, you hypocrit, you."  
Brian shrugged and Alex laughed.  
" But Lightning stinks at truth-or-dare." Alex continued, still laughing.  
Brian elbowed Lightning. " Yeah, you especially stunk that one time we played."  
Lightning face palmed. " Please, Brian, not in front of Sally."  
" I'm not sure I want to know." Sally said with a smile.  
Alex nodded. " Oh yeah, you do."  
Lightning sighed. " Fine. Just tell it in a nutshell."  
" Alright." Brian said excitedly. " So, me and Alex, and Lightning, and a few other guys were playing truth or dare. Alex here decided to dare Lightning. To crack into his mom's perfume."  
Sally burst out laughing. " Did you do it?" She asked him.  
Lightning, red-faced, sighed. " Yeah. I couldn't get the smell out for weeks!"  
" Nah, he stunk for much longer than that." Alex said, causing laughs.  
Suddenly, Lightning felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyed woman in a long black dress.  
" Hello, Lightning." Angelica said. " Remember me?"  
" Hello, Angelica." Lightning, deciding to be polite, said. " Let me introduce you to my fiancè. Sally, Angelica. Angelica, Sally."  
" Hi." Sally said with a genuine smile.  
Angelica gave Sally a critical, scrutinizing look. " Hi." She said in a rude tone, the turned her attention back to Lightning. " Why don't we go catch up?" She said, before literally dragging Lightning to the other end of the room.  
Sally was NOT impressed. Angelica came off to her as a stuck up, rude snob.  
" Still the same brat she always was." Brian said, with contempt.  
Alex gave Sally a sympathetic look. " Don't worry about it, Sal." He said. " Lightning never looked at her, the way he looks at you."  
Sally put on a fake smile. " Thanks, guys. I'm going to go get some punch." She said, then slowly walked to the dessert table.

Finally, after an excruciating fifteen minutes of dealing with Angelica's flirting, Lightning, with the help of Brian and Alex, managed to get back to Sally.  
" Hey." She said as he walked back to her and put an arm around her.  
Lightning kissed her forehead. " Hello to you, too, my lovely."  
At that moment, the orchestra began to play a slow dance.  
Lightning bowed in fron of Sally. " May I have this dance?" He asked, straightening and holding his arm out to her. She set her hand on his arm.  
" Yes, you may." She replied. " But you know you don't have to ask."  
They walked onto the dance floor and began to slow dance, Sally's hand on his shoulder, and Lightning's hand on her waist. Their other fingers were intertwined. Sally looked up into his eyes. Their deep blue color always made her heart melt. And the way that his eyes were looking down into hers, with such an expression of love, Sally knew it was true love.  
Towards the end of the first song, she laid her head on his shoulder. " I love you, Lightning."  
He kissed her hair. " And I love you too, Sally." She looked up at him and leaned up, parting her lips slightly. He tilted his head down towards her's and was about to close the gap, when all the sudden, Logan tapped Lightning's shoulder.  
" May I cut in?" He asked. Lightning looked at Sally with a sigh, and then gave her hand to Logan. He gave Logan a warning look. " I expect her back by the next dance."  
Logan laughed. " I can do that, little brother."  
Lightning watched them dance for a few minutes, then walked in the opposite direction.  
" Lightning?" A meek, female voice said behind him. He turned to see Angelica.  
She smiled. " I, um, don't have a dance partner. Would you be willing?" she asked, with a pitiful look.  
No, I would not. Lightning thought. " Sure." He said taking Angelica's hand, and they walked onto the dance floor. Halfway through the dance, Angelica began to get angry at him. For he kept looking over at Sally.  
" Would you get your eyes off that ugly woman, and pay attention to ME!" Angelica hissed.  
Lightning, naturally, took offense. " That 'ugly woman' you just refered to is my beautiful fiancé. Please use some respect."  
" Technically, I'M your fiancé, Lightning." Angelica retorted.  
Lightning shook his head. " Too bad. That was an arranged marriage. I love Sally, and I am going to marry Sally. You can't stand in the way of that."  
" You're supposed to like Me!" Angelica whined. " We grew up together!"  
Lightning tried to back up, but she had his shoulder in a tight grip. " Angelica," He said in a surprisingly gentle tone. " I'm sorry that things didn't work out. But I've moved on. Now you need to."  
Angelica decided that drastic times call for drastic measures.  
She leaned up and kissed Lightning, full on the lips.  
Unfortunately, Sally chose that exact moment to look over at them. What! Was he...? He was! How? He'd just told her that he loved her, ten minutes ago!  
Logan also saw what Sally was looking at. Was Angelica making out with Lightning! He let go of Sally's hands. She didn't even notice, she was so shocked. Logan watched as Sally walked dejectedly outside onto the balcony. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Lillian was smiling. It had worked. Lightning was back with Angelica.  
Lightning pushed Angelica, gently pushed, away.  
" I'm sorry." He said, before walking to find Sally. He thought hat he had seen her go outside. As he walked in that direction he passed Brian, and gave him a look that said, "Don't let Angelica follow me!"  
Thankfully, Brian understood.  
Lightning found Sally on the balcony. She was standing at the railing, looking into the distance.  
" Why?" She asked, and Lightnung could hear the heartbreak in her tone.  
" Why, What?" He asked gently, trying to put his arm around her. She was shivering. She turned towards him with an infuriated look on her face.  
" Why do you think that being engaged to me automatically gives you a free pass to make out with anyone you want!" She stormed.  
Lightning shook his head. " Sally, sweetheart, I didn't-"  
" Don't give me that crap, Lightning McQueen! I saw you!" Sally said, turning her back. " I thought you loved me. I thought we had something. Was I wrong?" She asked, voice breaking.  
Lightning put an hand o her shoulder. Every bone in Sally's body was telling her to not listen. To shake him off. But, her heart was telling her otherwise.  
" Sally, I did not kiss her." Lightning explained.  
Sally looked at him. " Now you're lying?" she asked.  
He shook his head. " She kissed me. Right after I told her that she should move on, and find someone else. You know I can't stand her."  
Sally sighed.  
" Sally, please believe me." He pleaded. " I don't want to fight. And I'm heartbroken that Angelica hurt you. I love you. More than anyone else. I couldn't find someone like you if I looked for all eternity. You're what makes me complete. Please. Dear sweet Sally, please believe me."  
Sally was in tears after that speech. She didn't say anything though. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him. And he kissed her in return. They stayed like that until Logan, once again, walked in on them.  
" So, you two kissed and made up?" Logan asked. " Literally?" He added.  
Sally smiled at Lightning, and intertwined their fingers.  
" Yeah, we did." Lightning told him.  
Logan smiled. " Great! You lovebirds are missing your own party, though."  
They walked inside, hand in hand.  
" By the way," Logan started, " Angelica left."  
Lightning smiled down at Sally. That was a relief.

After the party, Lillian called Lightning downstairs for another talk.  
" Yes, Mom?" Lightning asked, sitting down in the living room.  
Lillian smiled at him.  
" I'm sorry." She said.  
Lightning was confused. " For what?"  
Lillian sighed. " For attempting to break you and Sally apart. That was the reason that I invited Angelica to the party. That was the reason that I placed that particular photo in your album. And that was the reason that I called Angelica before the party, and told her that she should try to win you back. I see how wrong I was."  
Lightning waited for her to continue.  
" You see," She started, " All I wanted was the best for you. And when I first met Sally, I couldn't see how she was any better than Angelica, and truth be told, I thought that she was worse. But, during the dances, I saw the way that you and Sally looked at each other. True love. Like what I have with your father. You looked so happy. And I knew that if you being with Sally was what you really truly wanted, then I should stop standing in the way of that. I should not force you into marrying someone who won't make you happy."  
Lightning did not reply, but instead leaned forward and hugged his mother.  
" Thank you." Lightning said. " I know that you wanted Angelica for me. It was what you thought was best, and I can understand that."  
Lillian shook her head. " Lightning, dear, when it comes to marriage, all I want is your happiness. And if you want to marry Sally, then marry her. I won't stand in your way."  
Lightning embraced her again. " Thank you, Mom."  
" Your welcome." Lillian returned. " And you know what? I'm actually beginning to truly enjoy having Sally here. You and her are perfect for each other, and I will be proud to call her my daughter in law, someday."  
Lightning stood up and smiled. " Goodnight." He said.  
" Goodnight, Dear." Lillian said, watching him leave and shut the door behind him. Lillian smiled to herself. He was happy.

There, Now. How was that?  
The next chapter will involve meeting Sally's family. I know that you'll like "Life's Highway, Chapter 10- I met my in-laws at two in the morning."

Stay tuned! And review!


	10. Chapter 10

Francesco is in this chapter!

Chapter 10- I met my in-laws at two in the morning.

The rest of the visit at Lightning's parent's house went well. By the end, Lillian and John genuinely liked Sally, they gave their son their approval, and they gave them both their blessing.  
It was seven am on a Saturday morning. Lightning and Sally were outside in the driveway, bidding his family goodbye. They started with Lily, who jumped into a hug from Lightning, nearly knocking him over. She did the same to Sally.  
" I wish you didn't have to leave yet!" Lily said, after she'd caught her balance.  
Sally gave her another hug. " We'll be back before you know it." Sally told her, earning a smile.  
They told Leah and Logan goodbye, and then after Lightning turned his back, he heard Leah softly began to sing, " We're sorry to see you go. We're sorry to see you go. We hope to heck you never come back, We're sorry to see you go." (A/N: sung to the tune of 'the farmer in the dell'. Just do it. It's hilarious.) Lightning turned and gave her his famous death glare.  
She smiled. " Just teasing, Little Bro."  
Lightning turned to where Sally was telling his parents goodbye.  
" It was wonderful to meet you, Darling." Lillian said, hugging Sally.  
Sally was smiling. " Well, it was nice to meet you too, Mrs. McQueen." She said politely.  
" Lightning?" John said, shaking Sally's hand, " You'd better take good care of this girl. After all, you don't find ones like her every day."  
Lightning walked up, and put an arm around Sally. " I know, Dad."  
John turned to Sally. " And Sally, you had better keep my son out of trouble."  
Lightning looked shocked. " What? Trouble? Me! No, I never get in trouble."  
" Yeah, Right!" Sally scoffed. " What about that time in the cone lobby, with Doc and the flower pot, when you-"  
She was cut off by Lightning placing a hand over her mouth. Sally rolled her eyes and stuck out her toungue, causing Lightning to pull his hand away in disgust.  
They said their final goodbyes, and then hit the road.

About an hour down the road, Lightning pulled off the interstate and into a Starbucks parking lot.  
" And I thought that you didn't like coffee." Sally accused, watching him step put of the car and grab his wallet.  
He smiled at her. " I may have maybe...changed my mind! Yeah, I changed my mind. Of course, it had nothing to do with you."  
Sally rolled her eyes. " Sure..."  
Lightning leaned back into the car and took her hand. " You want anything, Babe?"  
She smiled up at him. " A double chocolate mocha?"  
" You want to come with?" He asked.  
She climbed out of the car. " Sure." She said, shutting the door of the viper. They walked inside the coffee shop and to the back of the line, which was very long. Sally leaned on Lightning and he put an arm around her. Sally smiled. She loved when he held her close. His red jacket was soft and warm. His smell clouded her senses.  
" Oh my gosh! It's Lightning McQueen!" A shrill voice shrieked. Suddenly, the line was broken and Sally and Lightning were mobbed by fans.  
Lightning, while signing autographs, heard a familiar voice.  
" Lightning McQueen! Francesco did not expect-a to meet you here."  
Lightning turned and was face to face with Francesco Bernoulli.  
" Oh my gosh! It's Francesco Bernoulli!" Shouted the same voice from before. Lightning looked down at Sally and gave her a look that said, "Forget coffee, let's get out of here."  
Sally got the message.

They were in the car, and ten minutes later, Lightning's cell phone rang. He picked it up, knowing who it was.  
" Where did-a you go?" Francesco asked.  
" We escaped." Lightning replied.  
He heard Francesco sigh. " Well, I wanted to wish-a you luck for the race this-a week. Francesco knows-a that you'll-a need it."  
" Is that an insult?"  
" Oh yes. Most-a definitely. Look, I got to-a run. Ciao."  
Lightning hung up the phone and looked to see Sally laughing. " What?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She shrugged. " You two will never get along, will you?"  
Lightning shook his head. " I don't want to."  
They drove for a few more hours. It was 2:30 in the afternoon.  
Sally had noticed Lightning yawn a few times. " You want me to drive, Love?" Sally asked him.  
He yawned again. " Yeah, actually that'd be great, Sal."  
They got out of the car and Sally moved to the drivers seat, while he moved to the back and stretched out. They drive in silence for about twenty minutes.  
" Hey, Sal?" Lightning said, startling her.  
She had thought he was asleep. " What's up, Light?"  
" I know this is a little ways down the road," He started, " But, how many kids DO you want?"  
Sally smiled. " Well, I always wanted a large family."  
Lightning sat up. " How large are we talking, Babe?"  
" Oh, five or six." She replied.  
He leaned up behind her and ran his fingers through her hair. " Six sounds good. How about three girls and three boys." He said, pressing his lips to her wavy locks.  
She looked into the rear view mirror at him. " So it's decided then?" She asked.  
He nodded. " Now about names..."  
Sally looked back at him in shock. " Let's wait till we're a little farther down the road to think about that."  
Lightning just laughed. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

He woke suddenly to Sally's scream. The car was swerving wildly. He could tell from the Light coming through the windows that it was evening. There were tires squealing and Lightning, shocked, watched as their car flipped over and Into a ditch. He heard Sally groan. Lightning tried to see her from where he was, but the passenger side back door had inverted, trapping him. " Sally!" He shouted, trying to get the heavy pieces of door off of him. " Sally! Are you alright!"  
He heard her groan again. " I think so... Ohh. That was a bad wreck."  
Lightning, even through the seriousness of the situation, smirked. " You don't say. Sally, are you hurt?"  
She twisted herself in the upside down car so she could see him. " I think I hurt my back. I don't know yet." a few minutes later, sirens were heard. The rescue workers got them out of the car, and Sally and Lightning stood viewing the wreckage. It had been a ten car accident, and it appeared that Lightning's viper had gotten the worst of it. Sally leaned heavily against Lightning. She assumed that she had just sprained her back, but her spine was really hurting.  
" So what happened, Sal?" He asked, putting an arm around her.  
She took a deep breath. " A car pulled in front of me when merging, and it bumped one car, which slammed into ours, which put us in the ditch." She looked up at him. " I'm sorry. I know how much you liked that viper."  
Lightning shrugged. " As long as you're alright, I don't care about anything else. I'll have it fixed, or replaced." He noticed her expression. " Sal, are you okay? You look like something hurts."  
She sighed. " It's my spine. I don't know what happened."  
A medic approached them. " Are you two both alright?" He asked, setting down his medical kit.  
" She's hurt her back." Lightning said for Sally, knowing that she would be too stubborn to say anything.  
The medic faced her. " I would encourage you to be seen by a doctor. A spinal injury could be severe if not treated." He walked away, leaving Sally and Lightning.  
He looked at her. " Where are we?" He asked.  
Sally sighed. " Bout an two hours from my parents house. California state line. Ten min. From nearest hospital."  
Lightning took her hand. " Why don't we head in the direction of that hospital."

Two hours later, Sally was released from the hospital. It hadn't taken that long for them to check her out, but there was a long waiting line.  
" Well?" Lightning asked, looking up as she approached him, exiting the exam room.  
She smiled. " Just a sprain. Not bad." She said, sitting beside him.  
" So now what?" Lightning asked, taking her hand.  
She rolled her eyes. " We wait for David."  
" Your brother?"  
" Yes, he's coming to get us." Sally explained. " And even though mom and dad are only two hours away, he might not be here for another three."  
Lightning looked confused. " Whys that?"  
" He only just got his license, and is VERY inexperienced."  
Lightning put an arm around her. " So, you're saying that we probably won't be in bed till midnight."  
She sighed. " Something like that."  
Lightning kissed her. " Good thing I drank coffee."

Actually, it was midnight when David walked into the hospital to find them.  
Sally, infuriated, stood up. " David Elijah Carrera, Where have you been!"  
He smiled sheepishly. " Pulled over thrice. But hey, Look at my grown up baby sister!" He said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
" Don't 'baby sister' Me, David! What did you get pulled over for? And do mom and dad know?"  
He shrugged. " Yeah they know...I hope. Let's hit the road!"  
David turned to his sister's fiancé. " Hey, are you-?"  
Lightning interrupted. " Yes, I'm lightning McQueen, the famous NASCAR driver. Yes, I'm Sally's fiancé. And no, I don't sign autographs for ANYONE at this ungodly hour of the night."  
David shrugged. " Okay, Man. That's cool." He said. " But boy, do I pity you when Brandon finds out. He's a NASCAR nut!"  
They got into David's car, and finally got going down the road.  
" Hey, David?" Sally said. " Slow down a little."  
He laughed. " Sally, you were always such a worryer. I'm only going ten over."  
Lightning looked worried. " David, I think you should slow down."  
David smiled. " And this coming from a guy who goes one-eighty more than any other speed." He said it like it was a joke. Suddenly, sirens were heard.  
" David Elijah!" Sally shouted as he pulled to the side of the road.  
David rolled the window down. " Is there a problem, officer?"

Two hours, two speeding tickets, and Lightning taking the driver's seat later, they finally pulled into the Carrera's driveway. Lightning woke Sally up and they started up the driveway. The house was MUCH smaller than the McQueen's, and was obviously a farm house.  
There was one light on. Sally, David, and Lightning arrived at the door.  
Sally stood there, scared. She hadn't talked to her parents in a long time, and was afraid of what they would say, seeing her again after all this time.  
The door was opened. A man and a woman stood there, smiling. The woman was short, slender, and had black hair pulled back into a braid. The man was taller, but he had the dark black hair  
also. (they are italian.) They instantly pulled Sally into a hug.  
" Oh, Selene, mi prediletta! It's been so long!" Her mother said, looking at her daughter's face. " And now you're engaged!" She turned to Lightning. " You must be Lightning." She said, then hugged him. " You are very welcome at our casa. Come in, come in."  
Lightning smiled. He was liking his in-laws.

I'm sorry. This chapter sucks, I think. The next will be better. I promise.  
Mere


	11. Chapter 11

Worst downside to typing this off a mobile device- I was halfway through writing this chapter, and I had to go to a different Internet page. So I put this one in a separate tab. When I came back, it deleted all my typing. So, here we go. Chapter 11, take 2.  
I apologize for the stupid chapter 10. I hated it.  
This one is better, I promise.

Chapter 11- "YOU'RE her fiancè!"

They sat talking for about another half an hour. Miguel and Isabella both liked Lightning, and he also liked them. Lightning got to meet Maria, Sally's younger twin. She was, as Sally described her, "a woman of many words". Maria looked like Sally, except Maria was shorter, was not quite as slender, and had curly black hair, whereas her twin's was wavy. Lightning looked around. The living room in which they were sitting matched the rest of the interior design of the house. It was mostly browns, and soft tans, except for the kitchen, which was red and green, Italy's colors. The smell of pasta and sauce from that night's dinner wafted out of there. In the living room was a fireplace, which Lightning thought made it feel nice and homey. After another few minutes, Isabella noticed Lightning stifling back yawns. She promptly sent him up to the guest room, saying there would be more time for chit-chat in the morning. Lightning bid his potential in-laws goodnight, gave Sally a swift kiss on the cheek, then went upstairs, following David to the guest room. Maria also went to bed, leaving Sally and her parents to converse.  
" You chose a good man, Selene." Her mother said, sitting down beside Miguel and across from Sally. " I'm sure that you two will be much happier than you and Steven would have." Miguel agreed. Sally looked at their expressions, trying to read their thoughts. They looked genuinely happy to see her again. " Mamma, Papà..." She started, tears gathering in her eyes. " I'm sorry. I made so many mistakes. I caused you two more sorrow and heartbreak than you ever should have experienced. I wish I was able to go back and change my actions. But, I can't. I have realized my mistakes. Will you forgive me, per favore?" a tear slid down her cheek.  
Miguel beckoned her to him. " Come here, mia figlia." (my daughter)  
Sally stood from where she had been sitting and walked to her father. He patted the spot on the sofa in between him and Isabella. Sally sat, and he put his arm around her. She looked into his deep green eyes that matched her own, minus the tears.  
" Selene, your mother and I hold nothing against you." He started in a gentle tone. " You were young and foolish. But, you've learned from what you did. And for that reason, and because we love you, your mother and I forgave you long ago."  
Sally smiled through her tears. " Grazie a voi, papà." (thank you, Daddy.) She said, her voice breaking. He wiped the tears from her face and gathered her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. The strength, yet gentleness, of his arms around her, and the way he held her close brought back memories of her childhood.  
Five years old, she ran into his arms, after falling out of their apple tree and scraping her knee.  
" Fa male, Papà! Per favore fare meglio!" (it hurts, Daddy! Please make it better!)(Isabella and Miguel had taught their children Italian and English, but Sally was the only one truly fluent in both.) He carried her inside and bandaged her knee, then held her in his arms. She snuggled up next to him, a smile now on her face. It wasn't the bandages and anteseptic that had made her feel better, though. It was her father's love for her. It was him holding her in his arms on that summer day. She fell asleep there.  
Back to reality.  
She stood up. " Grazie, Papà." She said hugging him. She also embraced her mother. " Grazie, and goodnight, mamma." Sally smiled and turned to leave. Her father stood and hugged her again. " Buonanotte, mio piccolo angelo." (my little angel.)

The next morning, Lightning awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing. Reader, if you remember his alarm clock incedent, that's basically what just happened. Except he couldn't turn off the rooster. Lightning stood and squinted from the sunlight pouring through the windows. It must be nine o' clock. He looked out the curtainless window. He didn't mind that there wasn't a curtain, who was going to look up and see him changing? The cow, maybe, but whatever. After most of Sally and Lightning's luggage had been destroyed in the wreck, David and Maria had loaned them some outfits. Lightning had two shirts he could choose from. The first ended up being to small, so Lightning had to wear the other. Unfortunately. It was a dark gray color, but in bright red it read "I know you're jealous. I know I'm awesome." Lightning looked at it with disgust. It sounded like something Francesco would say. There was a soft knock at the door.  
" Come in." Lightning said after he finished getting dressed. The door creaked open and Sally entered. She was also wearing an un-ideal shirt. Her's said " Procrastinators unite! Tomorrow."  
She smiled at him. " Nice shirt, Stickers."  
He laughed. " Likewise." He pulled her close and touched his lips to hers. He planned for it to just be a quick "good morning, I love you" kiss, but it didn't turn out that way. She twisted her fingers into his hair, bringing his head closer to hers, and he slid his hands under her shirt, so they were rubbing up and down her sides. Sally parted her lips slightly. So did Lightning. Their tongues touched, causing them both to involuntarily let out a gasp. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sally jumped back, startled, and in doing so, broke the kiss.  
She sighed. " Come in." She said.  
Maria walked in. " Breakfast is on the table and y'all are missing it." She said, then left.  
Sally took Lightning's hand as they walked towards the door. " Come on."

For breakfast, Isabella had made an Italian breakfast casserole. They talked as they ate, and then after, Isabella and Miguel both left for work. Monica, Brandon, and Sean had all left for school. Maria said that she was going to go to her fiancées' house.  
" When did you get engaged, Maria?" Sally asked, helping her sister wash dishes.  
Maria flashed the ring at Sally. " Few months ago." She replied as she dried and put away the last dish.  
Sally smiled. " Who's the guy?" She asked.  
Maria looked uncomfortable. " He, uh, well, you'll meet him later." She told her confused sister.  
Before Sally could ask 'what the heck', Lightning entered the room. " Ready to go, Sal?" He asked.  
" Where are you going?" Maria asked, taking the cloth from Sally.  
Sally took Lightning's hand. " We're headed over to the Weathers' house." She replied.  
Maria nodded. She had a feeling of why they were going. " Well, see you later." She said, not really caring.

Lightning and Sally stole David's car and made the trip twenty minutes away. Lightning slowly pulled into the driveway of the house, and then shifted to park. The house wasn't huge, but it was fairly large. Lightning took Sally's hand and they walked up to the door. " You ready?" He asked.  
Sally, not ready in the least and butterflies in her stomach, lied. " Yeah." She said, taking a deep breath. Lightning knocked on the door and it was opened a minute later by the King.  
" Well hey there, Lightning." He said cheerfully.  
Lightning smiled and shook the older man's hand. " Hey Mr. Weathers. Um, my fiancé, Sally would like a word with you, if you have a few minutes."  
Strip smiled again. " Well, I've got plenty of time. Come on in."  
He led them through the entryway and into the living room. The living room was a sky blue color and on the mantel of the large fireplace sat a piston cup.  
" Please, sit down." He said to them. " Can I get you anything to drink?"  
Sally and Lightning both responded with no thanks.  
The king sat across from them. " So, you wanted to talk to me, Sally?"  
Sally took a deep breath. " Mr. Weathers, I-"  
" Please, call me Strip." He said to her.  
She took another deep breath. " Well, Strip, I...um, do you remember me?"  
His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. " No, I don't think so."  
She looked at Lightning, who gave her an encouraging look. " I used to hang out at the track a lot. People knew me as...Sal."  
An expression of realization came over Strip's face. " Sal, as in 'Sal who got arrested for spying', Sal? That Sal?"  
" Yes." Sally said in a small voice. " Sir, I came here today to apologize. What I did then was reckless, foolish, and completely stupid. I regret what I did. I...was wondering, will you accept my apology? Can you accept my apology?"  
He smiled. " Of course. If you learned from what you did, then I can completely accept it."  
Sally returned the smile. " Thank you. So much."  
" I do have a question, though." He started. " Do you still have those legal papers?"  
Sally nodded. " Unfortunately."  
He sat forward in his chair. " I bet that if I talk with the officials, then I can have the papers taken back for you."  
" You would do that?" She asked in surprise. He nodded and explained to them the legal process. Suddenly, a baby cry was heard. Strip smiled and stood up, as his wife Linda entered the room, carrying a small blue bundle. He took it from her, and leaned it towards his guests.  
" Lightning, Sally, my son Justin." He said, moving the blanket to reveal a newborn.  
" Congratulations, guys." Lightning said to them.  
Linda smiled. " Thanks, Lightning." She said, sitting down.  
Sally and Lightning stood. " We had better get going." Lightning said.  
Strip and Linda stood and walked their guest to the door.  
" Thanks again." Sally said, shaking their hands.  
Strip nodded. " Your welcome. Now, Sally, I'm going to go and talk to the officials, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it so you can come to next week's race."  
" Thank you." Sally said. " I don't know how to repay you."  
Linda laughed. " You can babysit for us sometime, how about that?"  
Sally smiled. " I can do that." She said over her shoulder as she and Lightning headed down the driveway. They waved goodbye, then got in the car.  
Sally leaned back with a sigh. " That went better than I thought it would." She told Lightning, taking his free hand. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up. " Hello?- Oh, hey Maria. Yes Maria. I won't, Maria. No, Maria. He won't- why? Bye Maria."  
" Who was that?" Lightning asked, smirking.  
Sally smiled. " It was- shut up." She snapped, knowing that he had just heard her say Maria five times.  
" Well what did she want?" He asked Sally, stroking her fingers with his thumb.  
Sally looked confused. " It was weird. She said that her fiancé was over, and that they would come to meet us at the door. But apparently, you already know him, and you're not supposed to get mad."  
Lightning shook his head. " No one I knew mentioned being engaged."  
They arrived at the house, and they walked up to the door. Lightning knocked.  
It was opened by Maria...and...none other than...Chick Hicks.  
He and Lightning both stared at each other in shock, then spoke at the same time.  
" Wait! YOU'RE her fiancé!"

-  
Epic chapter ending, I know. Leave me a review!  
Mere


	12. Chapter 12

Here is chapter 12, and I know I cliffhanged all of you. Chick Hicks, who woulda thunk?  
Anyways, here's chapter 12. It will be...long.

Chapter 12- "Hide and Go Seek, aren't we a little old for that?"

While the idea that Chick would be his brother in law took Lightning by shock, after a few hours (days, months, years, the rest of his life) he became used to the idea. They sat in the living room and talked of life's greater mysterys. Such as what was for lunch. And why the buzzers on the washer and dryer always had to go off when the house was completely quiet. (looking back, they're still not sure how that one got brought up.)  
Chick gloated about how he was going to win the race, and blah blah blah, and then he and Maria left to spend the rest of the day at his house.  
Sally smiled at Lightning after he had shut the door behind them, and fell onto the sofa with a sigh. " You okay, Stickers?" She asked, sitting beside him.  
He shook his head. " I am going to be his brother inlaw. That's just wrong."  
Sally chuckled and helped him stand up. " Come on. I'm making lunch."  
" Ooh! Whatcha makin'? Watcha makin'?" He asked excitedly.  
She smiled. " Spaghetti Di Pollo con Salsa alle Erbe." She said, the words floating smoothly off her toungue.  
Lightning jumped up. " That sounds great!...what is it?" He asked, following her into the kitchen.  
" Chicken Spaghetti with Herb Sauce."  
Lightning watched her as she cooked, and he smiled. She was truly an amazing cook.

While she cooked, Lightning discovered how to get in REAL trouble with her.  
Lightning reentered the kitchen, where Sally was almost finished cooking. The smells wafting out of this room were luscious. Lightning had been talking with Sally's parents, in the living room.  
He walked up to Sally and wrapped his arms around her. " Your parents just asked me how many kids we wanted." He told her, doing a facepalm.  
She laughed. " It must just be a thing with parents." She said, putting a handful of spices in the sauce, and giving it a stir.  
Lightning slumped against the fridge and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. " Oh dang it." He said. " Sally, my phone died. Can I borrow yours?"  
She shook her head. " I can't get it for you right now. Both my hands are busy." She said, picking up a recipe card and looking over it.  
Lightning walked behind her and slid his hands into her jean pockets. Nothing. " Well, where'd you put it?" He asked, confused.  
Sally threw more spices into the sauce. " You're not getting it."  
Lightning realized where she had put it. " Sally? Did you..."  
" Maybe." She replied, trying not to blush.  
Lightning smirked and slid his hands under the hem of her shirt, resting them on her waist.  
" Lightning! Stop it!" She hissed, squirming.  
He moved his hands farther up. " Ticklish?" He asked, as she continued to squirm.  
" Quit!" She said in a slightly louder voice.  
He continued to slide his hands up. " Make me." He whispered seductively.  
" Daaaaadd!" Sally called, truly intending on making him stop. Lightning immediately walked to the other side of the room, and he pretended that he hadn't been doing anything. Yeah right.  
Miguel walked into the room. " Yes, Selene?"  
She smiled sweetly at him. " Just wanted you to taste the sauce, Papà." She said, throwing a glare at a red faced Lightning.

After lunch, Sally and Lightning just hung out in the living room, talking.  
They were both tired from the events of the day before, and Sally's back was hurting.  
She laid her head against his chest and he gently rubbed her back where it was hurt.  
She sighed and closed her eyes, his warmth and the softness of his jacket nearly putting her to sleep. Just as she dozed off, the door in the hallway slammed, startling her awake, and causing her to jerk up fast. She winced in pain. " Easy, Sal." Lighting said. " It's just the door."  
Sally sat up fully, just as two ten year olds entered the room. They were the same height and they both had dark black hair, just like the rest of their family. The girl, Monica, went to put her back pack up, but the boy fell to his knees.  
He stared at Lightning in awe. " Doth my young eyes deceive me? Can it be? The AWESOME Lightning McQueen! Can I have your autograph?"  
Lightning glanced at Sally. He smiled at her brother, Brandon. " Sure." He replied, grabbing a piece of paper. After he handed it to him, Brandon jumped up to go put it in his 'autograph collection'.

Around four or so that afternoon, Sally and Lightning were on babysitting duty, watching Brandon and Monica, while Isabella and Miguel ran some errands. They were out in the yard, Monica and Brandon chasing each other around and screaming like banshees for some reason, while Sally and Lightning just stood watching them.  
Lightning sighed. " Why haven't they called yet?" He asked Sally, who shrugged. Doc and Alice were supposed to get to California the day before. " How am I supposed to run this race without a crew chief!"  
Sally kissed his cheek. " I'm sure they would have called if there was a problem." She said, leaning against him. Lightning's, now charged, phone rang. He glanced at the ID. 'Hudson'.  
" Speak of the devil." He murmured. Them answered it. His face became serious. " Oh, hi Alice." He had thought it was Doc.  
" Lightning, it turns out that we're not going to be able to make it." Alice told him. " James has a flu." lightning could hear Doc coughing in the background. " It is not the flu, it is the common cold, Alice! What kind of doctor are you!"  
" It's the flu if I ever saw it! Now go lay back down! And I'm a pediatrician and an obstetrician." Alice shouted back. Lightning chuckled to himself. Leave it to the doctor to deny being sick. "...Anyway, he said get Mack to fill in for you." Alice was saying.  
Lightning sighed. " Alright. Tell Doc that we hope he feels better soon." He heard Doc shout through a cough, " I am NOT sick!"  
Alice sighed in frustration. " Talk to ya later." She hung up.  
Sally walked over to Lightning. " I heard." She told him, taking his hand. He slid his phone back into his pocket and was about to kiss her, when Monica and Brandon ran up, hugged Sally, and tried to look cute.  
Sally couldn't be fooled. " Alright, What do you two imps want?"  
Monica smiled up at her. " Well, we were kinda wondering if you would play hide and seek with us." Sally shook her head.  
" No." She said. " I think that we're ALL a little too old for hide and seek."  
Lightning nudged Sally. " Oh, come on, Sal. Let's play with them."  
Sally looked at him in shock. " Are you nuts! I am twenty. I don't play hide and seek."  
Lightning was still persistent. " Sal, I'm twenty-two. Come on." He grabbed her hand.  
Sally sighed and allowed herself to be pulled to the big tree in the middle if the yard that would serve as 'home'.  
Lightning was chosen as 'IT' and he began to count. " 1-2-3-4-5..."  
Monica walked to the other side of the tree, climbed up, and chose a place directly above Lightning's head.  
" 10-11-12-13-15" He continued.  
Sally stopped. " You skipped fourteen!" She shouted to him.  
" 20- Shut up, Sally!-22-23-24."  
Brandon scrambled for a hiding place, trying to calm his nerves. He was hyper-excited. He, Brandon Carrera, playing hide and seek with the awesome Lightning McQueen! He found a lawn chair that was facing away from Lightning, and he sat down in it. (A/N: my sister did that once, and she won the game.)  
" 41-42-43-44-"  
Sally couldn't find a hiding place. How did she get roped into playing this anyway! Oh! Behind the old barn on the other side of the yard! Sally ran past the tree, towards the barn.  
" 61-62- I see you, Sally!-64-65"  
" Why are your eyes open!" She called back.  
" 67-...-70-71-72-"  
Sally hid behind the barn, just as Lightning finished counting. " 100! Ready or not, here I come!" He turned away from the tree.  
Monica, stealing the opportunity, slid down. " Home!" She shouted.  
Lightning turned in surprise. " That's not even fair."  
Monica just smiled. Lightning turned his head and scanned the yard. He noticed a strange looking lawn chair. Slowly, he crept towards it. But, Brandon saw it coming. Just as Lightning went to grab him, he jumped up and ran. Lightning chased after.  
Brandon reached the tree. " Home!"  
" Why are you kids so fast!" Lightning asked, panting heavily. He turned to try to find Sally. He looked towards the old barn and saw her sneaking away from it and towards the tree. He ran towards her.  
" Oh crap." Sally said, as Lightning cornered her against the fence.  
He smiled. " If I catch you, can I kiss you?" He asked. Sally weighed her options. She could give up. No. Or she could make a run for it, running over an old, big patch of dirt that had, before the game, been declared off limits because of glass shards in it. She was wearing shoes. What harm could come from sprinting over it? Lightning lunged at her, just as she chose to run. She was halfway past the dirt pile, when her show caught a rock and she fell to the ground, feeling something slice her leg. Lightning, forced into a sudden stop right behind her, lost his balance and fell on top of her with a thud that knocked the wind out of him.  
He scrambled to his feet. " I'm sorry, Sal. Are you alrigh...no. You're not." He gulped. Sally's left leg had blood literally gushing from it.  
" Ouch." Sally said in a small voice. Just then, Sally's parents arrived in the driveway. They left the groceries in the car and rushed over.  
" Che cosa è succeso?" (What happened?) Isabella said, kneeling and examining Sally's leg.  
She winced. " I tripped on a rock." She explained.  
Isabella Stood. " Bring her inside." She said. " I'll go sterilize a needle."  
Lightning picked Sally up, gently, and began to walk towards the door. " Is she seriously going to give you stitches?" He asked softly, kind of freaking out.  
Sally nodded. " Unfortunately. She's like that."  
Inside, Isabella directed Sally to sit on the sofa and place a towel under her leg. Lightning sat behind Sally, so she could lean on him.  
Isabella returned a moment later with the needle and thread. She cleaned the deep cut with a wet cloth, and then removed a few pieces of glass with tweezers. Sally clutched Lightning's hand. Lightning was looking away, pale at the sight of blood.  
" Alright, Selene." Isabella said, " This will probably hurt." Isabella began to stitch the cut, and Sally breathed in sharply. Lightning kissed her hair, but he still didn't look.  
Ten minutes later, Isabella stood up. " There. You're done."  
Sally looked down at the fifteen stitches in her left leg. The sight caused her to pale. She closed her eyes and leaned back against Lightning.  
He rubbed her arm. " You okay?" He asked.  
She smiled. " I'll be alright." She replied. They were silent for a few minutes.  
Then Lightning smiled. " You still owe me that kiss." He said, taking her hand. Sally turned and pressed her lips to his. And he could feel her smiling.

Next chapter is the race! And an confrontation between Sally and Steven!  
Stay tuned! Life's Highway, chapter 13- "So, we meet again."  
Mere


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for all the grammar mistakes in chapter 12. Please remember that I'm typing this off a mobile device. Most of the time I'm typing with my thumb while holding my baby sister. Like now.

Chapter 13- " So, we meet again."

The next morning, Sally sat on the living room sofa, resting and elevating her leg, while watching the race. The King had called her that morning to say that he had talked to the officials, and they would be able to have the papers taken back, but not for two more weeks. So, that was why Sally was on the sofa watching this race, instead of in the pit-box.  
The race was a one hundred lap race between Lightning, Chick, Steven, and a handful of other drivers. Only fourteen drivers, total. Sally had called Alice that morning, and it turned out that Doc was no better than the day before. Mack had driven in around three in the morning, and was crew chief for Lightning today.  
Sally turned her attention to the tv. The screen showed the cars, slowly filing along, behind the pace car, waiting for green. Lightning was in first, Chick was in second, and Steven was behind them. The pace car drove away, and the green flag was lowered.  
" Come on, Stickers." Sally whispered as the cars rocketed down the track.  
Lightning was able to hold the lead for about ten laps, but he lost it to Chick when he misunderstood Mack's directions. It wasn't that mack wasn't a good crew chief, he just was...well, a bad crew chief. Inexperienced.  
Steven was able to pass Lightning a few minutes later for the same reason.  
An idea began to form in the back of Sally's mind.  
Forty laps in, Lightning began to get really annoyed with Mack's crew chiefing skills.  
" Okay, Kid." Mack was saying. " You have a chance to pass the 13 (Steven) on the inside. Now! No, Now! Stop! I mean, don't stop the car, stop what your..."  
Lightning panicked, realizing that he had lost connection with Mack. " Mack! Mack!"  
A melodious voice came through the speaker. " Stickers, calm down." Came Sally's calm voice. " Now let's get that lead back."  
Lightning was astonished. " How'd you get in?" He asked.  
Sally shook her head. " Tell ya later. Now focus. When you come up to the 13,..."  
After Sally arrived and took over, the race improved dramaticly for Lightning. Finally, it was three to go. Lightning had the lead, Steven was behind him, and Chick was in third.  
" Come on, Stickers!" Sally said into the intercom. " Win it for me!"  
Lightning smiled as he maneuvered around turn three. " I can do that, Babe."  
They sped towards the finish line! Suddenly, Steven's car swerved wildly, slamming into Lightning's, and sending them both spinning. Flipping. Crashing. Slamming. Banging.  
Over her intercom, a terrified Sally heard Lightning cry out in pain. " Stickers!" She said, jumping off the pit box after his car cane to a stop. She winced in pain. Why did she just jump off that! No matter. She ran to where Lightning's car lay, flipped on its roof and completely totaled. " Stickers, are you okay?" She asked, tearing down the window net with Mack's help.  
Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her that gave her chills.  
" Well, look who's here." Steven said, walking up behind her. " Hello, Sweet Sal. Oh, Security!"  
Sally chose to ignore him as she and Mack pulled Lightning out of the car. She leaned down to hear if he was breathing. He was, and Sally let out a sigh of relief. Then she felt the hand on her shoulder.  
Steven lifted her up by her hands. " You know, I've missed you around here, Babe."  
She looked him straight in the eyes. " How could you do this!" She asked, indicating Lightning, unconscious now. " Just wreck people on purpose! You could kill someone!"  
He smiled a crafty smile and crossed his arms. " This was an accident, but if wrecking on purpose gets me the win, I don't care, Sal."  
Security guards were approaching them from the other side of the track.  
Sally glared up at Steven with a vengeance. " Don't call me 'Sal'! You lost that right a long time ago!" she spewed.  
Steven walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder again. She tried to pull away, but his grip on her was hard. " You know, Sal, if you got back together with me, I could keep them from arresting you." He said, indicating the officials coming closer.  
" No! I love Lightning!" She said, still trying to pull away from him.  
He tried to pull her closer. " I thought we had something, Baby girl."  
" Um, well, yeah. We did." Sally said calmly. " Until you got me arrested, spying for YOU!"  
He tried to shush her. If they found out that HE was the one truly responsible for all the trouble three years ago, he would really be in some hot water.  
" No! I will not be quiet! He's the one responsible! It's his fault!" Sally was shouting.  
Steven let out a nervous laugh. " This crazy woman doesn't know what she's talking about!" He said. The officials had almost reached them.  
Sally tried harder than ever to pull away. Lightning was waking up. " Just leave me alone!" Sally shouted.  
He smiled. " Fine." He said, and let go of her, causing her to stumble backwards. She had nealy caught her balance, but tripled on Lightning's helmet and falling onto his overturned car. The sound of sizzling was heard as her bare arm cane in contact with the hot engine. She winced in pain, and immediately pulled her arm away, though she could tell it was burned. The guards had reached them. Steven was nowhere in sight.  
Lightning began to wake up, and Sally tried to go to him, but her jacket was caught in the frame of the car. A piece of metal dug into her back. An official walked up to her and began to loosen her jacket. He scoffed. Leave it to a girl to get caught in some framework. Once he had her loose, she turned to thank him, but he stopped her. " Miss Carrera, you'll have to come with me." He said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Oh crap. Sallly thought.  
Lightning tried to stand, to help, but became dizzy, and he doubled over as an agonizing pain shot through his stomach. He saw that blood was seeping through his clothes. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, and then driven glass through it. An ambulance was driving in his direction.  
Sally, a sad expression on her face, held her hands out to be handcuffed.  
" Wait!" A voice said behind them. Sally turned to see the King coming towards them. He put a hand on Sally's shoulder. " She's with me."  
Sally smiled gratefully at him. The official backed away, knowing that what the king said, goes. (sorta punny.)  
Sally and The King walked over to where the paramedics were lifting Lightning onto a stretcher.

Sally had already been seen by a doctor and treated for third degree burns. Now she sat in the waiting room with the King, waiting for word on Lightning's condition. He was in surgery now for internal bleeding, and a dislocated shoulder. Sally turned to Strip.  
" Thanks for your help, back there." She said.  
He smiled at her. " Your welcome, Sally. I knew that Steven was going to try to get that win, but to wreck Lightning for it? And then getting you in trouble, too? It was the least I could do."  
Sally shook her head. " I thought that they said he didn't do it on purpose?"  
He shook his head. " Honey, I've raced more than those officials ever have. I know how to tell when someone was in a wreck, and when someone's been wrecked." He stood and looked at his watch. " I had better get going."  
" Thanks again, for everything." Sally said.  
He shook her hand. " My pleasure." He replied, then left. Sally sat back down. Ten minutes later, a nurse entered the room. " Sally Carrera?"  
Sally stood and walked over to her.  
" You're fiancé is out of surgery, and he went through it just fine."  
Sally breathed a sigh of relief. " Can I see him?" She asked, an sense of urgency in her voice.  
The nurse smiled. " He's not awake yet, but yes. You can."  
The nurse led Sally down a maze of hallways before stopping at room #95 ironically.  
The sight that met Sally upon entering, nearly made her break down. Lightning lay asleep in the bed, IVs and Moniters on his arms, bandages wrapped around his shoulder, and stitches on a cut to his arm. Sally could also tell that under his blankets, he had bandages covering his stomach wound. The monitor in the corner made a small beep every time his heart beat. Sally pulled a chair up next to his bed and took his hand into her own, intertwining their fingers. His hand felt warm. Sally sighed. She hated waiting...

-  
Wowie Zowie, that's two chapters in one day!  
I'm doing good!  
Leave me a review!  
Mere


	14. Chapter 14

I'd like to do a teeny advertisement for Speedystar95: She has created several Lightning/Sally YouTube videos, set to music. Please go and check them out. Specifically her newest one, 'Angel- Lightning/Sally'.  
It is beautiful.

Chapter 14- Lightning is his given name.

Sally had been sitting in that quiet hospital room for about twenty minutes, holding her fiancè's hand. The room was painted white. The curtains on the two windows were also white, and they were open, letting the colors of the sunset stream in. Sally shifted uncomfortably. The jacket she was wearing was itchy. This room was too cold. It was a strange combination of scratchy and chilly. Sally felt a slight pressure on her hand. She, surprised, looked down to see Lightning's hand squeezing her own.  
" Lightning?" She said softly, running a hand through his unruly, red hair. " Lightning?" She said again, slightly louder.  
His eyes began to open. He looked around, confused and trying to regain his memory.  
Then his eyes focused on her. " S-Sally?" He whispered in a hoarse voice.  
She smiled back. " Hey, Stickers. How are you feeling?"  
Lightning groaned. " Like I got hit by a truck. What happened?"  
" You were in a wreck. Steven was responsible, but they're saying that it wasn't intentional, and they're not fining him."  
Lightning sighed. " Go figure." He murmured, then he noticed Sally's bandaged arm. " What happened to your arm, Baby? Was that where he pushed you into the car?"  
Sally nodded. " I'm alright though."  
Lightning shook his head, and an enraged look came over him. " It is not alright! No one who hurts you should be able to get away with it like that!" The beeping on the moniter sped with Lightning's heart rate.  
" Stickers, calm down." Sally said firmly. " It doesn't hurt anymore, it should heal quickly, and I want you to hurry and get well. You can't do that if you get all worked up, now can you?"  
Lightning sighed and leaned back against the pillows. " I just hate the thought of anyone ever hurting you, sweetheart." He said, taking her hand.  
Sally smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. " I'll be fine. Now why don't you get some rest. It's eight o' clock."  
Lightning smiled up at her, lovingly. She was so perfect. He pulled her a little closer, and she smiled, knowing that he was going to try to kiss her. She leaned towards him and their lips touched, just as there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other with a "Are you serious!" Look.  
A doctor, probably in his upper forties, entered the room. " Ah! I see you're awake. I'm doctor Johnson." He pulled out a clipboard and an ink pen. " How do you feel, Lightning, and is that you're given name?"  
Lightning looked up at Sally before replying. " I feel like I got hit by a truck, and yes, unfortunately, my mother named me after an element." Sally suppressed a laugh.  
The doctor scribbled something, then looked back up. " Would you like some painkillers?" He asked.  
" I would DIE for some." Lightning said enthusiastically, then noticed Sally's expression. " Um, sorry, wrong term. I'd like some, yes."  
Doctor Johnson put away his pen. " Alright. I'll go get those." He left, leaving Lightning and Sally alone again. Lightning looked into Sally's eyes. No matter what emotion she showed, her eyes always would reveal her true feelings. There was sadness in her emerald colored gaze.  
" Sal, sweetie, are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand again. " You look like you're about to cry."  
Sally took a deep breath and attempted to smile. " I'll be fine." She said, her voice breaking.  
Lightning was confused. " What's wrong, Baby?" He asked, trying to figure this out.  
A tear slid down Sally's cheek. " I'm just stressed out...and seeing Steven again brought back some bad memories. And now you're hurt, and it's my fault because I was a terrible crew chief."  
Lightning wiped the tear off her face. " Sweetheart, don't cry. I won't let Steven lay a hand on you. And I'm going to be fine. Okay? And actually, as far as crew chiefing, you're nearly as good as Doc."  
Sally nodded. " Okay." She said In a small voice. The doctor entered the room again, and gave Lightning a handful of pills, which Lightning accepted gratefully.  
" Alright." Doctor Johnson said. " If all goes well tonight, you can leave in the morning." He turned to Sally. " Visitors hours end in ten minutes."  
Sally looked up in shock. " I can't stay with him?" She asked, nearly in a panic.  
He shook his head. " I'm sorry. Hospital policy. But I will have people checking on him all night, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Doctor Johnson left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Sally looked up at Lightning and he could tell that she was struggling not to cry. " I don't want to leave you." She whispered.  
He reached up and stroked her hair. " Sally, you're tired. I want you to go back to your parent's house, and get a good nights sleep."  
She nodded and stood up. " Okay. I love you." She said, leaning down. He pulled her close.  
" I love you, too." He said, caressing her cheek. Sally leaned towards him and Lightning slightly leaned up, closing the gap between them.

Sally got back to the house late that night, but her parents were still up, waiting for her. They were sitting on the sofa, and when Sally entered the room, they moved a little to make room for her. Her father put an arm around her, and tiredness overcame her. She laid her head on his chest and she slowly drifted off.

She awoke the next morning to see the sun shining into her eyes. She jumped up, scarfed some breakfast, stole David's car again, and drive to the hospital.  
Sally walked up to Lightning's room.  
He was awake and smiling. " Guess what, Sal?"  
She smiled, kissed him briefly, and then asked, " What?"  
" They said I can leave." He told her. " And I am ready to get home to Radiator Springs."

Ending sucks, i know.  
Next chapter is fifteen chapters in!  
Life's Highway- Chapter 15- Christmas Mishaps, part 1/3  
Leave me a review!


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! Fifteen!  
I know that I said that Sally had another brother, Sean, and that he wasn't hardly mentioned at all. He's going to play a big part in further chapters, though.

Sally and Lightning left her parent's house two weeks later. Lightning had made a full recovery, and so had Sally. It was December 20th, five days till Christmas.

Sally was sitting in her house that afternoon, when there was a knock at the door. Sally set aside the paperwork she had been doing and stood up. Lightning entered the room. And Sally smiled. She had been needing to ask a favor of him.  
He walked up to her, picked her up, and spun her around. After he set her down, he pressed his nose to hers. They stood there like that, smiling, until Sally leaned up and kissed him.  
" What was that for?" He asked her after she pulled away a second later.  
She smiled up at him. " Cause I need you to do me a favor, please."  
Lightning rolled his eyes. She did this a lot. " How come you never kiss me just because you live me?" He asked.  
Sally laced her arm through his. " I do love you...after you do these favors for me."  
He sighed. " Okay. What do ya need?"  
Sally walked to her hall closet and returned a minute later, carrying a big box.  
Lightning lifted the lid nervously. And he had a good reason. Inside the box were twenty strands of...tangled...jumbled...Christmas light.  
•••

He stood on a wooden rickety ladder outside the lobby. Hanging lights, of course. He didn't understand why he had to do it now, though. It was freezing, and there were two feet of snow on the ground. He shivered. At least Sally had promised him some hot cocoa after.  
Speaking of Sally, " Please be careful, Light!" She pleaded.  
He sighed. " Since when am I NOT careful?"  
Sally scoffed. " Where do I start?" Lightning climbed down off the ladder. " There. How's that?" He asked.  
Sally looked up. " It's kinda turned to the left."  
Lightning tilted his head. " Not if you stand like this."  
" Who's going to be idiotic enough to stand like that, though?" Sally asked, not making eye-contact.  
" Hey!" Lightning defended. " You know, nothing's stopping you from climbing up there and helping me."  
Sally let out a sigh thinking "this is a bad idea" before climbing up onto the ladder beside him.

Doc was watching the happenings at the lobby from his office. Bad idea. Bad idea. He kept thinking. He felt hands on his shoulders, and he looked up to see Alice smiling down at him.  
" Whatcha thinking, Love?" She asked, rubbing his shoulders.  
He gestured to the window. " I'm thinking that one of them is going to fall and kill themselves, and then I'm not going to help, I'll just sit here laughing at Lightning's stupidity."  
Just as he said it, Lightning accidently bumped Sally who made a wild grab for him, swaying the ladder and knocking them both off into the snow. "Ow." Doc heard.  
He laughed. " Not going to help them, just going to laugh."  
" James." Alice scolded. Doc sighed, stood up, put on his coat, and walked outside.  
Sally was standing up and Lightning was still laying there in a daze.  
Sally threw a handful of snow at Lightning. " Idiot." She murmured.  
Doc walked up to Lightning and nudged him in the arm with his foot. " Get out of the snow, Rookie, this is no time for making snow angels."  
Lightning slowly stood.  
" You two all right?" Doc asked.  
Sally nodded and threw another handful of snow at Lightning. " We'll be fine."  
Lightning picked up some snow. " Sal, YOU'RE not going to be fine if you don't stop throwing snow at me."  
" This could get violent." Doc said, then went inside.  
Sally and Lightning ran around, throwing snowballs at each other, shouting, and just having fun. Lightning picked Sally up around the waist and spun her. After he set her down, she kissed him. " I love you." She said.  
He kissed her again. " I love you too." He replied, putting an arm around her and leading her towards the house.

Sorry this was short! I'm really busy!  
Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, this one will be longer.

Life's Highway- Chapter 16- Christmas Mishaps • part 2/3

Three days later. December 23.

Lightning was sitting on his living room sofa, trying to decide what to get Sally for Christmas. She wasn't much of a reader, so not a book. She had to practically beg him to quit buying her jewelry, because her jewelry box was full to the brim. David had called him and warned him on penalty of death not to get her an iPad, he was already planning on it. So, what to get for her?  
Lightning made the decision to go ask Doc.  
He walked outside into the startlingly cold air and walked to his new car. He had gotten a Ferrari. Needless to say, Luigi was ecstatic. He made the short drive to the hospital, listening to Christmas music on his radio.  
Ten minutes later, Lightning walked inside and up to the front desk. Inside was warmer than outside, but it was still slightly chilly. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and there were Christmas garlands hanging above the desk windows. Alice was sitting there at the desk, doing some paperwork.  
She slid the window open. " Hey, Lightning, What's up?"  
He cleared his throat. " I needed to talk to Doc. Is he here?"  
" He's performing spinal surgery right now, but he should be done any minute." Alice said, smiling. " But why don't you take a seat over in the waiting room?"  
Lightning nodded. " Thanks." He said, then went and sat down. Surprisingly, it wasn't very busy today. There were only two or three other people in the waiting room. Lightning began to get bored, so he pulled out his iPhone and started on angry birds. Ten minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Doc.  
" Catapulting a bird into a building. How did this become an addictive pastime?" Doc asked.  
Lightning smiled sheepishly and put the phone away. " It's just fun. There doesn't have to be a 'why'."  
Doc sat down beside Lightning. " So, you needed to talk to me?"  
Lightning nodded. " I can't decide what to get Sally for Christmas, and I was wondering what you're going to get for Alice, cause maybe it'd give me an idea."  
Doc laughed and shook his head. "I don't think that Sally would like what I'm getting for Alice." He glanced towards the desk and saw her smiling at him.  
" What are you getting me?" Alice called.  
Doc shook his head. " A surprise. Now shut that window."  
Alice laughed softly and slid the window shut. Doc turned back to Lightning. " I'm getting her a book. ' Logical Logistics For Logical Conversations'."  
" What?"

So, that didn't work. Lightning went to everyone, and by the end of the day, he still had no idea what to get for Sally. The real problem was, he couldn't just ask her what she wanted, because she assumed he had already bought it. So, that night, Lightning was driving home, when suddenly it hit him. Or rather, he hit it.  
He had taken the back road, because it was faster, and he was driving, when suddenly a small animal darted in front of the car. Lightning hit the brakes, but he still heard a thud. " Oh, great." He mumbled climbing out of the car. He kneeled next to it and looked under. A tiny dog was under the car, shaking. Lightning reached under and pulled it out. " Come here, little guy."  
The dog's white fur was matted and dirty, it didn't have a collar, and it couldn't have been more than nine weeks old. Suddenly it hit him like a brick to the head.  
Sally loved dogs.

Christmas eve:  
Sally stood in her kitchen, making Christmas cookies as gifts for the townesfolk. She had already made four batches of them. As she worked, she wondered what to get Lightning. iPod? He had one. Mittens? Who wanted clothes? A goldfish? Heck, she didn't know anymore. She finished scooping lumps of dough onto the pan and put the spoon in the sink. There was a knock at the front door, and a minute later, Lightning entered the kitchen.  
" Hello, Sweet fiancé of mine who makes cookies for me." He greeted, walking to the counter that had the plates of finished cookies. He began to reach for one, but Sally was faster. She grabbed a wooden spoon off the counter and brought it down on his hand with a resounding 'Smack!'  
Lightning pulled his hand away and rubbed it. " Ouch. That huwt, Sally." He said in a baby voice.  
" Stay out of those. Their for tomorrow." She told him, sticking the pan into the oven.  
Lightning continued to rub his hand.  
Sally turned to him. " Oh, poor wittle Wightning. But he bwought it on himsewlf."  
Lightning held his hand out to her. " Kiss it better?" He asked with a plan in mind.  
Sally rolled her eyes. She reached out to take his hand, and was about to bring it to her lips, when Lightning grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.  
She shook her head. " That's not exactly the same thing." She told him.  
Lightning smiled. " But you liked it."  
Sally nodded, knowing he was right. She leaned up and kissed him again.

That afternoon, Lightning was having animal problems. He had found that the puppy was a eight week old, female Maltese. She was all white except for one ear, which was black. He'd named her Spot, but from the shouts coming from inside his house, you'd think he named it 'Darn Dog, get out of the toilet!'  
Yes, he could not keep this little dog out of the bathroom. Even after he had shut the door, the little animal still managed to get in there. Lightning carried the dog out of the bathroom once again. " Why do you drink out of the toilet? You're a dog, not my cousin Elroy." He set the dog in the floor. " At least tomorrow you'll be Sally's dog, not mine."  
The dig looked up at him and whimpered. Lightning stood there a minute, not giving in. Then he sighed. Curse his soft heart.  
He picked the puppy off the floor and set it in his lap. They sat there like that for just a minute, and then a knock on the door was heard. " Stickers? You in there?" Came Sally's voice. Lightning jumped up. Hide the dog! He ran to his bedroom and, not so gently, dumped the dog onto the bed.  
" Stickers?"  
Run! Oh! Where was that lint roller! He had dog fur all over him. Lint roller, lint roller. Why the heck did he have to wear a black shirt today!  
" Sweetheart? Are you alright?"  
He continued to dust his shirt. " Uh...Just a minute!"  
He got the last of the fur off then opened the door. Sally stood there, holding a tin.  
She handed it to him. " Here." She said. " Christmas cookies. I had extras."  
He smiled and opened the tin. Cookies...yum. " Thanks, Sal." He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled, and then shivered slightly.  
" Oh, I'm sorry, Sal. Come on in. You look like you're freezing." Lightning said, putting an arm around her and leading her inside. They collapsed onto the sofa.  
Sally took off her mittens. " Thanks. I'm exhausted. I've been running all over town, trying to get these cookies passed around."  
Lightning smirked. " And now you're rhyming." He told her.  
" Shut up." She retorted. A whimpering noise was heard coming from the other room. " What's that?" Sally asked.  
Lightning jumped up. " I-it's, uh, just, um, it's,...my furnace! Yeah, it's my furnace. I had it fixed the other day. Um..Wow! Look at the time." Lightning pulled Sally up off the sofa and led her towards the door. " You should be going. It's getting late."  
Sally shook her head. " I have time." She told him.  
He continued to push her out the door. " No! No, you don't have any time! In fact, you're late! See you tomorrow!" He said, pushing the door shut.  
What has gotten into him? Sally thought. Man, he was acting weird.

'nuff said.  
Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Christmas Mishaps • part 3/3

That night, Christmas eve, Sally sat at her computer furiously trying to finish Lightning's gift. He was going to love this!  
•••

The next morning, Lightning's alarm clock woke him up. No, he didn't fall out of bed. (surprisingly)  
Lightning got up, didn't bother getting dressed, (okay, sorry about how that sounded. He is wearing pajamas.) and went downstairs. Spot was asleep on the sofa, but she looked up when Lightning entered the room, approaching her with a box.  
He whistled softly. " Come here, girl." He said. Spot tilted her head, as if to say "Why?"  
So, Lightning didn't give the dog a choice. He walked over to her and picked her up. She tried to nip his hand, but he stuck her in the box and popped the lid on. Then he picked up the box and walked to Sally's house.

Lightning quietly tiptoed up to her room after leaving the boxed dog beside the tree in her living room. He walked to her bed and kissed her cheek. " Sally." He said. Nothing. " Sally, my love. Wake up."  
Sally eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw him.  
" Good morning." Lightning said, giving her a brief kiss on the lips. " It's Christmas."  
Sally leaned up and kissed him again. " Stickers, did you walk here while you were still in your pajamas?" She asked.  
He rolled his eyes. " No, I got dressed, came here, then put them back on." He said sarcastically.  
Sally stood up. " Well, let me get some breakfast and coffee made."  
Lightning followed her out of the room. Walking down her hallway, she glanced out the window. It was still dark as night. Sally turned to him. " Why are you here so early?" She inquired.  
He smiled and put an arm around her. " Because we said that we would spend Christmas together, and I didn't want to miss a minute."  
•••

Twenty minutes later, Sally and Lightning sat on the sofa beside each other, and she was about to open her present from him.  
She looked over and right before he lifted the box, it moved.  
" What was that?" She asked.  
He lifted the box off the ground and set it on her lap. " Your present."  
" Is it alive?" She asked warily.  
Lightning smiled. " Maybe."  
She picked it up, and just as she did, it moved again. She nearly dropped it. " McQueen, I swear, if you got me a rat, I will personally murder you and dance on your grave!" She shouted. Sally was deathly afraid of mice and rats. (bet you couldn't tell.)  
He put an arm around her. " It's not a rat, Sally."  
Sally cautiously lifted the lid. A little white puppy looked up at her, and Around its neck was a red bow. " Aww." Sally said. " She's beautiful." Sally gently lifted the puppy out of the box and set it on her lap. The puppy curled up and closed its eyes.  
Lightning kissed Sally's cheek. " Do you like her?" He asked.  
Sally nodded. " Thank you, Stickers." She said. " Does she have a name?"  
" Yeah, I've been calling her Spot." He replied, stroking the puppy's fur.  
Sally kissed Lightning. " I love her. Thank you."  
They sat there another minute, and then Sally handed Lightning his present.  
It was a large box, all wrapped in candy cane striped paper. Lightning eagerly tore it off, (yeah, little display of childishness, there) to reveal a brand new DVD player.  
" Oh wow." He said, turning it over.  
Sally chuckled. " Do you like it?" She asked.  
He nodded. " I love it." He replied.  
Sally smiled. " There's more." She said, handing him a small, flat present.  
He opened this to reveal a disc in a flat case. On the cover of the disk it read "Lightning and Sally".  
" What's this?" He asked.  
She kissed his cheek. " Set up your DVD player and you'll find out."  
•••

They sat at his house, after he had set up the new player. He stuck the disc in and sat beside Sally. Lightning picked up the remote and started the disc.  
Music began to play. (A/N: the song I'm using is called "By my Side". Go to YouTube and type 'wedding music-by my side". That's what it is.)  
A picture of Lightning standing beside Sally on their first date appeared.

Moments holding your hand.  
Writing words in the sand.  
Though they wash away, something will stay,  
You were always by my side.

Summer days will turn cold.  
All the leaves fade to gold.  
The seasons may change,  
But one thing remains,  
You were always by my side.

You hold me high up,  
And see me through lows.  
When I need someone,  
I know where to go.  
In my darkest hour,  
You're the light that I follow,  
You were always by my side.

Days may pass into years.  
Things we know, disappear.  
We lose and we gain,  
But one thing remains,  
You are always by my side.

You hold me high up,  
And see me through lows.  
When I need someone,  
I know where to go.  
In my darkest hours,  
You're the light that I follow,  
You are always by my side.  
You are there, to help me along.  
You give me love that makes me feel strong.  
You let me know just where I belong.  
You are always by my side.  
You hold me high up,  
And see me through lows.  
When I need someone,  
I know where to go.  
In my darkest hour,  
You're the light that I follow,  
You will always stand  
You will always stand  
You will always stand  
By my side.

During the video it showed almost ever picture that had ever been taken of Lightning and Sally together in their three years together. The final picture was one that had been taken of them at their engagement party.  
Sally looked up at Lightning. " Well?" She asked.  
He smiled and cleared his throat, trying to quit being emotional. He would deny it, but he had gotten slightly teary-eyed. " Thanks, Sally. This is probably one of the best presents I've gotten."  
Sally chuckled. " The disc or the player?"  
He rolled his eyes. " The disk." He pulled her close. " I love you." He said before kissing her. Sally returned the kiss, and actually drove it deeper. She tangled her fingers into his red hair, and he put his hands on her waist, attempting to pull her as close as possible. She parted her lips and their tongues met, causing their senses to be completely clouded over. A minute later, Sally pulled away. They both needed air.  
Sally laid her head on his shoulder. " I love you too." She murmured softly, closing her eyes. Lightning smiled and kissed her hair. She was perfect.

•••

The year went on. Construction on Lightning's headquarters was almost finished, and Sally and Lightning spent their days running back and forth between town and the HQ trying to get everything finished and ready for the grand opening in two weeks. Racing season began right before the headquarters opened. It was now March. Sally's birthday was approaching.  
In these short three months, Chick and Maria had gotten married and had moved to Radiator Springs. Strip and Linda Weathers also moved into town.  
A big addition was being put on the hospital, and the small town was on its way to becoming a city. Houses were built, trees were planted. The town was becoming bigger.  
Lightning would be leaving for the new season the day after Sally's birthday, and the day before the headquarters opened. Sally would have gone with him, but with the grand opening and all the tourists, things would just be too busy. Lightning was going to have a week long break in April, but then he wouldn't get another chance to be back until the week before the wedding, then he would have a two week break for his and Sally's honeymoon.  
So now the stage is set.

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

From Pancake: Sorryy I've been missing a couple of days, so here's TWO chapters for the readers! :D

Chapter 18- Cake Swap.

It was March 24th. Sally's 21 birthday.  
Lightning was awoken at six-thirty by his bedside phone ringing. He lifted his head and glanced at the ID. Hicks, it read. Lightning groaned. He really didn't want to deal with this this early.  
He lifted the phone. " Hello?" He asked groggily.  
" Lightning? This is Maria, um, were you asleep?"  
Lightning rolled his eyes. " No, I was bungee jumping." He said sarcastically.  
" Great. Listen, I, as in me and the townsfolk, are having a surprise birthday party for Sally later." Maria continued in a voice that was WAY too energetic for six thirty. " I ordered a cake from that bakery in Phoenix, and I need you to go pick it up. They know you're coming, and I already paid for it. All you need to do is go get it. They said that they'll set it out. After that, I need you to keep Sally occupied until three thirty, then bring her to Doc and Alice's for the party. Can you do this?"  
Lightning sighed. " Sure." He replied.  
" Great! Do. Not. Mess. This. Up." Lightning heard Maria hang up, and he set his phone down. 'do not mess this up.' She said. Wow, was she really that faithless? He could pick up a cake. Dang.  
Lightning closed his eyes. Then jumped up when he realized something. His and Sally's siblings were arriving today! He ran downstairs, scarfed some coffee and breakfast, scrubbed the dishes, tidied the living room. Then he ran back upstairs, threw on some clothes, and began to clean like a madman. Suddenly, he stopped. His siblings were staying at the cone, not his house. He laughed at himself as he washed his hands. Why couldn't he remember these things BEFORE he got all the used towels out of the bathroom! Oh well, it needed doing.  
Lightning grabbed his keys and walked out to the car. Better to just go and pick it up now rather than later. He was sticking the keys in the door lock, when from behind,  
" Boo!"  
Lightning jumped and turned around to see Sally giggling. " Gotcha. Did I scare you?" She asked.  
Lightning nodded. " Unfortunately. You look nice today." it was true. Sally was wearing a light blue sundress, had on a teeny bit of makeup, and her jet black hair was pinned up with a flowery comb.  
Sally blushed. " Thanks." She said. " Do you, um, know what today is?"  
" Yeah, the day that our siblings get here." He said, climbing into his car. " And the day that I'm late." Lightning pulled her down to the open window and kissed her. " Love you. See ya later." He said, then drove off. (A/N: into the sunset. Sorry, couldnt resist.)  
Sally sighed as he drove off. Why didn't he remember?  
•••

Sally was sitting in her house, strokng Spot, who was asleep in her lap. She really needed toget some work done, but she had a few minutes. Her cell phone rang, waking up Spot.  
She brought the phone up to her ear. " Hello?"  
" Hello, miss Carrera?" A male voice said.  
" Yes?" Sally asked.  
" Hi, I'm one of the construction workers for Lightning McQueen's headquarters up at the wheel well, and I need you to please come up and tell us if he would approve of the paint and decor."  
Sally sighed. " Sure. I was about to come up there anyway."  
" Thank you." He hung up.  
Sally snapped her phone shut and stood up. " Come on, Spot." She said, and the puppy followed her to the door, where Sally put on her leash. They walked outside, and Sally shut the door behind them. It was a nice day outside. The sun was out. It was warm, but not hot. There were birds chirping. Sally jumped suddenly when a huge growl came from behind her. She turned to see a Huge, black dog chained in Maria and Chick's front yard. It was growling at her and Spot. Sally picked Spot up and walked to their door, making a wide circle around the dog. She knocked on the door and it was opened a minute later by Maria.  
" Hey, Sissy. What's up?" Maria asked, hugging her.  
Sally gestured to the growling beast. " That...Dog is freaking out my dog."  
Maria shrugged. " Oh, that's just our new watchdog, Cannon."  
" What do you want a watchdog for? The town is perfectly safe!" Sally, perplexed, asked.  
Maria smiled and leaned closer to Sally. " Yesteday, I found out that I'm pregnant." She whispered.  
Sally hugged Maria excitedly. " That's great! When's it due?"  
" December 10th." She replied. " But the thing is, Chick didn't want anything to happen to me while he's gone, so, hence the dog."  
Sally hugged her again. " So, I'm going to be an aunt?" She asked.  
" Yep." Maria replied. " And, by the way, you owe me fifty bucks."  
Sally looked confused. " Why?" Then she remembered. " Oh, crap. That bet?"  
Maria nodded superiorly. " Uh huh. You said that is was twenty five for whoever got married first, and twenty five for whoever got pregnant first."  
Sally groaned. " Maria, we were fifteen!"  
" Tough luck." Maria retorted.  
" Later." Sally said, then left with Spot.  
After she arrived at Wheel Well, she found the construction worker, Josh, that had called her earlier. He led her inside to the main lobby. They had painted it red except for one wall, which was a painting taken from a photo right after Lightning's recent piston cup win. The painting was amazingly lifelike.  
Sally turned to Josh, who was awaiting her answer. " This looks amazing. Lightning will love it."  
He breathed a sigh of relief. " Thank goodness." He said. " We weren't  
sure if we quite hit the mark with a 'Lightningy' theme." . (A/N: Ratatouille! It's Lightningy!)  
Sally nodded. " Absolutely." She told him. " This is just perfect."  
" Okay. And thanks for coming out here on such short notice." Josh said as Sally was leaving.  
" No problem!" She called back over her shoulder.  
She had to come back in a little while, but she wanted to grab lunch from Flo's first. As she climbed into her car, she wondered something. Where was Lightning?  
•••

Lightning pulled up to Doc and Alice's house, parked, then went around to the back of his Ferrari and got the cake box out. It didn't weigh a lot for being a four layer cake.  
He waked up to the door and knocked with his elbow.  
It was opened by Alice. " Hey! Come on in." She said. " Just set the cake on the table."  
Lightning carried it over and placed it on there.  
" You want something to drink?" Alice asked, removing the tape from the box.  
Lightning nodded. " That'd be great."  
Alice removed the last of the tape. " Waters in the fridge." She told him.  
Lightning walked over there and grabbed a water bottle.  
" Lightning?" Alice said from the dining room.  
He walked in there. " What's up?"  
Alice looked like she was trying not to laugh. " Did you happen to check the cake before you drove an hour from Phoenix?" She asked.  
Lightning shook his head. " No, they only had one out on the pickup counter."  
Alice did a 'come here' motion. Lightning did, and looked down at the cake. It was NOT Sally's cake.  
" 'Happy fiftieth anniversary, Mike'!" Lightning exclaimed, reading the green frosting. " I got the wrong cake!"  
Alice nodded. " You got the wrong cake."

Kinda short. New chapter will be up tomorrow. (Lord willin' and the creek don't rise. If you are southern, or Baptist, you'll know that saying.)  
Review?  
Ps- exciting stuff will be happening soon.  
I know that lately its been all 'sunshine and lollipops', but there will be some pace-picking-uping soon. Promise.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Surprises.

That afternoon, it was time for Lightning to go get Sally and bring her back for the surprise party. Everyone, including his and her siblings, were waiting at Doc and Alice's house.  
Lightning, not finding Sally at her house, assumed she was at wheel well, and drove in that direction. As he drove on the winding roads, he remembered the first time that Sally had brought him up here. Just on a drive. That had been a beautiful day. Everything had been perfect that afternoon. The weather, the mood. They had come to think of Wheel Well as 'Their spot', and by now Lightning had been up here so many times that he knew the road like the back of his hand. Lightning parked his Ferrari and got out.  
The the exterior of Wheel Well/Headquarters wasn't changed during construction. The giant wheel shape made it unique from any other race shop. All they had done to the outside was reinforce all of the frame, and make sure that the whole thing was still stable. Lightning looked out across the path to the doorway, onto the lawn, where the workers were planting the border. Red was overlooking the planting of the flowers that he had donated. He waved when he saw Lightning, and gestured that Sally was inside.  
" Thanks, Red." Lightning told him, then walked in.  
Wow. He had no other words. It was amazing. The lobby was huge. It also served as a giftshop, and it appeared that the workers had just finished setting everything out. At the far corner of the room was an elavator that led up to the meeting room and guest suites. At the other corner, Lightning saw Sally, standing on a ladder with her back to him, hanging up a banner. Lightning walked up behind her and put his hands on her turned quickly, Nearly falling off the ladder.  
Sally breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Lightning. " You're pretty lucky, Stickers. If that had been anyone else's hands on my waist they were about to get slapped. HARD."  
Lightning smiled and took her hand, then helped her off the ladder.  
" Thank you." She said.  
Lightning smiled and bowed. " At your service, Madam."  
Sally rolled her eyes. He took her hand and led her towards the door, but stopped when she pulled her hand back.  
" Stickers, I've got about another hours work up here." She explained. " Oh, are our siblings here yet?"  
Lightning shook his head. (they were waiting at the surprise party.) " Come on, Sal. We've got to get to Doc and Alice's house."  
" Is it an emergency?" Sally asked, picking up a box that held decorations for the front desk.  
Lightning shook his head.  
" Then it can wait." Sally said in her determined voice.  
Lightning got a plan. " Okay, Sal. Love you." He said, then left. He walked outside and explained the situation, then whispered his plan.  
Meanwhile, Sally stood inside, wondering why Lightning had been acting the way he had been. Suddenly, a worker ran inside the building, a panicked look on his face. " Lightning just passed out!" He shouted. " He was talking to me, acting just fine, then he walked to his car and passed out.!"  
Sally ran outside to the parking lot where she saw Lightning passed out next to his car.  
She ran up and checked his pulse, then looked up at the worker. " We need to get him to Doc, FAST."  
•••

Sally sat in the backseat of Lightning's Ferrari, his head in her lap. He was still unconscious. The worker was driving.  
They were nearly to town, when suddenly, Lightning sat up. " Hey! I feel better!" He said happily.  
Sally was speechless. " Lightning...Were you Faking it?"'  
Lightning, not sure how to answer this question, just smiled.  
" So I performed CPR on you for no reason!" Sally stormed.  
Lightning kissed her cheek. " Maybe. But it felt good."  
Sally groaned. " You are unbelievable! You tricked me, You lied, and on top of all that, You forgot that today was my birthday!"'  
Lightning just nodded happily.  
They arrive at Doc and Alice's house and Lightning, to the anger of Sally, took her hand and led her inside. Before they reached the door, he blindfolded her.  
" Lightning McQueen!" She protested, trying to wriggle out of it. He took her hands and led her into their living room. " Okay. Take it off." He told her as everyone gathered around her.  
Sally reached behind her head and took off the offending piece of cloth, thinking all the while, " I'm going to kill him".  
" SURPRISE!"  
•••

Needless to say, Sally was shocked.  
Everything was decorated with streamers and balloons. The entire town was there, and her brothers and sisters.  
Twenty minutes later, Sally made a wish and blew out the 21 candles. The cake (not mike's) tasted amazing. Lightning stood next to her as they ate her birthday cake.  
Lightning got an idea. He took a bit of blue frosting on his finger and smeared it across Sally's face.  
" Lightning!" She shouted, swatting his hand away, playfully.  
He smiled. " You look pretty good with blue frosting for makeup."  
Sally's face assumed a mischievious smile as she scooped some frosting onto her hand. She smeared it onto HIS face. " Thanks. You look quite nice too." She said through a laugh.  
A minute later, Sally's older brother, David, walked up to her and hugged her. " Just think." He started. " My little sissy, old enough to drink."  
Sally shook her head. Typical David. " Who wants to go and get drunk, though?" She asked.  
" It IS an idea." Lightning murmured.  
Sally shook her head. " You are nuts."

Lightning and Sally introduced their siblings to each other, and perhaps the biggest success in that area was introducing Sean to Lily.  
" Hi! I'm Lily." She said in her bubbly teenager voice.  
Sean smiled, feeling that he had just met an angel. " Hey. I'm Sean, Sally's younger brother."  
Lily smiled. " I'm staying here with Lightning and Sally this summer. Are you?"  
Sean nodded. " Yeah, they, uh, need my help at the headquarters."  
They continued to talk, Lily really beginning to like this guy, and Sean still thinking he had just met an angel.

Soon, Kareoke broke out.  
And Lightning had a song that he wanted to sing for Sally. " Sally, I've always liked this song, but lately, anytime I hear it, I think of you and me. This song is called 'Bless the broken road'." (A/N: all rights go to Rascall Flatts.)  
There were some scattered laughs at the irony of his song choice.  
He cleared his throat and began to sing.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago.  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road.  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow, and kept pushing through,  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you.

*chorus*  
Every long lost dream, led me to where you are.  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars.  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms,  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you.

I think about the years I spent, just passing through.  
I'd like to have the time I've lost, and give it back to you.  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there, you understand.  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true.

Every long lost dream, led me to where through are.  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars.  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms.  
This much I know is true: That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you.

Now I'm just rolling home, into my lover's arms,  
This much I know is true: that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you."

After he finished, he pulled Sally to her feet and into a kiss.  
" I love you." He said after pulling away.  
She hugged him back. " I love you too, Stickers."  
She turned to everybody. " I'd like to thank you all for making this the best birthday party I've ever had."

Okay! Good. They are getting longer!  
Just think, soon we'll be at a more exciting part, *cough-arson-cough*  
And things will pick up!  
Next chapter- The departure.  
Review please?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The departure.

That night, Sally and Lightning were up at the headquarters, putting the finishing touches on before the grand opening in two days.  
Sally stepped down off her ladder. " There." She said with relief. " We are finished."  
Lightning looked around, taking in everything. On the wall of the lobby that was painted with the picture of his win, was his piston cup on a shelf and the car that he had won in that day. The other walls were red, and held a few other trophies. The black granite floor was polished so you could see your face in it. Everything looked perfect.  
Lightning put an arm around Sally. " Just think. Day after tomorrow, this place will finally be open. Of course, I won't be here, but you'll take pictures, right?"  
Sally nodded sadly.  
" What's wrong, Sal?"  
She shrugged. " I'm fine."  
Lightning could tell that she wasn't. He led her over to a sofa in the lobby. " Sally, truly. What is wrong?"  
Sally leaned against him, burying her face into his fleece jacket. " I wish you didn't have to go." She replied.  
Lightning sighed. He had know that this was coming. " Hey, it's only three months, babe." (there had been a change of plans, and he couldn't come home in april as previously planned.)  
Sally looked up into his deep blue eyes. " Three months is like a lifetime when I'm away from you." She said, her voice slightly breaking.  
Lightning took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. " Hey. No crying. Cause if you start crying, I'm going to cry, and we'll never get through this."  
Sally laughed a little, but a tear ran down her cheek.  
One also fell from Lightning's eyes. " Great. Now you've done it!" He said playfully.  
Sally just hugged him tighter.  
Once they were finished being emotional, they walked outside into the cool night air, and got into Lightning's Ferrari to start the drive home.  
They drove in silence for about ten minutes.  
Lightning put his right hand on Sally's shoulder. " You never told me what you wished for for your birthday, Sweetheart."  
Sally looked out the window. " If I tell, it won't come true." She said.  
" Oh, you don't actually believe that, do you?" He asked, putting his hand back on the wheel.  
She sighed. " Well, it's not like it was going to come true anyway."  
Lightning smiled. " Whatever it was, I'll make it come true."  
" I wished that...that you could be home sooner than three months." Sally said with sadness in her tone.  
Lightning took her hand. " I know what you mean. And I'm so, so, sorry that I can't be home again till June. But you can call me every day. And we'll email, and -"  
" Just stop!" Sally exclaimed, interrupting him and slightly startling him. " It's not the same! You know it's not the same! It won't be a problem for you! You'll be out in some other state, having the time of your life, and signing autographs for fan girls! Why would you miss me? Meanwhile, I'm going to try to manage both hotels, and this headquarters! While you'll be risking your life somewhere, going 180 on a speedway! I have to be here, by myself, scared that you're going to DIE! Do you know what kind of torture that is! Constantly living in worry!"  
Sally, sobbing softly now, continued. " Lightning, this is torture."  
Lightning pulled into her house's driveway, then walked around and opened the passenger door. Sally stepped out, wiping the tears from her face. " I'm sorry." She said to Lightning, who was wrapping his arms around her. " Its not your fault. Forget what I said."  
Lightning held her close. " Sally, if that's how you feel, I can-"  
" No." Sally interrupted. " No. You just do what you need to do. I'll be fine."  
Lightning led her to the door.  
She was about to go inside, but then she turned to him. " What time are you leaving in the morning?" She asked.  
" Seven-thirty." Lightning replied.  
Sally smiled. " I'll be there."  
Lightning pulled her close and kissed her. " I love you." He said before heading home.

Neither Sally nor Lightning slept well that night. They both had strange dreams, or just didn't sleep well in general. Lightning was awoken at five thirty from a fitful sleep, by a knock on his bedroom door. It opened a crack, and Sally entered.  
She walked up to the foot of his bed. " Light, are you awake?"  
He sat up. " Yeah. Whatcha need, Sweetheart?"  
She sighed. " I, couldn't sleep. I felt kinda guilty for blowing up at you last night. Making everything sound Luke it was your fault."  
Lightning shook his head. " Sal, I get it. I hadn't even really thought before about what my absence does to you. How YOU must feel when I'm not here, but in a place where it's potentially that dangerous."  
" Either way, I'm sorry." Sally said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
" And either way, I forgive you." Lightning said, a small smile on his lips.  
Sally just stood there a minute, debating whether or not to leave. " Stickers, can I sleep with you?" She asked.  
Lightning raised an eye brow, causing Sally to rethink what she'd just said.  
" Oh my gosh! Not like THAT!" She said, horrified.  
Lightning snickered, then pulled back the covers so she could climb in.  
Once she did, she snuggled next to him. It was warm under the covers, and Sally was almost asleep within a few minutes.  
Lightning put an arm around her. " You know, Sal, technically, if you wanted, we could-"  
" No. Go back to sleep." She said, cutting him off.  
He smiled and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Sally awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. She laid there a minute, then Lightning walked out of the bathroom, full dressed and apparently ready to leave.  
He helped her stand up, then kissed her fore head. " Good morning, sleeping beauty."  
Sally smiled at him. " Good morning to you too. Did you know that you snore?"  
Lightning rolled his eyes. " I have been told that on numerous occasions. You ready to go?" He asked grabbing his wallet and keys.  
Sally just looked at him.  
" What?" He asked.  
" I'm still in my pajamas, Dumdum." She said to Lightning.  
He walked into the closet and threw out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. " Try those. They should fit."  
Sally walked into the bathroom to change, and came out a minute later, wearing the clothes that, surprisingly, fit nicely.  
They walked hand in hand into town together, and had almost reached where Lightnjngs trailer was, when Sally broke the silence.  
" Just one question: Why the heck do you own a cut shirt?" She asked.  
Lightning looked uncomfortable. " Let's just say some things are better left unsaid, and leave it at that."

Lightning and Sally stood outside his trailer later, saying their goodbyes.  
Lightning had his arms around her, and her head was laying on his shoulder.  
She took a deep breath. " I love you. With all my heart." She told him.  
Lightning looked her in the eye. He could tell that she wanted to cry, but was keeping it together for both their sakes.  
He kissed her lips, then broke away after a few seconds. " Now: just stay here, keep the tourists happy, and-"  
" Under penalty of death, don't tell them which hotel you're staying at?" Sally guessed.  
Lightning kissed her again. " Right. I love you."  
Sally hugged him once more. " And I love you too."  
Lightning pulled away reluctantly, then blew her a kiss as he climbed the steps of the trailer.  
They drove away, and Sally watched as the trailer disappeared into a blur in the distance.

That was a decently long chapter.  
Ps- a cut shirt is a shirt made to particularly show off a woman's...Curviness.  
Review?


	21. Chapter 21

(From Pancake: Sorry guys for the late update, but here's two chapters to make up for it!)

From Mere: Thank you to Pancake3298 and Nals-25 for being awesome readers/reviewers.  
They are both authors in 's Cars archive, and really, REALLY good authors at that.  
Check them out, read their stuff, and leave them a review. You will not regret it.

Chapter 21- The Headquarters. (otherwise entitled, MereMcQueen314 can't come up with creative titles. *dies*)

The day came that the headquarters was to open. Tourists had flocked the town the day before. People were coming in from other parts of the country to witness the grand opening. The Cozy Cone was full to bursting. Flo was on double duty, trying to feed all the customers. Trailers and cars had been parked up to a mile away, and some people had slept in them.  
Yes, the papparazi was there. Photographers and journalists were present, also. There was a news center truck, too.  
Sally took a deep breath, standing in front of her bathroom mirror. She wore her dark blue buisness suit today, the same one she usually wore for court cases. Her black hair was tied up in a bun. She had only put on a tiny bit of makeup, and she wore the black pearl necklace that Lightning had given her before Christmas. Sally sighed a little, thinking about Lightning, but shrugged it off. There was no time for that today.  
A knock was heard against the wood of the bathroom door.  
" Who is it?" Sally asked, drying her hands on a towel.  
" It's Me." Sean's voice said, slightly muffled.  
Sally opened the door. " Hey, you about ready?" She asked him.  
He smiled. "I guess so. Is this outfit okay?" Sean asked, referring to his khakis and red polo shirt. (A/N: He's a target employee! Sorry, couldn't help it.)  
Sally was confused. " Why wouldn't it be?" She asked him.  
"Well, I mean, you're wearing your nice buisness outfit, so."  
They began to walk to the door together. "Sean, I'm only wearing this because the news wants to film me cutting the ribbon since Lightning isn't here. Your clothes are fine."  
Sean nodded. " Okay, Le."  
Sally smiled. Sean had been calling her 'Le' since he could talk. "Have you been out there yet?" Sally asked him. Spot ran up to the two of them just then, and Sean bent down to scratch behind her ears.  
"Yeah. It's...terrifying?" Sean replied, looking back up at Sally.  
" How so?" She asked, taking Spot's leash off it's hook.  
Sean shrugged. "No reason, except that you can hardly move down the road, due to the massive throngs (A/N: Throngs is a word. It means lots of people. At least my ipod's autocorrect feature didn't make me write 'thongs'.) of tourists and papparazi."  
" Really?" Sally asked, a twinge of excitement in her voice.  
Sean looked up at her in surprise. "You obviously haven't been out there, because it's not worth getting that excited. It's really crowded. Think like, Disney world type crowded."  
Sally, her excitement causing her to not hardly hear him, looked down at her watch.  
" Time to head out there, Sean." She said, helping him up. She clipped Spot's leash on, and then they went out the door.

Lightning was in his trailer, waiting to see the opening of the headquarters. It would be shown  
live in about ten minutes. He was trying to think of a way to be able to visit Sally before June.  
No ideas yet.  
Lightning sighed. It just didn't feel...right when he and Sally were apart. He had joked once though, that she was the other half of his brain. And, logically, if you didn't have half of your brain, you wouldn't feel right.  
His phone buzzed, bringing him out of his thoughts. Lightning picked it up to see a text from Sally.  
" Hey. They're about 2 show the opening. R U watching it?"  
He smiled, then sent a reply. "Yeah. Hey, has RS ever had that many people at 1 time?"  
" Not that I can remmbr. Sean sd it's like Dsny Wrld."  
Lightning smirked. Leave it to Sean. "U better head out thr. Luv U, Baby."  
"I Luv U 2."  
Lightning set his phone down and stood up. Right after watching the grand opening he needed to get down to the track for qualifying. The race was tonight.  
"Daytona Under The Lights."  
(A/N: my favorite race. Or, well, one of them. Ps- the track is always lit.)

Sally stood in front of the headquarters, waiting for everyone to quiet.  
Once they did, she took the microphone from the news reporter.  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming out today for the grand opening of the Lightning McQueen racing museum, shop, hotel, and headquarters. As much as he wanted to, unfortunately, Lightning couldn't be here today, due to tonight's race, which, as a special gift to all who are here today, will be shown on the huge flatscreen in the meeting room. We encourage all of you to stay and watch it, completely free of charge."  
There were cheers and clapping as Sally took the ceremonial scissors. "And now, without any more delay, Lightning McQueen's official headquarters is now open." She announced, clipping the red ribbon that decorated the entrance. There was a satisfying 'SNIP' and the ribbon fell to the ground.

"So, Lightning, particular strategy for tonight?" Kori asked him, holding the microphone towards him. It was about an half an hour until the race started, and Kori was interviewing the drivers.  
Lightning smiled his 'celebrity' smile. "I'm sorry, I cannot disclose that information at this present time."  
Kori laughed and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "As far as matters go off the track, most people know that your racing headquarters opened today, but there are rumors going around that you and you're fiancé Sally Carrera are going to be married soon. Is that correct?"  
" Yes, it is." Lightning replied. "We'll be getting married in June."  
Kori turned to the camera. "There you have it, race fans. You heard it from him. Lightning McQueen, starting fifth in tonight's race."  
After she walked away, Lightning walked back to the trailer area and tried to call Sally.  
As it turns out, she was too busy to answer.

Alice walked into the headquarters to check on Sally and see how things were going. And it was a good thing too.  
Sally was apparently trying to answer twenty phone calls, man the front desk which had a long line of people, mop up a spill, and help the poor lost family that thought they wee in the left wing of the museum. (A/N: about as busy as our church's first night of VBS. you would not believe how stressful it is with all the food that needs to be made for 80+ kids and 90+ workers.)  
Sean was trying to help a customer who was unsattisfied with a shirt price, answer the gift shop phone, and manage the long line of people at the gift shop desk. The other employees were just as busy.  
Alice walked up to Sally and helped her get everything sorted out. Once things were calm again, they all sat down at the desk, and Sally began to straighten up all the papers and pens that were strewn around.  
Alice took a seat in one of the chairs. "Sally, is that your lunch?" She asked, indicating an untouched sandwich sitting on a plate.  
Sally sighed as she put away some papers in a filing cabinet. "Yeah. I never got around to eating it. Probably explains my migraine."  
"Oh, I hate migraines." Alice said, then handed Sally some pills. "Take these, and for heavens sake, eat something."  
Fifteen minutes later, the crowds had mostly cleared out of the lobby and either into town for dinner, or to the meeting room to watch the race.  
Sally stood up. "Alice, I think I'm going to head home if you don't need me here. I'm going to get some food and go to bed early."  
Alice nodded. "Sure. Sean and I can hold down the fort."  
Sally smiled a weary smile. "Thanks. Now remember, the hotel has six rooms reserved, and it's on the computer who. They need to show ID. Okay?"  
Alice stood and pushed Sally out the door. "Go. We can handle this."  
"If you're sure." Sally questioned.  
"GO." Alice prompted.  
So Sally returned home.

The race wasn't very eventful. A few spin-outs, some blown tires, and one big wreck that didn't involve the RS team. Lightning got second to Steven. After the race, Steven approached Lightning.  
"You put up a good race, McQueen." He said with false kindness. "So, how have things been?"  
Lightning was wary. "It's been fine. Why do you ask?"  
"I was just wondering. How is Sally?" Steven asked with a crafty smile.  
'I knew it' Lightning thought. "Why do you care?" He asked accusingly.  
Steven raised an eye brow. "I was just wondering. Whether or not you're her boyfriend, she and I still have something."  
Lightning was bewildered. "Um, have you heard? We are engaged." (A/N: I'm sorry if that didn't fit with a previous chapter. I can't remember if Steven knew already, and I would look back, but if I navigate away from this webpage to check, it will delete what I've typed so far in this chapter. Sorry. Just go with it.)  
Steven was shocked. "How could you?" He asked. "Sally and I-"  
"Whatever you and her had, it is over and gone." Lightning interrupted. "It was over and gone when you got her arrested, spying!"  
Steven folded his arms. "I'm not arguing with you." He said calmly. "But Sally is MINE. Even if I have to take her back personally."  
Lightning stepped forward, ready to throw a punch. "If you lay a finger on her-!" He began to threaten, but Steven walked away.  
"Goodnight." He called over his shoulder, before disappearing into his trailer.  
Lightning hurried back to his trailer to call Sally.  
No answer.  
Doc entered the trailer just then and saw Lightning looking nervously down at his phone. "What's wrong, Rookie?"  
" I just tried calling Sally and didn't get an answer." He replied.  
Doc set down some papers he had been carrying. "Did you try calling Alice? She might've invited Sally over to our house."  
Lightning did so. After a few rings, Alice picked up.  
" Hello?" Her voice came through.  
" Alice, this is Lightning." He exclaimed. "I was calling to ask if you knew where Sally was. I tried to call her, but she didn't pick up."  
He heard Alice sigh. "She went to bed early with a migraine. She didn't eat lunch till late and then because of the migraine she threw up." (A/N: No, she is not pregnant. I know that's what you're thinking, Pancake3298.)  
Lightning was bewildered. Sally didn't get migraines often. "If, um, If you're not too busy, do you think you could check on her? Please?"  
" I was just about to, actually." Alice replied.  
"Thanks."  
Alice was smiling. "You're welcome. Bye."  
"Bye." Lightning replied, then set his phone down.  
Needless to say, it was a long night.

Ending sucks. Again.  
Tell me what you thought!


	22. Chapter 22

This one will be shorter.

Chapter 22- This was no accident.

Three weeks later, most of the tourists had left, but there were still about twenty new families coming in everyday just to see the headquarters. Speaking of, Sally and Alice had sorted out a schedule for the staff so that it wasn't quite as hectic every day.  
Sally was still having frequent migraines, and it was beginning to worry Lightning. He had asked Doc twice if he could skip a race and go home. Doc, being the strict man he was, did not allow that. Ironically, Lightning won the next two races.  
Steven was fuming. Not only had Lightning won the race, but had...Taken Sally! The only good thing that ever happened to him, and some hotshot rookie had stolen her.  
He would find someway to get her back. But he would deal with another matter first, getting Lightning to sit out this race.  
After all, he had a reputation to keep up.

Sally was sitting at the headquarter's front desk, doing quiet paperwork. There hadn't been too much excitement today. A few people were looking around the gift shop. The hotel and meeting rooms were empty.  
" You have One new message." her computer said in its robotic voice.  
Sally clicked on it to see a message from Harv. She sighed. How did Lightning deal with this man day-to-day!  
The message was mostly Buisness issues, and it had a list of days that Lightning would need to be in studios for press conferences, photo shoots, and buisness meetings. The message ended with the signature, "Sent from my iPhone."  
Sally shook her head. Did that man ever sit down!  
Suddenly, a shrill voice broke the peaceful afternoon silence. "Where have you hidden him!"  
Sally looked up to see a teenage girl, maybe sixteen, standing in front of the desk. She had a Lightning McQueen shirt, jeans with lightning bolts, a Lightning McQueen tattoo, and even her bright red hair had a lightning bolt dyed into it.  
"Excuse me?" Sally asked, completely bewildered.  
The girl scoffed. "I said, Where have you hidden him?"  
"Who?" Sally inquired.  
"Lightning, Duh." The teenager said in a sassy voice.  
Sally smiled a polite smile. "I'm sorry, he's not here right now. He's racing tomorrow, and is in Charlotte, North Carolina."  
The girl looked at Sally with a suspicious look. "I know that you're hiding him somewhere. I'll find him if I have to do it myself!"  
She marched over to the storage closet, flung the door open, and began to dig, ignoring Sally's protests.  
'Jeez!' Sally thought. 'What does she take me for? A kidnapper!'  
"Ma'am, please-" Sally said, trying to shut the closet door. "He is not-"  
Sean, seeing the happenings, played the part of the obsessed tourist. "Hey look! There's Lightning, out by the cliff! Oh no, there he goes towards town!"  
The girl immediately ran out of the headquarters, followed by ten other people.  
Sean walked up to Sally, who was laughing. "How was that?" He asked, taking off the Lightning McQueen sunglasses and hat he had used for the part.  
"Mean and dishonest." Sally said through her laughter.  
Sean shrugged. "Hey, got her out of here."  
After they had finished putting away the items that had been thrown out of closet, they say down together at the desk.  
Ten minutes later, they were approached by a tall man, wearing a hat and a pair of dark sunglasses. He looked like a secret service agent.  
He walked up to the desk. "I'd like a room for the night please." He said in a deep voice.  
Sally slid her chair up to the computer. "Do you have a reservation?" She asked.  
"No, I wasn't aware that one was required." He replied.  
Sally looked up with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sir. This hotel requires a reservation made two weeks in advance. But, if you go into town, there is a vacancy at the Cozy Cone Motel."  
He tipped his hat. "Thank you. Um, I noticed you're name is Sally." He started, indicating her name tag. "You wouldn't perhaps be the same Sally who is Lightning McQueen's fiancè, would you?"  
"Yes, I am." She replied.  
He stood there another minute, then left without a word. His job was done. He had found her. Now he just had to report back to Steven.

That night, Sally collapsed onto the bed pillows, thoroughly exhausted from the events of the day. She had another headache. Just as she closed her eyes, her phone rang.  
She picked it up off the nightstand and snapped it open. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Sweetheart." Lightning's voice said. "I Just wanted to call to say that I love you."  
Sally smiled. "I Love you, too."  
She heard Lightning sigh. "So, how was your day?" She asked.  
"Oh, the usual. Doc got me up at five. Made me practice for three hours. I'm exhausted. And you?"  
She sighed. "Oh, you know, normal hectic day at the HQ. but I finished the wedding plans."  
" That's good. Then I'll be home in eight weeks and we'll finally get married."  
Sally smiled. "Yeah." She said contentedly. "Hey, can I call you back in the morning? I've got another headache and I'm exhausted."  
"Of course." Lightning said. "Sally, when are you going to see Alice for those headaches? I'm worried about you."  
Sally traced her quilt with her finger. "It's just because I haven't been getting enough sleep."  
Lightning chuckled. "Well then, by all means, don't let my phone call stand in the way of sleep. Go get some. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay. I love you." Sally said.  
"And I love you more." Lightning replied, then hung up his phone.  
Sally set her phone on the nightstand, then sank back down on her pillow. Sleep overcame her quickly, but it wasn't going to last long.  
She awoke to a scream.  
Sally sat bolt upright. She thought she had heard something. A glance at the clock told her that it was three in the morning.  
"Help!" She heard again.  
Sally jumped out of bed and ran barefoot downstairs. She undid the chain on the door and went outside.  
Three of the cozy cones were on fire!  
"Someone please help!" She heard from inside.  
Sally ran to the cone door and tried to open it. Locked from the outside. She tried to touch the lock, but it was searing hot.  
Sally grabbed a heavy shovel and hit the door. Thankfully, it was thin, and fell easily. She helped the people out, then did the same to the other cones.  
By that time, Red, Alice, and the sheriff had arrived, and began putting out the fire, tending to those who needed medical assistance, and investigating the cause.  
Alice walked up to Sally after sending off an ambulance with two people. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" Alice asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Sally nodded. "Kinda shook up. But I'll make it."  
The sheriff approached them, holding something in his hand.  
" Gasoline soaked rags." He announced. "This wasn't an accident. This was arson."  
Sally gasped and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Alice grabbing her arm.  
" Sally, look!" She shouted, pointing in the direction of Sally's house.  
It had smoke coming up from it and orange flames pouring out the windows.  
"Sean is in there!" Sally shouted. Red, upon hearing her, put on his fire mask and ran inside.  
Alice held Sally's hand, but Sally was too shocked to notice.  
A few minutes later, Red emerged from the house, carrying Sean's limp form in his arms. The other fire fighters began putting out the fire, and Red laid Sean on the ground. Alice strapped an oxygen mask to his face and listened for a pulse. He had burns, and his clothes were blackened with soot. His shirt had tiny holes from the sparks.  
Sally held his hand. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care.  
After a moment Sean began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sally.  
Alice turned to her. "We have to get him to the hospital." She said. "He's got burns, and definitely needs treatment for smoke inhalation."  
Sally nodded, and they gently got him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.  
The sheriff approached Sally.  
"I'm going to need you to accompany me to the station and answer some questions." He told her.  
She nodded and followed him to his car. Right before they drove off, she looked out the window and saw Red carrying a barking Spot and putting her in his truck. Well, there was one good thing.

The next morning, Lightning slipped on his red jacket and walked outside to find Doc.  
The morning was overcast, slightly cold, and considering they were parked at the speedway, smelled of motor oil and gasoline.  
Doc stood in the clearing, apparently on the phone.  
"Well is she okay?" He was asking.  
Lightning looked at him with a confused expression. "Who?" He mouthed.  
Doc shook his head and continued to listen. "Okay. I love you too. Bye."  
Doc turned to Lightning.  
"What?" Lightning asked. "What's going on?"  
Doc hesitated. "I don't want to distract you from tonight's race." He told him.  
Lightning looked at him expectantly.  
Doc sighed. "Sally's house was set on fire last night. The sheriff says it was arson."

There. I'm satisfied with that chapter.  
Added some stuff, edited, and it's a lot longer than it was in my first draft.  
Review?


	23. Chapter 23

This, unfortunately, will be extremely short. Im sorry. I have a migraine.

Chapter 23- One thing led to another.

"It was what!" Lightning, shocked, asked.  
Doc put his cell phone away. "Arson. Sheriff found Gasoline soaked rags around three of the cones, and her house."  
Lightning sat on the cold metal trailer steps. "Is she okay?" Lightning asked, though he was scared of what the answer might be.  
"Yeah. Alice said that Sally is shook up, but alright. Sean has burns though and is in the hospital for smoke inhalation."  
Lightning sat still, thinking for a minute. Steven was the first name that came to mind as far as who had done it, but Steven was here at the track. It couldnt have been him.  
A chilly breeze hit Lightning as he continued to sit in thought. Someone had tried to attack Sally.  
He shouldn't be here. He needed to be home with her.  
"Doc, I think that I need to go home." He said, looking up at his crew chief.  
Doc nodded. "I was thinking that you would say something like that. I'll call Mack."

That night. Sally sat beside Sean in his hospital room. He wore an oxygen mask on his face and he had an IV in his arm. Alice had treated his burns, but a few were pretty severe. The worst was on his left shoulder. It was a third-degree, and it had killed the nerve endings and slightly charred the skin.  
Sally held his hand, and he managed a weak smile.  
"How are you feelin?" She asked, brushing his hair back from his forehead.  
He yawned. "I've had better days."  
Sally stood up. "Why don't you get some rest?" She suggested. "You defenetly deserve it."  
Sean nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Sean." She said, kissing his forehead, then leaving the room.  
Sean leaned back and closed his eyes, but the door opened again. He looked up to see Lily.  
"Hey." He said.  
She closed the door. "Hey." She returned, sliding into the chair next to his.  
"I just came to see how you're doing before I headed off to bed."  
Sean smiled at her. "I'm doing okay. How did work at The Cone go earlier?"  
Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It was pretty busy. Very hectic. And every single guy who came in was a stupid flirt."  
"I almost don't blame them." Sean said.  
"what?" Lily asked, confused.  
"Well, around you it's almost impossible not to flirt."  
Lily scoffed. "What are you implying, Sean Carrera?"  
"That I love you." He replied with a grin.  
She shook her head. "I think you've had too many pain meds."  
Sean just smiled. At least he'd finally gotten up the nerve to tell her.

Sally walked into the hospital lobby, pulling her 95 jacket on.  
The lobby doors opened just then, and wonder of wonders, Lightning walked in.  
His face lit up when he saw her.  
She ran into his arms, hugging him tight. "I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed.  
"Yep. I came home after I heard." He said, taking her hands.  
She sighed sadly. "Yeah. It burnt to the ground. But at least Sean and me got out okay."  
He kissed her briefly. "I'm glad you're okay. How is Sean?"  
"He's doing alright. Alice said that he should make a full recovery by a month from now." Sally replied.  
They walked outside, hand in hand.  
"Sally?" Lightning said.  
She leaned against him. "Yes, Love?"  
"Do you want to stay at my house?" He asked. She hesitated, so he continued. "You could stay in the guest room if you're not comfortable staying in my room. Or I'll move into the guest room or onto the sofa, or-"  
"Sure." Sally replied with a smile. "I'd love to stay with you."  
He smiled back and kissed her again. "Great." He said as they continued to his house.

However, all would not be happy for long.  
Steven had won the race. Because Lightning wasn't there. Because he'd hired someone to burn Sally's house down.  
That solved the matter of getting that race won.  
Now how to get Sally back?...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- I hate him.

Several weeks passed by in a blur. Re-construction of the three Cozy Cones was begun, and Sally was having them build three more. Buisness was booming.  
Sean had made a fast recovery and was back to work in a few weeks. Most of the crazy tourists had left, and it was down to the sane, un-obsessed ones.  
Meanwhile at the race track, Lightning was having an amazing season so far. He had won eight out of twelve races, and had gotten a top ten finish in all the others. He was leading in points, and if he won this race it would for sure get him a position in the big end-of-season after-race.  
It was four days before Lightning and Sally's wedding. The day before the Coca-Cola 300. (A/N: not sure if this is a real race. There's the coke 600, but I don't know about a three hundred. Just go with it.)  
The day was cloudy and cool, but was supposed to warm up before the race. The race would be held in Pheonix, for which Lightning was grateful. It was only an hour from RS, and Sally would be able to come to the race. aside from that, this was one of Lightning's better tracks. He had had four wins here before, and only one or two wrecks.  
Lightning slowed his race car and brought it to a stop in pit road. He took off his helmet and climbed from the car.  
"How was that?" He asked Doc, who was climbing down from the pit box.  
Doc gestured to the big screen above the stands. On the side it showed that #95 had qualified first.  
"Yes!" Lightning exclaimed. He began to do a little 'happy dance' as it were.  
Doc looked at him in disbelief. "Really? Lightning, how old are you?"  
"Old enough to know better, and too young to care." Lightning replied, still doing it.  
Doc facepalmed and walked off.  
Lightning decided to head back to his trailer and take a quick shower before time to pick up Sally.  
On his way through the trailer area, he was doing some deep thinking. Two years ago, he hadn't been wanting to get settled down at all. He enjoyed the life of fame. And if he didn't have to come home every week to a some woman that demanded his attention, hey! That's great! He had enjoyed women swooning over him. After his dealings with Angelica, he had tried to get it through to her that he was over with her by having a different woman at his side every time the tv flashed on. He hadn't been happy though. Truly, when alone at night, he was lonely. His bitter feelings had festered and boiled inside him. He became a self-centered jerk. His crew chief, Sam Jones, noticed this, and tried to help the rookie. Lightning finally let all his feelings vent, in a frustrated, angry storm. He said he didn't want or need Sam's help or advice, and he fired him. Later that night, Lightning regretted his words. Sam had been one of the best crew chiefs he had had. He tried to contact Sam, but he couldn't get ahold of him. Three weeks later, that rookie jerk found himself repaving a stupid road out in the middle of nowhere. And you know the rest. Now his entire life outlook had been changed, and he was about to get married to the love of his life.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a little girl's voice.  
"Mommy! Look! It's Lightning McQueen! Can I meet him, can I meet him?"  
Lightning turned to see a young girl, maybe five, standing with her mother.  
The mother turned to her daughter. "I don't know, Sally. He's probably busy."  
Lightning smiled. Her name was Sally. He walked up to the two.  
"Hi there." He said to her.  
She began to bounce up and down. "I can't believe I actually get to meet you! May I please have your autograph?"  
Lightning knelt down so that he was eye-level with her. She eagerly handed him an autograph book and he signed his name.  
She smiled. "Thank you!" She squealed, then hugged him.  
He was surprised, but he hugged her back. She went and took her mother's hand.  
"Thanks." Her Mother said to Lightning. "You've made her day."  
Lightning smiled. "You're welcome." He said.  
They walked off, and Lightning went into his trailer. He glanced at the clock. He had an hour until time to go pick up Sally.

"You ready?" Alice asked Sally. They were going to head to a nearby town to get Sally's wedding dress. They had been planning to get it a few weeks ago, but other things kept getting in the way. Alice had told her that they couldn't put it off any longer. So, they were climbing into Alice's silver Grand Prix Pontiac, getting ready to head to the wedding dress shop.  
"Are you excited?" Alice asked Sally, who was having a hard time sitting still.  
She leaned back against the seat. "Yeah. I just can't believe that I'm actually getting married."  
Alice smiled. "I remember my wedding. You want me to tell you about it?"  
Sally nodded. "Sure."

FLASHBACK-  
"Yes!" Alice said, nearly in tears from happiness.  
James smiled and gently slid the ring onto her finger, then pulled her into a kiss.  
Two months later, Alice was standing in front of a mirror, in her wedding dress. Holding her bouquet of orange Lilies. Her honey colored hair was put upon a bun, and pinned with a flower comb. Her dress was long and flowing. Her veil had pearls strung into it.  
"You look beautiful." Her best friend and bridesmaid, Alexis said.  
Alice turned and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married."  
"Well, you are. And it's time to get out there. Better not to keep James waiting."  
James' sister Mary laughed. "No, you can torture him another few minutes."  
The girls laughed, and then made their way out to the sanctuary of the First Baptist Church. The church had stained glass windows that caused colors to stream onto the carpet in the middle of the aisle. Her father took her arm and together they slowly walked to where James, her husband to be, stood waiting at the alter. He was smiling.  
They reached the alter and her father embraced her and the gently put her hand into James'.  
They stood looking into each others eyes. Him into her violet ones, and she into his dark blue.  
All of their nervousness faded, and as they said their vows, looking into each other's face, all they felt was love.  
"I do." He said with confidence.  
The priest shut his book. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
James, smiling bigger than he ever had in his life, lifted her veil and gently pressed his lips to hers.

END FLASHBACK.

"We're here." Alice announced, parking the car.  
Sally stepped out of the car, and together they walked inside.  
They were immediately greeted by an attendant.  
A smiley woman, maybe in her twenties, who wore a white blouse, denim skirt, and a green apron.  
"Hello, and welcome to Alisha's bridal boutique. My name's Menley. How can I help you?" She asked happily.  
Sally stepped forward. "I need a wedding dress."  
"Alright!" Menley said enthusiastically. "Please, follow me."

Twenty minutes later, Sally had tried on three dresses, none of them quite right. The first made her look overweight. The second was waaay too short. And the third just...wasn't it.  
Sally sighed and reentered the dressing room.  
She emerged a minute later, wearing a stunning gown. It had pearls sewn into the skirt, and a strapless top. It went just past her ankles. She wore a lacy, long-sleeved top over it.  
"I found it." She breathed. She turned to the mirror and spun slightly, swirling the gown.  
Alice and Menley both nodded in approval.  
"You look gorgeous." They both said in unison. Sally just smiled. She had found her dress.

Lightning lifted Sally's suitcase and placed it in the trunk of his Ferrari. "There." He said, slamming the trunk closed. "That's the last of it."  
He turned to Sally.  
She smiled at him, sliding off her jacket and placing it in the backseat. She walked up to him, and he lifted her up, spinning her.  
Sally let out a shriek. "You're going to drop me!" She shouted through a laugh.  
"I'm not going to drop you." He said, setting her down and kissing her. "I've never dropped you before, and I don't plan to start today."  
Lightning turned and looked at his house. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "You didn't destroy it!" He said happily.  
Sally shoved him. "Jerk." She murmured teasingly.  
He pulled her close and kissed her again before they got in the car and set off down the road.

That night, Lightning, Sally, and Doc were sitting in a quiet corner of a five-star resturant, waiting to be served. Lightning and Doc had both brought buisness papers and such.  
A waitress approached them. She had curly red-orange hair, and wore a standard waitress outfit.  
"Good evening. I'm Jessa, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.  
They ordered, and she left to go retrieve their drinks.  
"Alright." Doc said. "Let's get out the papers and start working."  
Lighting bent to get the papers out of a case he had brought, but he felt Sally stiffen beside him.  
He turned and looked at her. Her face was calm, but her eyes showed that she was worried. "Are you okay, Sal?" He asked.  
She leaned over so she could whisper in his ear. "Is that Steven?" She asked, gesturing to another corner table.  
Lightning straightened up and looked over. "I think so. But, I dont think he's noticed us."  
Their waitress returned a moment later with their drinks.  
She set them down, then turned to Lightning. "Excuse, um, are you Lightning McQueen?" She asked rather loudly. Sally saw Steven look over at her and smile. 'oh crap.' Sally thought.  
"Yes, I am." Lightning replied.  
The waitress smiled. "Can I get an autograph?" She asked, holding out her tablet for taking orders and a pen.  
Lightning smiled his 'celebrity smile' and signed the paper.  
She smiled and took their orders, then headed to the kitchen.  
Steven walked over to them with a smile. "Mind if I join you?"  
He didn't wait for an answer, he just slid into the chair next to Sally's, moving it a little closer in the process.  
"You look absolutely stunning, Sal." He said to her.  
Sally looked down. "Thank you." She murmured.  
Before it went any farther, Lightning put an arm around Sally's shoulder, and shot a glance at Steven that said 'Back Off.'  
Steven just smirked.  
The waitress returned with their dinner and they began to eat.  
"Sal," Steven started, "You have changed so much since we were younger. I barely recognize you."  
Sally nodded, and thought 'Please, just back away.'  
No luck.  
"I think your removing of the piercings and tattoos greatly improved your looks." Steven continued, trying to annoy her, it seemed. Lightning was trying to think of something to say, fast.  
Steven smiled mischievously. "Do you still street race?" He asked.  
Sally grimaced. She did NOT want Lightning to hear that. He hated street racing.  
Lightning looked at her in confusion.  
"No, and I don't plan to." Sally replied simply, trying to ditch the subject.  
Steven noticed Lightning's confused expression. "What? You didn't know that you're fiancé was a street racer?" He asked. "Maybe there are some OTHER things she hasn't told you as well. I wonder?"  
Lightning saw Sally's red face, and assumed her thoughts were something along the lines of 'Stop! Please!'  
Lightning shrugged. "Anything she wants to tell me, she has. I don't care."  
Steven just smiled again. He began to make taunting remarks about the race the next day, gloat, brag, and just be a jerk in general.  
Finally, dinner was over, and they were all standing in the parking lot.  
Steven kissed Sally's hand. "Goodbye, Sal."  
He turned to Lightning. "I'll see you tomorrow, and don't worry, I'll remember to wave from Victory Lane."  
He walked over to his sports car and revved the engine loudly before driving off.  
"I hate him." Lightning and Sally both said at the same time.  
On the drive to the hotel they were staying in, Lightning turned to Sally, who was staring out the window. "Well?" He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts, which mostly consisted of irrepeatable words to describe Steven.  
Sally sighed. "Yes, Lightning, I used to street race. I'm sorry."  
Lightning's miles and kissed her hair. "I wasn't looking for an apology, I meant are you going to challenge me to a race sometime?"  
Sally looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?" She asked.  
"He probably is, unfortunately." Doc said from the drivers seat.  
Lightning smirked. "What? Scared you'll lose, Babe?" He asked her, with a competitive edge to his voice.  
"Oh, we'll see about that." Sally scoffed.  
Lightning kissed her cheek. "So, um, what else do you apparently need to tell me?" He asked.  
Sally adjusted her seat belt. "Vandalism."  
"What?" Lightning asked, surprised at her sudden answer.  
"I graffitied a building once." She replied. "There. I can't think of anything else."  
Lightning chuckled slightly.  
"What? How is that funny?" Sally demanded.  
Lightning shook his head. "I just don't see you doing that kind of thing."  
Sally smiled. "Well, then you'll be surprised at what I did to your living room."  
Lightning looked at her in shock, causing her to burst out laughing. "I'm teasing!" She said, laughing harder. "You actually fell for that."  
Lightning shook his head and sighed. He loved her.


	25. Chapter 25

Yay! 25!

Chapter 25- Disqaulified.

The next morning, Sally was sitting in the hotel lobby, waiting for Lightning.  
He was hopefully getting ready, but he had told her to get him up, if he slept later than eight-thirty.  
Sally was already ready to head down to the track. She had gotten up and showered, then changed into her fire suit she was required to wear if she wanted to stand with Doc, up in the pit-box. She had been sitting in the lobby for about fifteen minutes. It wasn't too crowded, but there were still quite a few people. Smells of breakfast wafted from the other room. Sally had already eaten, and she was sipping a double chocolate mocha now. Sally glanced up at the wall clock. Eight-twenty five. Time to head upstairs.  
She discarded her empty cup and walked to the elavator. It was just closing, but a hand was held out and she stepped in.  
"Thanks." She said. "Fifth floor."  
"Your welcome." A familiar voice said. Sally turned to see Steven. He smiled and pushed the five on the keypad.  
Sally looked away. 'please just don't talk to me!' she thought.  
No such luck.  
"I was going to ask you, Sal, why didn't you tell Lightning about your street racing past?"  
Sally sighed. Might as well answer him. "He's not a fan of street racing."  
DING. They'd hit floor two.  
Steven leaned closer. "I'm a fan of street racing." He said in a tone that was trying to convey, 'hey, even though he doesn't like it, I like it, and that makes me better than him'."  
Sally, seeing him scoot closer, moved farther back. "Steven, look. We are over. I am engaged to Lightning. You need to move on."  
DING.  
"Sal, I can't move on." Steven said, moving even closer. "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."  
Sally scoffed. "Because I spied to help you win all those races!"  
Steven shook his head. "No. But that was a perk."  
Sally glared.  
DING.  
He set a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. Sally tried to back up farther, but she was cornered.  
"Steven, stop it!" She exclaimed, trying to release herself from his grasp. Suddenly, one of his arms was around her waist, and the other was behind her neck. He leaned forward, crushing his lips onto hers.  
He hoped she would kiss him back. Instead, she slapped him, causing him to pull away, just as the doors to elavator opened with a final ding.  
Sally slithered out of his grasp and fled down the hall, leaving Steven to formulate his evil plan.

She quietly tiptoed into Lightning's room. He was still asleep.  
She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
She ran a hand through his mussed red hair. "Lightning. Sweetheart, wake up."  
He stirred slightly, but then drifted back into a peaceful sleep.  
"Lightning. Come on, honey. Time to get up."  
Lightning turned over. "Five more minutes, mom." He muttered, half concious.  
Sally rolled her eyes, stood up and went to the window, then flung open the blinds, allowing the harsh rays of morning sunlight to hit Lightning's face.  
"What'd you do that for!" He whined, sitting up.  
Sally laughed. His hair was a mess, his clothes were rumpled, and he had sleep marks covering his left cheek.  
"You're going to make us late." She told him. "It's eight thirty."  
He glanced at the clock, and then, this sinking in, he jumped out of bed.

"You excited?" Lightning asked Sally, as they walked hand-in-hand through the speedway.  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Yes, because my favorite driver is going to win today."  
Lightning signed a piece of paper that a fan held out, then turned back to Sally.  
"So you're psychic?" He asked, nudging her.  
She smiled. "No, I just don't have any doubt that it will be you."  
It was a beautiful, sunny, clear, and breezy day. A perfect day for racing. There crowds of fans were massive.  
They walked and signed autographs for about ten more minutes until they reached the off-limits-except for press, area.  
They were approached by a young lady Sally remembered as 'Kori', and her camera man.  
"Lightning, do you have a minute?" Kori asked, smiling as usual.  
He put an arm around Sally. "Sure." He replied.  
Kori turned to her assistant. "Film this, Gabe."  
"I'm Kori Turbowitz, reporting live from the track at the CocaCola 300. Standing in front of me is Lightning McQueen and fiancé Sally Carrera. Lightning, how good do you think you're chances are at winning this race today?"  
Lightning smiled. "Well, we always do well on this track and we qualified first, so I'd say we have a pretty decent chance. And aside from that, I'll have Sally cheering for me, so that improves our chances even more." He pulled Sally closer.  
Kori grinned. "And you two are getting married next week, correct?" She asked, directing the question towards Sally.  
"Yes, we are. On the fourteenth." Sally replied.  
"Now, Sally and Lightning, there have been some rumors floating around, that I wondered if you could answer?"  
Lightning looked at Sally, who shrugged. "Shoot." He said to Kori.  
"We've heard several rumors that you're pregnant, Sally. Are you?" Kori said.  
Sally was startled. "Um," She blushed, "Not that I'm aware of."  
Kori laughed. "Okay. Thanks for clearing that up." She turned to the camera. "There you go, race fans. You heard it from her." they walked away, leaving Sally and Lightning.  
She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Do I look pregnant?" She asked, in all serious.  
Lightning wisely shook his head. "No, you look beautiful."  
He put his arm around her and they walked towards the garage.  
"Why would they think that!" Sally demanded.  
Lightning chuckled. "It's the papparazi, babe. They'll come up with anything if it makes for a good story."  
Sally shook her head. "But that's ridiculous! I mean, we haven't even had-"  
"Shhh!" Lightning whispered. He looked around. "Don't say anything that they could get ahold of for a story." He leaned closer. "Even the walls have ears. If they hear you say 'that' particular word, they'll be over here faster than my car crosses the finish line."  
Sally looked at him with a confused expression. "I still don't see how they could think that, though." She said as they entered the garage.  
Lightning rubbed her back. "Just let it go, Sal. It'll be forgotten tomorrow."  
The garage was brightly lit, and the cars were all lined up, awaiting to be taken out in half an hour. A few drivers were walking around, talking to crew chiefs, being interviewed, and just hanging out.  
They were approached by Chick and Maria. Maria was four months pregnant, and 'starting to show'. They both looked excited.  
"We just heard that you two are expecting." Chick said with a smile.  
Sally and Lightning facepalmed. "I'm going to sue whoever made that up." Sally said angrily.  
Maria's smile faded. "So you're not?" She asked, dissapointment evident.  
Sally shook her head.  
Maria sighed. "Darn. My baby needs a cousin."  
Chick looked confused.  
"Does...does that mean that...Lightning will be our kid's uncle?" He asked.  
Maria nodded.  
Chick looked upset. "Poor kid."  
"Hey!" Lightning defended.  
Chick smiled and laughed. "See ya on the track, McQueen." He said before he and Maria walked off.  
Lightning sighed and turned to Sally. Speaking of, we'd better head out there. It's getting close to time."

Lightning dominated the track. He led most of the race. There had only been two or three wrecks so far, and one blown tire. It had been a three way battle all day, between Lightning, Chick, and Steven. Ten to go, and Lightning was still leading. Steven was gaining on him though. Doc and Sally both had radios so they could communicate with Lightning.  
The day had really heated up, and it was an exhausting eighty-five degrees. When the temp was this hot, it heated the track, causing the cars to get really tight and not handle well.  
Lightning had been having problems getting through turn four, because it was as if the car didn't want to turn. Unfortunately, his pit crew had already done everything they could.  
"Doc, I'm afraid it's going to wreck." Lightning said, after a particularly bad time through the turn. He had nearly collided with the wall.  
Doc sighed. "We've done all we can. It's only eight to go though."  
"Just hang in there, Stickers." Sally encouraged.  
Finally, it was down to the final two laps. Steven and Lighting were neck and neck.  
They rounded turn four and raced past the line and into the final lap.  
"Come on Stickers!" Sally shouted. "You've got this!"  
Lightning smiled.  
They rounded turn two.  
Steven bumped the left rear fender of lightning's car, trying to sway him so he could pass.  
It didn't work.  
They rounded turn three.  
"Easy on the fourth." Sally warned. "Just take it smoothly."  
Just as Lightning began to turn, Steven slammed him again, causing Lightnings car to go careening into the wall. It flew upwards, hitting the safety fencing and causing a huge cloud of debris, glass, and smoke into the air.  
Lightning's car collided back with the ground, and skid across the track. Another car swerved to avoid his, but hit it anyway, causing Lightning's to go airborn and fly across the infield. It went through a series of crazy flips and spins before finally stopping in a smoking, sparking, destroyed, fiery mess.  
Doc had thrown off his headset and grabbed Sally's hand, pulling her with him towards the wreckage. Paramedics were already down there, trying to remove Lightning from the car.  
Sally couldn't move. The shock had overtaken her. Especially when she saw that Lightning's window net was still up.

They got him onto a stretcher and into the helicopter. They were going to airlift him to the hospital in radiator springs, considering that it was the biggest around.  
Sally approached the helicopter, but was cut off by a paramedic.  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Unless you're close family, you can't-"  
"Please, Sir." Sally interrupted. "I'm his fiancé."  
He nodded and stepped out of the way. Sally sat down beside Lightning's stretcher, and Doc sat opposite. A medic was trying to get his pulse, blood pressure, and heartbeat monitored.  
Lightning looked terrible. His hair was a mess, he had dirt all over him. His suit was sliced all the way up the right arm and he was bleeding. There was also blood seeping through his clothes.  
But he was concious.  
"Sally..." He whispered hoarsely, reaching for her.  
She took his hand. "Shhh. I'm right here."  
He winced. "If I...don't make it...". She placed a finger on his lips.  
"Don't talk like that." Sally said, running a hand through his hair. "You're going to be fine."  
He shook his head. "I...don't think...I'll make it.." He winced again. "But...I love you."  
Sally smiled and kissed his hand. "I love you too. But you're going to be fine."  
Lightning leaned back and closed his eyes. He was smiling. His grip on her hand loosened and the beeping of the monitor became rapid.  
"We're losing him!" Doc shouted, jumping up and helping the medic find equipment. They quickly flipped switches and strapped things on, and the beeping returned to normal. Once they had him stabilized, Doc sat down and took Sally's hand that she wasn't holding Lightning's with.  
Sally was grateful. She needed someone's support.  
She just kep holding Lightning's hand and whispering things like "You're gonna be fine." and "We're almost there." "Just keep holding on."  
I don't have to say it, but it was a long flight.

I liked that chapter.  
Review?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- A Coma.

The helicopter landed, and the medics immediately rushed Lightning inside. Sally tried to follow, but mass crowds of papparazi stopped her, all flashing cameras and asking questions.  
"Miss Carrera, will this accident cause a breakup?"  
"Sally, is the wedding still on?"  
"How severe are the injuries!"  
"How will this affect your pregnancy?" (yeah, Sally wasn't happy about that one.)  
"What will your reaction be if he dies!"  
Sally angrily tried to push through the crowd and ignore the flashing cameras and shouts.  
Finally she managed to press through the crowd and enter the hospital, which had previously been marked as a 'No Papparazi' zone.  
She shivered at the coolness of the waiting room which contrasted the ninety degree heat outside.  
Lightning had already been rushed into surgery, so that left Sally to sit and wait.  
She could still hear the papparazi outside, but she decided to ignore it.  
Her cell phone rang and she answered it, hoping it wasn't just some random fan who'd gotten ahold of her number.  
"Hello?" She said in a hoarse whisper, then cleared her throat and tried again. "Hello?" in a clearer voice.  
"Is that the world's fastest racing machine's fiancé?" Harv's voice asked.  
Sally took a breath. "Yes, it is."  
"I saw the wreck. Ouch! That had to hurt." Harv said, not really in a sympathetic/caring voice. "So how is he doing? By the way, when you talk to him, tell him that this is GREAT for his image. We've had more calls and press from this, than we got from his win last season."  
Sally glanced at the papparazi trying to get in the hospital, but the sheriff stoping them. Yeah, she could believe Harv about the press. "Well, he's in surgery now." Sally explained.  
"Okay, well I'll just keep watching the news and checking the websites, and by the way, congrats on the baby."  
Sally screamed inwardly. "Sir, I am not pregnant. That's just a crazy rumor that the papparazi made up." She said slowly, trying to keep her temper.  
"Alright, I got a meeting to get to. I'm out."  
There was a dial tone, and Sally placed her phone back in her pocket. She glanced at the green swinging doors that led to the operating room. Where Lightning was.  
Sally leaned back onto the not-so-comfy chair and tried to close her eyes.  
It didn't work, as the hospital was brightly lit, and the tv in the corner was blaring Dora-the-  
explorer.  
After ten more excruciating minutes of listening to "I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map!", The doors swung open and Doc, wearing a surgeons uniform, entered the room.  
He came and sat beside Sally and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey." He said in a gentle tone. "How are you holding up?"  
She managed a small smile. "I'm alright." She said. "How is Lightning?"  
A sense of anxiety was heard in her tone, but Doc couldn't blame her.  
"I haven't been in there yet, but I'm just about to go, okay?" He asked.  
Sally nodded.  
Doc tried to think of something cheerful to tell her. Just anything that might brighten her spirits. "I got a call from NASCAR. Steven did it on purpose, and is banned from the sport." He said, but it didn't have the effect he'd hoped for.  
"It doesn't matter." Sally said, looking at the brown carpet.  
Doc was confused. "Why not?"  
Sally tried to keep a handle on her emotions, as she spoke her next sentence. "If Lightning is dead, what does it matter?" her voice was cracking, and she felt a lump in her throat forming.  
Doc shook his head. "Sally, he may pull through. I'm a doctor. I deal with injuries like his all the time. And most of the people are completely fine."  
Sally felt tears spring to her eyes. "Most of the them?" She asked, her voice breaking again. "What about the rest of them? The ones who don't pull through? What about them, Doc?"  
"We remember them as being good people that we loved." He replied, taking her hand.  
Sally took a shaky deep breath, and Doc stood up. "I'm gonna go take a look. Okay?"  
She nodded. "Alright." She whispered.  
After he left, Sally reached into her pocket and pulled back out her phone. Time to drown out everything with some music.  
She placed the headphones in her ears and leaned back as the sound of 'Please Stay' by Westlife, began to play.

"Please Stay, Don't Go,  
If I called out your name like a prayer,  
Would you leave me alone with my tears,  
Knowing I need you so,  
Would you still turn and go,  
This time be different...

Please stay, don't go,  
Please stay,

I loved you before I knew your name,  
I wanted to give you my heart,  
But then you came back  
After leaving me one time,  
I knew that the heartache would start.

If I called out your name,  
Like a song.  
That was written for you,  
You alone...

Sally was pulled out of her music three hours later when the door to the hospital opened, and to her surprise, Lightning's family walked in.  
John, Lillian, Leah, Logan, and Lily were all present.  
"Hey!" Sally said, walking up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
Lillian hugged her almost daughter in law. "We actually arrived here for the wedding, but...well, I suppose that we came to see how Lightning was doing."  
Sally sighed deeply. "He's in surgery now."  
"How is he, though?" Logan asked concernedly. "What all do you know?"  
They all sat down on the chairs before Sally answered.  
"He was unconscious last I saw him...and...on the helicopter flight here, he, um, quit breathing. But then they got him stabilized, and that's all I know." She said, desperately trying not to cry.  
Logan put an arm around her, and she didn't object.  
"Sal, Lightning has always been a fast healer." He said. "And you wouldn't believe all the scrapes he got into as a kid. I remember one time...  
FLASHBACK-

"Do you have your scarfs?" Lillian asked.  
"Yes, Mother." Logan (9) and Lightning (7) replied in unison.  
"Mittens?"  
Logan and Lightning glanced at each other. "Yes, Mother."  
Lillian nodded in approval. "Be careful." She warned, as the two brothers grabbed their sleds and ran out the door.  
"Come on, Lightning! Keep up!" Logan shouted as they climbed the hill. Or attempted to.  
Lightning was panting. "It's too steep!" He shouted.  
Logan continued to climb. "You're just slow!"  
"No I'm not!" Lightning protested. "One day I'll be faster than you!"  
Logan looked back and saw that Lightning was really having a hard time up. He sighed and crunched back down through the snow. It was the first snow of the winter, and a clumpy, freezing snow it was.  
"Climb onto my sled." Logan told him.  
Lightning gratefully obliged, but accidently dropped his own sled.  
"Noooooo!" They shouted as it fell down. Logan tried to run after it, but his leg caught Lightning's, and together they tripped and slid all the way down, and it ended with Logan landing on top of Lightning.  
They were silent a minute, but then Lightning began to cry.  
"Logan! Get up!" Logan jumped off and looked at Lightning. "You okay, buddy?" He asked.  
Lightning shook his head. "No! My leg hurts!"  
Logan saw blood, so he grabbed the sled, stuck Lightning on it, and rushed into the house.  
"Mommmm!" Logan shouted.  
Lillian ran outside and assessed the situation.  
Two hours later, Lightning was sitting on the living room sofa, his right leg in a cast.  
He was softly sniffling.  
Lillian came in and sat beside him. "What's the matter, baby? Does your leg hurt?"  
He shook his head. "I can't go sledding." He whispered.  
Lillian ruffled his hair. "You'll be able to in a few months."  
"But there won't be any snow any more." He said sadly.  
Lillian handed him a piece of candy. "There will still be snow, and you'll be able to go then, okay?"  
He nodded. "Okay." He smiled.  
It turned out that Lightning was sledding four weeks later. The doctor was amazed at how fast his leg had healed, but assumed that it was just because of how young he was.  
END FLASHBACK-

"To this day, Lightning is still a fast healer." Logan was saying. "He's broken his leg twice, broken both his arms, had his appendix out, broke his nose, and dislocated his shoulder. And you can't keep him down and resting for more than two weeks. He'll be walking around the third week, and completely better the fourth. And I'll never forget that time that he got put in the dryer."  
Sally was laughing. "In the dryer!" She asked, unbelieving.  
Lillian scoffed. "You say you'll never forget it, Logan, but that's because of the spanking you got for putting him in there."  
Logan just smiled dorkily.  
They continued to talk until about an hour later when Alice entered the room, a grim expression on her face.  
She walked up to Sally. "Come with me into my office, Sweetheart." She said, taking Sally's hand. Together, they walked down the long hallway, and into her office.  
It was a small room, painted white. There was one desk with a chair behind it, and numerous bookshelves and filing cabinets lined the walls. On the desk sat a computer, a few file folders, and a vase of flowers. also on the walls were Alice's college diplomas and certificates.  
A few pictures of her and Doc were on the desk. The air in her office was warm, and the atmosphere was calming and serene.  
"Sit down." Alice said, then sat across from Sally.  
"Well?" Sally asked, with anxiety in her voice.  
Alice took Sally's hand. "When Lightning arrived here, we found that he had a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, concussion, and four broken ribs. But that's not the worst of it. He also has a punctured, collapsed lung. I'm not going to beat around the bush. His injuries were fatal and life-threatening."  
Sally felt as if she couldn't breathe.  
Alice continued. "He's going to need a blood transfusion, and I was sent to ask if you would be the donor."  
"Of course." Sally said instantly. If Lightning needed blood, she wanted to be the one to give it. She'd give her life for him, so what was a little blood?  
Alice smiled. "Okay. Come with me."

An few hours later, Sally sat in the waiting room again, a bandage still covering her upper left arm.  
She was dizzy and pale, but it wasn't too bad.  
Lightning's family had all left except for Logan, and he sat beside Sally, making sure that she didn't pass out. It was eleven forty.  
Sally turned to Logan. "Why don't you head to the hotel? I'll be fine here." She suggested after seeing him yawn for the third time.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting her to collapse or anything after he left. Probably better not to let anything happen to Lightning's fiancé before he woke up.  
Sally nodded. "I'll be fine."  
Logan stood up. "Okay. See ya tomorrow." And he left.  
Sally once again put in her headphones, listening to sad songs.  
She didn't know why she did that, except maybe because sad songs were always quiet and slow. So were romance songs, but she didn't think she could deal with that right now.  
Sally found herself almost laughing the song that was playing.

"You had a bad day...  
Oh, you had a bad day."

Understatement! Sally thought, a smile forming.  
She pulled out her headphones half an hour later and glanced up at the clock.  
Midnight.  
The doors to the operating room opened and Doc and Alice entered.  
Sally stood up and looked at them, a worried expression evident.  
Neither of them were smiling in the "He's okay" way.  
"Sally.." Doc started.  
She couldn't move. "Yes?" She said, praying that they wouldn't tell her he was dead.  
Alice stepped forward. "He's in a coma."

Yeah! Cliff hangers!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Wake up...Please. (A/N: this will be kinda short.)

Doc and Alice led Sally down a long hallway to Lightning's room. Doc opened the door, and gestures for Sally to go inside. The room was brightly lit, and Sally had to squint slightly. It. Looked like any other hospital room. A small table with a vase of flowers, a monitor in the corner that had wires coming out of it and going to the bed, and well, the bed itself.  
A small tv was in the corner, and there was a blue, floral patterned sofa against one wall. But Sally wasn't focused on any of this. Her only thought was for Lightning, who lay asleep. Or rather, in a coma. His face was pale. He had about ten monitors going from his body to the machine in the corner, and he had an IV needle in his right arm, just above his wrist. He had various bandages covering his body, and one completely wrapped around his chest from the surgery dealing with the collapsed lung. the only good thing that Sally noticed was the peaceful expression on his face. He wasn't in pain.  
Sally sat down in the chair beside his bed and she gently laced her fingers through his. She turned to Doc.  
"So now what?" She asked in a soft tone.  
He sighed deeply. "We wait. There's nothing we can really do, other than wait it out."  
Worry filled Sally's heart. "How long could the coma last?"  
"Could be a day, could be a week." Doc answered, putting an arm around Alice. "But if he pulls through the night, then there's hope."  
Sally looked up at him in shock. "If?"  
He nodded sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Unfortunately, there's only 54% chance of him pulling through the night. I'm sorry, Sally."  
Sally looked backed to Lightning. He couldn't just...die, could he?  
"Hey." Alice was saying. "It is a fifty four percent chance. That's more than half."  
Those words never reached Sally. All she could think was that Lightning might not make it through the night.  
She took a shaky breath." Can I stay with him?" She asked.  
Doc nodded." Of course." He said. " Alice, can you come with me?" He asked his wife, opening the door. She took his hand.  
" I'll send someone to check on him in a little while, Honey." Alice said to sally, before shutting the door with a click. She and Doc walked down the long hallway together.  
" What did you need?" Alice asked.  
Doc put his arm around her. "I was Just wondering, are we doing the right thing?" He asked, opening the door that led to the parking lot. Alice was confused.  
" What do you mean?" She asked as they stepped into the cool night air, and began the walk to their house which stood across the road.  
" Well, I mean, telling Sally that he'll probably pull through." He said. " Is it right to give her that kind of hope?"  
Alice unlocked the door to their house, walked inside, and turned on the lights.  
" Well, we should give her the truth." She replied, getting a glass of water for herself and him.  
" I did, I'm just saying that I hate to get her hopes up." Doc said, putting his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
" I know. She doesn't deserve to go through this." Alice said.  
Doc kissed the top of her head. "I hope for both their sakes that he makes it." He said. "Mostly Sally's sake. I could care less about Lightning."  
" James." Alice said, through a laugh. "That's mean."  
" I know. I was teasing." Doc said, laughing along with her.  
She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied, kissing her again." Why don't we head to bed. We both have night shifts."  
Alice sighed. "I hate the night shift." She said. He kissed her once again.  
" Well, I'll get up with you." He told her. They walked towards their room.  
" Then I'll REALLY hate the night shift." She said, crawling under the covers.  
He moved in next to her. "That's not nice." He said. She curled up next to him.  
" I'm kidding." She said.  
He laughed. "I know." He whispered. "Goodnight, my love."  
" Goodnight, James." She replied before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile Sally sat next to Lightning, watching him sleep. There was silence, except for the steady beeping of the monitor. Sally couldn't sleep for fear that that beeping would stop, and she would lose him. She gently placed her hand in his. His hand felt cold and clammy. She gave his hand a tiny squeeze, and for a second she could swear she felt him squeeze hers back. Sally sighed. If she ever saw Steven again, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. The violent piece.  
She looked back to Lightning. Doc had said a fifty four percent chance. She stroked Lightning's fingers.  
"You'd better get well, Stickers." She said softly. "We've got to get married after all. We'll have to change the wedding date now, but as long as your okay, it doesn't matter." she heaved another sigh. She was talking to a person in a coma. Everything was so quiet. A breeze blew through the window that was opened a crack. It blew the curtains. Quiet. All she heard was quiet, except for the monitor. Had she said anything at all? Or did she just imagine it? She felt anger. All the emotions of the day were blurring together, creating a huge angry storm cloud. She was angry at Steven. How dare he! Wrecking other drivers on purpose. And for what? A stupid trophy! Sally felt anger at Doc and Alice. It was so unfair that they had each other, when Lightning would possibly die! Leaving her alone. All her life she had dreamed she would find true love. And now that she had, it was being ripped away from her. Sally felt tears cloud in her eyes, threatening to fall. She inhaled deeply. She wouldn't cry. Now wasn't the time for a pity party. She glanced at the clock. Midnight. Sally's eyelids became heavy, and she realized how long the day had been. She looked back at Lightning's peaceful expression. She gave his hand another squeeze.  
" I love you, Lightning." Sally said. And this time, she knew she wasn't imagining things.

Like I said. Short. Longer one tomorrow.  
Review?


	28. Chapter 28

Life's Highway Chapter 28- Steven.

Sally sat with Lightning all through the night. And all the next day and night.  
Doc and Alice tried to get her to go home and get some sleep, but she wouldn't leave.  
She only ate a few bites of food, and she almost never left his side.  
Finally, on the third day, she went home, or rather, too Lightning's house to rest a little, but she was only persuaded to leave because Doc and Alice promised they would call her if there was any change.  
After a few hours of a nap that ended in sleep marks pressed into her cheek, she decided to try to help Lily with the paper work at the Cone office.  
That afternoon, Sally sat at her desk in the lobby at the cozy cone. After she had contacted the press with an update on Lightning, she had decided to get working. Paperwork was in heaps, covering her desk. She looked through that days mail. Bills, bills, bills, and...more bills. Why? She thought. She began to go through them, when an unfamiliar car engine was heard, right outside the office. Sally shrugged. Probably a tourist. The lobby door opened a minute later, and a man walked in. Sally realized with a start that it was Steven. She was going to KILL him.  
He walked up to the desk."Hello again, Sal." He said pleasantly. She just glared.  
"What do you want?" She asked angrily.  
He shook his head."That's no way to address an old friend." He scolded. Sally felt like she was going to explode. She tried to control herself, though.  
" I am not your FRIEND." She said standing up, causing a few papers to fall off her lap and into the floor. "I am the farthest thing from such, and you'd better be thinking I'm your enemy, ESPECIALLY after what you did to Lightning."  
Steven shrugged. "All part of the game, sweetheart." He said. " I needed to get the prize."  
Sally was bewildered.  
"What prize?" She asked. "You didn't win."  
he walked over to her and placed his arms around her. She jerked away, but that didn't stop him.  
"Not the trophy." He said. "You."  
Sally was fuming now. "Get out of my hotel!" She said, shaking him off, and walking to the door.  
"But Sal, I need a room." He said, not thrown off at all.  
She stormed over to the desk and handed him a key. "Room 7. Now GET OUT!" She spewed. He grinned.  
" Thank you." He said, then, to her disgust, kissed her cheek, before leaving. Sally rubbed her cheek, then grabbed the hand sanitizer and did it again. That Jerk!

Steven walked out of the building, glaring up at the hospital where Lightning was.  
If it hadn't been for Lightning stealing her, Sally would still belong to him.  
He walked to his car, a bugati, and unlocked it. After he parked it closer to Cone 7, he climbed out and slammed the door. He stormed into the cone, throwing his suitcase onto the bed. He sighed as he sat down. Why did every good thing in his miserable life have to be ripped away?  
He hadn't had a good childhood. His parents had been verbally and physically abusive. They said that he had been 'a mistake'. His parents were teenagers, and his mother had only been sixteen when she gave birth to him. They never wanted a child, but their parents (his grandparents) wouldn't let them give up or abort him.  
When he was sixteen, his parents basically abandoned him, and he started hanging out with 'the bad crowd'. He smoked and became drunk a few times. His aunt and uncle took him in, her feeling pity for her brother's neglected child.  
When he was eighteen, he became interested in racing, like his cousin, Chick. His aunt and uncle were supportive, and his rookie career began. He trained with his cousin, and learned from him. However, the 'tricks' that his cousin showed him, most of them were actually 'cheating'.  
He turned nineteen, and was having an interview after the race, when he looked over and saw someone waiting in line to get an autograph.  
She had silky black hair, piercing green eyes, and her smile was breathtaking. She stood by herself, and looked to be about sixteen.  
After he gave her an autograph, he asked what her name was.  
"Sally." She replied, fluttering her long eyelashes.  
Steven liked her the minute she said that.  
"Wait for me, after I get done here." He whispered, and her eyes lit up.  
After autographing, he went to go find her. She stood talking with his crew chief about racing technique. She was actually quite smart.  
"Hey, Sal." He said, walking up to her and completely ignoring his crew chief. "Want to go get dinner with me?"  
Sally looked surprised. "Do you mean it?"  
"Of course." He replied, lacing his arm through hers. "That is, if your parents will let you."  
Sally looked down. "They don't know that I'm here. I...I ran away."  
He looked down at her. "Why?" He asked, not understanding.  
She sighed and scuffed the dirt with her shoes. "I started hanging with the bad crowd, and aren't happy with me. So, I figured that I'd let them 'have a break from me, since they hate me so much, and I'd find a way to start over."  
"Well, your secret is safe with me." Steven told her. "I won't call them."  
He took her on a dinner date, and she found herself beginning to fall for him. He felt the same way, and after a mental debate with himself, decided to invite her to tag along with him and his crew.  
That's how he got to where he was today.  
He still wanted Sally. And he hated Lightning with a vengeance.  
But, it didn't matter now. He had a plan.  
Evil plan, possibly hurtful to Sally, but of it got that rookie hot shot out of the picture, then, hurt or not, she would be his for the taking.


	29. Chapter 29

From Pancake: Mere has made a change on Chapter 28: It read - Steven still truly loved Sally. And he hated Lightning with a vengeance.-  
The new edited version reads - Steven still wanted Sally. And he hated Lightning with a vengeance-  
See the difference? Sorry. Very crucial to the story.

* * *

Chapter 29- Alive.

After Steven left, Sally was left to her thoughts. She was fuming. Why in heck did she ever go out with him! He was a good for nothing jerk!  
Young and foolish was her only answer. She had been young and foolish.  
There was one good thing that came out of the entire experience, and that was driving to Radiator Springs. If she hadn't done that, then she never would have met all the townsfolk who she now called family. And she never would have met...Lightning.  
Lightning. She thought, setting down the papers she had been working on. She inhaled shakily. Resolving to think of good things, she opened one of her desk drawers. Inside lay a photo album.  
On the red fabric cover were the words 'Lightning and Sally'.  
Inside held almost every photo she owned of the two of them. She flipped it open to a bookmarked page. It held her favorite picture.  
The morning they announced their engagement, Flo had said that they needed a picture to celebrate...  
FLASHBACK-  
"Come on, y'all. Lean in a little more." Flo instructed, trying to get Lightning and Sally t cooperate.  
They both had the giggles.  
"Sorry, Flo." Sally said, trying to calm down.  
Lightning laughed. "Ok, we'll try."  
He leaned closer to Sally, drawing her towards him, she leaned in a little closer, but her hair got caught on Lightning's jacket zipper.  
"Sally!" He exclaimed.  
She laughed and began trying to loose herself.  
Flo sighed in exasperation. "Are we taking this picture or not?" She asked.  
Lightning reached down. "Hold still, Sal." He told her, trying to untangle her hair from his zipper. She stifled a laugh. "Sally, quit giggling!" He said through a laugh of his own.  
Finally she was released from him, and they attempted to take the picture again. She set her hand with the ring on top of his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder. He rested the side of his head on the top if hers, and Flo snapped the picture.  
END FLASHBACK-  
Sally smiled, recalling that day. She was brought out of her thoughts when the phone rang.  
She lifted it to her ear. "Hello?" She said, still smiling.  
Doc's voice came through. He sounded panicked. "Sally, get to the hospital, now!"

She practically ran into the hospital. Apparently, Lightning had quit breathing.  
She ran up to his room, and was just about to enter when Doc and Alice came out.  
They both had tears in their eyes, causing Sally to stop in shock.  
"I'm sorry." Doc whispered. "We did everything we could."  
Sally's mouth fell open. He couldn't just be dead, could he? Her tears were blinding her as she pushed past them and into the room. She rushed to Lightning's side.  
His face was pale and his eyes were closed.  
"No!" She cried, tears falling down her face. "No! Lightning! Please, don't go!" she sank to her knees, holding his hand. "Please...Don't go."  
Sally began to sob. Words could not express her grief.  
Doc and Alice stepped out, almost crying themselves.  
Sally sat there sobbing for fifteen minutes. Finally she looked up into Lightning's peaceful face. He had been a good person. Now he was gone. To Sally, no one could even compare to him. After ten more minutes, she slowly stood. The entire room was so quiet. Except for...a small sound. What was that sound? Could it be? She leaned close to Lightning. His chest was steadily rising up and down. He was...Alive!  
Sally ran into the hall. "Doc!" She shouted, seeing him in the hall. "Doc! He's breathing!"  
Doc ran to the room, Alice close behind him.  
Sally stood back as they started hastily checking monitors and trying to make sure he was alright.  
Lightning's eyes began to open. "S-Sally?" He asked, trying to regain his senses.  
She leaned forward and took his hand. "I'm right here." She said to him. The corners of his mouth turned up into a little half smile.  
" What happened?" Lightning asked, hoarsely. Sally looked at him with sympathy.  
"You were wrecked." She said. " By Steven, who is now banned from racing. We got you into an ambulance, brought you here, and you've been in a coma ever since."  
Lightning nodded in understanding and looked up at Doc.  
He looked back with a smile. "How ya feeling, rookie?"  
" I hurt." Lightning said simply.  
Doc sighed. "Please specify."  
"All over." Lightning replied, trying to get on Doc's nerves. Doc gave Lightning a warning look.  
"Hey, I will not hesitate to give you a sedative." He told Lightning. "Speaking of which, did you know that you've been out for over forty-eight hours?"  
Lightning's mouth dropped. "Forty...Eight...?" he looked at Sally who nodded sadly.  
" forty eight hours." She confirmed. "We were worried." Lightning was still shocked. Forty eight whole hours. Wow. Then he noticed the concern and hurt in Sally's face. Doc had also noticed this.  
"I'm going to go get something." Doc said, leaving and shutting the door. Lightning pulled Sally close and kissed her lightly.  
"You okay, Baby?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "Since they removed you from the car, you've...quit breathing twice. I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Tears were filling her eyes.  
He reached up and wiped them away. "Hey. I'm here now. And I don't plan on leaving any time soon. He noticed that she still looked upset.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. "What else is bothering you?"  
"I'm fine, I guess." She replied. " Worried about you. Lack of sleep. Another thing." she trailed off. Lightning was confused.  
"What other thing?" He asked.  
She gave him a slight glare. Then she faked a cough, and said through it, "Hormones".  
"Oh." Lightning said, blushing.  
" You asked." Sally retorted, though she was blushing herself. It was silent for a few minutes.  
"Why don't you go get some sleep, Sal?" Lightning suggested, " I'll be fine here."  
Sally looked unsure.  
He smiled."I'll be fine here. " He said. " Now go get some rest." Sally leaned over and kissed him.  
"I love you." He said.  
She smiled. "I love you too."

Steven was fuming! Lightning was supposed to die! He'd been sitting at a table at the cafe when he heard the news.  
Fine.  
If he couldn't have Sally, then NO ONE COULD.

That night sally would have nightmares.

She stood at the track, watching lightning race Steven for first. Two laps to go. Steven laughed evilly and rammed Lightning. The car spun and spun and spun. Lightning called her name, but she was rooted to the spot. She tried to move, but couldn't.  
" Lightning is dead." The announcers voice said over the speaker. Sally felt like her heart had been shredded. She began to cry, and then realized that Maria was sitting next to her hugging her. They were in their room at Sally's parents house.  
" I just can't believe he'd dump me." Sally said through her tears. Maria was slightly annoyed.  
" Sal, it's okay." She said. "Steven probably wasn't the best guy for you, anyway."  
Sally glared at her. "What would you know about it?" Sally shouted.  
Maria flinched backwards.  
" You've never even had a boyfriend!"  
Maria stood up.  
" If you don't want me to help you, Sally, then I'll just leave!" She hissed, leaving and slamming the door. Sally began to pack her things.  
" Maybe I'LL just leave." She said, being careful as she packed, of the stitches in her arm. Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore, she was driving down the highway. She had been driving for three days. Her car began to make a rattling noise. From her experience with cars, she knew what that particular noise meant. Get out, I'm about to explode.  
Sally grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the car. It quit making that noise, but the engine turned off.  
" Stupid car." She murmured, lifting the hood. Steam curled up from it. "great!" Sally said. " Now I have to go find a town!" Sally walked about a mile before coming to a little dusty town. Then, out of nowhere, a speedway appeared. She stood in the pit box, cheering on Lightning. Lightning won the race. Steven was mad, but Sally could care less. Steven came up to her after the race. She was standing by herself, waiting in line to grab a bite to eat.  
" How could you?" He asked her. " Just leave me? For him?" It was Sally's turn in line.  
Sally replied calmly, "I love him. Not you.  
Steven was Furious. "Well, then let's just get you out of the picture! Since it won't work to kill off Lightning, I'll just kill you to make him miserable. If I can't have you, nobody can." He said before pushing her onto the hot grill. All Sally felt was heat. Choking, suffocating, unbearable heat. The smoke curled into her her face, and she couldn't breath. There was a horrible banging noise. Over and over and over.  
Sally's eyes shot open. She was in the come office. She'd fallen asleep at the desk. Everything was on fire...  
" smash!". A huge board fell from the ceiling, just inches from where she was. She heard the banging again. The door fell, with a glass shattering noise, and two firemen walked in.  
" Help!" Sally screamed. Her clothes had caught fire. She tried screaming again, but smoke flew into her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She fell to the floor and watched as everything faded to blackness.

She opened her eyes, slowly, and squinted from the brightness. She was in a hospital. Her whole body felt hot. Her entire arm felt like it was on fire. She felt tears spring to her eyes from the pain. Sally felt a hand stroking her hair. Her eyes focused on Alice standing beside her. She was watching the monitor, and gently pushing the hair off Sally's forehead.  
"Shhhh." Alice said gently. "You're going to be fine." Sally saw Doc walk over to her. He strapped a breathing mask over her face.  
"Turn it on, Alice." He said. Alice flipped a switch and clean fresh air filled Sally's lungs. That was when she realized that her lungs felt like they were burning. It hurt so bad. She inhaled sharply and let out a little cry of pain. Alice looked at her, sympathy evident in her face.  
"That'll wear off, sweetie." She said. "Once we get you into surgery you'll be fine." Doc assured her. Sally's eyes ?  
Doc noticed her expression. " You have several third degree burns, and when a board fell from the ceiling, it nearly fractured your left arm." He told her.  
" But you'll feel fine after surgery." Alice reassured her.  
Sally nodded. Alice reached over and Got an IV needle ready, then she pulled out a little alcohol cloth and rubbed Sally's left wrist. Sally shuddered. She hated that feeling. Alice gently inserted the needle, then taped it down. After a few minutes, Sally felt her eyes begin to close. She fell asleep thinking of Lightning.

Once again, I'm very happy with this chapter!  
Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Yay! 30!

Chapter 30- Kidnapped.

Sally had made a decent recovery by the next day, and was showing no complications from the surgery. Lightning was also recovering well. Doc said that he'd still be in the hospital for about another week. Sally and Lightning had moved the wedding date to July ninth. After the fire, the sheriff had found that it was an arson, but no clues as to who it was. Sally had a pretty good idea, but you couldn't just arrest someone with no proof. After the discovery of an arson attack, Doc and Alice insisted on Sally staying with them, until Lightning was out of the hospital. Two days passed.

Doc and Alice were sitting in their room after a long, hard day at work. It was 11:30.  
"So how was your day?" Doc asked his wife as he climbed under the brown quilt.  
"Well, " She called from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. "It could have been better. 'spit' "I had to deal with two kids from the chicken pox outbreak, saw three with the flu, SIX teething babies, and then, there's always Gary to put up with." She came out of the bathroom and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned against him so she could hear his heartbeat.  
She looked up at him, pressing her nose to his. "How was YOUR day?"  
He sighed. "Well, I performed three surgerys before caffeine." He replied.  
"Bravo." Alice said, impressed. "I couldn't have done that."  
Doc kissed the top of her head. "Anyway, I'm exhausted." He said through a yawn.  
"Likewise." Alice murmured softly. They were quiet for a few minutes.  
"Are you asleep, Ally?" Doc asked. no answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

The next day, Sally was just finishing up with a contractor about getting the cone office rebuilt, when Steven approached her.  
"Hey, Sal. Whats up?" He asked, slipping an arm around her.  
She glared at him. "The sky." She said dryly. " If you must know, I was about to go visit my fiancé."  
She pulled out of Steven's grasp and walked down the sidewalk. Needless to say, he followed.  
" I don't understand you, Sal." He said. "you dump an awesome guy like me, for some loser like Lightning. What happened to you?"  
Sally stopped. "Look, I love Lightning and NOTHING can change that." She said angrily. "NOBODY can change it either, even YOU."  
he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I COULD change that." Steven whispered in her ear. "Don't you remember all the fun we used to have together?" he asked, still whispering, and sliding his hands up and down her sides.  
She ripped away from him angrily.  
"Leave me alone. Get out of my life!" She said angrily, before walking away.  
Steven was mad now. Then he got a new idea.

That night, Sally lay in the guest room bed in Doc and Alice's house. The bed was soft and warm, but it just wasn't home. She stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were about Lightning. When she was visiting him earlier that day, he had been trying not to show how bad he was hurting, but his eyes gave him away. He and Sally both had that problem. No matter what they tried to convince people of, their eyes always betrayed their true feelings. Sally still felt like killing Steven, though she was very proud of how well she had controlled herself earlier. She should of given that guy a piece of her mind, but one thing had stopped her: He had been her first boyfriend, all those years ago. Her mother had told her once that no matter who you end up marrying, whoever was your first love/crush will always be tied to your emotions. Even if they were now VERY ANGRY emotions. Sally laughed slightly remembering a few days before when Lightning had asked her what all was bothering her. And when she'd answered, the way that he had blushed. He brought it on himself. Sally thought. The dork. Sally looked at the clock. 12:31am it read. Sally had had a long day at work, and was very tired physically, but how come when she got in bed, she couldn't fall asleep? Finally she drifted off at about 1:30.

3:21 in the morning, Alice awoke to a thumping noise. Assuming it was a just something outside, she let herself drift back off. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a crash was heard. Doc was also startled into awakeness.  
" Did you hear that?" Alice whispered. He nodded. It became quiet. Then suddenly, the burglar alarm was heard. They jumped out of bed and ran to the stairs. Once they got down there, they found that the alarm was going off in the storage room. That was the room where they kept all the medicines, prescriptions, and such. The door was locked. Doc walked over to the kitchen and tried to find his spare keys for that room.  
Alice called the sheriff.  
"What's going on?" Sally asked, walking into the room, wearing her light blue bathrobe. Doc got the door unlocked just then. "Got it." He said. The three cautiously walked inside. The room was a disaster. The window was open and a breeze was coming through, blowing the curtains. The glass case that held all the medicines was shattered into a thousand tiny shards. There were medicine bottles strewn everywhere, pills scattered in the floor...only one bottle was open though. Doc bent down and picked up the bottle. The name on it read, Lightning McQueen. They were all shocked. Then Doc sniffed the air. And that was when they noticed the strange chemical smell, clouding everything.  
"Get out, now." Doc instructed, pushing Sally and Alice towards the door. Once out into the hallway, Alice turned to him. "What was that about, James?" She asked, worried.  
" Did you notice that weird smell?" He asked. Alice nodded. "I think it was a cyanide." (A/N: Cyanide::Extremely toxic substance.)  
Alice and Sally were both shocked. Cyanide was a poisonous substance that could kill easily, and quickly.  
"Now putting two and two together..." Sally said, "Smell of cyanide, Lightning's medicine bottle open...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Alice's eyes got huge. "Lightning was trying to poison himself?"  
Sally and Doc both gave her confused looks.  
"Someone was trying to poison Lightning." Sally explained.  
Alice shrugged. "That was going to be my second guess." She said, not very convincingly.  
Sally gasped. "My watch fell off in there." She said, then turned to Doc. "Can I go get it?" She asked. Doc looked unsure.  
"I suppose...if you're careful, and quick." He told her.  
Sally walked back into the room. She hadn't lost her watch, it was in her pocket. She'd wanted to come back because she had seen something. She bent down and looked under where the case was, being careful of the glass. Sure enough, there was a note. She picked it up and began to read.

Sally,  
First off, if anyone sees this note besides you, I will personally shoot them. Second, I'm here trying to poison Lightning. I want you Sally, and apparently the only way to do that is to get rid of him. I still love you Sally. Don't forget that.  
Steven  
Ps- If it comes to it, (if this doesn't work) I'm going to have to take you by force.

Sally was literally going to kill him now. In fact, she was so mad that she didn't notice the footsteps coming towards her. She didn't notice the person behind her, lift a glass vase and prepare to bring it down on her head.  
Crash!  
All Sally felt was the pain, before the note was snatched from her hand and a cloth was pressed to her face. Everything faded to black...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Held Captive.

"Sally was what?" Lightning, now frantic, asked Doc, who had just brought him the news.  
"Kidnapped." The older man replied. "Last night."  
It was true. After four minutes, Doc had went into the storage room, not wanting Sally to inhale too much fumes from the cyanide. He found the window all the way open, blood and glass in the floor, and Sally nowhere in sight. He'd immediately called the sheriff.  
"I'm going to kill Steven!" Lightning, infuriated, exclaimed. "No one messes with my girl and gets away with it!"  
Doc noticed that on the monitor Lightning's heart rate had sped up a lot. "Calm down. You're going to kill yourself. And we don't have any proof that it was Steven."  
Lightning was fuming. "Who else would it be? Who else wants Sally so bad as to just take her?"  
Doc shrugged. "No names come to mind, but..." He said trailing off.  
"We've got to go find her." Lightning said, his voice desperate. "I can't lose her."  
"We already have the police looking for her." Doc assured in a gentle tone. "They're doing everything they can."  
Lightning sighed. "I just hope she's alright."

Sally slowly opened her eyes to find herself in what appeared to be the back of a moving semi. She groaned from the pain in the back of her head, and tried to remember what had happened. She squinted from the brightness and a headache. Then when she realized that her hands were tied behind her back, it all came flooding. Steven had kidnapped her. The nerve!  
Sally looked around anxiously. She twisted her back to see that Her hands were tied with a rope to a hook on the wall. The rope was cutting into her wrist's flesh. After about ten minutes, the truck slowed to a stop and she heard the sounds of slamming doors. The back door of the semi was opened, and sunlight flooded in, partially blinding Sally.  
Steven and two other men walked in. the men with him were both tall and muscled, and looked like they could have been professional wrestlers at one point.  
"Hello Sally, darling." Steven greeted her. He kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Under any other circumstances, Sally would have pulled away and slapped him, but...he had tried to murder Lightning the night before, so she decided that she would see what he wanted before making a move. And her hands were tied up.  
"Did you sleep well?" He whispered, his lips slightly brushing against her ear.  
Sally glared. "No, I didn't, I had a head injury." She said to him, sassily.  
"Temper, temper." He scolded. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
"Don't 'wrong side of the bed' me." Sally said, still angry. "Besides, if you hadn't kidnapped me, then you wouldn't have to deal with my 'temper' now, would you?" Steven leaned close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nonsense, I didn't kidnap you. I'm merely holding you captive." He kissed her cheek lightly.  
Sally tried to control her anger. She figured he was just trying to get in her head. Anger her. Make her do something reckless.  
"So," Sally started, turning towards him, "When do you plan on letting me go?"  
He smiled. "When I've fallen out of love with you. Oh! Wait!That won't happen. Never."  
Sally tilted her head to the side. "Just one question."  
"Ask away."  
"If you're so 'in love' with me, why am I tied up?" She inquired.  
He kissed her forehead. "Because you would have run off. Run back to your 'Lightning'." He said in a mocking voice.  
Sally shook her head. "What's happened to you?" She asked. "This isn't the Steven I used to love."  
Steven was slightly taken aback by her words, but he recovered quickly. "Maybe not. But this is who I am now."  
"A liar, cheater, arsonist, and jerk?" Sally asked hatefully.  
Steven drew back his hand and before Sally knew what was happening, he'd hit her across the face. "Don't talk to me in that tone, Sally Carrera!" He shouted.  
Sally just glared at him, slightly wincing from the sting of being hit.  
"Well, I can see just how much you're in love me." She said sarcastically. "You only ever did things for yourself! That's what you are! A self centered-!"  
She was cut off by one of Steven's 'henchmen' putting a hand over her mouth, then tying a gag on her. The two henchmen went back outside, but Steven continued to look at Sally for a minute.  
"You say I'm self centered. Maybe if you knew what I've been through, you wouldn't say those things." And he left without another word.  
Sally glared after him. Jerk!  
She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to ease her throbbing headache. The truck started up again, and Sally sighed, knowing that with every turn of the engine, she was being pulled farther and farther from home.

"Where are you, Sally?" Lightning whispered, gazing at the starry night sky through the hospital room window. He had just received word that the police were looking, but only had one lead, and that was the plate number of a stolen semi that was taken supposedly by someone who had been seen with a certain Steven Hicks.  
Lightning's first thought after hearing this was Sally, that she might be in it. His second thought was How the heck do you steal a semi? He sighed angrily. He was so mad at Steven, that he vowed he would personally murder him if he ever saw him again. Just thinking about Steven made him so angry that his heart rate sped up to about 300 beats a second. Lightning decided to try to calm down, hearing the heart monitor speed up.  
He gazed back out the window, and tears threatened to spill as he thought of his fiancé out there. Somewhere.  
"I love you, Sally Angel." He whispered as a single tear fell. "And I know that you're out there somewhere. Looking at the same moon."

Sally was in fact looking at the same moon. They had finally stopped the semi at about 10:30 that night. Steven walked around to the back of the semi and over to where Sally was. He took off her gag, untied her hands, and gently lifted her to her feet. She wobbled slightly, having been sitting down all day and having had nothing to eat or drink. Sally was afraid she would pass out, and she was almost grateful for him helping her stand. Almost.  
They led her through a woodsy, foresty type area, and seemed to be climbing a hill. Sally shivered from the cold night air, and that's when she realized she was still in her pajamas and bathrobe. Eww.  
Steven held her arms tightly, but somehow still gently, behind her, and led her forwards.  
Sally wasn't scared of the dark. She was scared of what was IN the dark. She nearly jumped out of her skin when an owl hooted in the distance.  
Steven leaned closer to her. "Are you scared?" He whispered. "Poor baby." He continued mockingly, still angry at her for her words earlier.  
They continued to walk, and Sally got an idea.  
She brought her foot down HARD onto his, and when he let go out of surprise and pain, Sally made a run for it.  
"Get her!" Steven shouted to his assistants.  
Sally ran faster than she ever had in her life. She jumped over rocks, climbed through brambles, and ran on the soft, leaf covered ground. She was stopped suddenly as her hair got snagged in a low-hanging tree branch. She pulled desperately, but couldn't untangle it. One of the henchmen was upon her. He grabbed her arm roughly, and drew a knife.  
Sally closed her eyes and braced herself. He brought down the blade, cutting a good five inches off of her hair, and 'accidently' cutting her left shoulder. Sally inhaled sharply from the pain. He grabbed her other arm sp that he was holding both, and he dragged her (literally) back to Steven.  
Sally was scared to find out what he would do to her. She soon found out.  
They continued to walk through the woods until they reached a small, ramshackle cabin.  
Steven unlocked it and opened the door, pulling Sally in with him. The cabin was small, like a toolshed, but large enough that there was one, as far as Sally could tell, separate room. The cabin was lit by lamplight, casting a yellow glow. There were two windows that were both shut with a combination lock, and the entire cabin smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. A few empty beer cans littered the floor. There was a small table with four chairs around it, and in another part of the cabin was a small, ratty sofa. But the thing that frightened Sally the most was a big machine in one corner that had a loud humming noise coming from it. It had several wires coming out of it, and truthfully it looked like a torture device.  
Steven led Sally over near it and forced her to sit down on the hard floor. She was trembling from fear.  
He grabbed one of the wires, and wrapped it around her wrist, tying it.  
Then he tied her arms together behind her back, tied her legs together, and to Sally's disgust, as he was tying her legs, he was a little...'touchy'.  
'Disgusting Pervert.' Sally thought.  
He stood up and pressed a button on the machine, then grabbed a remote looking thing.  
"Here's how this is going to work, Sal;" He started. "This machine, when you move or talk too loudly, will deliver a powerful electric shock through your body. Not enough to kill you, but defenetly enough to keep you in line while you're here. Allow me to give you a...demonstration, as it were, as punishment for your little stunt outside."  
Steven hit the button on the remote, and 'powerful electric shock' were defenetly the words for the pain Sally felt.  
She writhed in pain as the shock coursed through her body. He continued to hold it down, and she gasped for breath.  
Finally, he let up off of it, and Sally nearly collapsed, but remembered what he had said about moving.  
He bent down to her level and placed an arm around her. "Now, do you think you can behave?" He asked, as if talking to a child.  
Sally slowly nodded.  
Then Steven pressed his lips to hers and forced his toungue into her mouth. Sally tried to back up, but then remembered again about not moving. She fought hard not to gag. When Steven pulled away, Sally glared. "You never loved me!" She whispered harshly. "You used me!"  
He smiled evilly. "Maybe, Sal. Maybe."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Only Using Her.

A/N: This chapter contains, erm, Mature suggestions. If you are younger than 14, run for your life. Or just skip this chapter. It's not essential to the plot.  
Just know that Steven truly was only using Sally.  
He felt ATTRACTION for her, but in the end it boiled down to him only using her.

Steven had been doing some thinking. Sure Sally was beautiful, and kind-hearted. Maybe he had truly loved her once. But with time, things change. He realized that maybe her words were true. Maybe he had been only using her. To get a race win. To satisfy his youthful lusts. The farthest they had ever gone though was making out. And now Steven had a desire. A desire to go farther. Even if it meant hurting Sally, his first, yet temporary love.

Sally felt tears fall as she laid on the threadbare sheet that Steven had given her.  
Her eyes hurt from crying. She looked a mess. She had been shocked by the damn machine more times than she could count. Steven had been trying to get her to choose; Leave Lightning, and forever stay with him, or Continue to live in torture. Sally had said torture. She would never leave Lightning.  
He had hurt her. Or rather, had his henchmen hurt her. She had multiple cuts from knives. These men enjoyed hurting her. Steven, every time he tried to convince her to leave Lightning, would kiss her and try to get her to kiss him back. Not happening.  
Sally looked up at the closed window. If only there was an escape! But she could hardly move from the wires of the machine.  
What hurt more than most things though, was Steven admitting that he'd never actually loved her. That he had only been using her. It hurt to realize how foolish she'd been at that young age. He had only been using her. It hurt to remember how she had used to trust him. He'd thrown that trust down like a box of rocks. He'd only been using her, he had told her that yesterday morning. The first morning she'd been in the cabin after being kidnapped.  
She had now been their hostage, what? Three days?  
She thought back to the days when she and Steven had been younger. Before he had hit her at her house after she'd been arrested for spying, Sally could admit that he had been slightly abusive. He had hit her once before that incident, and threatened to some other times.  
Now here she was, 9:56 on a cold night, laying on a tattered sheet, and having cried all the tears she could.  
She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but was startled a minute later when Steven entered the room. He turned the machine off.  
"Stand up." He commanded.  
Sally, not wanting to deal with any more pain, did as he instructed. He undid the wires and grabbed her sore wrists, dragging her into the other room. It was apparently a bedroom, judging by the bed and the nightstand.  
He grabbed a rope and tied her wrists to the bed, laying her on her back.  
Sally began to freak out. Fear coursed through her heart, which she was sure he could hear beating. What was he planning to do?  
Sally realized what he was planning when he began to remove his shirt. He was going to rape her.

At three in the morning, Sally was led back into the big room, and re-hooked up to the machine. Steven turned it back on and kissed her before leaving. Sally, moving slowly so she wouldn't get shocked, laid down on the sheet again and tried to get as comfortable as possible.  
Her entire body hurt now. She was bleeding. She felt disgusting. She had been emotionally scarred.  
More salty tears slid from her eyes, even though she had thought it was impossible to cry another drop. Her heart ached for Lightning to hold her. To rescue her from Steven.  
It stung to remember.  
He had only been using her.

* * *

From Pancake: Hey Mere's readers, I posted a new cover for my story, Kindergarten Crush. IDK if you wanna check it out. Just did it. Worked hard. Okay. Bye. THANK YOU! *heart.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Found.

Two days passed. Lightning was released from the hospital, and told to take it easy.  
He was resting on the sofa in his house, and thinking about Sally. They still hadn't found her. He was worried to death. The police were still searching, just less eagerly. The phone rang beside Lightning.  
"Hello?"  
"Lightning, this is the sheriff." The sheriff's voice said through the phone. "we have a lead." Lightning felt his heart leap.  
"We have found the truck she was kidnapped in. She dropped her watch in there, with the initials S A C, on it. Unfortunately, there's no sign of them. We found the truck in Colorado, sort of near the greenwood forest. We have police searching the area right now."  
Lightning smiled. Things were looking up. Then, speaking of UP he got an idea.

"Please, Doc!" He pleaded.  
Doc glared. "No." He said for the umpteenth time. Lightning had been trying for the past half hour to get Doc to let him go help search for Sally.  
Doc wasn't giving in yet because it was too far, Lightning needed to take it easy, and the police had never needed him to join the force before.  
Lightning sighed, but he would not accept defeat.  
"Doc,...Please. For Sally's sake." he said, looking his crew chief in the eye.  
Doc sighed. "Fine. But I'm coming too."

"Who did you call?" Steven asked Sally, angrily.  
She shook her head."I haven't called anyone." She said in a hoarse voice. They hadn't given her anything to drink since the day she was kidnapped. Steven pushed the button on the remote. Sally jumped when she felt the spark touch her.  
"You must have called someone." Steven continued in a dangerously quiet voice. "I dont know how, but Why else would the police be showing up in the surrounding county asking if anyone's seen a Sally Anna Carrera?"  
Sally glared at him. "I didn't call anyone, I didn't say anything."  
He pushed the button again. "Who was it?" He asked. She sighed in frustration. A tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't call anyone, I promise." She said. "What do you're going to get by shocking the crap out of me?" He glared, almost with an evil look, and held down the button on the remote. Sally began to shake as the electrical currents ran through her body. Her face tightened in pain. He continued to hold it down, and she began to gasp for breath. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Steven groaned and walked over and opened it, letting one of his accomplices in. Not the one with the knife, Max, but a man who apparently went by the name of Dummy.  
" Did y'all know that there are police guys over yonder?" He asked in his hillbilly tone.  
Steven looked at Sally, Then sighed.  
"Sally, " He began. " We're leaving. Not you though. I'll come back to Radiator springs for you, some day...if you live through this bomb." He pulled out from a box, a small electric device. He attached it to the wall, then pushed a button and stood. Then he leaned next to Sally and kissed her, long and passionately.  
"I'll be back for you." He said, evilly. "I still want you." then he got Max and Dummy and left. The sound of a vehicle's engine was heard, and then it faded into the distance. It was silent except for the steady beeping of the bomb. Sally was scared to death. She only had five minutes. If she died, she hoped that for Lightning's sake, he'd be able to find another girl. He deserved to have someone. Sally tried not to think what would happen if she died. All the things that would have been: Marriage, Family...  
A rapid beep brought Sally back to earth. She looked at the bomb. Two minutes. She felt something poke her arm, and she looked over. A nail stuck out of the wall. She began to rapidly rub the ropes tying her hands on the nail, trying to break them, not caring if the stupid shock machine was torturing her for moving. Then the ropes snapped. She grabbed the strap attaching her to the machine and yanked it off. But the electrical force of doing so knocked her to the ground. She slowly, shakily stood, and walked to the door. The knob was locked. The windows were too thick to break. There was no escape.  
" Help!" She screamed. She screamed two more times, then gave up. Her voice was too hoarse. Forty nine seconds. She was going to die.  
" I love you Lightning." She whispered, sinking to the floor in defeat. Ten seconds. Sally could almost swear that she heard his voice. I'm delirious. She told herself. Then the bomb exploded.

Lightning, Doc, and ten policemen waked through a foresty type area. Lightning and Doc had taken a helicopter to Colorado, where the policemen were hot on the trail.  
"Sally!" They, particularly Lightning, were shouting. They came to the crest of a hill, and saw a house down in the clearing. Lightning was just beginning to walk/limp down the hill when, to his horror, shock, and dismay, the house exploded.

They called the fire department and once the flames were put out, they began to carefully dig through the wreckage. After the old house had caught fire, it gave up and crumbled. Lightning dug through the wreckage. He found a small black device, which he picked up.  
"What's this?" He asked. Doc came over to him and looked at what he was holding.  
His mouth dropped. "That would be the remains of a bomb." He said, slowly. The firemen were lifting boards that had crumbled and fallen.  
" We found something!" One of them called to Lightning. He walked over and they continued to lift boards until they found under them...what appeared to be a woman's hand. (still attached yes, I'm not that gory.) Lightning saw the glint of the engagement ring in the afternoon sunlight.  
"Sally..." He said, voice breaking. " Come on! Help me lift these boards! We've got to save her!" They all began to hurriedly move the boards until they uncovered Sally. They pulled her to safety and laid her in the grass. One of the firemen called an ambulance.  
"Careful." Doc said as they turned her on her back. "You don't want to complicate any injuries she may have."  
Once they got her turned over, Lightning got his first good look at his fiancè. Her face had sooty smears. Her body was covered in ashes and her face was expressionless. Lightning leaned down close to her and tried to listen.  
"She's not breathing!" He said. Lightning tilted her head back and began to give her CPR. After he did, he put his head on her chest and tried to see if she was breathing yet. Nothing. He did CPR again.  
"Come on sally." lightning whispered. All the while he held her hand. Suddenly Sally began to cough violently. Lightning put his hand behind her and lifted her into a sitting position. Sally cried out in pain.  
"Watch out." Doc said. "She must have had a spinal injury." Sally threw herself into Lightning's arms and began to cry.  
"I thought I would never see you again." She said through her sobs. He gently wrapped his arms around her and spoke soothing words.  
"You're alright now, Sweetheart." He said, nearly crying himself. "Shhh...Everything will be okay."  
Sally coughed again, trying to say something. He gently rubbed her back.  
"Lightning, he..." She started, looking into her fiancè's eyes.  
"What did he do?" Lightning asked, knowing that she meant Steven.  
Tears began to fall from her cheeks. "He..He...raped me." She said quietly.  
Lightning clenched his fists. He felt his blood boiling. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"  
The look on her face tore at Lightning's heart.  
Steven had hurt her. Lightning was almost shaking with rage.  
Sally shook her head. "I don't know where he is." She coughed again. "He abandoned me twenty or so minutes ago." She was still crying. Lightning just held her and gently tried to soothe her.  
The wailing of an ambulance siren was heard. It drove down a dirt path and pulled next to them. The paramedics got the stretcher out of the back and gently set Sally on it and fastened down the straps. Then they got her into the ambulance, Lightning following close behind. Once in there a paramedic began getting Sally hooked to some monitors and an IV needle in her arm.  
"Lightning." Sally said reaching for his hand. He put his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She squeezed his hand and her face tightened in pain. Lightning brushed the hair off of her forehead.  
"Shhh." He whispered gently, trying to comfort her. "We'll be there soon and everything will be fine." Sally nodded and fought back tears.  
"Where does it hurt?" Doc asked, taking her pulse.  
"My back, mainly." She said in a hoarse voice. "But all over, besides that."  
Doc nodded in understanding. "One of those boards must have fallen and hit her back." He said. he turned to the paramedic and began a lengthy conversation about medical issues. Lightning stroked Sally's fingers with his own.  
"You'll be alright, Baby." He said, then leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

As it turned out, Sally needed minor surgery on her spine, and everything else was just a matter of cuts and bruises, aside from stitches to her shoulder,then staying in the hospital on fluids for dehydration and malnutrition.  
Sally, also a fast healer, was released from the hospital three days later, and while resting on the sofa, she and Lightning completed the wedding plans. Three weeks passed, and it was four days before the wedding.


	34. Chapter 34

Mere would like to let readers know that she has made a few small changes to Chapter 33, just so you know, it's Pancake's fault, I didn't post it right. ;_;

Here's the wedding! :D

* * *

Chapter 34- A Radiator Springs Wedding. Part 1/3

Three days before the wedding, Sally sat next to Lightning at his house. It was 9:30 pm. The two had had a long day, running hotels and such. They collapsed on the brown leather sofa in exhaustion.  
"Ohh." Lightning groaned. "I hurt.  
"Likewise." Sally said, moving over next to him. He put his arms around her, and inhaled deeply, her vanilla scented hair calming him.  
"So let me get this straight." He began. "Tomorrow is your bridal shower, and wedding rehearsal. The day after is decorating the courthouse, and our families are flying in. And the day after that is our wedding. Is this data correct?"  
Sally laughed. "Yep, all the way down to the last detail." She said, then leaned up and kissed him. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They sat there together making out for about fifteen minutes.  
"I love you." Sally said breathlessly.  
He wrapped his arms around her again, and repositioned them so that she was almost laying on top of him. "I love you too, My Angel."  
Sally smiled before drifting off.

The next morning Sally opened her eyes to find herself still in Lightning's embrace on his sofa. He was asleep. She groaned. When they got married, the first piece of furniture they were buying was a new sofa. This thing was just plain uncomfortable. Lightning opened his eyes.  
"Good morning." He whispered to Sally, seeing her awake beside him. "Did we fall asleep here?"  
Sally rolled her eyes."Yes, unfortunately." She replied. She briefly kissed his lips, but he pulled her closer and kissed her more firmly. After he pulled away, Sally leaned onto his chest and sighed happily. She loved him.  
He began to twist his fingers through her hair and twirl it. "Day after tomorrow."  
"Day after tomorrow." Sally agreed. "I can't believe its finally here." She said, then yawned, stood up, and stretched.  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast." She said before walking into the kitchen. He watched her leave, and he smiled. What did he ever do to deserve an angel like her?

Sally walked up to the door of Alice and Doc's house and knocked. It was a beautiful July day. Not too hot, but warm enough for her to wear her favorite blue sundress. She also wore a pearl necklace and a pair of white flats. A minute later the door was opened by Alice.  
"Hey, come on in." She said, giving Sally a hug.  
Sally walked inside and the two went into the living room. Set up around the green plaid sofas was a table with the cake, a table for gifts, and there was a banner on the wall that read; "Congratulations, Sally and Lightning!"  
Sally turned to Alice. "Everything looks great." She said happily. "And I'm glad you're helping us with decorations for the wedding tomorrow."  
Alice shrugged. "It was nothing, and I was glad to do it." She said. "Besides, everyone here insisted that we should give you a bridal shower."  
Twenty minutes later, Flo, Lily, Leah, Maria, Alice, and Sally were gathered around the sofas. Everyone had gotten Sally some gifts for her new home; Dishcloths, A set of bed linens, dishes and silverware, vases, etc..  
"Thank you SO much, everyone." Sally said, smiling. "I love these, and I love all of you ." There were "you're welcomes" and such, and everyone was just having a good time.  
Then they got ready to play the first game.  
"I'll be right back." Alice said, leaving the room. She returned a minute later with a roll toilet paper, causing everyone to exchange 'Uh-Oh' glances. Alice also brought a wooden chair into the room.  
"Okay, Sally. Stand on the chair." Alice instructed.  
Sally, slightly nervous but knowing it was all in fun, climbed up.  
"Alright." Alice began, handing each lady a roll of toilet paper, "We are going to each make a wedding accessory for Sally. Using only toilet paper. Whichever Sally chooses is the most creative, the maker of that item wins."  
There were scattered laughs, and then everyone took turns creating a toilet paper accessory. First up was Lightning's sister Lily.  
She smiled as she approached Sally. "Lift your left foot, Sal." Lily instructed, causing laughs, and Sally to look at her in confusion. But, she did as Lily said, and Lily began to wrap the toilet paper into the shape of a shoe. When it was done, Sally was now sporting a stylish toilet paper flat.  
Next was Holley, who created a wedding dress top. She wrapped the paper completely around Sally's waist and upper body. She finished it by adding paper shoulder straps to the top.  
Flo made a veil for Sally, Maria made a garter, and Alice finished by giving her a paper handbag.  
Alice snapped a picture while Sally was laughing.  
She stepped down. "I declare the winner of the most creative toilet paper accessory contest...Holley, because this shirt is awesome. Can I get out of this now?"  
Alice helped Sally release herself from the papers, and then they all sat down to enjoy the four layer bridal shower cake. Flo had decorated it with with white frosting, red roses, daisies, and a few hints of red frosting. It was a rich chocolate cake underneath.  
"Your cakes are amazing, Flo!" Sally said, setting her plate aside.  
Flo smiled. "Well, I kinda figured that after Maria there went for her third slice."  
Maria, mouth full of cake, blushed. She swallowed. "I'm five months pregnant, and I have cravings. This little baby boy wants cake."  
Holley laughed. "Well that makes sense." She said sarcastically. Maria just glared slightly and kept eating.  
"I can't wait till I get married one day." Lily said, wistfully.  
Sally gave a small laugh. "Well the way you and Sean are carrying on, I wouldn't think that your own wedding is too distant." She said, making lily blush.  
"We're just friends." She said, trying to cover it up.  
"Just friends?" Flo asked, unconvinced. "I don't believe you. 'just friends' wouldn't be on a date in my cafe yesterday."  
Lily blushed again. "That wasn't a date. We just happened to be there at the same time."  
Flo wasn't giving up. "Snuggling next to each other in the same booth? And then he paid for yours?"  
"He was being nice, and it was cold that day." Lily said defensively.  
"It's the middle of July, Lil." Alice reminded.  
Lily was caught. "Fine, it was a date." She said, making everyone laugh.  
Maria's hand suddenly flew to her stomach.  
"Are you okay?" Sally asked her twin.  
"It felt like something just skittered over my stomach!" She said fearfully.  
Alice came over next to her. "Where?" She asked.  
Maria told her, then jumped as it happened a second time. Alice put her hands on that spot, then smiled.  
"He's kicking." She said to Maria. Maria smiled as it happened a third time.  
Lily sighed."I want kids of my own, someday." She said.  
"Well with the way you and Sean are carrying on..." Sally said, through a laugh.  
" Stop it, Sally!" Lily said, blushing furiously. Everyone laughed. After the laughter died down, they continued chatting.  
"So what's it like to be married?" Sally asked.  
Alice smiled. "It can be fun, it can be wonderful, it can be annoying, take your pick." She said.  
"How's it annoying?" Sally asked, confused. Alice, Maria, and Flo all exchanged knowing glances.  
"Busy husband."  
"Cleaning and cooking for two."  
"Snoring husband."  
"Not as many dates."  
"Early morning leaving for work."  
"Lazy husband."  
"Pregnancy." Maria said.  
All the women added something to this conversation.  
Sally was astonished. "Is it really THAT bad?"  
Flo shook her head. "There's good things too, Honey."  
"Snuggling up together at night."  
"Late night movies."  
"Good morning kiss."  
"More kisses, more often."  
"Dinner together every night."  
"Pregnancy." Maria said.  
Sally looked at her confused. "I thought you just said pregnancy was an annoying part."  
"It is...,and isn't." Maria put her head in her hands. "Sorry, mixed emotions."  
"So you see, Sal, there's the good and bad." Alice explained. "But you've got a good guy who, no matter what, will love you and you two will get through life together."  
Sally just smiled. A little while later after everyone had left except Sally and Alice, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Alice called.  
Lightning walked in. "I've come to collect my fiancè " He said, taking Sally's hand. "You ready, love?" she stood up, thanked alice, and the two got in Lightning's car then drove to the courthouse.

Lightning took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? It was just a rehearsal. He was standing up in front of the pedestal, Mater and Sean standing beside him, with Doc standing behind the pedestal.  
Doc was laughing at Lightning. "Would you calm down?" Doc asked. "It's just rehearsal!"  
"I am calm." Lightning said, angrily.  
Mater patted him on the back. "Don't be nervous, Buddy." He said, "You n' miss Sally is meant for each other. And when I done got married ter miss Holley, well, it went purfectly smooth." He smiled at Holley, who was standing in the matron of honor's spot. Lily stood beside her. The music began to play and The doors to the courthouse opened.  
Sally walked in, holding her father's arm. (he had flown in early.) the two walked slowly down the isle, yet to Lightning, it looked almost comical. Sally in her jeans and a 95 shirt, and her dad in his shorts and a 'Krispy Kreme' T-shirt. However, Lightning's attire wasn't the most formal either. He shrugged. They could dress up day after tomorrow. Sally and her father reached the end of the isle and he let go of her hand. She walked up the steps and stood next to Lightning. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. The music ended and Doc stepped up to the microphone.  
"Dearly Beloved." He began. Sally took a deep breath and tried to contain her laughter.  
"We are gathered here together today in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join together Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera in holy matrimony. If any man objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
"I object!" Mater shouted. Everyone looked at him in shock.  
"Why?" Doc asked, bewildered.  
Mater's eyes widened and he laughed. "Oh, well, I done don't REALLY object, I'm just trying to prepare em' for anythang that could happen on ta weddin' day." Mater explained.  
"Mater!" Everybody said at the same time. Holley shook her head dissaprovingly at him.  
"Alright." Doc said. "Let's continue." they did continue, and finally got to the last parts.  
"... And do you, Sally take Lightning to be your lawfully wedded husband, so long as ye both shall live?" Doc asked.  
"Yes." Sally managed in a squeaky voice.  
Lightning groaned. "Just laugh already." She had been trying the whole time not to laugh, and now she practically exploded.  
"I'm sorry!" She said, laughing harder then she ever had in her life. She was doubled over. Lightning began to laugh too, and then everyone laughed, except Doc, who facepalmed. How did he ever get mixed up with these crazy kids? Once they calmed down, Sally turned to Lightning.  
"Must be all the tension." she said. He nodded in agreement. They finished the rehearsal, did it again once, and then headed home.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- A Radiator Springs Wedding part 2/3

The next morning, Sally was getting dressed before she went to meet Lightning at Flo's for breakfast.  
She looked through her closet, debating what to wear. Finally she decided on a pair of dark denim stretch jeans and her light blue 'Rascall Flatts' t-shirt. She headed out to thertiveway and unlocked her porsche, which would tomorrow be serving as 'the getaway car'. For being July, the morning was surprisingly cool. Birds sang in the trees, and as Sally drive through downtown, she could see and hear some of the town's residents outside in their yards. Specifically Sarge and Fillmore.  
"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!"  
"Respect the classics, Man. It's Hendrix!"  
Sally chuckled to herself. That was the town's wake up call, and the hippie and army sergeant had been at it since before she had driven here.  
Finally, Sally arrived at the cafe, and parked her car in one of the empty spaces. Lightning's car was parked nearby.  
She walked into the cafe to find Lightning sitting at a table with Monica, Brandon, and her parents.  
"Hey!" Sally said, walking over and hugging them. "When did you guys get here?"  
Her mother stood up and hugged her daughter again. "We flew in last night, mi predilleta."  
Sally sat down next to Lightning, who wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, it's just so great to see you all again." Sally said. "It's been what? Eight months?"  
"Yes, Selene. It was november. So, how did the rehearsal go?" Isabella inquired.  
Lightning and Sally looked at each other and cracked up.  
Isabella gave them a confused look.  
"Well, it went well...mostly." Lightning answered, trying to catch his breath.  
Doc, who was sitting in the booth behind them with Alice, scoffed. "Yeah, If that's your definition of 'well', Lightning, then I'd hate to see you when things go 'Awful'."  
Sally giggled and Lightning nudged her gently. "Laugh it up, laugh it up." He said. " After all, that's WHY we messed up last night."  
"Oh. Sure, make it my fault." Sally said, elbowing him.  
Flo walked up to them, and handed Sally and Lightning coffee cups. "I got your cake done, Honey, and it's in my freezer." Flo said to Sally. "Now, I need you here tonight, and then we'll get you all prettied up tomorrow afternoon. Remember to bring your veil." Flo put emphasis on veil.  
Sally scoffed. "I won't forget it." She said, but Flo had a point. Sally was known to be forgetful from time to time.  
"So what all has been going on since we were down there?" Sally asked her mother. Isabella glared at Brandon. "Hospital bills." She replied. Brandon went red in the face.  
"What did you do?" Sally asked.  
Brandon laughed sheepishly. "Broke my ankle in that stinkin' dirt pile. But, anyways..." Sally groaned. "Brandon, you've got to be more careful." She scolded.  
"Hey, Lightning!" A voice said from near the door. Lightning looked up to see Brian and Alex coming towards him.  
He stood up. "Hey Guys! I can't believe you're here!" He walked up to them and they did their 'best friend handshake', simalar to the one that Lightning and Mater always did.  
"Well, "Alex started, "We weren't going to miss 'Saxaphone Lightning's' wedding, were we?"  
Sally laughed. "Do I even want to know?" She asked, directong the question towards Alex.  
He smiled. "We guys used to have a little...band... Per sè. And when we started, Lightning decided that he was going to play the saxaphone. He was seventeen at the time. Hehad never had lessons, and he was using an out of tune saxaphone. First morning of practice rolled around and we got started. It ended with Angelica storming out to the garage where we were and yelling at Lightning, um, what did she say again?"  
Lightning shook his head. "Something that should not be repeated in the presence of young children." He replied, gesturing to Brandon and Monica.  
"And that ended the band." Brian finished. "But Lightning will forever be known as 'Saxaphone Lightning'."  
They talked for another minute, introductions were made, and then they sat a little ways from Lightning and Sally.  
"You know what we should do later?" Alex asked out of nowhere.  
"What?" Lightning asked absentmindedly, playing with Sally's hair.  
Alex got an evil smile. "Play truth or dare."  
Lightning sat up suddenly. "No, no, no, no, and NO." He said firmly.  
"Why not?" Brian asked.  
"Because." Lightning replied, trying to think of a quick excuse. "Someone will get...hurt or...something."  
Brian elbowed Alex. "He's chicken." Brian said slyly.  
"Am not." Lightning said defensively. "I'm just...too old to play that."  
Sally nudged him. "More adults play that than hide and seek, Stickers."  
Lightning was caught. Darn Sally and her last words.  
"Okay, fine." Lightning agreed. "We'll do it later."

Sally, Lightning, Leah, Isabella, and Alice were decorating the courthouse. They had put the silk flowers and ribbons on the sides of the benches. They had set up the tables for the reception in the room down the hall. They'd placed vases of red roses in different stands and tables in the rooms. Tables were given silk cloths and red ribbons, plates, napkins, and small plastic containers of bubble solution to blow at the bride and groom as they left the courthouse.  
Right now, Sally and Lightning were standing on ladders and putting the cloth flowers onto the arch above the pedestal. Lightning took a deep breath and sighed.  
"You okay, Stickers?" Sally asked, looking over at him.  
Lightning threaded another flower stem. "I'm fine, Hun." He replied, lying. Inside, he was scared to death. He couldn't figure out why though. What was he scared of? He was getting married to Sally. Was he afraid that she'd say no? Was he afraid someone would object? He would talk to his dad later. He looked over at Sally standing on her ladder. Even in jeans and an old T-shirt she looked gorgeous. Sally looked over at that minute, saw him staring, and smiled. He smiled back, then stepped off his ladder.  
"Done." Sally said. Walking up and kisding him.  
He nodded and smiled. "Done." He agreed.  
A big booming voice startled them. "Selene! Mia bella nipote!" (My beautiful Niece)  
They turned to see a big man walking towards them. He had thick black hair, like Sally's, and he also had a moustache. He wore a fedora on his head, a red and green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with the knee ripped out.  
"Ciao, lo zio Ricardo!" (Hello, Uncle Ricardo.) Sally said, walking up to him. He wrapped her in a huge bear hug and then placed his hand in hers. When he drew it back, Sally was holding three chocolates.  
"Zio, voi mi rovinare." (uncle, you spoil me.) Sally said, hugging him again.  
"Is it a crime to dote on one of my favorite nieces?" He asked.  
Sally led him over to Lightning. "Lightning, this is my uncle Ricardo. Uncle, this is my fiancé, Lightning."  
Lightning shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sir."  
Ricardo smiled at Sally. "You've snagged a good one." He said under his breath, then turned back to Lightning. "The pleasure is mine. Now," He said turning back to Sally. "I've got to find a hotel for the night."  
Sally smiled. "The Cozy Cone Motel is just down the road, uncle." She said.  
He thanked her and then left.  
Sally turned to Lightning and raised her eyebrows.  
He smiled. "Did you know that my aunt is coming today?" He asked, taking her hand and sitting with her at one of the benches.  
Sally shook her head. "No, but I'm looking forward to meeting her."  
"No, I don't think you are." Lightning said through a grimace. "Aunt daisy can be...obsessive?"  
Sally smiled. "Im sure we'll get along just fine."  
The door opened and Brian walked in. "Hey, Lightning." He said. "I was instructed by Alex to come get you and Sally. We're playing truth or dare at your house."  
Lightning looked at Sally. "Uh oh."

Lightning, Sally, Brian, Alex, Logan, Lily, Sean, Maria, Brandon, and Monica were gathered in a circle in Lightning's living room.  
"Now, does everyone know the rules?" Alex asked. Everyone nodded and said yes.  
"Alright." Brian said. "Now let's just make everyone is clear on 1 thing. If you will not answer the truth, or will not do the dare, you must...pause for effect...Take off an article of clothing, or If you prefer, Jump into Lightning's pool full dressed."  
"Better than full naked." Logan muttered.  
Lightning gave Logan a look. "Alright...we are in mixed company." Lightning said. " Could you please keep your comments to yourself?"  
Logan nodded sheepishly. Then the game begun.  
Alex started. "Sally." He said.  
She looked at him.  
"Truth Or dare?"  
Sally thought for a moment. "Dare." She replied with confidence.  
" Ooooooh." Everyone said, simultaneously.  
Alex put on a sly smile. "Okay, Sally." He started. " Your dare is...Do a headstand."  
Sally was shocked, but she quickly recovered and stood up. She went over to a clear area of the room. Sally took a deep breath, and tried to concentrate. She hadn't done one of these since grade school. She closed her eyes.  
"Come on Sally!" Lightning cheered.  
Sally glared. "Shut up, you're throwing me off." Then Sally flipped upside down. She held the position for about ten seconds, before falling over sideways, and hitting the sofa with her leg. She stood up red faced.  
"Are you okay?" Lightning asked through a laugh.  
Sally sat back down next to him. "Ouch. Alright, my turn, and there's going to be some payback."  
"Ah-ah-ah." Brian said. "you can't choose your darer."  
Sally smiled. "I never said Alex." She said, then turned to Lightning.  
"Oh, crap." Lightning said.  
"I don't think they should be allowed to choose each other." Leah said.  
Everyone murmured agreements.  
"Fine." Sally said, then turned to Lily. "Lily, truth or dare?"  
"Um...truth?" Lily said. The dares so far hadn't been anything she'd wanted to do.  
"Who do you want to kiss most right now?" Sally asked slyly.  
Lily blushed, and tried not to look at Sean.  
"Well?" Sally asked after a minute.  
"Sean." Lily said quietly.  
Lightning teased his sister. "We can't hear you."  
"Fine! Sean!" She shouted. Sean looked surprised. Then he leaned over and kissed her, making her blush even harder and making everyone else laugh.  
"Okay, on with the game." Lightning said a few minutes later.  
Lily smiled. "Okay. um...Lightning, truth or dare?"  
"I'm feelin' good. How about dare." He said, in a challenging voice,  
Lily smiled evilly. "Tell Sally about that one time. With the slide and trampoline and the swimming pool." She said.  
Lightning looked at his sister in disbelief. "You wouldn't!" He said. Lily smiled again.  
"Or you can always go outside and reenact it."  
Lightning sighed. "Okay, fine." He said, then looked at Sally, who was smiling and had an expectant look on her face. "Okay. So it was July. I was fourteen. Me and the guys got together and were in our yard. We...well, I decided to create a...water slide, per se. So we set up the trampoline, the slide and the pool. The idea was jump off the trampoline, onto the slide, down the slide and into the pool. I was the first to try it out, and well, it didn't go so well. I, uh...got my bathing suit caught on the side of the slide and...needless to say, ended up in the pool with it...uh...absent." He finished, red-faced. Sally was almost dying, she was laughing so hard. He nudged her.  
"It wasn't that funny." He said in defense.  
The game continued. Logan, Alex, and Sean ended up jumping full dressed into the pool, Leah and Maria sat out the rest of the game, and Monica, Brandon, And Brian all removed a clothing article. After everyone left, Sally and Lightning sat on the sofa, exhausted.  
"That was crazy." Sally said, leaning up against Lightning.  
He put his arms around her. " you ready for tomorrow?"  
She nodded. "Yep, how bout you?"  
He took a deep breath. "Yeah...uh...I-I-I'm ready." Lightning stuttered. Sally looked over at him.  
"Are you okay, Stickers?" She asked. He realized his mistake of stuttering.  
"Yeah, sweetheart." He said. " I'm fine." he kissed her forehead.  
"If you're sure." She said, still not convinced.  
"I'm 100% sure. And I love you." Lightning said.  
She smiled. "I love you too." Sally said, then leaned up and kissed him again. "And I can't WAIT to be married tomorrow." She said smiling.  
He smiled back. "Yeah...can't wait." He agreed.

That afternoon, Sally got to meet Lightning's aunt Daisy. She arrived in her yellow corvette that had leopard print seats and a pink fluffy steering wheel cover. She was a tall, skinny woman, maybe in her late thirties. She wore Waaaaaay too much makeup, a billion bracelets, huge silver hoop earrings, and six inch platform shoes with black and white polka dots. Her silvery blonde hair was styled into a beehive. She wore long pink jeans, a leopard print shirt, and a zebra stripe scarf.  
"Lightning!" She shouted, jumping out of the car. She immediately ran up and squished him into a hug. "Darling, how are ya?" She had an accent that made 'darling' sound like 'dawl-ing'.  
Lightning tried to escape from her grasp. "Just fine, aunt Daisy."  
She released him after a big smacky kiss on his cheek. She turned to Sally. "You must be Sandra!"  
Sally smiled. "Sally, actually."  
Aunt Daisy then proceeded to squish Sally. After, she held her at arms length. "You are prettier than a pink and purple pansy petunia."  
"Um...Thank you?" Sally replied.  
Lightning's strange aunt walked around to the back of her car and flung the trunk open. She lifted out a huge pink suitcase, then collapsed against the car. "Oh, I thought I would never find this here little town. I drove for hours."  
Lightning exchanged a glance with Sally before helping his aunt with her luggage.  
Sally stifled a laugh.

That night after Sally left to stay the night at Flo's, Lightning walked to the cone where his parents were staying. He knocked on the door. His father opened it after a minute.  
"Hey Lightning." His dad greeted. "Your mother and I were just talking about you. Come on in." Lightning was slightly frightened. They had been talking about him?  
He came inside and sat on the sofa, facing two chairs. This reminded him of the last talk he'd had with his parents, that didn't turn out so well. They looked at him expectantly.  
"I came to talk to you because...well...I'm a bit nervous about the wedding tomorrow." He said nervously.  
His father smiled. "That's normal. 100 percent normal." He told his son.  
"Yeah, I know it's normal, but I can't figure out WHY I'm nervous." Lightning said with a sigh of frustration.  
Lillian looked at him sympathetically. "It's probably just the jitters." She said. "I'm sure Sally's nervous too."  
"She doesn't act nervous." Lightning said, tracing his finger over the orange sofa upholstery.  
"She's probably just trying to hide it." Lillian assured him.  
Lightning sighed. "I don't know." He said sadly. "I almost just want to get it over with." His father put a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "All you have to do is say 'I do.' Okay?"  
"Okay." Lightning said, standing up. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad. Good night."  
And with that Lightning left.  
Lillian leaned up against her husband. "He's gotten so big." She said. " My poor baby." John rolled his eyes.  
"Lillian, dear, don't start crying before the wedding even starts." He said. She looked at him and laughed.

Meanwhile, Sally was sitting on the guest room bed at Flo's house, talking with Lily and Holley, who, if you remember, were going to be her bridesmaids, and were also staying the night at Flo's house.  
"So, you excited about your 'big day', Sally?" Holley asked her.  
She smiled reluctantly. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous." Sally replied, tracing her finger over the quilt.  
Holley shrugged. "You have NOTHING to be nervous about, sweetie." Holley said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'd be nervous if I was getting married to Lightning." Lily said, sitting on the carpet, painting her nails.  
Holley reached down and gave lily a little smack. "That's hardly helpful." She said in her thick British accent. "Or appropriate."  
Lily giggled. "Sorry." She said.  
"Being nervous about these things is normal, Sally." Holley said. " 100 percent normal." Sally sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out WHY I'm nervous." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"It's probably just pre-wedding jitters." Lily assured her. "I'm sure Lightning's nervous too."  
Sally sighed. "He doesn't seem all that nervous."  
"He's most likely trying to hide it." Holley said. "So that it won't affect you."  
"I just want to get it over with." Sally said, lifting a bottle of red nail polish and trying to decide whether or not to use it.  
"All you have to do is say 'I do'. Alright sal?" Lily asked.  
Sally smiled. "Alright. Thanks, girls."  
"Now." Holley started. "This calls for manicures."

Next chapter is the wedding!


	36. Chapter 36

Happy 4th of July everyone! Hey, it's epic, their wedding chapter was posted TODAY... :)

36-A Radiator Springs Wedding part 3/3.

Wedding Day.

The next afternoon, Sally was desperately trying to sit still. Holley was applying The last of her makeup. She'd already put on her dress, and was finished all except the eye shadow. Lily was wearing a red strapless dress that went just to her ankles. Her blonde hair was curled and fell just past her shoulders. Holley wore an identical dress, and her dark brown hair was also curled.  
"There." Holley said, standing up. Sally opened her eyes. She looked in the mirror.  
"Lightning is going to DROP DEAD when he sees you in that, Sally." Lily said, admiring her soon to be sister in law.  
"You look gorgeous. Now for the veil." Holley looked around. "You forgot it at Lightning's house, didn't you?"  
Sally grinned sheepishly. "Whoops." She said.  
Lily stood. "I'll get it." and lily ran out side. She got to Lightning's house and knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" She heard her brother call from inside. Lily walked in and found Lightning in his suit, straightening his tie in front of the mirror.  
"Hey." Lily greeted. "Sally forgot the veil."  
Lightning scoffed. "Go figure. We all knew she would. I think it's in the living room." Lily looked at Lightning.  
"Are you okay, Lightning?" Lily asked.  
He turned to face her. "I'm a little nervous." He admitted.  
"Sally is too." Lily told him.  
He looked surprised. "Really?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we were talking last night. She seemed terrified." Lily said.  
"Oh, is she okay?" Lightning asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, she's fine now, but I think she was scared you'll say no."  
Lightning smiled. "Well, you tell her that I said I love her. Okay?"  
Lily grabbed the veil from the other room. "Okay."  
the door opened just then and Sean walked in, obviously ready for the wedding. His hair was slicked back and he wore a suit and a red tie. He stopped short when he saw Lily.  
"H-hi." He stuttered. She was gorgeous.  
"Hey Sean." Lily said. "You look nice."  
"And...you look gorgeous.." WAIT? Did he just say that? "I mean, you look nice too." He said, trying to cover up. "I mean, nicer obviously, then I could, but...wait! I didn't mean that! No I meant it, but-"  
Lily giggled. "Sean, I've got to get back to Sally." She said. "I'll see you later." And she left.  
Sean walked over to the wall and slammed his head into it."I am an idiot." He said bluntly.  
Lightning just laughed. "All guys have this problem." He said to Sean. "You shoulda seen me around Sally the first time."  
Sean laughed. "I'm betting she completely made a fool of you."  
"You got that right. She absolutely did."

The time had come. Sally had to be at the courthouse in fifteen minutes. She stood up and was about to walk outside when Holley stopped her.  
"You're missing something." Holley said.  
Sally was surprised.  
"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Holley reminded.  
"Okay. Well," Sally started. "My necklace I'm borrowing is from my mother. That's something borrowed. This dress is new. The earrings I have in are from Lightning's mother, and they're practically antique. So all we need is something blue."  
Holley's face lit up. "I'll be right back." She said, then took off in the direction of her house. Five minutes later she came back carrying something lacy.  
"What's that?" Sally asked, confused.  
Holley smiled. "A garter." She replied. " I had the other one at my wedding. It has a blue ribbon."

Lightning stood in front of the pedestal. He was practically shaking, he was so nervous. Doc walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down." Doc said, then walked up behind the stand. Mater and Sean came and stood beside Lightning. Lightning took a deep breath. Alice walked in and sat at the piano, after setting a small pillow with the two rings up on the pedestal. They hadn't found anyone young enough to be ring bearer, so they decided to just have the rings set up on the stand. The audience were all sitting down by now. Alice began to play the wedding march. Lightning took another deep breath. The doors opened and Lily walked down the isle, sprinkling flower petals. She looked at Lightning and smiled, then stood in her spot. Next Holley walked down the isle, then took a spot next to lily. Alice began to play the music louder. Everyone stood and The doors opened fully. Sally walked down the isle, holding her father's arm. She was smiling at Lightning. Lightning was stunned. She was beautiful. He began to tear up, and all his nervousness melted away. Sally and her father reached the stand. She turned and hugged him, and he kissed her cheek. Then she turned and stood next to Lightning, and held his hand. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The music ended and Doc stepped up to the microphone.  
"Dearly Beloved." He began. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. If any man objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." there was silence. Sally and Lightning both noticed the other relax slightly.  
"Alright." Doc said. "Let's get started.  
Sally, do you take Lightning to be your wedded husband to live together In marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"  
"I Do." Sally said, with a small squeeze of Lightning's hand.  
"Then repeat after me;" Doc said. (A/N:I'll just write what Sally says.)  
"Lightning, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."  
Doc turned to Lightning.  
"And do you, Lightning, take Sally to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"  
"No." Lightning said. A gasp rose from the crowd. Sally, shocked, began to tear up.  
"Sally, I won't love you till death do us part." He said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
"How could anyone not love you for all eternity?" He asked, tearing up himself. "Sally, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesse I vow to love you and care for you longer then we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life.  
And I love you with all my heart."  
Doc, tearing up slightly himself, stepped back to the microphone.  
"You may exchange the rings." He told them. Lightning took Sally's hand and He gently slid the ring onto her finger.  
"With this ring, I thee wed." He told her.  
Sally took the other ring. "With this ring, I thee wed." She said, sliding it on his hand.  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." Doc announced. "You may now kiss the bride."  
Lightning Lifted Sally's veil, and put his hands on her waist. She put his arms around his neck, and leaned up. Then they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. And everyone cheered.

After all the picture taking and such, Lightning and Sally McQueen made their way to the reception. The first thing they did was cut the cake. Sally held the cutter, and Lightning put his hand on top of hers. Together, the cut out one slice and set it on a plate, then faced each other. Sally broke off a small chunk and put it into Lightning's open mouth.  
"That's some good cake, Flo." He said through his mouthful. Then He took another chunk, placed Part of it in Sally's mouth, and took some frosting and smeared it on her face. Everyone laughed except Sally, who gave him an annoyed look.  
"That's not nice." She said, pretending to be hurt.  
So, Lightning bent and licked it off her face, laughing as he did.  
"How did the makeup taste, Lightning?" Sally asked, trying not to laugh after he swallowed.  
he made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. After he made a point of wiping his tongue with a napkin, he leaned down and kissed Sally. About twenty minutes later, the dancing began. The first song belonged to Sally and Lightning, and was a slow dance. (Do I Love You, from Rodger's and Hammerstien's Cinderella)

Do I love you because you're beautiful,  
or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Sally and Lightning ended the dance, smiling at each other, and Lightning gently pulled her into a kiss.  
Next was the father daughter dance. Miguel approached Sally and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. They danced to Cinderella, by Steven Curtis Chapman. [Verse 1:]  
She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

[Chorus:]  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.

[Verse 2:]  
She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy , please!"

[Chorus:]  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

[Verse 3:]  
But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy , please!"

[Chorus:]  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

After it ended, Miguel, slightly teary eyed, embraced Sally.  
"Io amo te per sempre, il mio angelo.  
Congratulazioni." (I'll love you forever, My Angel. Congratulations.)  
Sally was also in tears. "la ringrazio, padre. Anch'io ti amo." (Thank you, Father. I love you too.)  
Half an hour later, everyone was walking around, congratulating the couple, and just having fun. Lightning and Sally were standing together in the center of the room, when they heard a familiar voice.  
"Well, congratulations, you two." Strip Weathers said, walking up to them with his wife and son.  
"Thanks Mr. Weathers." Lightning said with a smile. " So, how have you all been?"  
Linda smiled. "Chasing after this kid." She and her husband said at the same time, indicating their son, who was standing in the floor, holding Linda's hand.  
"How old Is he now?" Sally asked.  
"Eight months." Strip replied. "So are you two thinking about having any?" He asked. Lightning and Sally both exchanged a look.  
"We've both decided we want a large family." Lightning said slowly.  
"So we shouldn't be surprised if you call us wanting parenting tips?" Linda asked with a grin.  
"Don't be surprised in the least." Sally replied.  
Strip glanced at the clock. "We'd better get going." He said to his wife, then turned to Sally and lightning. "Congratulations, you guys."  
"Thanks." Sally and Lightning said at the same time. Lightning turned to Sally and gave her another kiss.  
They were approached next by Isabella and Miguel, who hugged the both of them, before Miguel fixed Lightning with a stern look.  
"You had better take good care of my daughter." He said gruffly.  
Lightning pulled Sally closer. "I will, Sir." he replied. "Don't worry."  
Miguel nodded. "Good. But if anything happens to her, I will hunt you down faster than your car drives on race day."  
Lightning nodded, knowing that whatever Miguel said, he needed to agree with him.  
A few minutes later, everyone was gathered out side the courthouse. Sally lifted her bouquet of red roses and threw it behind her shoulder. It was caught by Lily.  
"You know, Lil, they say whoever catches the bouquet is the next to get married." lightning teased.  
Then he kneeled on the ground next to Sally, who lifted her dress to just above her knee. Lightning looked up at her and smiled, before untying her garter. He stood back up, then threw it behind him. It was caught by Sean, who blushed a deep red and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.  
"You know, Sean, they say that whoever catches the garter is the next person to get married." Sally said, then kissed her younger brothers cheek. He blushed even harder if that was possible and ESPECIALLY tried not to look at Lily. Everyone laughed, said their goodbyes, and Lightning and Sally were off, her porsche clattering and banging from all the pots and pans Logan had secretly put under it.  
Everyone watched as the new McQueens were off to start their life together.

*sigh of relief* Finally! They are married!  
But this story is FAR from over. I still plan to give you another thirty chapters or so.  
Review?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-They're back!

Two weeks later, Sally and Lightning pulled into Radiator Springs, feeling well rested and ready for whatever life would throw at them. Because they knew they would be facing it TOGETHER.

Sally stepped out of the Porsche and walked over to Lightning's side. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, slammed the door, then picked up Sally, spun her around and then kissed her. After he set her back down, he pressed his nose to hers.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Stickers." She replied, leaning up and kissing him again. They walked up to Lightning's (well, both of theirs, now) House and walked inside. They found Lily in the living room. She had been house sitting for them during their absence.  
She jumped up when they came in. "Lightning! Sally!" She shouted, hugging them and nearly knocking them over. "You're back!"  
"Thanks, we couldn't tell." Lightning said sarcastically. Lily just gave him a look.  
Sally looked around. "Nice job, Lil." She said. "You didn't burn it down."  
Lily scoffed. "I can keep a house clean." She said. " And I had Sean's help.." She clapped a hand to her mouth.  
"Oh you did?" Lightning asked, slyly.  
Lily blushed. "He offered to help me keep things tidy." She said.  
"Right..." Sally said, nudging lily.  
"Anyways." Lily said. "Will y'all meet me at the cafe for dinner after you're unpacked?" She asked.  
Lightning nodded."Now get out of here." He said, pushing her out the door.  
"Well, so much for a thank you." Lily said, leaving.  
Lightning turned to sally, who was trying not to laugh.  
"That's not nice." Sally said.  
Lightning shrugged. "Oh well." Lightning said. "I'm paying her fifty bucks later."  
He and Sally headed upstairs to the bedroom, and began the task of unpacking. Once finished Sally flopped onto the bed in exhaustion. Lightning put away his last shirts, then came and laid beside her.  
"Are you tired, My Love?" He asked, running his fingers through her long hair.  
She sighed happily and leaned against him. "A little." She said. "Car rides always wear me out."  
He kissed her cheek. "You should try going 180 on a race track for 250 miles." He said.  
"I don't think I will." Sally said. "But that puts me in mind, when do you have to head back to the track?"  
He sighed. "Well, I have one more week here, then I'm going to be gone for four. After that I have a one week break, before the two month leave." He told her.  
"Okay." She agreed. "Well, we'll just have to make the weeks you have off good ones." He smiled and sat up. "I don't have any doubts about that happening." Lightning said, then kissed her lips. Sally leaned closer, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on either side of her waist. She twisted her fingers through his thick red hair. their lips moved in sync with each other. Lightning flipped them so that he was laying on top, and Sally ran her hands along the back of his neck, as his slipped into her shirt. He tried to drive the kiss deeper, but she stopped him.  
"How about we get down to the cafe, and we'll continue this tonight when we go to BED?" Sally said, breathing hard.  
Lightning smiled and helped her stand up. "Alright." He agreed with a seductive smile, defenetly not going to turn that down. Together they walked into town hand in hand.

Sally and Lightning walked into the cafe to be met by crazy cheering from all the townspeople.  
"They're back!" Flo shouted in her booming voice.  
"Dang." Doc said to Alice. "I was finally getting a good break!"  
Alice just shook her head. "Be nice." She told her husband.  
Holley walked over to Sally. "Well?" She asked.  
Sally faked confusion. "Well, what?"  
Holley scoffed. "Well, how was the honeymoon?" She asked. "You two spent two weeks in the carribean. How was the beach?" Holley was in love with the beach. Sally handed her a bag.  
"I picked you up some seashells." Sally said.  
Holley took the bag eagerly. "Thanks, Sal." She said. They spent about twenty minutes showing pictures, and then once everything settled down, they ate dinner, sitting across from Doc and Alice.  
"So, Doc, what day and time do we need to leave?" Lightning asked, referring to race season.  
"We'll probably need to leave Monday, no later then eight in the morning." Doc replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
Lightning nodded. "Alright." He said. "And the race is in...Charlotte?"  
Doc nodded. "It'll be a two day drive, unless you want to go the way of the celebrity, and take your private jet." His crew chief said.  
Sally looked up. "We have a jet?" She asked Lightning. He shook his head.  
"I have a jet. YOU don't have a..." He started, then saw her face. "Yes, WE have a jet." He finished, making Sally laugh. Doc also laughed.  
"Remember what we were always told, " Doc started, "That it was nice to share toys with our friends.." Doc said to Lightning, almost in a baby voice. Lightning looked at him and Hrumphed.  
"Be nice, Doc" Lightning said, in a slightly mean tone.  
Sally laughed again. "Now, Wightning, say your sorry." She said, mockingly.  
"No." He replied bluntly.  
"Oh, somebody's ready for their nappy time." Sally said.  
Lightning looked at her in shock.  
"Fine. I'm sorry." He said to Doc, but still looking at Sally.  
Alice nudged Doc. "Now you need to forgive him." She said, also in a baby voice. Sally and Alice both cracked up. Lightning looked at Doc.  
"What are we going to do with these crazy women?" Doc mouthed. Lightning shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea." He mouthed back. Once their laughter died down, They went back to seriousness.  
"So, anyway Lightning, we could leave later, but I think you need the extra practice time, considering that you haven't been in the car in about a month." Doc said. Lightning agreed, then pushed his plate away and put an arm around Sally. He noticed that she was holding his hand tighter than usual. Sally relaxed in his arm's hold and leaned against him. Lightning stole a glance at the clock. 8:45.  
Flo's closed at ten.  
"Do y'all want some desert?" Tia asked, walking up to them. Tia wasn't resentful about Lightning marrying Sally, unlike her sister Mia. Tia was actually thinking about dating DJ. (A/N: yes, gotta have the DRH. What's a Cars fic without em?)  
"Sure." Lightning said, then nudged Sally. "Sal, you want anything?"  
Sally shook her head. "Not hungry." Sally replied. Alice, Doc, and Lightning all ordered ice creams and Tia walked off to get them. Everyone had left the cafe, except for Sean, Lily, Maria, Chick, Mater and Holley. And Flo and Tia,of course.  
Lightning looked over at Lily."Come here, Lil." He said. Lily stood, reluctantly let go of Sean's hand, and walked to her brother. He reached into his pocket and handed her a fifty.  
Her mouth dropped in disbelief. "For...?" She asked.  
Lightning smiled. "For keeping an eye on my house. Now don't spend it all at once."  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I won't." She said. "I'm saving for college."  
Lightning looked surprised. "Really?" He asked.  
"Yep.I want to go to law school. Sally convinced me."  
"Well, you've always been good at arguing." Lightning said teasingly.  
"Ha, ha, ha. I'm dying here." Lily said sarcastically. She went and sat back down next to Sean.  
Alice shook her head at Lightning. "You're being mean tonight, Lightning."  
He shrugged. "I'm just teasing." He said.  
"You excel at that." Sally said with a kiss to his cheek. Tia came back just then with their ice cream.  
"There you go." She said in her happy, bubbly voice. Lightning had ordered vanilla with a cherry on top. He lifted the cherry off and held it above Sally's mouth. She smiled then ate the cherry. Lightning had never had a taste for maraschinos. They all Began to eat their ice cream, and continued to chat.  
"Did you guys get in a good vacation?" Alice asked.  
"Oh yeah." Lightning said. "We found that we both love the Caribbean, and really, the only downside to the whole trip was the sunburn I ended up with."  
Sally scoffed. "Your fault, I told you to wear some sunscreen."  
Lightning shrugged. "Too late now." He said. He held down his ice cream down towards Sally. "Want a lick?" He asked his wife.  
She stuck out her tongue to lick the ice cream, but he bent down and licked her tongue. Sally pulled away and hit his arm.  
"Gosh! Don't do that in public!" She said, angrily. He just laughed.  
A little while later, they stood.  
"I think we're going to turn in for the night." Lightning said. "IF you know what I mean."  
Sally looked horrified. "Just announce it, why don't you?" She said sarcastically.  
Lightning smiled. "Sally and I are going home to have-!"  
Sally put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, or we won't!" She hissed. They looked around to see everyone looking away, not making eye-contact, and suppressing laughs.  
Sally sighed. "Let's just go." She said, taking Lightnings hand and walking towards the door.  
"Eager much, Sally?" Alice asked, trying not to laugh.  
Sally's face went redder than it had been, as she walked outside. Once they were out of the cafe, they heard everyone laughing behind them.  
"That kind of stuff is not meant to be announced, Lightning." Sally scolded.  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You have to admit, it was funny."  
Sally smiled a little. "Okay, I guess it was."

Lightning and Sally walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  
"Why are these stairs so steep?" Lightning asked, panting after he reached the top. They walked into their room and got ready for bed. Lightning walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and Sally laid down on the bed. She looked over and saw that Lightning had left his clothes from that day in the floor.  
Sally rolled her eyes. "You left your clothes in the floor!" She called into the bathroom.  
" Iw'll deal ith it-hang on-'spit' I'll deal with it in a minute." He called.  
"I've got it, I'm just saying, your going to make our room a mess." Sally said, lifting the pile of clothes. There was a clatter as Lightning's keys fell to the floor. Sally threw the clothes into the basket, then bent and picked up the keys. Lightning walked out of the bathroom, and Sally threw the keys to him. Unfortunately, he didn't see it coming, and they hit him in the chest.  
"Ouch." He said. "At least give me a heads up next time." He picked up the keys and put them on his night stand.  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Lightning, they go on the hook beside the door."  
Lightning stood up, grabbed the keys, and hung them on the hook. "I married a neat freak." He muttered under his breath, coming back over to Sally.  
She gave him a look.  
"Yes, you did. And get used to it." She said. He cringed. He hadn't thought she had heard him. Lightning got into bed and Sally curled up next to him. He put an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. Sally smiled. She could hear his heartbeat. Having his warm arms around her, and hearing that sound always made her feel peaceful to the point of falling asleep. She looked up at him and leaned forward, so that their lips met. After a minute, Lightning leaned up and turned off the light.


	38. Chapter 38

100 reviews! Mere thanks you! Like a lot! She's ecstatic. -3- Also, check out the new cover! :)

Chapter 38- Promise Ring.

The next morning, Lightning awoke to the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. He turned to put an arm around Sally, but her spot was empty. That was strange. He didn't remember her getting up. He stood up and stretched, then went down to the kitchen to make coffee. When he got there, he found Sally already had made coffee, and also a huge plate of pancakes. She stood next to the oven, flipping the last pancakes. She was wearing a knee length Blue floral skirt and a white short sleeeved blouse. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had a flower clip in it. She was also wearing the black pearl necklace he had given her last year. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully. "I made you breakfast." Sally took his hand."Come sit down." Lightning let her lead him to the table, and he saw that she had put a tablecloth on it and a vase of flowers.  
"This looks really nice, Sal." He said sitting down.  
She shrugged. "I thought this room could use a little sprucing up, you know? I considered asking you if you thought we should repaint?"  
Sally walked into the kitchen and then came back with breakfast a few minutes later. She sat down, then looked at him expectantly, still waiting for his answer.  
"I guess we could repaint it." He said, buttering a pancake. "What Color were you thinking?"  
Sally thought a minute. "How about a light green? Sort of a fresh, springy, green?" Lightning shook his head. "I'm not really a 'green' person, hon." He replied. "I'm more 'reds' and maybe 'blues', but I draw the line at green."  
Sally looked surprised.  
"Are you really that against-oh, I get it. Green is Chick's car color." She said, looking slightly amused.  
Lightning's face colored. "Possibly." He replied. "How about a fresh springy blue color?" He asked.  
Sally smiled. "That'd be good." Sally replied. They continued their breakfast in silence, till Sally spoke up as she was clearing the table.  
"I've been thinking about getting another job." She said.  
Lightning looked at her in surprise. "Where?" Sally smiled.  
"Alice said that there would be a position opening at the hospital soon, for a receptionist, or another for a nurse in training." She told him.  
"What about the headquarters and the cone?" Lightning asked.  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Your sister and my brother have pretty much taken over the cone, and the headquarters has a staff."  
Lightning thought for a moment."Well, I guess that's probably a good idea." He said. " It'd give you something to do while I'm gone, and Alice could sure use the help while Doc is with me."  
Sally smiled. "Great." She said, then gave Lightning another kiss. Lightning smiled and kissed her back. He loved her.

That afternoon, Lily sat at The desk of the cozy cone, waiting for Sean. Technically, they now ran the cozy cone. Sally had visited her earlier, and said that they'd done such a nice job while she and Lightning were gone that if they wanted to 'take over management' they could. She picked up her iPhone and began texting. After a minute she set it down and sighed. Lily had a problem. In two weeks, she was headed back to Florida for the school year. Now, it wasn't that she minded that, it was just that Sean would be heading to California for his school year. They would be on opposite sides of the country. The door opened just then, and Sean walked in. He wore a pair of jeans and a route 66 shirt. Lily smiled a little. Gosh, he was so good looking. He came over behind her and set his chin on the top her head.  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked her.  
She looked up at him. "Nothin really. It's been quiet today, because the sheriff kinda closed the town off to tourists during Lightning's last week here before the season." She replied. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"You okay, Lil?" Sean asked, pulling up a chair beside her and taking her hand.  
She nodded. "I'm fine. I guess." She replied.  
He put his arm around her. "You don't sound fine." Sean said. "What's the matter, Sweetie?" He asked, pulling her close.  
She took a deep breath.  
"Just thinking about how...we're both leaving...in two weeks." Lily said shakily, tears gathering in her eyes.  
Sean stood up. "Stay here." He said, then left. He came back a minute later. He was holding something small in his hand. Sean kneeled in front of her.  
"Lily, I love you." He said. "You are one of the most wonderful people in my life. I know neither of us is old enough to marry, let alone be engaged. So this is a promise ring. Will you take it? And wait for me?" Lily now had tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.  
She nodded. "Yes, Sean." She replied. "And I love you too." Sean slid the ring onto her finger, then pulled her into a kiss.

The week passed too quickly for Sally. In two days, Lightning would be leaving for four weeks. They were eating dinner that night, and Sally had made cheesecake again.  
"This stuff is just amazing, Sal." Lightning complimented. He noticed Sally's eyes follow his hand towards the spatula, where he was going to get seconds. He decided against it. Sally laughed. "You can have more, Stickers." She said.  
He looked at her strangely.  
"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" He asked.  
"Nah." Sally replied. She became quiet, and gazed out the window.  
Lightning noticed this. "You okay, Love?" He asked. Sally realized how quiet she'd become.  
"Oh! Yeah, I-I-I'm fine." She said. "I was just thinking."  
Lightning took her hand. "What about?" He asked, stroking her fingers.  
She smiled. "It might sound...kinda strange."  
"You can tell me, Sal." Lightning said. "you can tell me anything." Sally took a deep breath.  
"What...do you think about...having kids soon?" She asked, laying down her fork. Lightning's expression became confused. Then a thought struck him.  
"Sally, are you-?" He asked, slightly alarmed.  
"No! No, no, I'm not." She assured him. She noticed him sigh with relief.  
"Okay." He said.  
Sally smiled. "I was just...wondering." Sally continued.  
"Not yet." Lightning said.  
Sally looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, 'not yet', Lightning?" She asked, sounding mad.  
"Calm down, Sally." He said. "I'm just trying to say, that with race season coming up, I don't think now would be the best time. And didn't we just get married, what, three weeks ago? Don't you think that that's a LITTLE soon?"  
Sally tried to change her expression back to normal, but lightning saw the hurt in her eyes.  
"Okay." She said softly. "That's fine." Sally stood up and grabbed the dishes, then walked into the kitchen.  
Lightning sighed. He had nearly blown it. Only married three weeks, and nearly in their first fight. What did she think she was asking? Kids? Now? He was about to start the second half of race season. He had enough to worry about without a squalling baby on top of it. And it wasn't that he didn't want kids, just, not now. Then something hit him. When he had told Sally that he wanted, like, six kids, it may have been a lie. He didn't feel like he could handle ONE right now, much less eight. Sally shouldn't be so demanding. What was her problem? Did she think that he could just give her kids? Well he- never mind, not going there. She came back a minute later and put her hands on his shoulders. Lightning leaned down on the table and closed his eyes. Sally began to massage his shoulders.  
"I love you." She said softly.  
He turned and smiled at her. "I love you too, Sweetheart." He replied. Sally smiled, but he could still see the hint of sadness in her eyes. He shrugged it off. They weren't having kids right now. He was just...too busy. She'd get over it. But why did he feel guilty?

Yeah, kinda filler, but that ending is important. It kinda sets the stage for something in a few chapters.  
Who thinks that the Sean and Lily pairing is just adorable?


	39. Chapter 39

Merecontinues to thank you all for your support, an I'm pretty sure she's having a heart attack due to the stunning reviews on this here story! Wow, we're both blown away! And it's only halfway! That's right people, we still got lots more chapters for you... ;) I wonder how many reviews there will be at the end of this... o3o THANK YOU!

Chapter 39- Teething.

The next day, Lightning was packing to leave. Sally was helping him.  
"Sunscreen?" She asked from the bathroom, where she was fixing her hair.  
"Yes." Lightning said back with an eye-roll. This was the third time she'd reminded him of the sunscreen. He supposed she had a reason. Last time he didn't do it, he'd gotten sunburn  
"Car keys?" Sally asked, walking over to him.  
"Ye-no." Lightning said. He looked in his pockets, and on the nightstand.  
" Now, where'd I put them?" He asked, bewildered.  
"Did you check the hook by the door?" Sally asked, stifling a laugh. Lightning walked to the door, and came back a minute later, keys in hand.  
"Don't laugh." Lightning said. "I will figure it out someday."  
Sally walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." She said sadly.  
He pulled her close. "I wish I didn't have to leave either, but I will come home every chance I get." He replied.  
Sally stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. He put his arms around her, and hers slid up to his neck. They stood like that for about twenty seconds, before Lightning pulled away.  
Sally laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She said.  
"And I love you too, my Angel." He replied, rubbing her back. Just then the phone rang.  
Sally groaned and walked away from Lightning, who went and answered it.  
"Hello?" He said. After a minute, his face became serious and he took the phone into the office. Sally shrugged. Probably someone from the racing world. She began to lift Lightning's stack of t-shirts that he'd set out and lift them into his suitcase. She thought about their conversation/near argument the day begore. She sighed sadly. Why didnt he want kids? He loved kids, especially babies. She sighed again. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was too early. But why did he have to act as if it was his decision alone? Didn't she get a say in this? Lightning returned a few minutes later.  
"Who was that?" Sally asked him as he laid down on the bed.  
"That was a representative from HERSHEY." He replied. "I Just got a HUGE sponsorship offer."  
Sally looked pleasantly surprised. "Are you going to accept?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Doc first." He replied. "But it's CONSIDERABLY larger than what I've got going right now, so he'll probably say yes." Sally smiled and leaned against him."If you say yes, will they give you free chocolate?" She asked mischievously. Lightning smiled and took her hand.  
"If they do, I'll share." He assured her.  
She looked at him. "So, the jet conversation the other night, it influenced you?" She asked, teasingly.  
"Ha-ha-ha, No." He replied, " It had NOTHING to do with it."

That afternoon, Maria stood watching as Chick packed to leave.  
"Did you get everything?" She asked as he zipped up his suitcase.  
He smiled at her."Everything." He replied. Maria sighed.  
"Are you okay, Hon?" He asked, walking over and putting his arms around her.  
She rested her head on his shoulder."Yeah...I guess." She replied. "I just wish that you didn't have to leave." Chick smiled a sympathetic smile, then pulled her as close as they could get with her expanded stomach.  
"I will be back at the end of the season." He told her, running his fingers through her curly, black hair.  
She looked up at him, her eyes slightly teary. "I just don't want to be alone here." Maria said, then added in a small voice,"I'm scared."  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"You'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." He told her.  
"Yes there is." She replied. "What if someone breaks in? What if the house catches fire? What if I go into early labor, and you're not here? You promised you'd be here." A tear slid down her cheek. Chick sighed. He hated it when she was upset, though that had happened a lot lately, considering all her pregnancy hormone problems.  
"Why don't I make arrangements for you to stay with Sally? Or Alice? Or Flo?" He asked, wipung the tears off her cheeks.  
Maria shook her head."Alice or Flo, but not Sally." She said to him. "Not with all that kidnap and arson buisness. Especially because they never caught Steven." Maria said firmly.  
Chick was confused."They never caught him?"  
"Yeah, I saw it on the news this morning." She said. "Oh, I could kill Sally for getting herself mixed up with that jerk. No offense."  
"None taken. I don't even think of Steven as being a relation anymore. Your sister went out with him though?" He asked, now even more confused.  
Maria nodded. "Yeah, she did. When she was sixteen." Maria said. "I'm just scared because she said that when he kidnapped her, He said he would be back for her, or something. Chick, he wants revenge on Lightning for marrying Sally."  
Chick sighed."Why don't you come with me, Maria?" He said. " I don't want you by yourself."  
Maria smiled and kissed him."Thank you."

That night, Sally and Lightning met Chick, Maria, Strip and Linda for dinner at the Weathers house. They all sat around the table and talk ensued of racing.  
"So," Linda began, as she placed helpings of dinner onto people's plates "How is everything going with the sponsorship offer, Lightning?"  
Lightning smiled. "Everything's been going well, and by the first race, I'll hopefully be driving the number 95 Hershey's chocolate car." Lightning replied.  
"So if you drive that, do they send you free chocolate?" Maria asked eagerly.  
Lightning looked exasperated."Everyone!" He exclaimed. "Nobody cares when you drive the rusteze car, but hey! If you're driving for chocolate, people just flock you!"  
Sally laughed. "Chocolate is addictive." She said. " I actually read that it, along with smoking and alcohol is one of the most addictive substances in earth."  
Maria looked at her.  
"Impressive." She said.  
Chick spoke up."Everybody used to hate me when I drove the HTB car, but after I switched to Oreos part of the time, you shoulda seen the fans." He said. "Now they love me!"  
Lightning nudged Sally. "I actually find that hard to believe." He muttered under his breath. Sally nudged him back, though slightly harder.  
"Be nice." Sally hissed. Lightning smiled sheepishly. Dinner continued, and after it was over and Chick and Maria left, Sally and Lightning stayed to talk with Strip and Linda They all sat in the living room.  
"Where's Justin?" Sally asked. "I haven't seen him all evening."  
Strip smiled. "He's staying with his aunt Alice and uncle James." He replied.  
An idea formed in Sally's mind.  
"Alice and James Hudson?" Sally asked.  
Linda nodded."Yeah, Alice is my sister." She replied. "Along with Holley." she added.  
"I didn't know that Holley and Alice were your sisters." Sally said."So how is Justin doing?"  
Linda and Strip exchanged exasperated looks.  
"Teething." They both said at the same time. Linda gestured to the chair arm, which they noticed had a teeth mark.  
"Yikes." Lightning said. "How did that happen?"  
Linda shrugged."He was just sitting in my lap one day, and resting his head on my arm, then he just...bit into the chair." She said.  
Sally and Lightning looked at each other.  
"Better the chair than your arm." Sally said slowly.  
Lightning put an arm around Sally."What do you do about that, anyway?" Lightning asked, sounding anxious.  
"Just put a medication on their gums, and hope they don't run a fever." Strip replied. " Why?"  
Lightning glanced at Sally.  
"Just wondering." He said, turning back to Them. Linda and her husband exchanged a glance, then turned back to their guests.  
"Are you two expecting?" Linda asked smiling. Sally and lightning shook their heads, looking shocked.  
"No, not yet." Lightning said.  
"Okay." Strip said. "Just curious."

That night, Sally and Lightning laid in bed, after a long day. It was about 10:30, and they were both exhausted. It was a relief to climb under the dark blue quilt.  
"So that was an interesting conversation about teething, at their house tonight." Lightning said as he took Sally into his arms. She smiled, then curled up, laying her head on his bare chest where she could hear his heartbeat.  
"I just can't believe that cute little Justin bit INTO the arm of a chair!" Sally said through a laugh.  
Lightning looked uncomfortable. "Yeah..." He said. "About that..." Sally looked at him confused.  
"I'm not sure..." He began nervously.  
She took his hand. "Yeah?" Sally prompted.  
"I'm not sure if...kids are such a good idea for us." He finished.  
"Why?" Sally asked. "I thought you wanted kids."  
he looked at her with a sad expression. "I did Sally, I really did. It's just that... I don't think I could take care of one." He told her.  
Sally, to his surprise, smiled. "That's why we would do it TOGETHER." She said, looking up into his eyes. "No one can take care of a kid by themselves. We'd do it together."  
He pulled her close. "Okay." He said. "I love you, Sal." She leaned up and kissed him.  
"I love you too."  
After she drifted off, Lightning lay awake, thinking of their conversation. He still thought it was too early. Maybe in a year or so. Sally could wait till then, right? He looked down into her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek. A small smile came to the corners of her mouth. He kissed her forehead and then drifted off himself. But he would sleep uneasily.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40- The new job.

The next morning at 6:45 the alarm went off. Lightning groaned, then turned over and hit the snooze button.  
"You know it'll just go off again in ten minutes." Sally whispered.  
Lightning closed his eyes and laid back down on his pillow. "That may be so, Sal, but that's ten more minutes of sleep." He whispered back.  
Sally laughed softly."You should get up, Stickers." She said, running a hand through his dark red hair. "I love you." She whispered.  
He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too." He replied, eyes closing, and falling back to sleep. He opened his eyes again to see sunlight streaming through the window. He glanced at the clock. 7:32. He jumped out of bed in a panic. He had to leave in twenty-eight minutes! He began to head in the direction of the bedroom door, but slipped on the blanket and fell to the floor with a thud. he stood up, then SLOWLY went in search of Sally. He walked down the stairs and heard water running in the bathroom. Lightning knocked on the door.  
"Sal? You in there?" He called.  
"Come in. It's not locked." Sally replied. Lightning walked in to find her applying makeup at the sink. She was dressed in her Business skirt and nice shirt. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You look pretty." He told her. "Why the Business clothes?"  
"I'm starting my job at the hospital today, remember?" She asked, putting on her eyeshadow.  
He nodded. "Yeah, now I remember." He said, then pressed his face to her hair. He loved her smell. It was a mix of lavender and vanilla. Anytime he smelled something vanilla, he thought of Sally. His Sally.  
She turned towards him and put her arms around his neck, then leaned up and kissed him. She smiled sweetly at him after she pulled away.  
"I love you. So much." She said.  
He kissed her again. "And I love you." He replied. "More than my next breath."  
"that's sweet. Are You ready to go?" She asked. He sighed, then nodded.  
"Let's do it." The two walked outside and to Sally's porsche. The morning was pretty cool for being august, but no doubt it would heat up later. They drove to Doc and Alice's house where Mack was waiting with them and drinking coffee.  
"Hey, Lightning!" Doc said, then he and Alice walked over to them. "You ready?"  
Lightning looked at Sally who smiled.  
"Yeah, I think we're just about ready." Lightning replied, putting an arm around his wife.

Fifteen minutes later, Sally and Lightning were standing beside the trailer, saying their goodbyes.  
"When are you going to be back?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck.  
"I'll be back, hopefully, in four weeks for a one week break. Okay?" He asked, stroking her hair.  
She sighed, then nodded. "Alright."  
Doc walked over to them. "We need to get going." He said gently, then walked back to Alice. Sally smiled up at Lightning.  
"I love you." She said, then laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her hair.  
"I love you too." He said, Then stepped away.  
He sighed. "I'd better get going." Sally smiled again, but the sad expression in her eyes gave her away. Lightning took her hands in his.  
"Sally..." He started, then sighed. She leaned up and kissed him, then stepped away.  
"Go." She said. "Don't worry about me." he smiled, then blew her a kiss as he climbed the steps to his trailer. Doc climbed in after him, and they took off down the road. Sally watched until the trailer became a speck in the distance, then she turned to Alice with a sigh.  
"You okay, Sal?" Alice asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
Sally took a deep breath. "Yeah." Sally said. "I'm fine."  
"Well come with me and we'll have breakfast, then I'll explain what needs to happen at the front desk." Alice said, taking Sally's hand, And the two walked into the house.

Two hours later, Sally was situated at the front desk of the emergency room. It wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought it would be. All she had to do was answer calls, check people in, answer any questions that a patient may have, and let Alice know when an emergency patient was brought in by ambulance for immediate treatment, then get the information from the patients guardians or emergency contacts. Thankfully, everything had been quiet today. Sally looked up as the door to the lobby opened and Holley and Mater came in, Holley practically dragging him, and he had a bandage over his left hand. They walked up to the desk. Sally looked at them, almost with an amused look.  
"Can I help you?" Sally asked, trying not to laugh.  
Holley gestured to Mater.  
"HE was working on that stupid tow truck at the garage and got cut." Holley said. Mater shook his head.  
"Holley, yer worryin' too much." He said. "I done been cut befor' and it was lots worse an' this."  
Holley looked at Sally and sighed in an exasperated way.

Two weeks passed. The job was going very well for sally, and Lightning had won the first race. That morning, Sally had gotten up, eaten breakfast, called Lightning, then made her way to the hospital. She got there and was just getting set up, when the wailing of an ambulance was heard. Sally got ready to deal with the paramedics and such, but as it turned out, she was NOT prepared for who would rush into that door.  
Sally gasped in shock as the paramedics ran in with a stretcher. She was met with a terrible site, and all she saw was the blood.

Cliffie! Guess who's in the stretcher...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41- Argument.

Little baby Justin Weathers lay in the stretcher, bleeding and unconscious. Linda followed close behind, tears flowing freely down her face. Sally recovered from her shock and called Alice, who immediately took Justin back to the operating room. Linda tried to follow, but Sally held her back.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there." She said sadly.  
"I have to go be with my baby!" Linda said, crying. "Please Sally! I have to stay with my baby!" Sally pulled Linda into a hug, and Linda sobbed into her shoulder.  
After she had calmed down a bit, Sally got another nurse to take over at the desk, and she led Linda outside to the serenity garden. They sat down on a stone bench next to the fountain of bubbling water.  
"What happened?" Sally asked.  
Linda took a deep breath. "He just started walking last week." She said slowly. "We were playing in his room and he ran out of there. I stood up to go after him...but...I had forgotten to put the safety gate at the top of the stairs...and by the time I reached him...it was too late." Linda began to cry again. "And it's all my fault. He fell down Thirteen wooden steps. Thirteen, Sally! It's all my fault."  
Sally put her arm around Linda. "Alice will help him, Linda." She said. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have helped forgetting about the gate. He'll be alright."  
Linda let out another sob, and Sally pulled her close.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Sally said again."Did you call Strip?"  
Linda nodded."Yes, he knows, and he's on the way from Phoenix." She replied. They sat there in silence for a minute. the chirping birds and chittering squirrels could be heard, and the sun shone bright overhead.  
"Ready to head back inside?" Sally asked.  
Linda stood up. "Yeah."  
Sally took Linda's arm, and they walked inside together. After twenty minutes or so, Alice walked up to them.  
"Your son will be just fine." She said smiling.  
Linda sighed in relief. "Can I see him?" She asked.  
Alice nodded. "Of course. And he'll have to stay overnight for tests, but..."  
Alice led Linda upstairs, and Sally sat back down at her desk. What a terrifying experience.

That night, Lightning and Doc were out at the track, practicing on it for the next day's race. Lightning climbed from the car, feeling hot and exhausted. He ached all over and wasn't sure why. He gratefully excepted the coke that Doc handed him. His throat was beginning to hurt.  
"How did I do, Doc?" Lightning asked, after setting his helmet aside.  
Doc looked down at his stopwatch and some papers. "Pretty well, actually." He replied.  
"You were up five seconds from your speed on Sunday." They began to walk away from the stadium. A few people were milling around, but there weren't crowds yet or anything.  
"Man, I'm starving." Doc said. "You want to go get something to eat, Rookie?"  
Lightning shook his head. "I'm not very hungry." He said. "I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel and call Sally, then I think I'm going to bed."  
Doc nodded. " want me to wake you up at a certain time tomorrow?"  
Lightning thought for a minute.  
"How about seven I'll have time to eat before my press conference."  
"Okay." Doc said before walking towards the food court. Lightning walked back to the hotel, then dialed Sally's number.  
"Hello?" Her voice said. Lightning smiled. Just hearing her voice brightened his day.  
"Hey! How was your day, Sweetheart?" He asked.  
Sally sighed. "It was okay."  
"What happened, Honey?"  
"You haven't heard?"  
"No..."  
"Justin Weathers was brought into the emergency room this morning, after falling down the stairs. He has a minor concussion and he's bruised and cut all over." Sally said, sadly.  
Lightning sighed. "See, Sal, this is why I don't want kids." He said. "Things like THIS happen."  
Sally's tone became angry."What do you mean, 'you don't want kids'?" She asked angrily. "And why are you acting like its your choice alone?" She demanded.  
Lightning was getting angry now.  
"I'm not saying that it is my choice alone, and I'm not saying that I don't want kids either."  
"That SOUNDS like what you're saying." Sally said, her voice in a dangerously quiet tone.  
Lightning groaned."Sally, look, I'm tired, and I really don't want to have this conversation again." He said. He heard Sally scoff.  
"Well, too late, we're going to have this conversation." She stormed. "Why don't you want kids? I thought we talked about this! I thought you wanted like, eight or something!"  
"Well maybe I changed my mind! Maybe I don't want kids, cause I can't take care of one! Maybe, maybe, I don't feel good, and really, I don't want to have this conversation!"  
"Are you yelling at me, Lightning McQueen?"  
"Maybe."  
"Hey," Sally started in a smart aleck voice, "Did you notice that all those sentences you just said had the words 'I', or 'me' in them? I married you because you weren't a self centered jerk anymore! Did you change, or not!"  
"Do not use that tone with me, Sally McQueen!" Lightning shot back.  
"I'll use whatever tone I like!"  
"Now who's yelling?"  
"Lightning!" Sally gasped in shock. "You know what? What ever happened to love and comfort? What ever happened to better or worse? What is YOUR PROBLEM?"  
"How about this, um, I feel like crap, I've been working really hard lately so I can support this family, Oh! And yeah! I have a wife who is yelling at me, and accusing me of being a jerk!"  
"Make it my fault." Sally murmured under her breath.  
Lightning heard her. "Maybe I will! Maybe it is!"  
"Just...Shut up, Lightning!" Sally said, her voice breaking, "I don't want to hear it!"  
"Fine!" Lightning said.  
"Fine!" Sally yelled before hanging up the phone and sobbing.  
Lightning slammed his phone down and walked to his bed. He had heard her almost start crying, and now he felt guilty. He went to bed, still feeling guilty, and found he couldn't sleep.  
Sally lay in bed that night, trying to stay mad at lightning, but couldn't. And she missed his warmth. She shivered and curled up farther under the blankets. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

Uh-oh, argument.  
Review?


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry. I couldn't help but go ahead and release it.  
Ps- this chapter is loooooong.

Chapter 42- Kiss and Make Up. (or make out)

The next morning Lightning woke up feeling even worse than the night before. His nose was stuffy, he had a headache, and he was shivery all over. Then he remembered his fight with Sally the night before. Her fault. All her fault. She shouldn't accuse him of crap like that, and then he wouldn't have to argue with her. Lightning stood up and walked to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. He pressed it to his forehead and sat back down on the bed. He continued to think about Sally. Then he remembered how she'd sounded at the end of their conversation/argument. Like she was going to cry. He had been pretty harsh with her. He had said some things he shouldn't have. Lightning sighed and looked at the clock.  
6:55. Time to get up. He would call Sally later.

Sally awoke to the sunshine and the sounds of birds chirping. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall. How could everything be all sunny after what had happened the night before? The world should be gray and silent. Sally sighed, then stood up. She didn't understand it. Why didn't Lightning want kids? He was good with them and he loved little babies. Why didn't he want any of his own? Well, she wouldn't be the first one to come crying back, her pride wouldn't let her. If he wanted them  
together, let him apologize. Sally sighed. She needed to get to work. She got ready, then left the house with a feeling that it would be a depressing day.

The first thing Lightning did was find Doc. They needed to get to the driver/crew chief meetings. When he met Doc in the lobby, the first thing that happened was Doc's mouth dropping in shock.  
"Are you okay, Lightning?" He asked, walking over to him. "You look kind of pale." Lightning sighed. "To tell you the truth Doc, I'm not sure." He replied. "I've been feeling sick since yesterday, and I'm pretty confident that I have a fever."  
Doc walked over and place a hand on the rookie's head, then nodded.  
"It would appear that way, Lightning. Do you want to skip this race?" Doc asked. Lightning shook his head. "No, I'm not that sick." He said. Doc scoffed.  
"Suuuuure you're not." He said sarcastically as Lightning went into a coughing fit.

Sally arrived at the hospital and before she went to her desk, she decided to go see how Justin was doing. She knocked softly on the door of room 211, then went inside. Linda stood standing over the crib in the corner. She smiled when Sally walked in.  
"Hey,Sally." She said, greeting her with a hug.  
Sally returned the hug. "Hey. How is he doing?"  
They walked over to the crib. Justin lay inside, asleep. He had three monitors going from his arm to a machine in the room. He was breathing softly, and his eyes were shut.  
"Alice says that he'll probably be fine." Linda told Sally. "He needed some testing last night, but all the results were good, so he may even be able to come home this afternoon."  
Sally smiled.  
"That's good." She said. "Hey, I've got to head down to the desk. I'm glad that he's okay, though."  
Sally left the room and headed downstairs. She took a deep breath and started work. About two in the afternoon, her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID-Lightning.  
Sally debated whether or not to pick it up. She decided not, but listened to the message.  
"Hey, Sally. I called to tell you that I've thought about our conversation last night and...I said some things I shouldn't have." Sally smiled. He was apologizing.  
" But, the thing is...you should hear me out before you get all mad next time. You were being kind of unfair. Look, I'll talk to when I get home next week. We need to sit down and calmly talk about this. I...I love you."  
Sally glared at her phone and set it down gently, before her anger became enough to smash it. SHE had said unfair things! And what was that whole hesitating about the 'I love you'? Was he unsure? Well, she would definitely have some words for him when he got home.

Lightning groaned as he snapped his phone shut. Why hadn't she answered him? Oh, she was probably at work. Lightning walked back to where Doc was waiting for him. The race started in about two hours. Doc noticed Lightning's glum expression.  
"You feelin okay, Rookie?" He asked. Lightning sighed as he slumped down onto a bench.  
"Not really." He replied. Doc sat beside him. He had noticed Lightning's mood, and unfortunately he recognized it, as he had had that mood before, himself.  
"Lightning, did something happen between you and Sally?" He asked.  
Lightning put his head in his hands. "We got in a fight." He said, after a long sigh.  
"She's mad cause I said that I didn't really want kids."  
Doc was confused."I thought you did?" He said.  
Lightning shook his head. "I don't know, Doc. I did, but after watching Justin, I just don't think I could take care of one." Lightning replied. "I don't want to ruin a kid's life because I was a bad father, or I was never around because of racing."  
"How do you know that, Lightning?" Doc asked. "How do you know you'd make a baf father? You've never tried. Do you remember the coffee incident?"  
Lightning looked up."No..."  
"That time when you declared to me that you didn't like coffee, and after that Sally made you try some, and now you can't go without it?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded.  
"Well, maybe you need to try raising kids, and then it'll turn out you can't live without them. And you know...Sally is usually right about these things." lightning sighed. Doc had a point.

"Hello?" Sally asked, after picking up the ringing desk phone. She was surprised at who was on the other end.  
"Hello, Sally?" Doc's voice came through, "I called to let you know that Lightning is sick."  
Sally's heart hurt when she heard this, but she was determined to stay mad. "Well, sucks to be him."  
"You know you don't mean that." Doc said in his calm tone.  
"Maybe I do."  
Doc sighed. "Sally Anna Carrera McQueen. I have known you for nearly five years. I can tell when you're upset, no matter how much you want to hide it."  
"Fine." Sally said, mad at him knowing her so well. "I wish we hadn't fought. And I miss him, but I don't know how to apologize."  
"I think if you just saw him it wouldn't be too hard. He's pale and shivery and hacking his head off." Doc replied. "He's got a fever and chills."  
He heard Sally draw in a concerned breath. "If he's that sick,...tell him to come home. I don't want him by himself."  
Doc smiled. He'd done it. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

After running the race that night, Lightning felt worse than he ever had in his life. He was shaky and cold, and he'd finished in a lousy twenty-eighth. Also he was exhausted. The race had run late due to some track condition problems, so by the time he finally climbed from his car, it was midnight. Doc came over to him.  
"Lightning, why don't you go home?" Doc suggested. "It's only a two and a half hour drive."  
Lightning sighed."I would but...Sally will be there." He replied.  
Doc scoffed. "Lightning, she's always going to be there." He said. " And I called her a little while ago, and she misses you. She said that she wished you two hadn't fought, and said that if you're that sick, you need to come home."  
Lightning sighed. "Alright." He said. "I guess I'll have to face her sooner or later."  
And Lightning began his drive home.

Sally sat at the dining room table. It was two-twenty in the morning. Doc had called her to say that Lightning was on the way home. Sally was glad. She had done a lot of thinking, and she couldn't stay mad at him. She realized how mean she had been. This was her fault, blowing up at him like that. Doc had said that Lightning was sick as a dog. Sally sighed. She felt sorry for him. She had watched the race, because she loved lightning, and needed to support him, even if he had been somewhat of a jerk. No, that was unfair. She was the one who had been mean on the phone. She saw the headlights of a car pulling into the driveway. It was storming outside.

Lightning pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car and into the rain. He shivered. From the cold and from the fever. He began to walk towards the door. Before he reached it, it was opened by Sally. She stood in the doorway, just looking at him. Her face was expressionless. He walked up to her. They stood there looking at each other for a minute. Rain pelted down and thunder crashed overhead. Lightning sighed, looking into her green eyes that he was so in love with.  
"I'm sorry." Lightning whispered in a hoarse voice. That was enough for Sally. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring about his rain soaked clothes.  
Sally looked up into his face. "I'm sorry too."  
He pulled her close and laid his head on hers. He inhaled deeply. Her vanilla scented hair calmed him, yet a tear slid down his cheek. How could he ever have said those mean things to her?  
"I'm so sorry, Sally." He said again. Then he went into another coughing fit.  
"You poor thing." Sally said sympathetically. "Come inside." Lightning followed her inside, then went up to their room and put on some dry clothes. He crawled under the covers. His head was just throbbing! Sally walked in just then, carrying a tray. She set down the tray, then grabbed some extra pillows.  
"Here, Love. Sit up." She said, placing the pillows behind Lightning so he could prop up on them. She handed him a glass of water that had been sitting on the tray, and some medicine. He accepted it gratefully. Sally stood.  
" I'll be right back." She said, leaving the room. He turned on his side. She returned a minute later with some extra blankets and a cold cloth. She put the blankets over lightning, then pressed the cloth to his forehead. He took one of her hands into his. She was angelic. After being in a fight the night before, now she was trying so hard to comfort him.  
She began to gently rub his back."This helping?"  
"Yes." Lightning replied, still in a hoarse voice. He tried to swallow. His throat hurt so bad.  
Sally stood again. "Let me go get you something for that sore throat." She said, then he heard her walk down the stairs. Lightning sighed. He didn't deserve her. He was a jerk and she was an angel. She returned a minute later with a glass of sprite.  
"Here." She said, handing the glass to him. "Sip this. My mom always used to give us this if we had a sore throat." (A/N: My family does this!)  
"Thank you." Lightning whispered. He sipped the sprite and instantly his throat felt better. Sally ran her fingers through his messy hair.  
"Are you feeling any better, Sweetheart?" Sally asked. Lightning sighed and looked into her emerald eyes.  
"Sally, my lovely, I'm so sorry for all that I said." Lightning started. "I shouldn't have said what I did, and you were right. I am a jerk."  
Sally smiled and shook her head. "You're not a jerk, and I was so wrong to call you that." Sally said. "I just...ever since I was little, I've wanted to have kids of my own someday. But, I've accepted that if that's not what you want, then we don't have to."  
"Sally..." Lightning said. "I want kids. I truly would love to have kids. I guess I was just frustrated I dont think i could take care of one, and because it seems kind of soon." Sally looked confused."Did you think I meant now?" She asked."I meant like in a few months." Lightning was shocked.  
"So this whole thing was a misunderstanding!" He asked.  
Sally giggled."Apparently." She said, smiling. "Why don't you get some sleep now that we're resolved?"  
Lightning nodded. "Okay." He said, then smiled. "But you know what they say about kiss and make up?"  
She shook her head. "Not while youre this sick. I dont want to catch it."  
Lightning looked up at her and stuck his bottom lip out.  
Sally, unable to resist, smiled and leaned down, bringing her lips to his.

There. We're all happy again. But something big shall happen next chapter...


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry. I'm on a roll today. Can't help it. Want it posted.  
Ps- I had Pancake3298's help with this chapter.

Chapter 43- Telltale symtoms.

It was a quiet and still night. Two weeks had passed since Lightning's sickness, and he was perfectly healthy, thanks to his lovely wife. He had thanked her over and over again for her loving care, but he felt he needed to show his gratitude in some other form. You could say Lightning still felt guilty, for all those things he'd said, and for the way he treated her. Then she came and gave him all of her love in taking care of him for a week. It just wasn't right.

They'd just finished dinner, and Lightning got up to put his dish in the sink.  
"You know, I envy your cooking. I can't even make popcorn in the microwave. Literally. I always burn it." He said, looking over at her.  
Sally shook her head and laughed at his statement. "You need to LISTEN to the popping, Light. Everyone knows that!"  
"Mhmm." Lightning murmured while he looked over his shoulder at her reading the newspaper.  
She was just so gorgeous tonight. He wasn't sure how, but somehow she was glowing with beauty. He eyed her slowly from head to toe, taking in every inch of her appearance.  
Sally saw him checking her out. "What are you doing?" She asked without amusement.  
"Did I ever tell you you're breathtaking?" He asked out of nowhere.  
She blushed a bit but tried to cover it up with sarcasm. "You know it's rude to answer a question with a question." She picked up her empty plate and headed towards the kitchen. He moved over and leaned on the marble counter, watching her quickly wash their dishes, then place them in the cupboard.  
She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She said as she began to kiss him. Lightning hugged her waist and pulled her towards himself, making their hips touch.

Sally felt his warmth envelop her, and her chest swelled with love as they kissed more passionately. Every little movement that he made sent thrilling chills down her spine. As he rubbed her back, she tangled her fingers in his messy hair. She wished she could stay like this forever.  
Lightning loved the feeling when he got dizzy from every one of her kisses. He almost lost his balance, and the world around him was fuzzy. It was just Sally. He didn't want to, but he slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. She looked dazed and happy, with her shining green eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.  
"Are you tired?" He asked, and he noticed the change in his voice from getting a high. It was hard to explain, but there was a change, and Sally noticed it too. She slowly slid her fingertips along his neck and jaw, and answered, "No" from under her big black eyelashes. She batted them once.  
Lightning felt an ache, no a need, for her now, and, without further ado, reached under her knees, and swept her off her feet, into his arms.  
"Stickers!" She squeaked from surprise, but was interrupted by his lips to hers.  
He headed up the stairs with her, and down the hallway. Lightning kicked their bedroom door open, then with another swift motion of his foot, closed it shut. He knew his personal debt to her was going to be filled tonight...

Four weeks passed in a blur. August changed to september. The leaves all changed their colors from an emerald green to brilliant golds and different hues of red and orange. It was nearly October. Lightning went back to racing. Since he had returned, he had won two of the four races. Sally went back to work and Alice moved her to position of nurse in training. Today was her sixth day on the job.  
Sally walked into the hospital and found Alice, who instructed her to go to rooms 303, 304, and 305, to tend to the patients. Sally looked at the schedules. In 303 was a seven year old who had just had tonsils removed. In 304 was a woman who had had a infected arm wound. And in 305 was a teenager who'd had pneumonia. Sally decided to take them in order. She opened the door to 303 and went in. A smiling seven year old boy lay in the bed, listening to his parents. They were telling him about NASCAR statistics for the week.  
"Hi there...-?" Sally said, walking over to them. She looked at her clipboard.  
"Joshua." the little boy smiled and replied in a whisper.  
Sally looked at the monitor that his IV was attached to."How are you feeling today, Joshua?"  
"Good." He whispered. "I just watched the race, and that makes me happy."  
"Oh." Sally said. "And who's your favorite driver, Joshua?"  
He smiled again and held up a familiar looking model stock car."Lightning McQueen! Ka-Chow!" He said, then his smile faded a little. "My throat hurts."  
Sally smiled sympathetically."Do you want some Ice cream?" She asked. He smiled a little more and nodded.  
"Chocolate." He said. "Like Lightning's Hershey car." Sally left, then returned a minute later with the ice cream.  
"You want to know a secret?" She asked as he started on the ice cream.  
He nodded eagerly.  
"I'm married to Lightning McQueen." She whispered.  
Joshua gasped and nearly dropped his bowl. "Can I have your autograph!" He asked excitedly.  
Sally smiled.

Lightning walked to the hotel where he was supposed to meet Harv. Supposedly, Harv wanted to talk about the new sponsorship offer. It was chilly outside at this North Carolina track, so he had worn one of his thicker jackets. On his walk, he pulled out his phone and called Sally.  
"Hello?" Her sweet voice said.  
Lightning couldn't help smiling. "Hey Sal, what's up?"  
"Oh, the sky. I autographed our names for a kid who had tonsillitis earlier."  
"Interesting." Lightning replied. "So I'm sorry I haven't been able to call in a few days. I finally just got to a place where I wasn't busy, or had signal. So how's the new job?"  
"Oh pretty good."  
Sally gasped suddenly.  
"Are you okay, Sal?" Lightning, confused, asked.  
"I gotta go!"  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Lightning was surprised. Did she just hang up on him? Probably an emergency patient.

Sally hung her phone up and ran to the nearest bathroom. A wave of nausea had just overcome her. She kneeled in the floor next to the toilet and prayed she wouldn't throw up. Darn PMS. She thought. There was a soft knock. Sally stood up and unlocked the door. Alice stood there, looking worried.  
"Are you okay, Sally?" She asked. "I saw you run in here, and you're looking really pale."  
Sally nodded slowly. "I'm fine...just PMS." Sally replied. Alice looked at her sympathetically.  
"Why don't you head home, Sal?" She said. "We'll handle things here."  
Sally smiled gratefully."Thanks, Alice."  
She gathered her things and then walked out to the parking lot and climbed into her car. She began to start the drive home. About three fourths the way home, her vision began to blur and she became nauseas again. She took a deep breath. Just drive, Sally. She told herself. She got to the house, then slowly walked up the stairs. Once she got to her room, she went to go lay down, but found she had to run to the bathroom again for nausea. After ten minutes of puking her guts out, she collapsed in exhaustion in the floor of her bedroom.

Lightning finally got out of his meeting with Harv (though he wasn't sure it could actually be called that, Harv did all the talking) and went to call Sally. He didn't get an answer on her cell, so he called her number at the hospital desk. Alice picked up.  
"Hello, you've reached the James Hudson hospital and medical center, this is Alice speaking at the emergency room desk."  
"Hey, Alice? This is Lightning. I tried calling Sally a few minutes ago and didn't get an answer. Is she there?"  
"No, sorry, she left a little while ago, because she wasn't feeling too great."  
Lightning's brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay. Well, will you have her call me next time you see her?"  
"Sure." Alice said, smiling.  
"Thanks, Alice."  
"Bye."  
Lightning hung up his phone. She wasn't feeling good? That was unlike Sally.

Sally sighed. She was probably coming down with something. She thought. Nausea, dizzy, she felt like crap, she was tired a lot more, lately. She rubbed her forehead. Why did these symptoms sound so familiar?

* * *

You assume correctly!


	44. Chapter 44

this one is kinda short...

Chapter 44- The secret...

A week later, Sally still felt awful, and she couldn't seem to keep anything down for more than four hours. She went to bed early that night. Lightning had said that he'd be home for a two day break, and he'd probably be home the day after tomorrow. Sally wished that he was home now. She wanted him to hold her. She felt so bad!  
She was startled out of a fitful sleep at three in the morning. She quickly pushed aside the dark blue quilt and ran to the bathroom. And her dinner departed her. Sally groaned. This had to stop! She was starving all the time, except when she was nauseas and puking! She vowed to go see Alice in the morning. Nauseas all the time...tired...and then it hit her like a brick to the head. Those were all symptoms of  
Pregnancy!

The next morning, Sally got up and got dressed as fast as she could without making herself nauseas. She wanted to wear sweatpants and a tank top, just for comfort, but she'd never go anywhere like that, and the temperature wouldnt allow it. So she chose a pair of jeans that didn't squeeze her stomach, a white short sleeve shirt, and a dark blue cardigan. Then she headed to the hospital. Once she got there, she went to find Alice. she found her in the hallway outside the ER. Alice saw Sally's worried face.  
"Sally, Honey." She said. "What's the matter? Sweetie you're shaking!"  
Sally couldn't find the words, and was trembling all over. She sank to the floor. Alice kneeled next to her.  
Alice placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Alice...I need to talk to you." Sally said in a shaky voice.  
"Come to my office." Alice said, and led her in that direction. They walked the halls, and Once they got there, Sally and alice sat in chairs facing each other.  
"What's going on?" Alice asked taking Sally's hands.  
Sally took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

"I can't wait to get home for the break!" Lightning said. "I haven't seen Sally in forever!"  
He and Doc were in the trailer on the way home for the two day break. they were about five hours from RS, and had been in the trailer since seven that morning. It was now afternoon. It was freezing outside, but you wouldn't think that from the bright rays of sunshine pouring down. Lightning had tried to find someway to amuse himself on the way home, and so far it consisted of playing UNO with himself, go fish with himself, battleship with himself, and getting beat at chess by Doc. And he'd tried prank calling Mater, but it didn't work. Mater wasn't the easiest person to prank call, because he took it literally. And he recognized Lightning's voice. Then he'd tried (against Doc's words of warning) to prank call Sally, just for fun, but after she realized that it was him trying to trick her, she had begun crying. That really shocked Lightning, and he hastily apologized. (all the while Doc was looking dissaprovingly at him.) Sally had then apologized for overreacting, then gasped and hung up. Like the week before.  
Lightning sighed. Why did car rides ( NASCAR excepted), have to be so BORING!  
And they were still hours from home!  
Lightning smiled, though, knowing he would see Sally soon.

"You're pregnant." Alice confirmed Sally, who was sitting on the examination table. "and by the looks of things, you're about...four weeks along."  
Sally took a deep breath. She was shaking so hard she almost couldn't breathe. Alice put a hand on her shoulder.  
"When is it due?" Sally managed.  
"June twelfth." Alice replied.  
Sally took another deep breath.  
"Do you want to call Lightning, or do you want me to?" Alice asked, setting aside the medical equipment.  
Sally was startled."No! Don't call him!" She said, then sighed. Alice gave her a confused look.  
"I mean...I'll tell him...soon." Sally shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. How could she be pregnant! Well, she knew HOW, just...  
"Are you okay, Sal?" Alice asked. 'No!' Sally thought. 'I'm not okay! I don't have a clue of what to do during pregnancy!'  
"I don't know...what do I do?" She asked.  
Alice smiled and handed her some papers. "These say what are the best things to eat, how much exercise you should be getting, and everything you need to know."  
Sally sighed. "Alice? Can this be our secret?" She asked. "Just till I tell Lightning?"  
Alice looked unsure. "Okay." She said reluctantly. "But you should tell him soon." Sally nodded. "I will." Sally said, though her fingers were crossed behind her back.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45- And Now the Secret Comes Out.

Lightning would be home that night. Late that night.  
Sally reluctantly went to bed, after feeling nauseas and deciding not to wait up for him.  
She laid down in the bed, trying to close her eyes and focus on anything but the nausea in her stomach. She set a hand on her lower stomach area. Exactly where Alice said the baby was. A thousand different thoughts swarmed Sally's mind. Was it a girl or a boy? Would it look like her or lightning? How fast did it take to get a baby bump? How much would labor really hurt? She sighed and closed her eyes.  
She had a Nightmare.  
What seemed like a few minutes later, though, her eyes shot open as The door creaked and Lightning came in and walked over to her.  
"Hey Lightning." She said sitting up, but looking down and realizing that her stomach had doubled to twice its normal size. Lightning came over to her. And he wasn't smiling.  
"Alice told me." He said in an angry voice. "Why were you trying to keep secrets, Sally?"  
She gulped. "I wasn't, but-" She started.  
Lightning glared at her. "Yes you were! And what is your problem? I said I didn't want kids! Did you even hear me?" Lightning demanded.  
"I did hear you. Just listen-agghhh!" Sally screamed as a labor pain shot through her body. Lightning helped her to the car and They arrived at the hospital just in time.  
Sally was in labor for five hours, but Lightning went home and went back to bed. Sally cried softly as Alice handed her the baby. The baby who hadn't made it.  
"Sally." Alice started.  
"Sally." She said again.  
"Sally." but this time it wasn't her voice.  
"Sally! Sweetheart, wake up!" Sally's eyes shot open and she saw Lightning standing over her. He was wiping tears from her cheeks. The clock read two in the morning.  
"You were having a bad dream, Sal." He said pulling her close. Sally clung to him. What an awful dream.  
He kissed her hair. "What were you dreaming about? You kept screaming 'baby' so loud, I thought you might be having a baby." He finished with a laugh.  
Sally took a deep breath. She had to keep this a secret for as long as she could. He'd be mad. Their fight, she remembered. He didn't want kids for a few more months. If she could keep it a secret a little longer...  
"I don't remember." She said, lying. Lightning looked unconvinced, but he climbed into bed next to her. He pulled Sally into his arms.  
"I love you." She said.  
He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He said, and drifted off to sleep. Sally laid awake though, and was painfully aware of how close his hand was resting to her stomach.

Lightning lay awake, two weeks later. He was in the trailer, staring at the ceiling. He'd had to get back to the track, though he hated leaving Sally. She had been throwing up a lot, and Lightning had tried to get her to see someone, but she said that it would pass. She also had been getting up a lot in the middle of the night.  
When Lightning had gotten ready to leave the week before to head back to the track, Sally had cried. Hard. She usually wasn't like that. What was going on?

Two weeks later, it was November. It was the day before the last race of the season. It was two days before the the day that Lightning proposed to Sally the year before. It was one month since Sally discovered that she was pregnant. It was two weeks since Linda Weathers had found out that she was expecting again. It was two weeks till Maria was due to have her baby boy. And it was the day that the secret would come out.

Lightning woke up that morning, and his first thought was that he was so glad that they'd changed the dinoco 400 from Florida to Phoenix. He looked over at Sally asleep beside him. She was so pretty. But she had sure been acting strange lately. Always tired. She had been throwing up a lot. She flinched whenever he touched her. She would sit down from dizziness every so often. Almost like she was getting sick, but she had assured him that she wasn't. And she had almost seemed like she was trying to avoid him. But why?

That afternoon, Lightning was gathering his suit and helmet and other such supplies before he left for qualifying. He was about to walk out the door when he stopped, set his supplies down, and walked into the living room, where Sally sat on the sofa, head in her hands.  
"Hey Sal?" He said softly. "Want to come with?" Sally looked up, face full of panic, before running to the bathroom. Lightning sighed and followed her at a slower pace. He found her kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting violently. He walked up behind her and moved the hair out of her face, then rubbed her back. Sally began to sob.  
"Sally, what's wrong?" Lightning asked gently, kneeling down beside her.  
She turned and sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Should I take you to Alice?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "I've seen Alice." she said, with jerky breaths from crying.  
"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Lightning asked.  
"I have something I need to tell you." Sally said slowly. Lightning took her hands and waited patiently. Sally opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the ringing of Lightning's cell phone. Lightning sighed and answered it. After a minute of listening he hung up.  
"Sal, I've got to go down to the track, okay? But I promise we'll talk later." He said, then kissed her head.  
"I love you." He said. "And I'll be back in like, four hours." Then he left. Sally sighed. Four hours would be eight at night.

Lightning arrived at the track, trying to focus on what needed to be done for qualifying, but ending up thinking about Sally instead. He hated to see her like this. What was going on with her anyway? He sighed. At least soon, the season would be over and he could stay with her. He parked his car, then went and found Doc.  
"Hey!" Doc greeted, coming over to him. "Ready to qualify?"  
Lightning nodded. "I guess so."

Twenty minutes later, Lightning was out on the track. He only had a five minute run, but he planned to make the most of it.  
"Rev her up." Doc instructed. Lightning turned on the engine and the roar of the car coming to life filled his ears. The car vibrated, sending jolts of pure energy through Lightning's body. Lightning turned the wheel and drove the car onto the track.  
"Alright," Doc said. "See how much speed you can build up in this thing." Lightning obliged. The car's tires gripped the track, and it rocketed off down the backstretch.  
"Wow!" Lightning said. "This thing is amazing today! Tell the crew that dinner is on me." He added, completely forgetting about his promise to Sally to be back within four hours.

It was ten that night. Sally lay in bed, wondering where Lightning was. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. No answer. Then she heard a car's engine and saw headlights In the driveway. Sally got up and walked to the door. Lightning walked up the driveway and Sally let him in.  
"Hey!" He said, sounding very happy. "how did things go while I was gone?" He asked, then walked over to the kitchen counter and got out a glass. Sally didn't answer. Lightning turned to her to see tears gathering in her eyes.  
"Where were you?" Sally whispered. It was then that Lightning realized his mistake.  
"Oh, Sally!" He said pulling her close. "I'm sorry. I said four hours, didn't I?"  
Sally nodded as her tears fell onto his shirt.  
"I went and had dinner with the crew." Lightning said. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."  
Sally put her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
"Can we still have that talk?" Lightning asked.  
"Sure." Sally said, dreading what would come in a few minutes. They walked upstairs and Lightning got ready for bed. After that they sat on the bed beside each other. Lightning took Sally's hands into his own.  
"Sally," He began. "Before you tell me what's going on, I need to ask you a question. I'm probably going to get slapped as an answer, but I'm only asking because I'm concerned. You keep throwing up, but...you look like you've been gaining weight. Are you okay?" Sally took a deep breath. Here went nothing.  
"I'm pregnant." She said.  
Lightning was shocked for a minute, but then he smiled and hugged her.  
"Sally! That's great!" He said pulling her close.  
Sally drew back. "It is?" She asked. Lightning nodded.  
"How long have you known?" He asked.  
"About a month." Sally replied. Lightning held her at arms length and looked her in the eye. "why didn't you tell me, Sweetheart?" He asked. More tears gathered in her eyes.  
"I was afraid you would be mad." She said in a quiet voice.  
Lightning's mouth dropped."Sally,...How could I be mad about that?" He asked. "This is what we wanted, isn't it?" Sally nodded.  
"I guess." She said.  
Then Lightning realized something. "Sally?" He said softly. She looked up at him. "Have you been going through this by yourself this last month?"  
"Yes." Sally replied in a small voice. Lightning gently wrapped his arms around her.  
"Sweetheart..." He said, rubbing her back as she let more tears fall. "I'm so sorry." He said. "If I had known, then I would have helped you."  
Sally looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said. "I'm so sorry."  
Lightning hugged her again. "Sally, when something like this happens, tell me. Okay? I love you and want to help you." Lightning said. Sally Laid her head onto his lap, and he ran his fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
She nodded."Yeah." She replied. " It's just... overwhelming."  
"I'll say." Lightning agreed. "When is it due?"  
Sally smiled. "June twelfth." She replied. Lightning bent and kissed the top of her head. He put his hand in hers.  
"Where?" He asked. Sally took his hand and placed it over where the baby was. Lightning smiled. And Sally smiled. Already, they loved this child.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46- Announcing. (A/N: this is loooooong!)

The next morning Sally woke up to find Lightning's arms wrapped protectively around her. She snuggled up closer to him then sighed. She was so much happier now that she had told him. Suddenly, a familiar nauseas feeling settled in her stomach. She jumped out of bed, startling Lightning awake, and ran to the bathroom. She ended up not throwing up, but she stood and brushed her teeth anyway. As she looked in the mirror, she sighed a little. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as the day before. A few minutes later, Sally returned. She laid back down next to him and sighed. He kissed her forehead, then rubbed his hand over her stomach.  
"Are you causing trouble, little baby?" He asked.  
Sally giggled. "You're tickling, Stickers."  
"I am?" He asked slyly, then tickled her sides.  
Sally let out a little shriek. "Stop!" She said laughing, trying to push Lightning away. Instead he turned and moved so he was laying on top of her, but carefully so he wouldn't mash her stomach. They looked into each others eyes.  
Before Lightning pressed his lips to her's. His fingers twisted into her wavy locks. He felt her toungue brush over his lips and he parted them, allowing her entrance. As her toungue touched his, she let out a small moan of pleasure. Lightning's senses clouded as he continued to kiss his wife. His fingers traced the skin along her jaw and neckline, and he could feel Sally smiling against his lips.  
He pulled away a few seconds later for lack of air.  
"I love you." Sally said, slightly out of breath.  
Lightning kissed her again briefly."I love you too." He replied, Then he moved down and kissed her stomach. "And I love YOU."

Sally had agreed to come with Lightning to the race. After driver introductions, they were going to announce the pregnancy. Sally and Lightning stood together in the trailer and pit crew area, chatting with people. They had also been made to sign a few autographs.  
"Sally!" Someone called from behind. Sally turned to see Maria walking towards her. Maria came and put her arms around Sally.  
"Hey Mia." Sally said. "Whatcha doing?"  
Maria shrugged. "Same as you, I guess." She replied. "Sally, I was going to ask...you're looking...different lately. Are you okay?"  
Sally pulled Maria to a more secluded area."I'm pregnant." She said to her twin. Maria smiled and hugged her again.  
"Yay! Now my little boy will have a cousin!" Maria said happily.  
"Have you two picked a name yet?" Sally asked.  
Maria nodded."Chase Michael Hicks." Maria replied. Sally smiled. "Sally, when is your's due?"  
"June twelfth." Sally replied. Maria hugged her again, then they went and sat down. Sally sat down gracefully, while Maria pretty much flopped down.  
"Oh, I feel absolutely HUGE today!" Maria complained, setting a hand on her stomach. Then she grabbed Sally's hand and set it on her stomach. Sally felt the baby kicking. Just a little thump every few seconds. Sally smiled politely, then pulled back her hand. The idea of a baby inside you, kicking you, kind of frightened her.  
"You know, I'm looking forward to meeting him." Maria said, rubbing her hand over where the baby had been kicking. "Not looking forward to labor, but I want to hold my little Chase."  
Sally nodded. "Maria..." Sally began. "What do you know about labor? I mean, how long does it last, and how much...does it hurt." Maria looked at Sally and took her hand.  
"Alice said that with a first child she's seen it last anywhere from two hours to forty-eight."  
Sally's eyes widened. "Forty-eight..." She said, letting her voice trail off.  
Maria shrugged. "But that probably won't happen to you." Maria assured her. Just then, Lightning walked up to them and put a hand on Sally's shoulder.  
"You ready to go tell everyone?" Lightning asked her. She smiled and stood up and she and Lightning got in line for the driver introductions. There were about ten drivers in line in front of them. Some with their wives, some with their children. Sally's childhood friend Genine, and her driver husband Daniel were a few people in line in front of them. Sally leaned heavily against Lightning. All the smells of the speedway and the foggy temperature was making her dizzy.  
"Are you okay, Babe?" Lightning asked, taking her hand. She squeezed his hand.  
"Dizzy." She answered. Lightning kissed the the top of her head and rubbed her back. A few minutes later, it was their turn. The announcers voice came over the speakers.  
"And now, driver of the number ninety-five Hershey's chocolate car, starting today's race in third, Lightning McQueen!"  
Lightning and Sally walked to the center of the stage and shook hands with the president of the track. Then Lightning took the microphone.  
"Race fans, My wife Sally and I have an announcement." Lightning said, putting an arm around Sally. "We're expecting!" The crowd went crazy with cheering. Sally and Lightning smiled and waved, then stepped down off the stage.

Sally sat in an amazing, air conditioned room, watching the race unfold a few hundred feet down. Lightning, having a pretty much all access pass, had gotten her this room above the stands. She was there with Maria, Genine, Linda who was holding baby justin, and Strip. Sally leaned back on the sofa she was sitting on. It was very comfortable. She looked back down at the track. Lightning was leading, with twenty to go. However, Chick nearly had him. This was one time when Sally and Maria weren't friends. They were rivals.  
Ten to go. Lightning was racing Chick hard. Passing, bumping, banging, passing again.  
White flag. Chick was pulling ahead of Lightning, Lightning tried to get his lead back, but he had nothing on Chick. Chick won by five car lengths. Maria left to go meet him in victory lane.  
After accepting the trophy and check and whatnot, Chick and Maria stood talking with Sally and Lightning.  
"Good game." Lightning said, mostly through a groan, as he shook Chick's hand.  
Chick laughed. "I would say thank you, but I know you're only telling me that because Sally made you." Chick said.  
Sally smiled. "It's true."  
"Why don't we meet for dinner somewhere?" Maria said. "To celebrate. Ooh! Ooh! Let's get sushi!"  
Chick rolled his eyes. "Cravings." He murmured under his breath.  
Maria turned on him. "Hey, I am eating for two. Next time YOU can be pregnant, and I'll laugh about your cravings!" She said. Lightning and Chick howled in laughter. Sally, meanwhile, had more fears creeping into her heart. Cravings? Eating for two? They decided to meet for dinner at Flo's, which was only a half hour away. Then they all headed in that direction.

Sally and Lightning walked into the cafe, about ten minutes before Chick and Maria did. They chose a table, then Flo walked up to them.  
"Well, Hey there y'all." She said, handing them menus. "Can I get y'all somethin' to drink?"  
Lightning looked over at her. "Flo, can Sally and I make an announcement?" He asked.  
"Well sure." Flo replied. "Y'all go right on ahead."  
Lightning and Sally stood, and waited for quiet. There was chatter and laughing, and the cafe was packed.  
"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Lightning asked. Apparently no one heard. He said it again. Still chatter.  
Flo stepped forward."HEY Y'ALL! LISTEN UP!" She shouted.  
Instantly there was quiet.  
"Everyone, Sally and I have an announcement to make." Lightning started. He took hold of Sally's hand. "We're expecting." They said together. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. Lightning stole a glance over at Mater and Holley, and saw Holley mouth 'go' to Mater. Mater stood up once everyone was quiet again. He cleared his throat.  
"Attention." He said. "Um, well, me and miss Holley is expectin' too." Once again there were cheers. It was a happy time for everyone. When things finally quieted down, Sally, Lightning, and Chick and Maria ordered dinner. They sat there eating and chatting.  
"So, Think you even have a chance next year, Lightning?" Chick asked.  
Lightning nodded."Oh yeah." He said. "I could beat you any day."  
"Like today?" Chick asked, scoffing.  
"Except today, and that's because I was going easy on you." Lightning defended himself. "For Maria's sake."  
Maria looked at Lightning confused.  
"Why?..." She asked.  
Lightning shrugged."I don't know." He said. "Anyway..."  
Sally shook her head. "Lightning, you need to be quiet before you get yourself killed." She said. They continued to eat dinner.  
Maria stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, and walked towards the ladie's room.  
Lightning's cell phone rang. He looked at the ID.  
"It's my mother." He said, grimacing.  
Chick laughed."Might want to answer that."  
Lightning nodded and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?  
Yes  
Yes  
No, Mother.  
Well, I only found out two days ago  
Yes, we'll call you...  
Bye?"  
Lightning hung up his phone and shook his head.  
"Well?" Sally asked, stifling a laugh.  
"She was mad because the entire USA knew about the baby before she did." Lightning replied, rolling his eyes.  
Sally shrugged. "She'll get over it."  
Suddenly Mia ran up. "Sally! Maria needs you!"  
Sally slowly stood and walked into the ladies room.  
Maria stood by the sink, doubled over and her face held a painful expression.  
"Maria, are you okay?"  
Maria shook her head. "No." She managed through gritted teeth. "My water just broke!"  
Sally turned to Mia. "Get Chick." She instructed.  
Mia ran out into the cafe.  
Maria cried out in pain and Sally took her hand. "Breathe." She said. "In and out."  
Maria began deep breathing, and her expression became calmer. A shout was heard from outside the bathroom, the voice belonging to Chick. "I can't go in there! It's the GIRL'S bathroom!"  
"Just get in here!" Maria shouted, hearing him. He came in and walked over to her, taking her hand. "Are you okay to walk?" He asked, knowing she was in labor.  
"I think so."  
Chick helped her up and out of the cafe, and called over his shoulder, "I'm going to be a father!"  
Sally walked back to Lightning. "Why don't we head home?" She said. Lightning agreed, and the two walked out of the cafe together.

Sally and Lightning lay in bed that night, brainstorming baby names.  
"Let's try girl names." Lightning said.  
Sally took his hand. "Do you want a girl, Lightning?" She asked.  
Lightning nodded. "A boy is fine too, though." He added.  
Sally smiled.  
"Okay. Girl names." She said. They thought for a minute.  
"What do you think about something like Storm, or Raine, or something like that?" Lightning asked.  
Sally shook her head. "I think one person named after an element is enough, you know?" She asked.  
He nodded.  
"We could name her Renee, after you." Sally said teasingly.  
He looked over at her."Ha-ha-ha. What about Elisha?" Sally thought for a minute.  
"Maybe." She said. "Alright, we're getting nowhere with girl names. Let's move on. What do you think of matthew?"  
"I like it." Lightning replied. "But I think I think I like Eric better."  
Sally smiled. "I like Eric too." She said, then tried to stifle a yawn, though failed.  
"Why don't we get some sleep, Sal?" Lightning asked. " Surely we could both use it." Sally nodded, then curled up next to him. "I love you, Stickers." Sally said, leaning up and kissing him. He returned the kiss.  
"I love you more, Sally angel."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47- Chase Michael Hicks.

The next morning, Sally woke up to her bedside phone ringing.  
She glanced sleepily at the clock; 7:30.  
She picked up the still ringing phone.  
"Hello?" She said in a groggy voice.  
"November third, 6:42 am, Chase Michael Hicks. 7 pounds, eight ounces, has his mother's nose, mouth, and lungs, and his father's hair, eyes, and build. And the mother is exhausted." Maria's tired voice said through the phone.  
"Oh!" Sally exclaimed. "That's great Maria! Lightning and I will be over to see our nephew in a little while, okay?"  
"Okay, Great...I'm going to collapse now. See ya."  
"See ya, Mia." Sally replied, then hung up.  
She leaned over and shook lightning's shoulder gently. "Wake up." She whispered. It did no good. "Lightning...Wake up." She said slightly louder.  
Lightning stirred slightly and opened his eyes.  
"Wake up, Honey." Sally said softly. "We've got to go meet our nephew."

After a quick breakfast of toast, Sally and Lightning were in their room talking as they got dressed.  
"Oh my gosh!" Sally exclaimed from the bathroom.  
Lightning slid his shirt over his head, then walked in there. "What's the matter, Babe?" He asked.  
Sally lifted her shirt and gestured to her stomach. "Look at that." She said.  
Lightning tilted his head. "Look at what?"  
Sally turned to the side, and Lightning saw what she was talking about; there was a small bump, right where she'd told him the baby was. Small, hardly noticeable, but the realization hit Lightning, that there really was an alive human being inside Sally. His child. Their child.

Sally and Lightning walked into the brightly lit hospital and up to room 331. Sally knocked softly and they walked inside.  
Maria lay in the hospital bed, looking tired, but happy, and Chick sat in a chair beside her, holding their son who was wrapped in a bundle of green blankets. (A/N: Cute!)  
"Hey." Maria greeted them. They smiled and walked over to her. "Want to meet your nephew?" She asked.  
"Sure." Sally replied. Maria held out her arms and gently took the baby from Chick, then handed him to Sally. Sally looked onto the sleeping baby's face. He was so tiny! He had wispy brown hair and his breathing was short and fast. He stirred and opened his eyes, then looked up with his light grey/green eyes.  
"Hey, Chase." Sally said softly, moving a little bit of hair off his forehead. Little Chase reached up and grabbed her finger with his tiny ones. He had a tight grip. Sally looked back to Maria.  
"Gosh, he is just adorable!" She said, smiling.  
"Yep." Chick agreed. "Now give him back. You'll have your own soon enough."  
"Hang on." Lightning said. "Can I hold him?"  
Maria nodded and Sally gently handed off the baby to Lightning. Chase looked up at Lightning.  
"Hey, little guy." Lightning said quietly. Chase began to scream. "Whoops." Lightning said.  
Chick stood up and took the baby from Lightning."Quit making my kid mad." The baby quit crying and Chick took Chase's finger.  
"It's alright." He quieted the baby. "It's not just you, everyone hates your uncle Lightning."  
"Hey!" Lightning defended.  
Sally stifled a laugh and took Lightning's hand. Once the baby was asleep, Sally and Lightning stood to leave.  
"See ya later." Maria said as they left.  
"If we're unlucky." Chick added under his breath. Sally and Lightning got down to the parking lot, and began the drive home.  
"Sally?" Lightning said as he turned out of the hospital parking lot.  
Sally took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. "Yes, Love?"  
Lightning took a deep breath. "Do you think that...our kid will like me?" He asked reluctantly.  
Sally was surprised. "Oh, Lightning!" She said. "Of course it'll like you. Come on, that was Chick's son. Did you expect him to like you?"  
Lightning shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "It's just...what if I'm a bad father? You saw that kid! I TALKED to it and he screamed."  
Sally reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to make a great father." She said. "I know from experience that you do a great job as a husband."  
Lightning smiled at her.  
"And I'm sure that she'll love you." Sally finished.  
Lightning was confused. "She?"  
Sally shrugged. "Or He. It's still too early to tell." Sally said. They pulled into their driveway and got out of the car. The november day was freezing, and they were both thankful for their jackets. Lightning walked over to Sally and took her hand. They began to walk inside, when suddenly, Sally stumbled and fell. Lightning caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Lightning asked, slightly panicked. She closed her eyes and nodded.  
"Just dizzy." She said, then leaned up against him heavily.  
"Should I call Doc?"  
" I'll be fine."  
Lightning stood and picked her up, one arm behind her back, and the other behind her knees.  
"Careful!" Sally said, clutching at his arm.  
"I haven't dropped you before, and I don't plan to start now." He assured her, then carried her inside and laid her on the couch.  
"I'll be right back." Lightning said, then brought her her pillow.  
He gently lifted her back and placed it behind her.  
"Thanks." Sally whispered.  
He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, then sat beside her. "You want me to get you anything, Sal?" He asked. Sally shook her head, then leaned back onto the pillow.  
"Is this normal?" Lightning asked out of nowhere.  
"Is what normal?" Sally asked, reaching over and taking his hand, eyes still closed.  
"You being so dizzy, and nearly passing out." He replied.  
Sally smiled up at him. "It's perfectly normal, and should stop within a few weeks." She replied, then moved off of her pillow to curl up next to him. He repositioned himself so that her head was laying on his lap. Lightning began to slowly and gently rub her back. After a few minutes, He realized she was asleep. He smiled and gently played with her hair. Stroking it, running his fingers through it. He sat there holding her for another fifteen minutes or so, before he drifted off himself.


	48. Chapter 48

This one is Loooooooooooooooong.  
Chapter 48- Christmas Eve.

It was December 19th. Sally and Lightning were packing their suitcases. They had gotten an invitation to go spend Christmas with Lightning's parents. They accepted. Sally was just past three months pregnant, and had noticably started to show. They finally finished packing the last suitcase. Sally laid on the bed, exhausted.  
Lightning sat beside her. "So, you ready to leave at six tomorrow?" He asked.  
Sally shook her head. "I'm ready to leave at six, but I ain't looking forward to getting up that early." Sally replied.  
Lightning leaned down and kissed her.  
"Well, " He said after he pulled away, "At least we can nap on the way."  
Sally smiled up at him.  
"And at least you're past the morning sickness phase." He added, sliding his hand under her shirt and gently rubbing her baby bump.  
"Baby," Lightning said. "You have caused much trouble for your mommy. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"  
Sally, in a baby voice said, "Sorry Daddy."  
Lightning smiled, catching on. "Apologize to your mother, not me."  
"Sorry mommy." Sally said, then changed to her normal voice. "That's okay baby. You didn't mean to."  
Lightning looked at Sally and laughed. Sally sighed heavily and leaned against him.  
"You okay, Sal?" He asked, concerned.  
She nodded. "Just tired."  
Lightning yawned. "Why don't we get some sleep?" Lightning suggested.  
"I agree fully." She replied, and the two headed to bed.

Lightning had a nightmare that night. After he closed his eyes, arms wrapped around Sally, a frightful image crept into his mind.  
He lay in bed next to a nine months pregnant Sally. It was three in the morning. Sally suddenly screamed in pain. Lightning reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sally, are you okay?" He asked. Tears began to gather in Sally's eyes. She was breathing hard.  
"The baby's coming!" She said, sounding terrified. Lightning took her to the hospital. During her labor she was screaming all kinds of insults and mean things at him. In seven hours, their baby girl was born. Alice handed the newborn to Sally. Lightning reached down to touch her face, but she began to cry.  
Sally glared up at Lightning. "She doesn't like leave her alone." Lightning drew back, shocked. The next morning, he was woken by Alice, saying that the baby was fine, but childbirth had been too much for Sally. She was dead. Lightning, tearful, took his baby girl from Alice, only for her to start crying again. Time passed and the girl became a teenager, who basically hated her dad. She back talked, WHEN she talked. One day, she had had enough and completely exploded at Lightning. After their argument, Lightning sat in his room, looking at a picture of himself and Sally. He looked up at the ceiling. 'I wish you were here.' Lightning whispered, tears flowing down his face. 'She needs you. And I need you. Oh Sally, why did you leave!'  
Suddenly, Lightning was jolted out of his dream. Sally was shaking him.  
"Lightning, wake up!" She was saying. He woke up fully, and realized that he was really crying. He sat up and wiped the tears off his face.  
"Are you okay?" Sally asked gently.  
He took a shaky deep breath. "I'm alright." He said, taking her hand.  
"Just a nightmare?" Sally asked, leaning over and hugging him. He accepted the hug gratefully. He squeezed Sally. She gently rubbed his back.  
"Just a nightmare." He said. He took another shaky breath.  
Sally looked at his face. "Are you okay, Stickers?" She asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
He shook his head. "I don't want to upset you."  
"Just tell me."  
"You died after childbirth, and our daughter hated me." Lightning said quickly. Sally looked at him sympathetically.  
"That won't happen." Sally told him. "I HIGHLY doubt that would happen. I will be fine, thanks to modern medicine, and our son/daughter, will love you." She leaned up and kissed him. "I promise."  
Lightning smiled. "Thanks, Sal." He said. "Love you."  
Sally snuggled next to him. "I love you too."

the next morning, they were on the road. Lightning sat at the table, just thinking, while Sally lay asleep in the bedroom. Lightning sighed. They had woken up that morning, and Sally had nearly fallen again from dizziness. And she was always so tired. He was scared to death for her after his dream the night before, but he tried not to show it. Now those thoughts were in his head again. What would he do without her? He couldn't keep on living. She was everything. And what was all that about the baby hating him? Lightning sighed again. What if he wasn't a good father? What if the kid really did hate him? The door to the bedroom opened and Sally walked into the room, looking tired. Her eyes were half closed, and her hair was messed up. But she was smiling. Lightning hastily put on a smile, so that she wouldn't ask about his sad, worried expression.  
"Hey, Stickers." She said sitting down beside him.  
He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek."Hey, Sal. How'd you sleep?"  
She shrugged. "It was bed isn't very comfortable though."  
Sally sighed and leaned up against him.  
"You okay, Sweetheart?" Lightning asked.  
She nodded. "Just tired." She said through a yawn.  
"Well, we should be there in about...five hours, okay?" Lightning said.  
Sally smiled up at him. "Okay."

Finally, at ten that night, they arrived at Lightning's parent's house. According to Lightning, they had dismissed the butler two weeks before. Sally was glad. Frederic had kind of creeped her out. They took the luggage from Mack, who left to spend time with his family, saying he would be back to pick them up a week later. It was freezing outside, and snow was expected that week. They gathered the luggage, then walked to the door. It was opened by Logan.  
"Hey mom!" He called. "Troublemakers one, two, and three are at the door!" Then he looked back to Lightning and Sally.  
"Hey." He said, hugging Lightning, then hugging Sally more gently.  
Lightning was giving Logan a critical look. "You're never going to stop calling me that, are you Logan?" He asked.  
Logan shrugged. "The name is well deserved and you definitely earned it." Logan replied, smiling.  
"Do I even want to know?" Sally asked laughing. Lightning looked at her and shook his head.  
"No, no, you really don't." Lightning said, putting his arm around her. "But it is uncalled for Logan, to call my wife and child that."  
Logan just shrugged again.  
Lillian and John arrived at the door just then. Hugs and greetings were exchanged. Suddenly, Sally shivered.  
"Oh! Where are my manners?" Lillian said. "Come inside, Come inside." She said, and they followed her to the living room. Leah came into the room a minute later, carrying a tray with hot chocolates. They were passed around, and everyone was grateful for the rich, chocolatey drink.  
"Hey, where's Lily?" Lightning asked, putting an arm around Sally.  
"She's in bed." John replied. Then they heard running footsteps, and Lily ran in.  
Logan smirked "Speak of the devil."  
Lily glared at him, Then ran to lightning.  
"Lightning!" She shouted, hugging him.  
"Hey, Lily. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
Lily shrugged. "Had to come see my favorite brother first." She replied.  
Logan looked offended. "What does that make me!"  
"Least favorite." She replied bluntly.  
"Well, " Logan started, "If I went and started a racing career, then got married, would I not be your least favorite anymore?"  
lily scoffed."No, you'd just be my least favorite with style." She replied.  
"Alright, alright kids." Lillian said. "Lily, you need to be in bed. Logan, Leah, you two should also head that direction."  
They stood up, bid Their parents and Lightning and Sally goodnight, and left.  
"Sally, I was going to say, you're looking absolutely beautiful." Lillian complimented.  
Sally blushed slightly."Thank you." She said. "I wish I wasn't still having problems with morning sickness though."  
Lillian smiled sympathetically. "Well, The whole time I was pregnant with Lightning, I was morning sick. All nine months."  
Sally's eyes widened.  
"But that probably won't happen to you Sal." Lightning assured her.  
"I hope not." She replied.  
John tried to change the subject. "How have things been in Radiator Springs? As far as headquarters goes."  
"It's been going really well, Dad." Lightning replied. "Business has been good, and the 'town' is on its way to becoming a city."  
"Well that's good." John said. "We'll have to come visit some time."  
"That'd be great, Dad." Lightning replied, then He noticed Sally trying to stifle a yawn. He looked back to his parents."We'd better be getting to bed. It's late, and Sally's tired." Sally shook her head. "I'm fine."  
"You need your rest, Dear." Lillian said, standing up. "There will be plenty of time for chit-chat in the morning."  
Before Lightning and Sally reached the stairs though, John called after them.  
"Did you hear about Angelica, Lightning?"  
Lightning stopped and turned around. "Do tell." He said to his father.  
"She's engaged." John said.  
Lightning's eyes widened. "Finally. But who's the poor guy?"  
John and Lillian exchanged an amused glance, then John turned back to Lightning. "It's that Bernoulli fellow, believe it or not."  
Lightning's mouth dropped. "Francesco?"  
Lillian nodded. "Yes, two weeks ago."  
Lightning stifled a laugh. "I usually don't feel sorry for him, but now..."  
Sally nodded in agreement, then everyone headed to bed.

That night, after another nightmare similar to the one the night before, Lightning woke up to find Sally not there. He stood up and listened. He heard water running in the bathroom, and walked in that direction. The floorboards creaked under him as he walked across the room. Sally stood at the sink, eyes closed, running water over her wrists.  
"Sal? You okay, Sweetie?" Lightning asked, walking up behind her. She leaned back onto his chest.  
"Nauseas." She replied with a sigh.  
Lightning rubbed her arms, gently. "It can't last much longer, can it?"  
"I don't know." Sally said, voice breaking."I just wish this could be over." Tears gathered in her eyes, and she began to cry. Lightning turned her to face him, and he pulled her close. She buried her face into his shoulder and let more tears fall.  
"Sorry." She said after she had quit crying. "Hormones."  
Lightning wiped the tears off her face and smiled at her. "Why don't you come back to bed, Sal?" He said, taking her hand. They both went back into the bedroom, and continued their night peacefully.

A few days passed. It was Christmas Eve.  
The family sat in the living room, except for Lily who stood playing carols on her violin, and Leah who was accompanying her on piano. Everyone else sat around the sofas, talking and laughing.  
"So, Sally, Have you two chosen a name yet?" Logan asked.  
Sally leaned up against Lightning. "Well, we don't know if its a boy or a girl yet."  
"I hope it's a boy." Logan said. "But, regardless of gender, I hope for the poor kid's sake that He/She looks like Sally."  
"Logan!" Lightning said, appalled.  
Sally giggled and kissed Lightning's cheek.  
"Be nice, Logan." Lillian scolded gently. "Do you have any names that you've thought about?"  
Sally and Lightning exchanged a glance. "We both like the name-"  
"Logan!" Logan interrupted, "I knew you'd name it after me."  
Lightning glared at his brother, then turned back to his parents. "Well if we name it after any of my crazy siblings, it'll be Leah."  
"What about the name ' Julia'?" John asked. "That was my mother's name."  
Sally smiled. "I like Julia." She said.  
Lightning shook his head. "I don't, very much."  
John shrugged. "my sister was named Constance."  
"I like Constance for a middle name." Sally put in.  
"Me too." Lightning agreed.  
Lillian stood. "Sally, could you come with me?" She asked. "I have something for you." Sally stood up and followed Lillian into another room. It was a storage room by the looks of things, considering the stacked boxes and dusty bookcases.  
Lillian walked over to the closet and pulled out a box. She brought it back over to Sally, and they opened it. Inside were a bunch of baby clothes.  
"I thought you might want these for my first grand-baby." Lillian said with a smile."They belonged to Leah, Logan, Lily, and Lightning."  
Lillian held up a little pink dress."This was Leah's." She said. "She wore it coming home from the hospital."  
Sally took the dress and folded it."That's adorable. I hope I have a boy, though."  
"Why?" Lillian asked.  
Sally smiled. "If I have anymore kids, I want them to have a big brother." She replied.  
"Plus, I think Lightning is also hoping for a boy, so that one day, someone can carry on the McQueen racing legacy."  
Lillian pulled out another outfit, this time a blanket sleeper that had tire tracks and race cars.  
"Awww! " Sally exclaimed. "That one is adorable! Was it Lightning's?"  
"Yes, he wore this when he was a month old." Lillian replied. They continued to go through the clothes, till they came to two little matching newborn outfits that said baby one, and baby two.  
"Did these belong to Leah and Logan?" Sally asked. Lillian shook her head and her smile faded.  
"Leah and Logan aren't twins." She said, then took a deep breath. "These were Lightning's and, um, his twin sister's." Lillian said with a few tears gathering in her eyes. She wiped them away and took another breath."Lightning was a twin. His little sister died right after birth." Lillian explained.  
Sally hugged her mother-in-law. "I'm so sorry."  
Lillian sighed. "Thank you dear." She said. "It is the hardest thing in the world to lose a child."

Sally was getting dressed for bed that night. She was also doing a lot of thinking. Lightning had never mentioned being a twin. He probably didn't want to talk about it. Sally sighed as she ran a brush through her hair. At least there was one perk to being pregnant; Her hair was so silky and soft. Lightning loved running his fingers through her hair, so he was also enjoying this perk. Sally set the brush down and rested her hands on her stomach. She loved this child. She couldn't imagine losing it. A tear slid down her cheek. She didn't care how bad she felt. She didn't care how much labor hurt. She wanted to hold her baby. There was a soft knock on the door, and Lightning walked in.  
"Hey, Babe." Lightning said, walking over and putting his arms around her. She leaned onto him.  
"You okay, Sal?" He asked.  
She looked up at him."Your mom and I were talking earlier..." Sally started hesitantly.  
"And?" Lightning asked, cringing.  
"She mentioned that you, um, you had a twin."  
Lightning sighed. "I did." He replied. "A twin sister. Her name was going to be Elisha." Sally wrapped her arms around him."Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"I don't really like to talk about it, and with the baby and all, I didn't want to upset you." Lightning explained.  
They walked into their bedroom and sat together in silence. Lightning took Sally's hand.  
"Look, Sal." He said softly. "First snow."  
Sally looked up at the window to see flurries of snow falling. She leaned back onto Lightning, who sat behind her. He put his arms around her waist, and put his hands on the sides of her stomach.  
"Do you think our baby will like snow?" Lightning asked.  
Sally giggled. "Maybe." She replied. "But the baby wont see a lot of it, considering we live in arizona." they continued to sit in silence.  
Suddenly, Sally gasped.  
"You okay?" Lightning asked in a concerned tone.  
"I think the baby just moved." Sally said, smiling.  
Lightning turned his head so he could see her face."I thought that they didn't start kicking until five months?"  
"They don't kick, but they do move." Sally explained. " It just happened again. Here, give me your hand." She took Lightning's hand and placed it on her stomach. After a minute, he felt a slight movement. Sally smiled excitedly at him. Lightning smiled back and kissed her cheek.  
His baby was moving. He could feel the baby moving around inside her.  
Sally leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss, and then they went to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

this one is shorter.

Chapter 49- Christmas morning.

The next morning, Sally and Lightning were awoken to Lily's shouting.  
"Wake up! Come on, it's Christmas!" She ran into Lightning and Sally's room. "Come on! Get up!" She shouted again.  
Lightning glanced at the clock. 6:45. He was going to kill her.  
"Lily, go back to bed..." He murmured tiredly.  
He heard her scoff. "It's CHRISTMAS, Lightning. Now Get up, before I MAKE you get up!" She said.  
"I dare you." Lightning murmured, pulling the blankets over his head. "And what are you five? Come on, Lil. Early Christmas morning was cute when you were seven, not seventeen."  
Lily walked over and pulled the blankets off the lump she assumed to be Lightning.  
Wrong answer.  
Sally gasped from the sudden cold, and grabbed the blanket.  
"Holy cow, lily." She exclaimed. "Have you heard the term 'winter'?"  
Lily chuckled. "Sorry, Sally." She said. "But I can't get Lightning up." Lily tried to look pitiful.  
Sally buried her face in the pillows and hit Lightning.  
"Get up." Her muffled voice was heard.  
"Why?" Lightning whined.  
"So your sister will leave me alone." Sally replied, turning her face and closing her eyes.  
Lightning pulled more of the covers over him. "But it's cold out there, and warm in here." Lightning complained.  
He climbed back under the covers, and lily heard Sally shriek.  
"Lightning!" Sally yelled. "Get your freezing hands OUT of my pajamas!"  
Lightning smirked and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Come ON, Lightning!" Lily said. "Get up!"  
"No." Lightning replied, his response muffled by being under the thick blankets. Lily sighed and grabbed the covers. She pulled them off, uncovering Sally and lightning.  
Lily covered her eyes. "Lightning, have you heard the term 'pajama pants' !" Lily asked, appalled.  
Lightning smiled. "Sally doesn't mind."  
"Well, I do." Lily retorted.  
"Well, you shouldn't be in here in the first place." Lightning shot back. He sighed. There was no chance he'd be able to fall back to sleep now.  
He sat up. "We'll be down in a few minutes." He told his sister, who ran back out of the room and attempted to wake Logan.  
He heard her shout, "Holy crap, what is it with my brothers!*smack* put some pants on, Logan!"  
"Ouch!"  
Sally sat up. "She got him."  
Lightning shrugged."He deserves it." Lightning said. Sally laughed and hugged Lightning.  
"Why don't we head downstairs?" Sally suggested.  
Lightning smiled, then kissed her and helped her stand up. They both dressed in jeans and warm sweaters, then went in search of breakfast.

A few minutes later, Sally and Lightning walked down to the kitchen, where they found Lillian cooking bacon, sausage, and cinnamon rolls. Lightning had mentioned that this breakfast had been family tradition since before he was born. Sally's mouth began to water when the scent of the food reached her.  
"That bacon smells amazing, Lillian." Sally said.  
Lightning kissed Sally's cheek. "Cravings?" He asked.  
Sally teasingly punched him. "Not at all, I just like bacon."  
"But a little extra lately?"  
"No."  
Sally turned to her in-laws. "He's waiting for me to get cravings of something, so that I'll buy extra and he can eat it. He's hoping ice cream, bacon, dill pickles, or pizza."  
"Eww!" Lily exclaimed, walking into the room. "Please tell me you're not eating all that together."  
"I know a way for you to get Lightning to stop that, Sally." Lillian put in.  
"Please share." Sally invited.  
"Just decide to crave something he doesn't like." Lillian explained. "Try apples, cheddar cheese, broccoli, cooked carrots, or cashews."  
"Eww!" Lily exclaimed again.  
Sally smiled. "So, you're saying just crave all the healthy foods that I'm technically SUPPOSED to eat."  
Lightning grinned sheepishly. "Can't help it." He said. "And I used to like cooked carrots, then they nearly killed me one night."

They were all gathered around the tree, exchanging gifts. All Lightning's family had gotten baby gifts and such for Sally. Logan got a book for Lightning; "Daddying for Dummies", earning him some cold glares. Sally and Lightning had gotten lily an upgrade for her phone that would let her face-time with Sean. So, everyone, happy and smiling, gathered around the room, and sat talking.  
"So when do you find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Lily asked.  
Sally smiled."About a month."  
"If it's a girl, will you name her after me?" Lily asked Lightning. "After all, I am your favorite younger sister."  
Lightning ruffled her hair. "You're my ONLY younger sister."  
"I know." Lily sighed.  
"How about this." Sally started, leaning against Lightning. "If our first child is a girl, her middle name can be Lily."  
Lightning nodded in agreement.  
"Okay!" Lily said, now happy." And hopefully, She'll look just like me."  
Sally laughed.  
"I don't think that that's possible." Lightning said.  
Lily face palmed. "I know that, Stupid."  
"Lily." Their mother scolded. Lily smiled sheepishly. This caused a lot of laughs.

Two days later, Sally and Lightning stood outside, telling his family goodbye.  
"We'll come visit as soon as the baby is born." Lillian said, hugging Sally.  
"Okay, that'll be great." Sally replied, pulling her coat tighter around herself.  
Lily jumped on Lightning, trying to hug him, but knocking them both to the ground in the process.  
"Thank you." Lightning said from under Lily.  
She stood up and helped him, then laughed sheepishly.  
"Sorry 'bout that." She mumbled.  
He pulled her into a hug. "See ya in a few months, Lil."  
He told Leah and Logan goodbye, then his parents.  
"Thanks for having us over." Lightning said, hugging Lillian.  
"Anytime. we enjoyed it." She replied, embracing her youngest son.  
"Now you better keep us updated on this baby." John said, hugging Sally.  
"Don't worry, we will." Lightning said, taking Sally's hand, and walking into the trailer. They waved goodbye, then set off down the road.

Short, filler, just for fun.  
Review?


	50. Chapter 50

I had a lot of help with this chapter! I'd like to thank Pancake3298 for her ideas, and also for posting this for me over on FFN. And I'd like to thank LatinMagicWriterIsOnFire for her help coming up with nearly half of this chapter's ideas.  
Thanks, Girls! You're awesome!

Chapter 50- Happy Birthday, Lightning!

A few cold and snowy weeks passed. The townsfolk of Radiator Springs stayed inside under warm blankets, and the only times they'd ventured into the cold was to get some hot chocolate from Flo's, or get only necessary items from the small store.  
A blizzard was expected within the next week, and that was extremely rare for RS.  
It was January 27. The day before, Sally had gotten everything planned. She'd called all the townspeople. She'd bought all the Ingredients she'd need. She had put together his gift.  
Today was Lightning's 23rd birthday.  
At 6:45 am, Sally woke up and got dressed, then rushed down to the kitchen.

Lightning's eyes opened slowly. The house was quiet. As usual. The room was dark. As usual. Something seemed different though. A certain brightness to today. Lightning stood up and went to the bathroom, then looked out the window. Snow. Snow, and at least two feet of the cold mess. A smile slowly crept onto Lightning's face. He couldn't help it. Since he'd been a kid, he'd always loved snow. He walked away from the window and glanced at the clock. It was only 7:02. He could lay back down if he wanted. He climbed back under the dark blue duvet, and had just closed his eyes, when he realized something: Sally wasn't there.  
Before he could start panicking however, there was a knock on the bedroom door, and Sally walked in, carrying a tray that held a tall stack of pancakes, two juicy slices of bacon, a scoop of grits, and a tall glass of milk. Sally was smiling.  
"Already awake?" She asked, setting the tray in front of him. She sat down on her side of the bed. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."  
Lightning smiled and pulled her close. "Thanks, Sal. This looks great." she leaned over and kissed him briefly, then sat up straight. He cut a slice of bacon with his fork, then held it towards her. "Want some?" He offered.  
Sally hesitated, then realized how hungry she was. She had to eat for two, you know.  
"Sally, I don't care if you have a bite of this." He told her. "You know you want it." He said, waving the fork in front of her face.  
She smiled and accepted the bacon. And she nearly died. She hadn't realized how much she was craving bacon. It crunched, and it was salted perfectly. It made her mouth water, and she could feel herself melting.  
Lightning watched her expression with an amused face. "Now are you craving bacon?" He asked.  
Sally looked down, red faced, and nodded.  
He held an arm out. "Come help me eat this. I can't do it all myself, I'll get sick."  
Sally snuggled next to him, thankful for his warmth being a haven from the cold snowy world outside, and together they shared the breakfast.

That afternoon, they snuggled up together on the sofa and watched some movies. They ate some popcorn, they drank a few sodas, and of course, they kissed a few times. During the third movie they watched, National Treasure, Sally snuggled closer to Lightning. They were half sitting/half laying on the sofa. He wrapped His arms around her, and pulled the blanket farther up on the two of them.  
Sally, having his strong arms lovingly wrapped around her, laying her head so she could hear his steady heartbeat, and the warmth of the blankets plus the baby inside her, slowly drifted off.  
Lightning smiled when he realized that she'd fallen asleep in his arms. There was no better feeling. His left hand slowly drifted down to Sally's stomach. He laid his hand flat against the fabric of her white shirt and felt for a movement. After a minute, he was able to feel the baby moving around. Lightning smiled. He hadn't even met this child yet, but he already loved it. It was HIS child.  
His and Sally's.  
He thought back to a few months before when he'd said he hadn't wanted children yet. Why had he ever said that? He asked himself. Lightning smiled at Sally who was still asleep. These two people he held in his arms meant the world to him.

Sally awoke with a sudden start. She quickly glanced at the clock. 5:00. She needed to make dinner. And she needed to do it fast for the rest of the plans to work.  
Lightning walked into the kitchen to see Sally rushing around, trying to get dinner finished up and on the table. It was 6:30.  
He caught her arm as she passed him on the way to the cabinet.  
"Hey. Slow down." He said softly. "I don't mind if dinner is a little late. It's okay."  
Sally shook her head and grabbed a spoon out of the cupboard. "It's not okay. I've gotta get this on the table soon."  
As she passed him again, he stepped full in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently caressed her cheek.  
"Sally angel, please slow down." He murmured. "I don't want you to get hurt or hurt the baby."  
Sally smiled up at him. "Okay." She replied, then stepped up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Lightning loved when she kissed him like this. Nothing more than a kiss on the lips. It was sweet, rather than passionate. It was slow and drawn out, rather than hurried and needy. It wasn't heated at all. It was nothing more than a sweet kiss.  
Lightning slowly began to rock them back and forth. Just a gentle swaying.  
After a minute, Sally pulled away.  
"I love you." She whispered, then turned to finish dinner. Before she could, Lightning pressed his lips to hers for another few seconds. "I love you too."

That evening after clearing away the dishes, Sally and Lightning sat together at the dining room table. The room had a soft  
Warm glow to it, due to the candles on the table. Sally had made him his favorite meal and they'd eaten it by candlelight.  
"You didn't have to do all this, you know."  
Lightning said, taking her hand.  
She smiled at him, and to Lightning it looked as if she was glowing. "I wanted to." She said, looking into his blue eyes.  
"I know." He said. "But all day you've been going out of your way just because I happened to be born on this day."  
Sally moved her chair closer to his, the laid her head on his arm. "I don't mind." She told him. "I wanted to make this a special day for you."  
Lightning reached down and tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye.  
"It was." He said, putting his arms around her. Sally rested her head on his shoulder, and he began to gently rub her back. She nearly fell asleep. After a minute, she realized how tired she was getting, so she pulled away and stood up. "I'll be right back."  
Lightning watched her leave. What did he ever do to deserve an angel like her?  
Sally returned a minute later, carrying a box. It was a little larger than a shoebox, and it had a red ribbon tied on top. she set it down in front of him, then kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday."  
He smiled at her and she sat down beside him as he took off the ribbon and lifted the lid.  
Inside were some different assorted objects and papers.  
"What's this?" Lightning asked her. Sally smiled. "These are 23 things that are about us. Start anywhere."  
Lightning reached into the box and pulled out the first item. It was a small picture frame. The border at the top said 'Lightning and Sally', in the frame was their engagement picture. The frame had a small place at the bottom that looked like it was meant to hold something. Sally lifted the next thing out of the box. It was the blue velvet box that held her engagement ring. She opened it and set the ring on the edge of the frame. That's what it was meant to hold.  
Lightning went through the rest of the contents. There was their marriage certificate, pictures of them, a key with a note attached that read 'You hold the key to my heart', and a few other things. Lightning looked at Sally. "That's only 22." He said confusedly.  
Sally smiled. "I know." She said, and handed him an envelope. Lightning took it and unsealed it, then looked inside.  
"Sally..." He trailed off. "Are these-?"  
She nodded. "Yes."  
Lightning gently lifted out the photos and looked at them in wonder. They were ultrasound photos of the baby. Black and white lines that formed a picture.  
Lightning looked back to Sally. He pulled her close and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Thank you, Sally. For everything." He said once he'd pulled away. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything for you." She whispered. They stood up and walked towards the living room.  
"Sally, I had an amazing day. Thanks."  
Sally smiled at him. "It's not over yet."  
Lightning looked back at her, but wasn't expecting what she'd do next. She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and blindfolded him.  
"Okay, what's this about?" Lightning demanded, playfully.  
"Oh, I'm not telling you."  
She led him outside, he could tell because the drop in temperature and the crunch of the snow. He heard her open the car door, and she placed her arms on his shoulders, sitting him down.  
"I can't drive like this, you know." He called out, not knowing which direction she stood in.  
He heard her open another door, which because it was to his left, he assumed to be the driver's side door. She cranked the engine and pulled out of the driveway, then took off down the road.  
Lightning smiled. "Alright, you got me out here, where'r we going?"  
Sally grinned, catching on. "I don't know." She said happily.  
They were silent for a few minutes, until Lightning thought of something.  
"Please tell me that you actually do know where you're going." He said to Sally, as he felt them drive through a turn.  
She laughed. "Why Stickers, are you implying that I don't have a good sense of direction?"  
He didn't answer. He knew that if he told her the truth, he might get killed.  
"No," He started, "I just want to keep you and the baby safe, and with it being so snowy, I want to make sure that we don't...you know, end up in a ditch. Where are we going, by the way?"  
Sally shook her head. "If you don't shut up and quit trying to trick me into telling you, I'm going to gag you as well as blindfold you." She threatened.  
Lightning was silent the rest of the drive.

Fifteen minutes later, Sally stopped the car. She walked around to Lightning's side and helped him out. Then she removed his blindfold.  
Lightning looked around. "The headquarters? Sally, I'm here every day."  
She smiled and took his arm. "I know."  
She led him inside. The entire main entrance was dark as night.  
Lightning groaned. "Oh, did the power fail AGAIN?" he walked towards the breaker box.  
Before he reached it though, the lights flickered on.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Lightning, shocked, turned to see all the townsfolk standing there.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIGHTNING!"

Twenty minutes later, the party was in full swing. There was a five layer cake that had white frosting and read 'Happy Twenty-Third Birthday, Lightning' in red icing. Lightning moved in to blow out the candles, while Sally looked on, holding a camera. He blew out all the candles in one breath, and everyone cheered. Lightning, panting, turned his back to the cake upon hearing Mater laugh. Holley put a hand over Mater's mouth and he grinned mischievously. Lightning looked at him confused, until he heard a noise from behind himself. He turned to see all twenty-three candles re-lit.  
Mater, and everyone else, laughed out loud at his expression.  
"Come on!" Lightning exclaimed, then turned to Mater. "I bet this was your idea."  
Mater just grinned.

Sally stood beside Lightning. They had been at the headquarters for the last two hours. Everyone was walking around, talking, and having a good time.  
Rascal Flatts' 'Summer Nights' played over the lobby speakers. Yes, there was a hint of irony, it being about as far from summer as things could get, but it was one of Lightning's favorite songs.  
Lightning looked down at Sally, leaning heavily against him. "Are you doin okay, Sal?"  
She looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired." she smiled. "I'm fine."  
He smiled and kissed her.  
"Alright everybody!" Flo called. "Listen up!"  
Everyone looked over at her.  
"Apparently, these four-" She gestured to the four punk teens, DJ, Snotrod, Boost, and Wingo. "-Have something to show everyone outside."  
All the townsfolk, knowing the DRH, exchanged worried glances, then stepped outside.  
It was quiet for about ten minutes.  
"Do you know anything about this?" Lightning whispered to Sally.  
She looked just as confused as he was. "No. I have no idea what they're up to."  
Then, it happened. 'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts began to play over the loudspeakers.  
And then the january sky was lit up by fireworks, booming in time to the music.

"Well, those guys definitely know how to end a party with a bang." Lightning said to Sally as they drove home. Sally smiled over at him and took his hand. "Did you like it?" She asked.  
"Sally, I loved it. Everything about it. This was one of the best days I've had in a long time." He replied, turning into their garage.  
They walked inside and up to their room.  
Sally was about to go brush her hair, when Lightning did something unexpected.  
He suddenly grabbed her from behind and spun her so she was facing him. Then he mashed his lips to hers, and began to kiss her in a way that sent chills throughout her body.  
He pulled away a few seconds later. "I love you." He whispered.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too. Happy birthday, Lightning."  
And I won't go into details, but you could say that Lightning and Sally had a pretty good night. ;)

Please Review!


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: this one is kind of long.  
Warning:: there will be suggestions of the process of childbirth in this chapter. Not too graphic, but they are there.  
I think that the childbirth is a beautiful miracle, and shouldn't be awkward.  
You'll probably want to know how I, a 16 year old, know so much about this. The answer is, I read a lot of pregnancy stories, I've studied it in science books and such, and being one of eight children, questions and conversations do arise.  
Please don't flame.  
Childbirth is beautiful. Don't like? Don't read.  
Also, the chapter where Sally gives birth will be kinda graphic. Just a warning, though we're not there yet.  
Enough rambling::

Chapter 50- the babysitters.

A few days passed. Sally's morning sickness was becoming less frequent, but it was still there. She leaned back onto Lightning, who stood behind her, holding her hair out of the way.  
"Thanks, Love." Sally said to him, standing up.  
He pulled her close. "Anything for you, Sally angel." He replied, rubbing her back. They walked into their room. It was early February, and Sally was five months pregnant. The weather outside was growing slightly warmer, and all the snow turned to sludge.  
"So, " Sally started. "Two days from now, and we find out if it's a boy or a girl. You excited?"  
Lightning smiled. "Very." He replied, sitting beside her on the bed. "And then, in two weeks is your baby shower."  
Sally placed a hand on her now beginning to get big stomach.  
"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked Lightning, who set his hand on top of hers.  
"Either is fine. But I'd like a boy first."  
He gently began to rub her stomach.  
"Why do you want a boy first?" Sally asked, smoothing out the dark blue duvet.  
"So that he can be an older brother, and when we have a girl, he can beat up any boy who ever makes my little girl cry." Lightning replied.  
"Aww." Sally said. "That's sweet. I want a boy so he can carry on your racing legacy. But I guess a girl could do that too." Lightning shook his head. "Girls can't race." He said.  
Sally was confused. "Why not?"  
"Well, MY girl can't race." Lightning said firmly. "I don't want to risk her getting hurt. And it's all guys. They'll be all over her."  
"And what's going to stop the boy from getting hurt?" Sally asked, not dropping the issue.  
" There's nothing stopping either from getting hurt, but I don't think that the girl could handle it as well as the boy."  
"Well, I think we should give her a chance at least."  
"We'll see what happens."  
Sally sighed and closed her eyes.  
"You okay?" Lightning asked.  
Sally nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. " I know I just threw up, but now I'm hungry."  
"Did you ever eat breakfast?" Lightning asked.  
Sally glared slightly. "Yes, and then I threw it up." She said.  
"Oh. Well, you want me to bring you something?" He asked.  
She looked at him pitifully. "Do we have any peanut butter? And tomatoes?"  
Lightning looked at her strangely. "You'd eat those together?"  
Sally nodded. "Yeah. If you put it on some wheat bread, you'd have yourself one mean sandwich."  
Lightning just looked at her.  
"What!" She demanded. "It sounds really good!"  
"I'm not sure we have any of those things. You want anything else?" He asked, trying to keep his wife from food poisoning herself.  
"Some Soft pretzels with cheese, from Flo's ." She asked, giving him the puppy eyes.  
He sighed. Darn cravings. He thought.  
"Sure, want to come with?" He asked.  
She smiled up at him. "Okay." She agreed. So hand in hand, they walked to Flo's.

They walked into the cafe and sat at a bench. Fast Cars and Freedom by Rascal Flatts was playing over the speakers. It was warm and cozy. A few other couples were there.  
Lightning took Sally's hand. "I see a dust trail following an old red Nova, baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder." He began singing softly with the music. "You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom, that sunset, riverbank, first time feeling, yeah.."  
Sally smiled at him. "I love that song."  
He touched his nose to hers. "I know."  
Flo walked over to them.  
"Can I get y'all something to drink?" She asked.  
"Just our usual." Lightning told her.  
Flo smiled and wrote down something on her note tablet. "Alrighty, I'll have that for you in just a minute. Sally Honey, you're looking kinda pale. You alright?" Sally smiled ruefully. "Had a morning sickness issue earlier, but I'm fine now."  
Flo put a hand on Sally's shoulder. "In a few months, it will have All been worth it." She told her before walking off to go get their drinks.  
A minute later, the Weathers walked into the cafe, and over to Lightning and Sally.  
"Hey!" Sally said, standing up and hugging Linda.  
"Hey Sweetie." Linda said, returning the hug. "Oh, you're looking so pretty."  
Sally blushed. "I sure don't feel pretty." She said. "But you're looking good too."  
"Thanks." Linda said. Linda was due to have her baby a month after Sally. Justin raised his arms towards Linda, who picked him up.  
"Mama." He said, laying his head on her shoulder.  
"Aww!" Sally exclaimed. "When did he start talking?"  
Linda smiled. "About a month ago, but just today he started saying mama. Before that, all he said was dada." Linda said with a slight glare at her husband, who just laughed.  
They took seats at Lightning and Sally's table, and chitchatted.  
"What does your schedule look like for next week, Sally?" Linda asked.  
Sally looked up, surprised. "I don't have all that much going on. Why?" She asked, confused.  
Linda smiled."I want to take you shopping." She replied. "Just sort of a 'girls day out', you know? We could get Maria and Holley too."  
"That'd be great." Sally said. "I could use a little break."  
"Okay." Linda said as they paid and stood up. They headed towards the door. "Lets say...Thursday?"  
Sally nodded. "That'd be great." She replied, then she and Lightning headed for home. So they decided that while the girls had a day out, the guys would hang out at Lightning's house and keep an eye on Justin and Chase. No, the guys had no idea what they had just gotten themselves into.

That night, as Lightning lay in bed with Sally sleeping beside him, an idea was forming in his mind. The thought that led to it was that they were under extra blankets. The house's heating system didn't work. Neither did the cooling system. He'd had to put a bucket under the leaky sink. The paint outside was chipping. He had had a person over earlier to inspect the house's condition and had been told that it had termites. He had told Sally, but she had been so tired that she said they would just discuss it in the morning. This was no place to raise their first child. This was no place for them to even stay in. And that's where the idea came in. He would have a house built for Sally. Built for them. Built for their family.

The next morning, While Sally was still asleep, Lightning walked downstairs and made a call to the contractor and construction team. They agreed. He made a call to the bank and made a deal on payment. They agreed. He made a call to a landowner about an empty plot on the edge of town. He agreed. He called the townspeople and swore them to secrecy. They agreed. He made the plans for the house: six bedroom, four bathroom, full kitchen and dining room, living room, two stories, attic, basement, porch, deck, front yard, back yard, swimming pool, and two car garage. Everything was perfect. The contractor called and said that they could have it built by June tenth. Two days before the baby was due. Lightning would tell Sally about it on her birthday, and until then, everyone would just say that the construction was for a new tourist attraction. Everything was perfect!

After call making, Lightning walked up the stairs and back to their bedroom to find Sally curled on her side, eyes closed tight, and an expression of pain on her face. He rushed over to her.  
"Sally, are you alright?" He asked in a panic.  
She shook her head. "I tried to get up, but I pulled a muscle in my back and can't get up now." Sally explained. "Alice said that it's common to pull muscles more often during pregnancy, but dang, this hurts!"  
Lightning walked around behind her and set his hand on her shoulder.  
"Where's it hurt?" He asked softly.  
She took a deep breath. "Lower back, left side." She replied. He set his hands on that spot, and Sally inhaled sharply.  
"Don't touch!" She begged. "It'll work itself out soon."  
Lightning didn't oblige. He began to gently, but firmly, rub that spot. He saw Sally's shoulders relax.  
"Is that helping?" He asked after another minute.  
Sally nodded. "It helped." She said. "I think I can probably get up now."  
She turned over and stood with Lightning's help, then laid her head on his shoulder wearily.  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
"Anything for you, my lovely." Lightning replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He hated to see her in pain, and that had been a lot more often lately, and it made him feel helpless. He tried to do what he could to make her feel better, so she would feel loved, and he wouldn't feel so useless. He gave her another kiss, then they left the room to go get breakfast.

That afternoon, The ladies left to go to Phoenix, leaving Justin and Chase with the men.  
Maria though, was a tad nervous leaving Chase.  
"Now he needs his bottle every three hours." She was saying to Chick as she handed him the diaper bag. "Don't forget! He will cry if he doesn't have his bottle. After you give it to him, put him on your shoulder and pat his back. Remember to use the cloth!"  
Chick rolled his eyes. "Maria, please. I can handle this." He said, taking Chase from her.  
"I know, I know, it's just that this is the first time I've left him for so long before." Maria said sadly.  
"And I am also his parent." Chick said. " Don't you trust me?"  
"I wouldn't trust him." Lightning said under his breath, earning him a glare.  
Chick turned back to Maria. "He'll be fine. Lightning will help me." He said.  
Lightning looked up, confused.  
"Well, thank you for volunteering me." He said.  
"You need practice."  
Maria sighed and She kissed Chase's head.  
"You be good for daddy and uncle Lightning, okay my little Chasey?" Then she turned and walked to the car where they drove away, leaving Chick, Lightning, The King, and Mater to deal with two little troublemakers.

The girls had all piled into Linda's SUV and were on the way to Phoenix.  
"So where are we going shopping at?" Holley asked from the passenger seat. Linda smiled as she drove the van away from town.  
"Well, I thought first we could go I search of maternity clothes for Sally."  
"I'm not that fat, am I?" Sally asked, setting a hand on her stomach.  
Maria put an arm around her twin. "No, But, you are to the point where you might want to think about getting some other clothes."  
Sally giggled. "I guess so." She said. "The shirt I'm wearing now is actually Lightning's."  
Holley Gave her a weird look. "Why on earth does he own a cut shirt?" She asked. "No, never mind, I don't think I want to know."  
this caused laughs from all of them.  
"So anyway, " Linda continued, "After maternity clothes for Sally, Holley, and myself, I thought we would go get nails and hair done at that nice salon."  
"Oh that'll be fun!" Maria said with a sigh. "Ever since I had swollen ankles during pregnancy I've been thinking that I need a pedicure."  
"Swollen ankles?" Sally asked, sounding scared.  
Maria put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sal." She said. "It doesn't hurt...much."  
"Maria's right." Linda told her. "It doesn't hurt very much. Around the end of pregnancy your ankles will probably swell a little just from the extra weight you'll be carrying around, and from retaining a little water. But it doesn't hurt."  
"At least not compared to labor." Maria said.  
Linda looked back at her. "Don't scare Sally and Holley, Maria." She warned.  
"How much DOES it hurt?" Sally asked, fiddling with the seatbelt.  
Maria looked at her twin and sighed. "Imagine the worst cramping pain you ever felt." She said. "Then multiply that by ten. You've got early labor. Deal with that for seven hours at least, at least, and you've got some serious pain. Then multiply that pain by another ten and you've got hard labor. Try to deal with that for a few hours then you've got to deal with that and the actual process of pushing the baby out."  
Sally and Holley's eyes were both wide with fear.  
"Alright Maria." Linda cut in. "It's not always THAT bad, and it doesn't always last that long. And anyway, when you see you're little baby, all the pain, everything you've had to deal with for the last nine months, becomes worth it."  
The subject changed to house decor, (how the heck did we get to that from childbirth?) much to Sally's relief.

Back in town, Doc was sitting at his desk. He was on break and had been thinking. He had a bad feeling about what might be happening at the McQueen house. He didn't know why, after all the ladies were only planning to be gone for a few hours. But, he still had a strange feeling. He looked at his wall clock to see that he still had a half hour break. This uneasy feeling wouldn't go away until he found out if there was a problem or not.

He arrived at Lightning's house and walked inside. He'd had a good reason for that uneasy feeling. It appeared that all hell had broke loose. Both Justin and Chase were screaming and crying. Lightning was holding Justin, trying to calm him, but was apparently freaking out. He needed a lesson in baby holding. Strip was trying to mop up a spill that had just happened, while lunch was burning on the stove. Chick was bouncing Chase, in what appeared to be an attempt to get him to sleep. Not working. Mater was snoring on the couch. There were all kinds of toys and baby clothes, and some bottles scattered in the living room, because apparently Sally's dog Spot had grabbed the diaper bags. All the men were trying to tell each other things, but they had to shout to be heard over Justin, Chase, And Spot's barking, where she stood next to a broken vase.  
"Well, " Doc started. "We know what men to call if we ever need babysitters."  
Everything except the baby's crying quieted. Doc walked over and turned off the stove. Then he went over to Chase and Chick.  
"What's his problem?" Doc asked.  
"I have NO idea." Chick said "I gave him his bottle and then he just started screaming."  
Doc took Chase from Chick and held him facing himself. Doc began to pat Chase's back. After a minute, Chase burped, then laid his head down and fell asleep. Doc laid chase in the stroller, then turned to Chick.  
Chick, red-faced, looked down at the carpet. "I knew I was forgetting something." Chick mumbled.  
"Well, you have a good chance to make up for your stupidity." Doc said, then gestured at the floor. "Start cleaning."  
Doc then walked over to Lightning.  
Lightning looked at Doc pleadingly. "What's his problem?" Lightning asked in desperation.  
Doc sniffed the air. "Do you smell that, Lightning?" Doc asked trying not to laugh. Lightning nodded. "It's something awful, whatever it is." He said. "It's been stinking up the place for...Oh." His face colored.  
"Go change him." Doc instructed.  
Lightning hesitated. "I've never changed one before." He said slowly.  
"Well there's a first time for everything." Doc said. He picked up some things off the floor and handed them to Lightning.  
"Here's the dipey." He said. "And here's the wipeys."  
after Lightning left the room, Doc woke up Mater and gathered everyone.  
"Let's get this house cleaned up before they get back." Doc said firmly. The others agreed enthusiastically and began to clean.

Linda parked the SUV in Lightning and Sally's driveway and the ladies climbed out of the car. They walked up to the door and went inside. They were stunned by what they saw. Both babies were asleep in their strollers. The room was cleaner than when they left. Dinner scents were wafting from the kitchen. The table was set and a vase of flowers sat on it. Candles were lit.  
"This looks amazing!" Sally exclaimed, giving Lightning a hug.  
"So how did things go?" Maria asked the group. They all exchanged glances.  
"Smoothly."  
"Fine."  
"Perfect." They answered nervously. They all exchanged one more glance before they left. And the glance said, 'We are never doing this again!'


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52- Congratulations! It's a...

At three in the morning, Lightning woke up. No apparent reason, he just woke up. It was pitch black in the room. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but he heard a crying sound. He looked over at Sally to see her crying in her sleep with a pained expression.  
"Sally." He said, gently shaking her shoulder. She let out a painful sounding moan.  
"Sally." He said louder.  
Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. She was hyperventilating.  
"You okay?" Lightning asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She took a shaky deep breath and wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
"I'm fine." She said, through a few tears that had gathered in her eyes.  
Lightning took her hand. "You don't look fine." He said gently.  
Unfortunately, that statement did not have the effect that he wanted it to.  
"What is that supposed to mean!" Sally demanded, thinking that he meant she was getting fat.  
Lightning was surprised. "I meant...you're crying. You were moaning in pain. Not exactly the definition of 'fine'." He said, trying not to upset her further.  
She shook her head. "I don't know, Lightning." She said, her voice breaking as more tears fell. "It hurt so bad!"  
Lightning was confused. "What hurt?" He asked, completely bewildered. She leaned up against him and tried to calm herself down.  
"In the stupid nightmare I had..." She started, "I went into labor. And that was only a dream! How am I supposed to handle the pain in real life if I couldn't even do it in a dream?"  
Lightning pulled Sally close and stroked her hair. She was crying hard.  
"Shhh. You'll do fine, Sally." He comforted. "Besides, that was just a dream. It wasn't real."  
Sally let out another sob.  
"Shhh." Lightning said, running his fingers through her hair. "You're alright, Sweetie. It was just a dream."  
Sally sobs decreased to sniffles, and she laced her fingers with Lightning's.  
"Do you promise to stay with me when I'm having it?" Sally asked, a twinge of desperation in her voice. Lightning opened his mouth to speak, but was thinking. He could not STAND the sight of blood. He would literally pass out. But she needed him. And he would give his life for her happiness and comfort.  
"Of course." He replied. "I wouldn't miss it." Sally smiled slightly and hugged him tighter. "Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her forehead, then gently laid her back down on her pillow. He put his arm around her and held her so her back was against his chest.  
"Goodnight, Stickers." She said, closing her eyes.  
"Goodnight, my lovely." He replied, then tried to get some sleep. They had to go to the hospital in the morning for Sally's first ultrasound. Tomorrow they would find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

The next morning, Sally was sitting next to Lightning in the waiting room of the obstetrics office. What if there was a problem with the baby? She tried to calm her shaky nerves by taking a deep breath. Lightning noticed this and put an arm around her.  
"Nervous?" He asked.  
She gripped his hand. "A little."  
He kissed her hair. "You'll do fine." They continued To wait. Ten minutes later, The door to the waiting room opened and Alice stepped in.  
"Sally?" She said.  
Sally looked at Lightning and smiled nervously before intertwining her fingers with his, and walking over to Alice.  
"Follow me." She said, holding the door open. They followed Alice down a long hallway. Sally noticed a bulletin board on the wall, holding hundreds of pictures of babies.  
"They were all born here." Alice explained. "And all of them were born healthy and just fine."  
They continued to follow alice until they reached the door of room twenty. Alice opened the room and they went inside. In the room there was an examination table, a tall machine, and a television screen on the wall, hooked to the machine. There were also cabinets and a sink and anything that you'd find in a normal office. Alice turned to Sally.  
"Alright, Sweetheart." She said. "I need you to get up on the table and find a comfortable position, on your back."  
With Lightning's help, Sally got on the table and settled with laying on her back, but also holding Lightning's hand as he stood beside her.  
Alice washed her hands, then got two things out of the cabinet and set them on the table. She hooked one of them up to the machine, with a wire.  
"Okay." She said. "This is what we're going to do. Sally, I'm going to take this," she lifted up one of things she had gotten out of the cabinet. It appeared to be a tube of ointment. "And rub it over your stomach. It'll basically be what lets me see inside. Then I'll take this, " She lifted the other item, which resembled a wand. "And move it over your stomach. The picture of the baby, should appear on that screen. Alright?"  
Sally took a deep breath. "Alright." She said, squeezing Lightning's hand.  
Alice smiled. "Okay." She said. "Now just lift your shirt to just above your baby bump."  
Sally did this, and Alice opened the tube.  
"This is going to be cold at first." She warned, "But then it should warm up from your body heat."  
Alice began to rub the ointment onto Sally's stomach, causing her to shiver.  
"You're not kidding about cold, are you?" Sally asked.  
Alice chuckled.  
"Nope." She said, rubbing more on. " But everyone is shocked at it the first ultrasound." She lifted the wand-like tool, and moved it over Sally's stomach, gently pressing. They all looked at the screen. At first, nothing showed, but then an image began to flicker into view. Lightning smiled. His baby. He could see his baby. He began to tear up. Similar thoughts ran through Sally's mind.  
"Look, Stickers." She said through joyful tears. Lightning bent and kissed her forehead. "I'm looking, Sal."  
Alice continued to move the wand, getting a few different views, then she looked back to them.  
"Do you want to see the 3D version?" She asked. They nodded. Alice flipped a switch, and the screen changed. Now they could see the full shape of the baby.  
"Awww." Alice said. "It looks like it's mommy." She said, causing Sally to smile superiorly up at Lightning.  
He rolled his eyes, teasingly."Alice?" He asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Alice looked back to them.  
"I'm going to go look closer at the pictures, and find that out right now." She said. She turned off the machine, then took a cloth and wiped the gel off of Sally's stomach.  
"I'll be right back." She said cheerily, before leaving to go inspect the pictures. Sally sighed in a relieved way and looked back at Lightning.  
"Wow." He whispered.  
Sally squeezed his hand. "Soon we'll be holding that baby." She whispered. Lightning laughed a little and kissed her again.  
They waited in silence till Alice returned a few minutes later.  
"Alright." She said, coming in the door. "I looked at the pictures. Your baby is one-hundred percent healthy and is exactly the weight and size it should be at this point." She paused as they held their breath, waiting for the news that affected everything.  
"Congratulations, " Alice said. "It's a boy."  
Sally and Lightning both smiled hugely and shared a kiss.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53- The Baby Shower.

Two weeks later was the baby shower. All the ladies had gone to Maria's house and decorated her living room. All the townsfolk were invited, because everyone was so excited about the upcoming birth of the baby who belonged to two of their own. Sally and Lightning walked up to the door of Chick and Maria's house. Sally wore a light pink sundress, and Lightning wore a nice pair of shorts and his red 95 shirt. On the fenceposts were blue and white balloons. There was a banner over the door. Lightning knocked.  
It was opened a minute later by Maria. She hugged Sally excitedly.  
"Hey Sally." She said. "Y'all come on in." they followed her into the living room, where everyone was waiting. Alice and Holley, the decorators, had really outdone themselves. There were streamers, balloons, banners, tables set with cloths, flowers, and other such decor. Everything had a racing theme. There were even a few tires set around the room.  
"This looks great, Holley and Alice." Sally said, hugging them. "You two did amazing!"  
"Anything for our favorite pregnant Mrs McQueen." Holley said, rubbing Sally's stomach. "Honestly, you look SO pretty."  
Sally blushed slightly. "You're looking pretty cute yourself, Holley." Sally said. " Besides, it was you who convinced me to buy this shirt."  
"Well, I have always been pretty good with fashion." Holley said. "Oh, look, their getting ready to start."  
They walked over to the main area of the living room and Alice instructed Sally to sit in the rocking chair next to the gift table. Lightning sat on a folding chair beside her.  
"Alright everybody!" Flo said, quieting the chatter. "As you all know, we're here today to celebrate Sally and Lightning's first baby, a son." Everyone cheered.  
"Now, We're going to start with a game." Alice said, taking over. "You will be handed a piece of paper by Holley."  
She nodded to Holley, who began to pass out the papers. "On your piece of paper, you're going to write when you think the baby will be born, and the name that you think they'll choose. Then you'll just stick the papers in that bowl. Whoever ends up closest, and we'll find that out in a few months, wins." Everyone started on their papers. Alice's looked something like this:

Date of birth: June Fourteenth, 3:46 am.

Name: Joseph Eric McQueen.

Once everyone was finished with their papers, they passed them up to Alice who put them into a bowl.  
"Okay." Maria said. "We have one more game before cake. It's called, "Mystery baby food."  
Everyone exchanged some uncomfortable looks.  
"Out on this table," Maria started, gesturing to a folding table. "Are five jars of baby food. None of them are labeled. Now we all know that one of us ladies, by instinct, would be able to tell what food it was. So we're going to randomly choose five guys to do this."  
there were groans from the guys. "So, I have all your names in this container, and I'm going to randomly select five. They will come over here, pick a jar, smell, guess, then taste. Here we go."  
By this point all the guys were praying to God that they didn't get picked.  
Maria opened the first paper, and had to stifle a laugh.  
"And our first contestant is...Chick." She said.  
He stood up. "I think you did that on purpose." He told his wife.  
She smiled. "Go ahead."  
He sighed and chose a jar that contained an yellow-orange substance. He unscrewed the lid and sniffed. His expression became confused. He sniffed it again.  
"Time is ticking." Maria prompted. "You have five seconds."  
"Peaches." He said. "Final answer is peaches."  
there were a few laughs from the women in the group who knew what it REALLY was. Maria handed Him a baby spoon. He sighed, put the spoon into the food, then put it in his mouth. He gagged and tried to swallow it.  
"Well?" Maria asked after he had nearly choked to death.  
"That was NOT peaches." He said, gulping a glass of water. "What the heck was that!"  
Maria looked at the list in her hand.  
"Chicken and mixed vegetables with rice."  
She answered, causing everyone watching howl with laughter.  
He shook his head in disbelief. "And kids actually eat this?" He asked taking his seat and wiping his tongue with a napkin. Maria nodded.  
"It's actually Justin's favorite food." She said.  
Chick shuddered.  
"Let's move on." Maria said, unfolding the next piece of paper.  
"Doc." She said. "You're up." Doc walked confidently up to the table.  
"Choose wisely." Maria advised. Doc looked down at the jars and chose a blue looking one. He opened it and sniffed.  
"Five seconds." Maria said.  
"Blueberry buckle." He said. "Final answer."  
Lightning was confused. "Do they even make that?" He asked. Sally nodded.  
Maria handed Doc a baby spoon, and he tried the food.  
"I was right." He said happily, then turned to Maria. "Can I keep this?" He asked, taking another bite.  
There were scattered laughs and Doc returned to his seat. Ramone had the next turn, then Mater.  
"Alright." Maria said. "One more." She took out the last slip of paper.  
"Lightning." She said. Lightning stood slowly.  
"Go on." Sally told him, giving him a little nudge. He walked nervously up to the table and selected the last jar. It's contents were green. Lightning gulped nervously.  
He sniffed the jar's contents. And a childhood memory flew to his mind. Himself in a high chair, his mother spooning his favorite food into his mouth. His favorite...  
"Green beans." He said confidently. "final answer is green beans." He lifted the spoon to his mouth, tasted it, and smiled. He was right.

After cake, Sally and Lightning began to open presents. They got a baby crib from Doc and Alice, Car seat and Stroller set from Linda and Strip, baby outfits and shoes from Mater and Holley, A hand knit blanket from Holley, more baby clothes from Flo and Ramone, a few baby toys from Luigi and Guido, and a baby mobile from Red. They came to the last two presents. A tall box and a small bag. The box was from Chick, and the bag was from Maria. They opened the box first.  
Ten boxes of diapers. There were scattered laughs.  
"This doesn't have anything to do with babysitting a few weeks ago, does it?" Lightning asked Chick.  
He shook his head. "Nothing at all."  
They opened the bag and lifted out a little blanket sleeper. It was red, shaped like a driver's suit, and it said '95 is my daddy'.  
"Aww!" Sally exclaimed, running her hand over the soft fabric. "Where did you find this!"  
Maria smiled. "I made it." She replied.  
"Thank you." Sally said. "Thank you everyone. You guys are the best."


	54. Chapter 54

From Pancake: Mere is now able to post her own stories, so I will no longer be posting any of hers other than THIS ONE AND LIFE'S HIGHWAY. So I'm going to finish posting Unbreakable Bonds and Life's Highway until they're finished, then she will take the rest. Thanks for your consideration and support! Please check back HERE for updates.

A/N: Lightning's race schedule for this year is just a race or two a month, because he was taking extra time off to help Sally.  
February 13- day before valentines day.  
Sally- five months pregnant.  
Pixar owns Cars. Not me. I don't own a car yet.

Chapter 54- Kicks.

Lightning pulled into the driveway after a long day. That morning he had run the Daytona 500. He had come in second to Chick. After the race, he had signed about 300 autographs, then gotten on his jet and flown to Phoenix, where he picked up his car and began the drive home. It was ten-thirty. He walked up to the door, hoping to find Sally still up. He walked inside, then up the creaky old steps to their bedroom. The temperature was cool outside, but warm inside. He reached the bedroom door and He knocked softly before going inside. Sally was awake, laying on the bed. Lightning, with a bit of a start, realized just how big she had gotten in the last few months. She saw him come in and she smiled.  
"Hey, Stickers." She said, standing up and walking over to him.  
He smiled and pulled her close...or, well, as close as they could get anyway.  
"Did you see the race, Sal?" He asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded. "You did really well."  
He shrugged. "Well enough, anyway." Lightning said. She leaned up and kissed him. He put a hand on her stomach.  
"How was this one while I was gone?" He asked.  
Sally heaved a deep sigh. "Moving, moving, moving. He's an active little baby." Lightning laid his hand over her stomach.  
"I can feel him." Lightning said. " Gosh, He is moving a lot."  
Sally slightly glared. "You think I don't know that?" She asked.  
Lightning smiled, then got ready for bed.  
"We need to choose a name, Sal." He said as she crawled in under the covers and she curled up next to him.  
Sally nodded in agreement. "You know, after the baby shower I looked through those papers."  
"And?" Lightning asked.  
"Well, first off, everyone thinks I'm going to have it in the middle of the night." Sally said, sounding slightly irritated.  
He smirked. "Are you?"  
Sally gave him a warning look. "Anyway, there was one name that really stuck out to me." She said.  
He waited for her to continue.  
"Eric." Sally said. "What do you think of Eric?"  
Lightning thought about it. "I really like that." Lightning said. "Eric McQueen. That's pretty good. And we'll come up with a middle name later on. "  
"Good." Sally said, yawning. "Oh, I'm exhausted. Goodnight, Stickers." She placed a hand on her stomach. " And goodnight Eric."  
Lightning kissed Sally. "Goodnight, Sal." then he bent down and kissed her stomach. "Goodnight baby Eric."

A few weeks later, it was Sally's birthday. They weren't doing a surprise party this year, (Sally was six months pregnant, better not to stress her out!) but Lightning did have a surprise for his beautiful wife. Sally had been complaining lately about the huge construction project on the edge of town. Why did it have to be so loud, and what the heck were they building anyway? So, that afternoon, lightning and Sally were climbing into his ferrari to go get her 'surprise'.  
"Oh." Sally sighed sadly, climbing into the car. "I feel HUGE today."  
Lightning got in and started it up. "But you LOOK absolutely beautiful." He told her, reaching over and rubbing her stomach. They drove in silence for a few minutes. They passed the cafe, and they passed the hospital. They passed the cozy cone. The sun shone down and birds chirped in the trees.  
"How do you still even BEGIN to find me attractive when I look like this?" Sally asked, gesturing to her expanded stomach.  
Lightning rubbed her shoulder with one of his hands. "Did you know that you're attractiveness is only one percent the reason I fell in love with you?" He asked, taking her hand. "I love you for what's inside your heart."  
Sally looked over at her husband. "Thanks." She said. "I needed that." Lightning parked the car just a little ways from the construction zone. He walked around to Sally's side and blindfolded her, then helped her out of the car, and walked her towards the house.  
"Where are we going?" Sally asked, annoyed at the blindfold.  
"You'll see." He said, kissing the side of her neck.  
They arrived at the half done house, and lightning took some papers from the construction manager. He turned Sally so her back was to the house, then he put the papers in her hands and undid the blindfold. She looked down at the papers and began to read aloud as Lightning put his hands on her shoulder.  
"Mrs. Sally McQueen, you and your husband are now the first owners of a...two story...six bedroom..." Her voice trailed off and she looked at Lightning in surprise. He smiled and turned her to face the construction. She dropped to her knees in shock.  
"You surprised?" Lightning asked, kneeling next to her. She nodded and some happy tears began to gather in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Lightning.  
"Thank you." She said through her tears.  
He smiled and hugged her back. "Best birthday present ever?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah." Sally replied. "When will it be done?"  
"June tenth." He replied.  
Sally drew in a sharp breath. "That close to when the baby's going to be born?" She asked, laying a hand on her stomach. Lightning nodded. "But at least Eric will have a nice nursery." He said. "I'm having them do that to one of the bedrooms." Sally leaned against him. "Thank you, Stickers." She said. "this has been the best birthday ever."

That night, Lightning and Sally were in bed, and Lightning was almost asleep, when suddenly Sally gasped.  
"Ow." She said breathlessly.  
Lightning shot up like a bullet, accidentally knocking his pillows off the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
Sally put a hand on her stomach. "Holy crap." She exclaimed breathlessly.  
"What's wrong Sally?" Lightning asked as her face tightened in pain.  
"This kid just kicked me. Really hard." She replied.  
She took Lightning's hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt a small thump. Then he felt it again. He smiled at Sally.  
"Well, he has his father's strength." Sally said, kissing Lightning's cheek. He kissed her lips then laid back down. After about half an hour, when Lightning was sure Sally was asleep, he reached over and felt her stomach again. Sure enough, Eric was still kicking. He leaned down close to Sally's stomach.  
"Are you giving your mommy a hard time, Eric?" He whispered. "I can't wait to meet you, sweet little baby."


	55. Chapter 55

Mere now has her PM back on!

This is short!

Chapter 55- Why now?

Sally and Lightning had chose the paint colors for the new house. Mostly reds and browns, but a few scattered blues. They had had talks with the construction workers. Everything was on schedule, and Lightning and Sally would be moved in by the fourteenth. Sally was seven months pregnant. And beginning to get tired of being pregnant. She had swollen ankles. She felt fat. She was dizzy a lot. And Eric had kicked her hard enough for bruises to show up. And to her, it seemed that every time she was having an extremely bad day, it was a day when Lightning was away, racing. And what was worse: Lightning apparently was having bad days too. Chick just kept winning! That night, after a particularly hard day for Sally, Lightning arrived home late. And he had also had a long day. He was unpacking as he told Sally about what had been happening.  
"How does he just keep winning!" Lightning asked, as he put some shirts in their drawer. "This is nuts!"  
Sally sat on the bed.  
"I mean, Is he cheating?" Lightning continued. "What is going on!"  
Sally sighed. "Lightning, calm down. You're Overreacting."  
"I am not overreacting!" He said, slamming the drawer shut. "Because he keeps winning, I'm not making quite as much money as I need to be."  
"Lightning, maybe he just has the faster car." She tried to get him to see reason. "It could just be as simple as that."  
"You know, Sal, you're supposed to be supporting me. Have you even been paying attention to what's going on!" He spewed, before he thought about what he was saying.  
"I have watched every single one of your races. How is that not supporting you?" She said. "But, when something like this happens, you just have to deal with it and move on."  
"Deal with it and move on!" Lightning demanded angrily. "How am I supposed to do that?"  
Sally was beginning to get angry. "Well you know what, Lightning?" She asked. " Maybe you should quit complaining about your car, and try living in my shoes for a day."  
"Sally, I'm sorry that I'm trying to support this family!" He yelled. "Stop being upset with me for getting frustrated, if you want me to be able to provide food for us next month!"  
"How about you stop yelling at me." Sally muttered under her breath.  
Lightning stopped. "What?"  
"I said, how about you stop yelling at me!" Sally shouted. "I've had an awful day, and everything hurts! But you don't care, obviously."  
Sally sat on the bed and began to cry.  
Lightning then let everything they'd just said sink in. He walked over to her and sat beside her.  
"I'm sorry, Sally." He said, taking her hand. "I shouldn't have yelled. And I do care, okay? Don't forget that."  
she leaned up against him. "I'm sorry too." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. " For yelling back."  
"It's okay." He said. "I get it. Hormones. Pregnancy in general. And I-What happened to your ankles!" Lightning asked, suddenly freaked out.  
Sally sighed. "They're just swollen from all the extra weight." She replied. "I'm fine." she sighed again. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

The next day, Sally sat in the living room, waiting for Lightning to get home. He had gone to town to run some errands, and would be back pretty soon. She rested a hand on her stomach, feeling a kick from little Eric inside her. He kicked a few more times, then started wiggling around. Sally winced. She loved this kid, but he was a wiggler.  
"Why don't you rest, Eric?" She said, rubbing her stomach. "Give your poor mommy a break." Sally heard keys jingling and the door open. Sally stood up and walked to the door, where Lightning had just walked in, carrying grocery bags. She was surprised to see the nervous look on his face.  
"What's the matter?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head. "Nothing. Why?" He asked her, seemingly confused.  
"You looked kind of uneasy." She said, taking the bags from him.  
He looked at her in confusion. "I'm fine, Sal." He said. "Hey, um, I think I'm gonna go shower." then he walked upstairs, leaving Sally to wonder what had gotten into him. Lightning closed the door to their bedroom and leaned against the door. He had just talked to Sheriff, who told him something...mildly frightening. How was that even possible? But...a lot of people had seen the man. Lightning sighed. He had to leave in the morning. But how could he leave Sally now if...this was happening? He would have to tell her. But how do you just tell someone that a lot of people in the surrounding county's had reported robberies, and today a few had thought they'd even seen the man who had been torturing Sally's mind since age sixteen? How could he just leave Sally alone if Holley, an international spy, had sworn she'd seen Steven that very day!


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56- Not again!

Early the next morning, Lightning left for talledega. He and Sally stood outside. She was wearing shorts and tank top, not caring what anyone said. She was pregnant, and it was hot outside.  
"I love you." Sally said, giving him a kiss.  
He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Sal. Be..careful while I'm gone." He said.  
Sally was confused. (no, he didn't tell her about Steven.)  
"Okay." She said. "When will you be back?"  
"Day after tomorrow, probably late." He kissed her again then kneeled down and kissed her stomach. "Take care of your mommy, and don't even think about coming out till I get back, okay Eric?" He asked, causing Sally to giggle.  
"he'll be good." She said, running her hands through Lightning's messy, red hair.  
He nodded and stood up. "Okay." He said. "Sally, stay inside as much as possible, okay?"  
"Why on earth would-"  
"Just please." Lightning said. "I don't want...the heat to make you go into early labor or something."  
Sally smiled at his concern. "I'll be fine." She said, kissing him. "Now go."  
Lightning told her goodbye again, then left. Sally walked back to their house, completely unaware of the man spying on her from behind the shadows. He watched as she opened the front door and walked inside. He lifted a walkie talkie to his mouth.  
"Hey, Steven? Yeah, this is Jackson. Target acquired."

That afternoon, Sally realized that she needed to go shopping. Out of milk. Out of bread. Out of...Dill Pickles! Sally suddenly felt that she would have a breakdown if she didn't get some pickles, SOON! She sighed as she realized this was cravings. She got in the car and headed to the store, ignoring Lightning's warnings not to leave the house. The heat wasn't going to do anything to her, even if she was seven months pregnant. She stepped into the parking lot and grabbed a cart. Eric kicked her HARD all the sudden, and Sally doubled over, feeling like she'd been punched.  
"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. Sally looked up to see Alice walking over to her.  
She nodded slowly. "He just kicked me REALLY hard." She said, panting. Alice helped her stand, then gently, but firmly, began to rub where Eric had kicked Sally. Sally took a mental note that doing that relieved the pain and pressure from the kick.  
"Thanks." Sally said gratefully.  
Alice shrugged. "You're welcome." She said. "But you shouldn't be here."  
Sally looked at her, confused. "Why does everyone think that this heat is going to hurt me!" Sally asked. Alice looked confused.  
"I didn't mean the heat." She said. " I was talking about Steven."  
Sally looked up, alarmed. "Steven!" She asked.  
Alice nodded. "Lightning didn't tell you?"  
"No, he didn't." Sally replied, trying to control her anger.  
"Holley swears she saw him the other day. Over near 3rd street." Alice explained. Sally began to feel nervous. What if he was watching her, NOW? She had to get home!

Sally walked up to the house, looking around, cautiously. She went inside and locked the door. Then something hit her.  
She had locked the door when she left earlier. It was unlocked when she got back. She looked around. Had she left that book there? Open? That window hadn't been opened when she left? No... Suddenly the sound of a door slamming was heard from upstairs. Sally locked herself into the office, which had no windows, and picked up the phone. She heard a clatter and footsteps on the floor above her head. Her heart was pounding. Eric was kicking. She heard a shout, then she closed her eyes tight and dialed the number. 911...

Lightning collapsed onto the bed in the hotel room, after a long day of practice and mock race running. He laid there just glaring up at the ceiling for a few minutes. He was kind of ticked off, because Chick had beat him, yet again. He had to leave for a business meeting in a few minutes. His phone made a beeping noise. He picked it up. One missed call. The screen read. Lightning flicked open the phone and pushed the button. Sally's voice rang out. And she sounded like she had been crying.  
"Hey, Lightning...it's me...um,...I know that you have that meeting tonight, but...something happened...and I need you to please come home. Lightning...I'm scared. I'm afraid that they'll come back for me. Please hurry...I need you here. Meet me at the hospital. Room 320. I love you."  
Lightning was stunned. Something happened? Was Eric alright? Did Sally go into early labor? Who was coming back for her? What was going on!

Lightning practically ran into the hospital. It was 11:30. He walked up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at him.  
"May I help you, Sir?" She asked.  
"I'm here for Sally Carrera." He said urgently.  
She looked at her computer and scrolled down the list, then she shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, no Sally Carrera has ever been checked in here, as far as I can tell." She said. Lightning was stunned. Then why-  
"Stickers!" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Sally walking towards him, tears flowing down her face.  
"I'm so glad you came." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"What happened?" Lightning asked. "I thought you were hurt?"  
Sally looked at him, confused. "No." She said. More tears fell down her cheeks. "Not me. Doc."  
Lightning was shocked. Sally began to cry harder. Lightning led her outside into the cool night air.  
"Shhh." He said, pulling her close. "It'll be alright. What happened?" Sally took a deep breath. Darn all these hormones! She'd been crying for the last three hours!  
"I went to the store earlier." Sally started, with jerky breaths. "When I got back, the door was unlocked, and a window was open. I heard noises upstairs, so I called sheriff. He and Doc both came, and went up to see what was going on. Two men were upstairs. They had completely ransacked our room, and stole both our iPads and our flat screen. Doc and the sheriff walked into the room...and tried to catch the men, but...one had a gun and...shot Doc, hitting him right above the heart." Sally let out another sob. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't ever been mixed up with Steven, then this wouldn't have happened. Doc is in surgery now. He has been for the last three hours. Alice is beside herself. And this is all my fault." Sally began to cry softly. Lightning held her close and stroked her hair.  
"It's not your fault, Sally Sweetheart." Lightning comforted. "He's tough. He'll probably pull through and be up and walking tomorrow."  
Sally just nodded and tried to get a better grip around Lightning. It was pretty hard, taking into account the baby she'd been carrying for the last seven months. Lightning put an arm around her, and they walked back inside, where they were met by a nurse.  
"Lightning and Sally?" She asked. They nodded, praying for the best.  
"James pulled through the surgery, and he should be walking around tomorrow." She said. Lightning gave Sally the " I told you so" look, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Can we see him?" Sally asked.  
The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said. " No visitors after ten, excepting immediate family. But you may visit in the morning." the nurse walked away, and Sally and Lightning decided to go home for the night.

Sally was sleeping restlessly. Every ten or fifteen minutes she'd wake up from a hard kick from Eric. Around two, she finally fell into a deeper sleep. Little did she know, that downstairs, a man had just picked the lock to their front door. At three fifteen in the morning, Sally felt a hand on her stomach.  
"Sally." A voice whispered in her ear. She groaned. She had finally fallen asleep. Why did Lightning have to mess with her?  
"Sally." The voice said again. "The baby is kicking."  
Sally groaned again. "You think I don't know that?" She asked, in a subconscious whisper.  
"Sal." She heard. Her eyes shot open. Only one person who called her Sal, said it like that. Steven stood over her, a hand clamped over her mouth. He smiled evilly.  
"Come with me." He said, pulling her roughly out of bed. She tried to scream, but his hand was over her mouth tight. So, she did the next best thing. She licked his hand. But she didn't expect what he did next. He hit her across the face, nearly drawing blood.  
"Don't you ever do that again, Sally." He hissed. He began to pull her towards the door, but she resisted.  
"Come along, Sal." He said with a smile. "You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would you?" Steven turned Sally to face the bed, where the sight horrified her. One of Steven's henchmen stood with a knife at Lightning's throat. Sally gasped.  
"Now COME ON." Steven said again. Lightning stirred and opened his eyes. He took in the situation rather quickly for it being three in the morning.  
"Take your hands off her!" Lightning yelled. The knife was pressed harder into his throat.  
"Be quiet!" Steven said to him. Suddenly a police siren was heard. Steven groaned at their bad luck.  
"What do we do?" His henchmen asked.  
"Just bring HIM too." Steven replied. "And hurry!"

Cliffhanger! Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha.  
I'm evil.  
Next chapter? Review.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57- How Soon Will You Be Getting Us Out Of This?

Sally awoke tied to the table of a camper trailer. Lightning was tied next to her, seemingly unconscious. It was dark, but Sally could make out a sofa, the table she was tied to, tile floor, and rows of cabinets. All the events of the night before came flooding back. Steven breaking in. Apprehending her. Nearly stabbing Lightning. Hitting her. Man, her jaw was still sore. Knocking them both unconscious. Sally took a deep breath to steady herself. Lightning stirred. Sally leaned against him, in an attempt to wake him up, and also to find comfort. Lightning's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Sally, took in what had happened, and leaned against her. He would have said something, but he was gagged. The look in his eyes said it all though: 'It's alright. I'll get us out of this.' an hour later, sunlight began to stream through the window. It was warm, but Sally shivered. Lightning nudged her in a way that asked a question.  
'Are you alright?'  
Sally shook her head. "Scared to death." she whispered. He didn't blame her, considering what had happened last time Steven had kidnapped her.  
The trailer stopped and a few minutes later the door opened. Steven himself walked in. Lightning could feel his blood boiling. That man deserved to die a brutal and merciless death.  
Sally was trembling with fear. She did everything she could to keep herself from screaming or crying when he came close to her.  
"Good morning, Sal." Steven said sweetly to her, earning a scowl from Lightning. "You didn't think I'd actually come back for you, did you?" Sally glared darts at him. " I guess not." He said.  
He untied Sally and jerked her to her feet.  
"Tell me Sal," He started. "Do you remember last time I...apprehended you, I gave you a choice?"  
Sally gulped. She did remember, all too well.  
He leaned close. "I'm giving you that choice again." He murmured into her ear. " Leave Lightning and stay with me, which at this point I suppose it would actually be DIVORCE lightning and stay with me, or I can torture you."  
Sally took a deep breath. "Torture me." She said. "Lightning and I have a love that nothing could break. I'd rather be tortured and die still married to him, than live with you and die inside from leaving him." Steven smiled maliciously.  
"I'll have your torture prepared for you later." He said. He then tied her back up, a lot tighter than the ropes originally had been.  
Then he turned to Lightning. "We'll torture YOU later as well." Steven said before leaving, and locking the door behind him.

"Has anyone seen Sally and Lightning today?" Maria asked those who had gathered in the cafe for lunch. It was around noon, and it was a very warm April day. Everyone shook their heads.  
"They could be at Doc and Alice's." Flo said, balancing a tray with three cups of sweet tea and four sandwiches.  
Maria shook her head. "Both their cars are still in their driveway and it's too far a walk." She said, taking a sip of coke.  
"They're probably resting." Holley volunteered, leaning against Mater. "I mean, Lightning had a race yesterday, and Sally was crying her eyes out last night."  
But even with this reassurance, Maria still had the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong.

The trailer pulled to a stop, and Steven tied up Sally and Lightning, then brought them both out into the ninety degree heat.  
"We have a five mile walk ahead of us, so let's get moving." Steven said. He took hold of Sally's arms and led her into what appeared to be a swampy marsh type place. The henchmen followed with Lightning. Sally panted heavily. It was so hot outside. Plus she had an internal heater that wasn't doing her any favors. Eric was kicking her like crazy. And hard. Steven had a tight grip on her, digging his fingertips into her. The heat was making her drowsy. And they hadn't been walking for fifteen minutes. Her back and feet were killing her. Sally prayed that the heat wouldn't force her into premature labor. They continued to walk, and it almost seemed as if Steven was taking his time leading them through the swamp. Trees loomed overhead. Splashes and exotic bird calls were heard. It would have been nice if everything wasn't so murky and hot. Lightning sighed. Sally was being led by Steven up in front of him. Lightning was mentally beating himself up. How could someone have BROKEN into their house, nearly gotten away with Sally, and he had almost slept through it! He looked up and saw Sally breathing heavily and wincing from the heat. He wanted to run from the man holding his arms, he wanted to beat up Steven till he begged for mercy, and he wanted to carry Sally off to safety. Hold her in his arms and never let go. He was brought out of these thoughts when Sally stumbled and fell, landing on her hands and knees. She cried out in pain. Steven laughed.  
"Serves you right, the way you've been acting." He said.  
Lightning couldn't take this. He began to fight the man holding his arms, but to no avail. Steven's other henchman punched Lightning's face, and blood began to flow from Lightning's mouth. Steven jerked Sally back up, still laughing. Sally had tears in her eyes from pain, but she wasn't going to give Steven the pleasure of seeing her cry. She looked at Lightning with a longing look. Oh, how he wanted to run to her. But the evil men continued to lead them deeper into the swamp.

Maria went to Sally and Lightning's house later. No one was there. She checked their bedroom. She checked their bathroom. (thank God no one was in there when she opened it!) As she walked back through the bedroom, something shiny near the edge of the bed caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. Shock overcame her...for the item under the bed was in fact...a knife.

An hour later, everyone was crowded at Doc and Alice's dining room table, going over the facts. Yesterday, Sally and Lightning's house had been broken into and robbed. The thieves fled the scene, with no trace of themselves, but after shooting Doc. Maria witnessed Sally and Lightning walk into their house at 12:00 am the night before. No one had seen them since. A knife was found in their bedroom floor. No other evidence. The townsfolk were reviewing these facts, trying to find some loophole they had missed.  
"I hope Sally is okay." Alice said. "If it was a kidnapping, that kind of stress could send her into labor."  
Maria nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty confident that it was a kidnapping. Why else would they BOTH be gone, cell phones and cars still at the house?"  
"We had better find them soon, though." Doc said from the chair he was sitting in, bandages wrapped around his shoulder.  
Alice put a hand on his good shoulder."Sheriff said that he would be back in a few minutes after he investigates the crime scene again."  
The door opened suddenly, and a very pregnant Holley rushed in. (ps-they're having a girl and she's eight months pregnant)  
"Finn is on the way." Holley said to them. " He and I have an idea, but we need him to bring the equipment."  
"What's your idea, Holley?" Doc asked his sister in law.  
Holley took a sip of water. "Before Lightning and Sally got married, Lightning had tracking devices embedded into their rings, in case one of them ever was kidnapped. I'm the only one who knows how to activate the tracker, but I need the equipment from Finn. He's on the way now."  
Suddenly, the sheriff came into the room with a crumpled piece of paper.  
"Listen to this! I found this in their bedroom trash can." He told them, then began to read. "Lightning, this is just a friendly note to say that I have kidnapped Sally. Do not try to accuse me of anything, I was only taking back what belonged to me in the first place. Have a miserable life,  
Steven.  
Ps- you can have her back- when hell freezes over."

Steven had finally gotten Sally and Lightning to a small shack like place in the middle of the swamp. It was literally only a little bigger than a toolshed. He led them inside, and Sally's worst fear became alive: He had another shocking machine. And yes, he planned to use it. He dragged Sally over to it, and tied her arm to Lightning's, with a rope intertwined with wire. He strapped Sally and Lightning's other arms to a hook on the wall that had wires leading from it to the machine looming in the corner. Lightning noticed Sally wince when Steven touched her wrist.  
"There." Steven said, after hooking them up. "That should hold. Now, if you move or talk too loudly, this machine will send a powerful electric shock through your body. But don't worry, it isn't enough to kill a person, just torture them, really." He bent down and set a hand on Sally's stomach, then looked at her with an evil smile.  
"But, it might be enough to kill a very small person." He said, causing Sally's eyes to widen in fear.  
Steven and his henchmen walked into the other room, leaving Sally and Lightning alone. Sally slowly put her head on Lightning's shoulder.  
"What are we going to do?" She asked softly, still breathing heavily though, from the walk. It had really taken its toll on her.  
Lightning nuzzled her shoulder. "I'll get us out of this, Sally." He whispered. "All three of us." they were silent for a minute, until Sally drew in a sharp breath.  
"Are you okay?" Lightning asked, concerned. Sally's face was twisted with pain.  
"Sally?" He asked.  
She closed her eyes tight, praying that what she'd just felt hadn't been a contraction. Probably false, probably false. She kept telling herself. Sally looked back to Lightning.  
"How soon will you be getting us out of this?"

Cliffhanger!  
Is Sally going into labor! Will they be found in time!  
What will happen next!  
Review to find out.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58- Caught him.

Holley and Finn had set up the tracking system. It was eight at night.  
they both looked to the Doppler screen, waiting for the two trackers to show up on the globe.  
"Are you feeling alright, Holley?" Finn asked, concerned for his youngest niece who had just set a hand on her swollen stomach and had a look of discomfort on her face.  
She nodded. "I'm fine Finn. just some fake labor pains." She reassured him. He did not look reassured.  
"Perfectly normal." She said, then focused back on the screen. "Look." She told her Uncle. He looked to the screen to see two red dots. In the middle of Utah. Only four hours from there if they took a helicopter. Holley and Finn looked at each other. The radar never lied.

It was around midnight. Once every hour or so, Sally had had another false pain. She was convinced that it was the way she was sitting, but Lightning wasn't so sure. For the last hour, Lightning had been trying to undo his bonds without shocking himself or Sally. He was almost finished. Sally leaned against him for comfort.  
He kissed her hair. "Still hanging in there?" He asked gently.  
She nodded. "I'm okay."  
The door opened again and Steven walked up. His brown hair was mussed and he smelled of beer.  
"Sal," He started. "Do you remember your choices?" Steven asked in a slurred voice.  
Sally took a deep breath. "Yes." She said.  
"And have you made your decision?" He inquired.  
"Torture me." Sally said boldly. He smiled a smile that freaked Lightning out.  
"Fine." Steven said. "After all, it was your choice." He picked up a remote type thing, and pushed a button. Lightning and Sally both jumped as the electric currents jolted through their bodies. He continued to hold it down. Sally cried out in pain. She was shaking, and you could practically see the electricity.  
"Stop!" Lightning said. "You're killing her!"  
Steven let up off the button, and Sally gasped for breath.  
"I already told you." Steven began, "It won't kill her. But it may kill him." Lightning had had enough. He jumped up, his bonds falling loose. He punched Steven, square in the face. Steven, before fighting back, set a rock on the remote control, forcing the button down, and Sally's body to stiffen again. Lightning reached over and tried to move the rock, but Steven punched him in the stomach before he got the chance. Two of Steven's henchmen ran inside just then.  
"There's a pregnant lady with a tranquilizer gun, headed this way!" One of them said, then joined in the fight against Lightning.  
Steven scoffed. "I can take her." He said. "Just let her try and show up here."  
Lightning tried to fight, but his whole body ached. He felt something hit him in the back of the head. Sally screamed his name. He had to save her! But his body fought the battle for consciousness against his mind. And everything went black.

Finn ran stealthily towards the clearing in the swamp where Holley's radar had pointed them to. Finally they arrived. They had just fought off two men trying to apprehend them, and then they'd followed them back here. (Steven's henchmen) Finn and Mater had both practically begged Holley not to go, but she was too stubborn. Finn had already made it clear though that she would not be taking part in any apprehending or fighting. They crouched down behind a bush, and watched the scene unfolding inside.  
"That's Lightning and Sally!" Holley whispered with urgency in her voice.  
Finn was already calling backup.  
"What do we do now?" Holley asked. Finn put a hand on her shoulder.  
"You stay here." He said. "the FBI will arrive in five minutes, by helicopter. I'm going in."  
"No!" Holley whispered. "It's too dangerous!"  
"Just give me your tranquilizer gun." Finn said, standing up. "I'll be fine."

Steven smiled. Lightning was passed out on the floor, glass bits causing blood to flow from his head. Sally was nearly passed out. He grabbed the rock he had set on the remote, And Sally collapsed from the relief she felt of finally having the electric current release her. She gasped for breath. Steven kneeled beside her.  
"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He asked. Sally reached up and slapped him, not caring that the machine shocked her in the process. Steven jerked Sally roughly up by the shoulders and shook her.  
"Do you think I'm going to tolerate that, Sally!" He demanded, not noticing his henchmen slowly fall to the floor. Steven roughly shoved Sally, causing her to land on the glass pieces. A siren was heard, and Sally's heart leaped.  
"Run!" Steven said, turning towards the door, only to find his way blocked by a tall man with a gun, a very pregnant woman, and both his henchmen on the floor.  
"Hands up." The man said, His partner coming towards him with handcuffs. Steven waited a second, then jerked Sally up off the floor and held a knife to her throat. Sally whimpered in pain and fear.  
"One wrong move." Steven warned Finn.  
"And I slice her throat." Finn stood still. Holley stood still.  
The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Finn watched in surprise though as Steven's eyes rolled back and he passed out. Lightning stood behind him, and had just punched him.  
"That's for every time that you've ever laid a finger on my wife." He said before kneeling next to Sally who had passed out. There was a whirring noise from outside and an FBI officer ran in. They got Sally onto a stretcher and in an emergency helicopter, sending Lightning with her.  
Sally's eyes began to open. Steven was conscious. He jerked away from the FBI agents. They tried to grab him, but he reached Sally before they could. She jerked back. Lightning tried to go in for a punch, but the FBI agents grabbed Steven.  
"Sally!" Steven called. "You'll pay for this. I'll make your life miserable. I'll come for your children! I'll come for your grandchildren. You'll never get to forget this!" He was cut off by the agents shutting the door to the prison helicopter. Finn and Holley went in the helicopter with the criminals heading towards the nearest prison.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59- Please, Just Let Them Be Alright.

Sally slowly opened her eyes to see that she was strapped into a stretcher and Lightning was standing over her, stroking her hair.  
"Lightning." Sally whispered. He saw she was awake and leaned down to kiss her.  
"Shhh." He said. "Just stay calm. We're on the way to the hospital."  
Sally nodded, but tears began to fill her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Lightning asked, taking her hand in his.  
Sally took a deep breath. "I'm scared." She said, clutching his hand.  
"Of what?" Lightning asked, confused.  
She looked up at him. "I haven't felt the baby move in hours." She said, as the tears began to slowly fall. "What if Steven wasn't lying? What if that electric shock killed Eric?"  
Lightning kissed her again. "What if it didn't?" He asked, though this same fear had crept into his heart. "What If Eric is just fine?" Lightning knew He had to stay strong for Sally.  
She needed him not to break down. Though he sure felt like crying.  
They arrived at the hospital, and Alice took Sally back immediately, saying that she would come get Lightning in a few minutes.  
Lightning took a seat in the waiting room. White tiled ceiling and bright lights hurt his eyes. The room was cold, and Lightning could feel his heart beating fast and hard. Tears began to spill down his cheeks. He couldn't lose Eric. The baby wasn't even born, yet Lightning loved him with all his heart. He just couldn't lose him.  
Lightning jumped when a hand was set on his shoulder. He turned to see Doc.  
"I heard about Sally." Doc said, trying to express sympathy.  
Lightning sniffed and tried to wipe the tears away. "I can't lose them, Doc."  
Doc sighed. "I know." He said. At this comment, Lightning lost it.  
"How!" Lightning demanded. "How would you know ANYTHING about losing a child!"  
To Lightning's surprise, tears began to fill Doc's eyes.  
"Did you ever notice those three graves behind the hospital?" Doc asked.  
Lightning, confused, nodded.  
"Those were mine and Alice's three." Doc said, voice breaking.

FLASHBACK-

"I'm Pregnant!" Alice said to Doc. He smiled and twirled her around. They began to prep the nursery. They chose a name. Benjamin Joseph Hudson.  
"It's perfect." Alice said, looking into her husband's eyes before sharing a kiss.  
They walked into the doctors office for the seven months ultrasound. They'd already been told it was a boy. And last night, Doc had been told by Alice to set his hand on her stomach. He did. And felt his first son kicking.  
Alice sat on the examination table, tears clouding her view.  
"I'm so sorry." The doctor said. "But you've miscarried."  
Doc held Alice tight that night after the surgery. Tight, but gentle. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he couldn't help but sob too.  
A year later, she became pregnant again. They were having another boy. Jacob Elijah Hudson. Five months in, Doc awoke to Alice shaking his shoulder and shouting his name.  
"James!" She cried out, both hands on her stomach, and tears flowing down her face.  
"James! Aaaggghh! Wake up! Please!" He rushed her to the hospital. Yet once again, Alice had miscarried. A week later, He sat holding her hand as she laid in bed, resting.  
"Maybe we're not meant to have children, Sweetheart." He said with a sigh.  
Alice, teary eyed, nodded. Two years passed. Then one day, Alice found she was pregnant again. This was to be a girl. Jennifer Olivia Hudson. At eight and a half months, Alice went into labor. After seven hours, Doc and Alice got to hold their first living child. She looked up into their eyes as they both cried tears of joy. But it was not to be. Twenty minutes after she was born, she passed away. They buried Jenny with her brothers.

END FLASHBACK-

"That's how I know what losing a child is like." Doc said, he and Lightning both in tears. "Because I've lost some of my own."  
"I'm so sorry." Lightning said. "I had no idea."  
Doc shook his head. "Not your fault, Rookie." He said. "No one except the townsfolk knows, excepting Sally. Alice was pregnant with Jenny the year before Sally got here."  
Doc looked down at his watch. "Look, I got to go perform ankle surgery." Doc said, standing up and leaving. "I'll see you later. And...good luck."  
Lightning took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He was so nervous he practically couldn't breathe.  
Alice stepped into the waiting room just then.  
"Lightning?" She said. "She's waiting on you."  
Lightning stood and followed Alice. He took another deep breath. 'Please',He prayed. 'Just let them be alright.'

Lightning followed Alice into the examination room where he saw Sally lying in bed. She had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and he offered her his hand, which she excepted gratefully.  
"Okay." Alice said, looking at the two.  
"Here's what we're going to do. We'll start by trying to find the baby's heartbeat. " She looked at them and sighed. "Please don't get your hopes up. More likely than not, he's not going to live. I hate to sound depressing, but it's the truth. Don't get your hopes up too high."  
Alice took a monitor from the cabinet and brought it over. This monitor was actually a strap like thing, with a flat circular piece. It had wires that Alice hooked up to a machine. She turned to Sally, who lifted her shirt up enough so that Alice could put the monitor around her stomach. Alice turned a knob on the machine and pushed a button.  
"Okay..." She said, looking intently at the machine. Ten seconds later, a small noise was heard.  
Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
Alice's facial expression was one of amazement.  
"He's okay." She said. She turned to Sally and Lightning. "Your son is alright!" Sally and Lightning both let out sighs of relief.  
"Okay, Sally," Alice started, "We need to do an ultrasound, then I'm putting you on a two week bed rest. Lightning, you need all those glass pieces removed."  
Lightning laughed at himself. "I'd forgotten about that." He said.  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Only YOU would forget that you have glass shards in your head."  
"I'll be right back." Alice said, leaving the room. Lightning set his hand on Sally's stomach. He could feel Eric move and begin kicking.  
Sally laughed softly. "He's kicking so hard." She said. "But yet its such a relief." Lightning kissed her head.  
"I love you." He said to her.  
She turned her head and kissed him. "I love you too." She said. She set her hand on top of his.  
"And we love you." They said at the same time.

Alice stepped into the hallway. She was overjoyed that Lightning and Sally's son would be alright, but...she sighed. If only she had been able to have children. She looked out the window towards the back of the hospital. Her babies. Benjamin, Jacob, and Jenny. Little Jenny had looked like Doc rather than her. She had his hair and eyes. And his smile. She smiled up at them, one time, before she died. Alice felt tears fall down her face. All she wanted was to hold her babies. Her poor sweet babies. She hadn't gotten to hold her little boys. But she had held Jenny. What she wouldn't give, just to hold her baby one more time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Doc. He wiped the tears off her face.  
"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He asked, pulling her close. She put her arms around him.  
"I'm okay." She said, burying her face into his warm shoulder. "I was just thinking...about Ben...and Jacob...and Jenny. I can't help it."  
More tears fell down her face.  
"Shhh." Doc said, gently. "Think about something good."  
Alice looked up at him. "I was." She said, then sighed. "I just want to hold them."  
He pulled her close again. "You and me both."

So now you know what happened to Doc and Alice.  
*sniffle*  
But things are looking up!  
Happiness from here on out...maybe


	60. Chapter 60

Pancake: Well, folks! It's official! Miss MereMcQueen314 has set a record that indeed will be a challenge to break. Her story, Life's Highway, has over 223 reviews AND COUNTING. It is the most reviewed SalQueen story on FanFiction. (The story itself isn't completely posted!) It has beat Miss Carrera's story, Personal Affairs, which was previously FFN's most reviewed SalQueen with 221 reviews to date. Here I have MereMcQueen314 (AKA Mere) herself, and she is completely overjoyed! Mere, what do you think of all of this? How are you feeling right now?

Mere: I am so excited, there are no words. Exhilaration? Overjoyment? So-totally-freakin-excited-I-want-to-scream?

Pancake: I know, I'm just as excited as you are. Thank you for giving me the honor of posting it on MY profile... So what do you have to say to your fans who review this great story?

Mere: I am almost in tears by how loyal all of you are. Reviewing nearly every chapter, getting us to this milestone. This was my first story, and to see all the positive comments absolutely blow me away. Thank you 3 million times over.

Pancake: Well, you sure have some of the most loyal fans I've ever seen. You became so popular over FFn in such a short period of time. Did you know my profile holds two records now, Ora e Sempre being the most reviewed Francesco story? I love FFn! Is there by thing else you want to say?

Mere: Thanks again, and keep a look out for more stories. Now that FFN has upgraded, I'm able to post on my profile, and I WILL BE POSTING. I have plenty of stories planned, and if you want the full list, check out my bio. KA-CHOW!

Pancake: Well, there you have it folks, author of Life's Highway, Mere. This is Pancake3298, signing off from the Cars Archive of FFn, and as my friend on DA says, keep coolant!

We are nearing the end of this fic. Only ten or so more chapters!

Chapter 60- Staying the Summer.

Sally and Lightning were released from the hospital a few days later. Two weeks after that, they went to go pick up Lily and sean at the airport. Lily was coming to stay with them over the summer, Mostly to help Sally at the cozy cone after the baby was born. They stepped outside and walked towards the car. The day was warm, and bird calls could be heard. Suddenly they heard a door slam. They looked over to see Mater and Holley leaving their house. Mater was holding Holley's hand and Holley was nearly doubled over.  
"Just Hurry and get the dang car started!" Holley was yelling.  
Sally and Lightning walked over to them.  
"What's going on?" Lightning asked,  
though he had a good idea.  
Holley looked up at him with a glare. "I'm in labor, you Idiot!" She yelled, causing Lightning to jump back.  
Mater got the car started, and he helped Holley in.  
"Good luck." Sally called as they drove off. She turned to Lightning, who was still wide eyed. He shook his head and shuddered as they walked back to their car.  
"Never evoke the wrath of a laboring woman." Sally murmured as they left their driveway.  
Lightning nodded in agreement. "Ain't that the truth."

They were almost to the Phoenix international airport. They hadn't told Lily that they were also picking up Sean, and vice versa. It was a surprise for them. Lightning reached over and put a hand on Sally's shoulder.  
She smiled over at him, and moved his hand to her stomach.  
"Feel that?" She asked.  
He smiled feeling the movement of their son inside her. He gently caressed her stomach. "Sweet baby." He said, causing Sally to teasingly ask,"Me, or him?" Lightning rolled his eyes. They turned into the parking lot and climbed out of the car. It was even hotter in Phoenix. The temperature was high eighties.  
Lightning put an arm around Sally and they headed inside. Everything seemed busy and rushed. Passengers, luggage carriers, and flight attendants all rushed around. Lightning hoped that no one recognized him.  
They were about halfway to the passenger pickup area when Sally gasped and put a hand on her stomach.  
"Are you alright?" Lightning asked.  
Sally grabbed hold of his arm. "I need to...sit down somewhere." She said, almost breathlessly. She winced in pain.  
"Come on, Sal." He said, leading her towards the food court. "There's some benches over here." He led her to a bench, then sat next to her. She moaned softly and set her other hand on her stomach. Lightning, feeling helpless, tried to comfort her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed. After a minute Sally let out a deep exhale.  
"Better?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded and was about to reply, when Lightning heard the voice of the people he hated the most.  
"OH MY GOSH! IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!" The shrill voices screamed.  
Crazy. Fan. Girls.  
Lightning and Sally were mobbed by a group of ten girls who obviously had a modesty problem and a makeup obsession.  
"Can I have your autograph!"  
"Will you sign this!"  
"Can we get a picture!"  
"Sign my arm!"  
"Sign my hand!"  
"Sign my shirt!"  
Then they all screeched "OH MY GOSH!" Lightning looked at Sally and gave her an exasperated look. Then he turned back to the girls and put on his celebrity smile. He one by one signed their autographs and they walked away, till only one was left. Lightning signed the paper she handed him. She looked up at him.  
"You know," She said. "I think that we were meant for each other."  
Lightning's eyes widened and Sally nearly gagged.  
"I'm sorry." Lightning said, recovering from his shock. "You must not have heard, but, I'm married." He drew Sally close to him. The girl glared. "Her?" She asked, referring to Sally.  
"Her! That's the best you could do! I'm much slimmer."  
Sally, enraged, stepped forward. "I am pregnant." She said. "We are married and I am pregnant, so get over it, he's taken." The girl burst into tears and ran off, sobbing and shouting about, "How could he love someone that fat!"  
Lightning turned to Sally. "You handled that pretty well." He said, complementing her.  
"Thank you." She said, putting an arm around him as they walked toward the passenger pickup area. "But...am I really THAT fat?" She asked.  
Lightning kissed her cheek. "You are, but in the most beautiful, sweet way, possible." He said.  
She snuggled close to him. "Thanks." She said gratefully.  
"Lightning!" A voice was heard. They looked over to see Lily running towards them, luggage in hand. She set it down and hugged her brother, nearly knocking him over.  
"Hey Lily." He said, trying to regain balance. She hugged Sally a lot more gently. Lightning was thinking, "what is this? Jump on Lightning, but barely pat Sally?"  
"Is the baby kicking a lot?" Lily asked. Sally sighed. "Oh yeah." She replied, taking Lily's hand and placing it on her stomach. Lily smiled as she felt the baby kicking.  
"I can't wait to see him." She said.  
"Hey! Le!" A voice called. They turned to look in the direction of the other passengers getting off planes, and saw Sean walking towards them. Lily and Sean saw each other and stopped in their tracks. They stood staring at each other for a minute until Sean ran over and picked her up, spinning her around.  
"I can't believe you're here!" Lily said excitedly.  
"Yes, you're both coming home with us." Sally said. "To stay the summer."  
Needless to say, Sean and Lily were both overjoyed.

"I just can't believe you're actually here!" Lily said, hugging Sean once again. They were in the car on the way home, and about ten minutes from the house. Sean and Lily occupied the backseat.  
He put an arm around her and took her left hand. He tilted it to see that the promise ring was still on.  
"You're still wearing that?" He asked her.  
She kissed his cheek. "I never take it off."  
Lily turned her head and kissed him on the lips. He didn't want her to pull away, so he pieced one of his hands behind her neck and pulled her closer.  
Lightning glanced in the rear view mirror.  
He reached back at the teens and snapped his fingers. "Hey." He said with an annoyed look. "Not in my car."  
Sean pulled away from Lily and they smiled sheepishly.

That night, after everyone was in bed, Lightning called his father. To tell him that Lily had gotten there safely, and also because he just wanted to talk to him.  
"Hello?" Lightning's father's voice said.  
"Hey Dad." Lightning replied. "Do you have a minute?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, Lily got here safely." Lightning started. "She's asleep right now, and we're going to make her start work at the cone day after tomorrow. I...I uh, wanted to ask you a question that's kind of been bugging me."  
John smiled. "Shoot."  
"I'm a little...A little nervous about becoming a dad." Lightning confessed. His father smiled again. He knew the feeling.  
"Scared of the, erm, childbirth process, or of being a good father figure?"  
" Both, but mostly the latter." Lightning said.  
His dad sighed. "Son, " He began, "Do you love Sally?"  
Lightning was confused by the question.  
"Yes."  
" And do you love your unborn child?"  
" Yes."  
"Then you will be a good father." His dad assured him. "All that it takes to be a good dad, is to love that child, love their mother, and show your child how to return love to others. You said you two were having a boy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then you two will have a very special bond. You'll be the one he goes to with a problem, not his mother. He'll want to talk to you, he'll want to learn from you, and more likely than not, he'll want to race with you. Teach him. Correct him. Be the father that he'll want to be just like one day. And Lightning, if you keep these things in mind, you will make a wonderful father."  
Lightning smiled. "Thank you." He said to him. "Thanks dad. I feel a lot better now."  
"You're welcome, Son." He said. "I remember what it was like before Logan was born. I was also nervous.  
But you want to know what helped me the most?"  
"What?"  
"Learning to say finally say goodbye to the person I was before fatherhood. When you become a father, Lightning, it's no longer about you and your wife. It's about your wife and your child, and you providing for them, and helping them, and supporting them. Saying goodbye to any selfishness you may have in you, and deciding to live out of love for the two of them. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Dad." Lightning said  
"Good."  
"Dad?"  
"Yes, son?"  
"I hope I can be as good a father as you were." Lightning said to him.  
"Then I guess I did my job right." His father replied. "I love you, Son."  
"I love you too, Dad. And thank you."  
"You're welcome. Goodbye."  
"Bye."  
Lightning hung up the phone, and walked up the stairs, feeling much happier and relieved than he had in months.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61- Mourning.

The next morning, Lightning woke up in a great mood. Unfortunately that mood was dampened when he noticed that Sally was not laying beside him. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, where he found her kneeling beside the toilet. Lightning walked up behind her, held up her hair with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. Ten minutes later, Sally stood up and wrapped her arms around him.  
"You alright?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
She nodded. "Probably." She said, smiling then laying her head on his shoulder. "I just don't understand how I can be a week from eight months pregnant and STILL have morning sickness." She sighed. "Okay. I'm good. Let's go get up Sean and Lily." Lightning kissed her forehead and they headed toward the tiny guest room where'd they'd set up two beds the night before. As expected, Sean and Lily were still asleep. Lightning looked at sally and mouthed, "Get up, get up, it's Christmas! Get up!"  
Sally laughed, then walked over to her brother and shook his shoulder gently. His black hair was a mess, his covers were spread diagonally over the bed, and one of his legs was hanging over the side.  
"Sean." She said, softly. "Sean. Get up. You've got to get to work."  
No response.  
"Sean, get up." Lily said, after she had been woken up by Lightning.  
Sean sat up immediately upon hearing her voice.  
"I'm up." He said with a smile, and jumping out of bed. Lightning and Sally stood to leave.  
"Come on, you two." Sally said, shutting the door.  
Sean came over and sat on Lily's bed. They just sat there smiling at each other, until Sean broke the silence. "Are you working at the cozy cone again this summer?" He asked.  
Lily nodded. "At the cozy cone, and also at Flo's once a week. How bout you?"  
"Cozy cone and Lightning's HQ." He replied. Lily smiled and hugged him.  
"I missed you." She said.  
He smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too." He said. "Now why don't we go find some breakfast?"

That afternoon, Lightning and Sally went to go see Mater and Holley at the hospital.  
They went up to room 231 as directed, knocked softly, and went in.  
Holley was asleep in the bed, and Mater sat in a chair beside her, holding a little pink bundle.  
"Hey, Mater." Lightning said softly. "How does it feel to be a daddy?"  
Mater smiled his biggest smile. "Purty good." He replied. He leaned the baby towards them and pulled the blanket down from over it's face. "This here's Sarah Elise Tow-Shiftwell."  
the baby had Mater's eyes and face shape, but Holley's dark brown curls.  
"Aww." Sally said. "She's adorable."  
Mater smiled."Well, this young'n gets her good looks from her momma." He said, stroking the baby's hair.  
"Would'ja like to hold her?"  
Sally nodded and Mater gently passed the baby to her. Sarah closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
"What time was she born?" Sally asked, gently rocking back and forth.  
"She done was born at 5:41 this mornin'."  
Mater replied. "Lightnin'?"  
Lightning looked up.  
"Do ya wanna hold her?" Mater asked, smiling.  
Lightning hesitated, thinking of what had happened when he'd held Chase.  
Well, maybe this time would be different.  
"Sure, Mater." Lightning gently took the baby from Sally.  
"Support her head." Sally reminded. Lightning re-adjusted how he held Sarah and she fell asleep after looking up at him a minute.  
"She done likes her uncle Lightnin'." Mater said. Lightning looked back down at the baby. Sally was right, this kid was adorable. The baby started to fuss.  
"Oh great." Lightning said. "Now I've done it."  
Upon hearing the baby cry, Holley stirred and woke up.  
Mater stood and took the baby from Lightning. "It's just time fer her to eat, Bud." He said, handing the baby to Holley. "It ain't yo fault."  
Lightning and Sally chatted with them for a few more minutes, then left so Holley could have privacy feeding the baby. They got in the car and drove towards their house.  
"I did it again." Lightning said. "I made another kid cry."  
Sally looked at him sympathetically "Mater said that she was just hungry." Sally assured him. "There was nothing you could have done about that."  
Lightning sighed. "I suppose." He said. " Do...do you think that Eric will like me?" Sally reached over and took his hand."Eric will love you, because it's impossible not to." Sally said.  
Lightning squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Sal."

Around four that afternoon, Sean went to go check up on Lily at the cozy cone. He walked towards it, thinking about the town. He loved this town. It was like one big family. Doc was like a father figure to everyone. Always kind and gentle. Flo and Alice were both motherly types. Always willing to give advice or a hug. Mater...well Mater was like the goofy brother to everyone. Everyone was just so nice. And welcoming. Sean reached the cozy cone office and stepped inside.  
"Hey, Baby." He said, closing the door behind him and hearing the jingling of the bells. He turned and saw Lily on the phone, tears falling, and her face red from crying.  
He rushed over to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, panicked.  
Lily held up her finger. "Okay, Mom." She was saying. "I will... I love you too."  
She hung up the phone and burst into tears.  
Sean, bewildered, put his arm around her.  
"Lily, what's wrong?"  
Lily stood up. "I have to find Lightning!" She said through her sobs. "Sean, I've got to go find Lightning!"  
"Okay." Sean said. "Here." He put his arm around her and let her lean on him as they hurried to Lightning and Sally's house.  
"What's going on?" Sean asked gently. Lily took deep breaths.  
"It's Dad." She explained. "He's..he's...dead."

Lightning and Sally sat on the sofa, cuddling. Sally was half sitting, half laying on Lightning, and her stomach was pressed against his. Lightning laughed softly as he ran his fingers through Sally's wavy black hair.  
"This kid is kicking." He said, feeling the thumping.  
Sally laughed. "Believe me, I know." She said. Lightning bent and put his ear against her stomach.  
"I can hear the heartbeat." He said.  
Sally smiled and put her hands in his hair.  
"Just think." She said. "In a few weeks we'll get to hold him."  
"Yeah." Lightning said, stroking her fingers. He kissed her stomach, then leaned up and kissed her lips.  
"I love you, Stickers." She said, after she pulled away.  
"I love you too, my little Foo Foo Shnickens." He replied.  
Sally's mouth dropped. "Where the did you come up with THAT!" She asked, causing Lightning to laugh.  
"You always call me Stickers." He said. "I had to come up with a name for you, and that's just what came to me."  
Sally shook her head.  
"Well I sure as heck don't want to be called 'Foo Foo Shnickens'. Or whatever crap that was." Sally said, annoyed. Lightning smiled slyly. "Okay, Cuddle muffin."  
"Lightning!" Sally yelled.  
He laughed. Sally hated pet names.  
Just then, they heard the door open and Sean and Lily ran into the living room. Lily was sobbing. Lightning stood up and put his arms around her.  
"What's going on, Lily?" He asked, concerned.  
Lily tried to control her sobs. "It's..it's..Dad." She managed, then burst into a fresh set of tears. Sally put her arms around the younger girl. Lightning, hearing her say 'it's dad' began to feel fear creeping into his heart. Sally got Lily calmed down enough to talk, and Lily tried to explain.  
"Dad...Dad died." She managed. Lightning and Sally were both shocked.  
"How?" Lightning asked, dismayed. "I just talked to him on the phone last night and he was fine."  
Lily shook her head. "He always had cardio and pulmonary problems," She started.  
"And...he had a heart attack this morning. It was...too severe, and the paramedics couldn't get there in time."  
Lightning, Lily, Sally, and Sean all began tearing up.  
Lily took another deep breath so she could finish.  
"The funeral is day after tomorrow...and mom said that she knew Sally was really close to having the baby, but...she wants you to come, Lightning." Lily began to cry again.  
Sally put a hand on Lightning's arm. "I can still travel, Lightning." She said. "I'm not THAT pregnant."  
Lightning nodded and stood up. Sally could see the tears in his eyes.  
"Excuse me." He said, before turning and walking upstairs.  
Lily was still softly crying. Sally pulled her into a hug.  
"Shhh." She comforted. "Just let it out, Honey." Sean also put an arm around Lily.  
Sally went to go check on Lightning. She opened the door to their room after knocking softly. Lightning sat on the bed, crying. Sally walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. And Lightning was glad for the comfort.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62- Saying Goodbye.

Lily and Lightning both cried themselves to sleep that night. This was a huge loss to them. It was fortunate though that they got sleep, considering they were all except Sean headed to Florida the next morning. Sally had made arrangements for him to stay with Flo during her and Lightning's absence. Sally woke up at six the next morning. It was still dark outside. She turned to snuggle next to Lightning, and saw that he was crying in his sleep.  
"Lightning?" Sally said, setting an arm on his shoulder. "Lightning, Sweetheart. Wake up."  
Lightning's eyes shot open and he grabbed Sally's wrist.  
"Hey! Hey. Easy." Sally said, trying to calm him. "Shhh. It's just me."  
Lightning, snapped back into reality, released his grip on Sally's wrist and closed his eyes tightly.  
"Sorry, Sal." He said, shaking his head."Bad dream."  
Sally intertwined her fingers with his.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, sympathy in her tone.  
He nodded and turned his head, but Sally had already seen the tears gathering in his eyes.  
"Lightning,...Honey." Sally started, but she couldn't find the words. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and tried to manage a smile.  
"I'll be fine." He said in a strained voice. Sally kissed him. "If..." Sally started. "If you want to talk about it, then...I'll listen. Okay?"  
"Okay." Lightning said. "Thanks, Sweetheart."

They were in the car that afternoon, halfway to Florida. Lily was asleep in the backseat and Sally sat up in front, one of her hands holding one of Lightning's.  
"You want me to drive?" Sally asked.  
He shook his head."I'm good, and not being mean or anything, you couldn't fit behind the wheel." Lightning replied.  
Sally smiled. "I suppose that's true." She said. Sally closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Lightning thought she was asleep until she cried out in pain and squeezed his hand.  
He looked over at her with concern. She was breathing heavily and had one hand on her stomach.  
"Sal?" He asked. "You alright?" She slowly nodded.  
"I think so." She said. "Just...false contractions again." Sally shifted in her seat and tried to get a more comfortable position. Lightning reached over and rubbed her shoulder. He hated seeing her in pain, and that had been a lot lately. Alice said that what she was going through was completely normal, but Lightning was still concerned for Sally.

That night, they arrived at the house. The door was opened by Lillian, who looked like she had been crying. She smiled though when she saw her children. (she had come to think of Sally as a third daughter.) She embraced them all, then Sally stepped forward and gave her another hug. "I'm so sorry." She said to her mother in-law. Lillian smiled and returned the hug.  
"Thank you, Dear." She said.  
Lillian invited them in and they chatted for a few minutes before they headed upstairs to go to bed.  
"Are you feeling alright, Sally?" Lillian asked, sitting beside her on the sofa. "You didn't have to make this trip if you didn't want to."  
Sally smiled. "I'm fine. And I wanted to see you all again."  
Lightning, who was sitting beside Lily, sighed.  
They were silent for a minute, then Logan came downstairs and greeted them. He clapped Lightning on the back and sat beside Sally.  
He put an arm around her and rubbed her very pregnant stomach. "How's the squirt doing?" He asked her.  
She smiled a half smile. "He's very...active."  
"Lightning was too." Lillian said with a smile.  
A little while later, they all went to bed.

The next morning they were preparing to go to the funeral. Lightning was once again struggling with his tie. Sally, who had dressed in a black skirt and white blouse with a black shawl, walked to him and straightened it for him. She had to reach out and do it at arms length, because her stomach was so huge. He looked down into her bright green eyes and she looked up into his piercing blue eyes. They held such a sad look. Sally thought.  
"You okay?" Sally asked softly.  
Lightning managed a small half smile. "I'm alright." He said, taking her hand. He set his hand onto her stomach, and she set her's on top of his. The baby was kicking. Lightning smiled a little and kissed Sally's forehead.  
An hour later, they were at the funeral home. Set on a table were some objects as a memorial to John Robert McQueen. There were pictures from his and Lillian's wedding. Several pictures of him with his children. There was one thing that caught Sally's eye. A yellowed child's drawing of a house with the sun shining above it. At the top it read, "Because I am your sunshine. I love you dad." At the bottom of the page it was signed "Lightning". Sally decided though that now was not the time to ask what it was. The funeral lasted about an hour. Lightning and Sally both ended up tearing and crying softly. After they buried Lightning's father and the crowds had mostly dispersed, Lightning took one last look at the grave. The headstone read, "John Robert McQueen. Beloved husband, Father, Grandfather, Friend. Rest In Peace."  
Lightning looked long at the inscription before saying goodbye.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63- False Alarms.

Two weeks later, things had mostly gone back to normal. It was a quiet day in town, and Sally (eight and a half months pregnant) And Lightning were sitting and talking at Flo's . The cafe was quieter than usual that day, so Sally and Lightning were taking this opportunity to make sure that all the plans were laid out.  
"Okay." Lightning said, counting on his fingers. "Tomorrow afternoon, we move into the new house. Day after that, we do the last minute baby shopping, and decorate the nursery. Then after that we're just playing the waiting game, right?"  
Sally nodded. "Yep. I think that's everything." She said.  
Lightning just stared at her, smiling.  
"What?" Sally asked, taking a sip of coke.  
"You're so pretty." He said, reaching across the table and taking her hand.  
She scoffed and gestured to her stomach.  
"Seriously?" She asked. "Look at me. I've definitely lost my slim figure, I've got swollen ankles, stretch marks, and I'm having a bad hair day."  
Lightning just smiled. "Sally, " He said. "I could care less about all that. You would be beautiful in my eyes if you had glasses, acne, braces, and freckles."  
"Thanks." Sally said, blushing.  
Flo walked up to them. "He's right honey," She said, setting a few napkins on their table. "You absolutely BLOOMED during your pregnancy."  
Sally rolled her eyes and put a hand on her stomach. "More like BALLOONED." She said. "I'm not kidding. With every day, I just feel bigger and bigger."  
Flo put a hand on Sally's shoulder.  
"Well it'll all be worth it in a few days." Flo said, sweetly.  
Lightning nodded. "Yeah, Sal." He said. " Alice said 'any day, now'."  
Sally sighed.  
"Yep." She said, setting a hand on her huge stomach. "Now we're just playing the waiting game."

That night, Sally and Lightning were sitting at the table, eating dinner. Sally had made celebratory cheesecake, saying that this was the last time she cooked before the baby was born. She told Lightning that from here on out it was frozen pizzas and instant oatmeal.  
"Sooo." Lightning started, taking a bite of cheesecake. "Eric McQueen."  
Sally nodded. "uh huh." Sally said. "Eric McQueen, the kid with no middle name." Lightning got a small smile.  
"What do you think of Joseph?" He asked. Sally shook her head. "I'm not too fond of that." She said. "How about Paul?"  
"No." Lightning said, grimacing. "But what about- what?"  
Sally smiled. "What about Robert?" She asked. "After his grandfather?"  
Lightning smiled. "Okay." He agreed. "Eric Robert McQueen it is."  
They just sat there smiling at each other. Lightning stood. "I'll be right back." He said, walking in the direction of the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, he gazed in the mirror. He looked so like his dad. Same blue eyes, same dark red hair. And to think, any day now he'd be a dad himself. He dried his hands and walked back to the dining room. He stopped in shock. There was in the floor, a broken plate, a glass which water had spilled out of, and food from the plate. Sally was doubled over and groaning in pain.  
"Lightning." She said slowly. "Start the car."  
"Are you sure that this is it?" He asked, trying not to freak out.  
Sally glared up at him.  
"Yes, I am sure!" She said angrily. "Don't ask stupid questions, just hurry and-" She was cut off as another contraction overcame her and she cried out in pain. Lightning ran outside and shoved the keys in the ignition of her Porsche, then ran upstairs to shove nessacary items into his and Sally's suitcases. Meanwhile downstairs, Sally was trying to stay calm. She moved to the sofa, trying to find a comfortable position. How am I supposed to get comfy when it feels like my insides are being wrung out like a towel? Sally thought, trying to breathe. She was mad at herself for accidentally breaking the plate. She had been headed towards the kitchen when she felt the pain, and it was so severe that she dropped all the dishes she was carrying. Lightning came back into the room just then and he walked over to Sally.  
"I got the suitcases into the car, and it's ready." He said, sitting next to her.  
He took one of her hands. "How are you doing?" He asked, gently rubbing her back.  
"I'm okay." She said, squeezing his hand.  
"You think we should head to the hospital?" He asked her.  
She nodded. Lightning hesitated.  
"You need me to carry you?" He asked. Sally smiled a little. "That'd be good." She said, trying to stay calm, as she could feel another contraction coming on. "But maybe wait a minute." She added. Lightning nodded.  
"Anything I can do?" He asked, trying to find some way he could relieve his wife's pain.  
"Just stay here with me." She replied, breathing hard.  
He kissed her forehead.  
"I'm not planning on leaving." Lightning agreed, holding her hand. Ten minutes later, they were in the car, headed towards the hospital. Once they arrived, Lightning helped Sally inside and they walked up to the emergency room front desk.  
"Can you help my wife?" Lightning asked the receptionist on duty. "She's in labor."

It was 9:45. Lightning was sitting on a bench in the hallway of the maternity ward, staring at door 372. Sally was in there. A nurse had taken her in there twenty minutes ago, and told Lightning to get out while they did some exams. Doc and Alice walked up just then.  
"Hey." Lightning greeted as Doc sat beside him.  
"Hey." Alice said. "How's she doing?" Lightning shrugged. "They won't let me in there, and said that until you had seen her, I wasn't allowed back in." Lightning explained.  
Alice chuckled. "Well then, I'll go check on her." She said, walking through the forbidden doors.  
"How are you holding up?" Doc asked. Lightning took a deep breath. "I'm okay." He said. "I just hate seeing Sally in this kind of pain, when there's nothing I can do."  
Doc patted Lightning's shoulder. "I know the feeling."  
And lightning realized that that was true. Twenty minutes later, Alice came out of the room. Lightning stood up.  
"Well?" He asked, panicked.  
"False alarm." Alice replied. "Just a major false alarm."  
Lightning sighed. Disappointment and relief.  
"Can I see her?" He asked.  
"She's nearly asleep." Alice said. "But, she probably should go home and rest, so if you want to do that, y'all are free to go." Alice and Doc headed back to work and Lightning entered Sally's room. Sally lay in a bed, free of all monitors, and she looked exhausted.  
"Hey." She greeted him. He smiled and took her hand.  
"Hey." He replied. "Why don't we head home?" he suggested. And Sally agreed, fervently.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64- Shopping!

The next day, Sally and Lightning were unpacking boxes at their new house. They'd been there working on it since that morning. It was a hot day, and Lightning was making sure that Sally didn't do too much.  
After they were finished, they collapsed onto their new sofa in the red and brown living room.  
"There." Sally said through a relieved sigh. "The last box is unpacked."  
"Thank goodness." Lightning said, exhausted from moving beds upstairs, and freezers through back doors, and relived because he was done. At five that night, everything was decorated, and they were moved in. They sat at Flo's that night, eating dinner. Sally sighed.  
"Are you okay, my lovely?" Lightning asked, hearing the sadness in her tone.  
She looked up at him. "I'm sorry about last night." She said, taking his hand.  
He shook his head.  
"Not your fault, and nothing you coulda, woulda, shoulda, done different." He replied. "I thought that you handled it pretty well, actually."  
Sally managed a small smile. "Thanks." Chick and Maria walked up just then, Maria holding Chase.  
"Mind if we sit here?" Maria asked. Lightning shook his head.  
"Sure. Go ahead." Sally said, moving next to Lightning so that Maria and Chick could sit across from them. Maria put a bib on Chase who kept saying " Dadadadadadada!"  
Maria looked at Sally who was laughing.  
"Yeah." Maria said. "Give you two guesses who his favorite parent is tonight."  
Chick smiled proudly.  
After they had finished dinner, they stood to leave. Chase had fallen asleep in Sally's arms.  
"So, Sally," Chick started, "No offense or anything, but when are you due? You look like you're about to pop."  
Sally tried to maintain her temper. Self control. She repeated in her head.  
"Any day now." Lightning answered for her. Sally looked at him gratefully. They said their goodbyes, then headed for home.

They were getting ready for bed.  
"So." Lightning said as he put on his pajamas. "You 'look like you're going to pop' according to Chick."  
Sally gave him the warning look. He held up his hands in defense.  
"You should know not to mess with me." Sally said, climbing into bed next to him. Lightning put his hand on her stomach to see if he could feel the baby kicking. Nothing. He moved his hand around, trying to find it, accidentally tickling Sally in the process. She let out a high pitched shriek.  
"Don't do that, Lightning!" She demanded. He laughed. "Whoops." He said. "I just want to feel him kick."  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Give me your hand." She said. He placed his hand into hers and she placed it near the top of her stomach. Lightning could feel the thumping of the baby's foot against Sally's skin. He kissed her stomach, then looked back up at her. She was nearly asleep.  
"Any day now." He whispered, before turning off the lights.

The next day was June 9th. Today was the day that they finished all the last minute baby shopping. They decided to shop at large baby store in Phoenix.  
"You ready?" Sally asked, stepping out of the car and grabbing her purse.  
Lightning shut the drivers side door.  
"Yeah I'm ready, are you?" He asked.  
Sally sighed. "This heat may kill me by the time we get home, but, oh well."  
They walked into the baby store. 'The Stork Shop' to be exact.  
Sally looked at her list.  
"Okay, first thing on here is diapers." She said.  
Lightning was confused. "Didn't we get like, ten packages of the things at the shower?" He asked as he grabbed a cart and followed Sally.  
"Yeah, we did, but those won't last more than two weeks." She explained. After they retrieved the diapers, Sally turned back to the list.  
"Baby bottles, formula, and bottle liners." She said turning towards that isle. She walked down to the end where they had the bottle pieces and such, then she realized that Lightning wasn't following her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked Lightning, who was still standing at the isle entrance.  
"I...uh...well, you see...I really don't want to walk down this...particular...isle." He said, nervously. Sally was confused, before she realized what he meant. There were items for nursing mothers also.  
She rolled her eyes, then looked back at the list.  
"Well, then you go find blankets and sheets that will match the nursery."  
She told him. "I'll finish here, find the next thing, then come find you."  
Lightning hesitated. "I'll stay and help, Sally." He said, not wanting to leave her alone.  
She gave him a look. "Do you really want to help me choose a maternity bra?" Lightning's face went red. "I'll pass." He said, then walked off. "find blankets and sheets, blankets and sheets..."  
Sally rolled her eyes again. She had married a total dork.

Later, Sally went and found Lightning, not in the sheets isle. He was pushing the buttons on a stuffed ABC octopus in the the baby toy isle. He seemed completely absorbed with what he was doing.  
"Having fun?" Sally asked, startling Lightning.  
He smiled sheepishly. "What?" He asked in defense. "It's cute."  
Sally giggled. "What's it do?"  
Lightning set the toy down. "Heck if I know." He said, then followed her.  
The last thing on Sally's list were baby bed comforter, blankets, and dust ruffle set. They made their way to the opposite end of the store to find these.  
"Which color?" Sally asked. "Blue or red? Either one will go with the nursery."  
"How about red?" Lightning suggested. "I mean that's the color of most of his other stuff."  
Sally smiled and took the blanket sets.  
"Alrighty. Let's go check out." She said. They got to the checkout. And the total cost was $341.67.  
"Holy..." Lightning exclaimed. He pulled out his credit card.  
Thank the Lord for these.  
Sally and him got out to the parking lot. The heat was sweltering. After a lot of frustration and swearing, they finally got the car loaded. When they climbed in, Lightning noticed Sally breathing hard.  
"You alright, Sweetie?" He asked, seeing a tiny look of pain on her face.  
She nodded. "It's nothing." She said, trying to be convincing.  
Lightning gave her a suspicious look. "Really?"  
She nodded again. He figured that she knew what she was talking about, so he stuck the keys in the ignition. And the car wouldn't start. He tried three more times. Nothing.  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" He shouted. Sally sighed. "Let's call Mater."

Sally and Lightning were sitting in the back seat of Mater's tow truck. He had came and picked them up after the Porsche had broke down. They were nearly back to Radiator Springs. Lightning had noticed that every ten-fifteen minutes or so, Sally would adjust her position or start breathing harder than usual. When she did it the third time, he took her hand.  
"Sally? Are you okay?" He asked. She opened her mouth to reply, but found herself groaning in pain instead.  
"I think we should stop at the hospital, Light." She said after she regained her breath.  
Lightning leaned forward to tell Mater to drop them at the hospital, then drop the car at the house. Lightning squeezed Sally's hand, and she squeezed it back, harder, and Lightning saw her bite her lip to keep from crying out.  
"Shhh." He murmured in her ear. "We'll be there soon. Just hang in there." Sally nodded and leaned against him. They arrived at the hospital.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65- Feeling Better.

Three hours later, Sally was released from the hospital. Another false alarm. They were on the drive home, and Sally was very quiet. Lightning looked over and saw a tear slide down her cheek. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it away.  
"Don't touch me!" She snapped.  
Lightning pulled his hand away and put it on the wheel as he turned into their driveway. Lightning walked to the passenger side door and opened it for Sally. She got out and walked inside without a word. Lightning followed at a slower pace. Once he shut the door, he found Sean and Lily staring wide eyed towards the staircase.  
"What's going on?" Lightning asked them.  
"Sally is cranky." Sean said bluntly. Lightning put a hand on his shoulder. "I know." He said to Sean. "But she's had a long day."  
He went upstairs after Sally and found her crying in their room. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Sal?" He started. "What's wrong, Baby?"  
Sally turned on him with a angry look. "Don't call me that!" She snarled. "I don't care what you call me, but don't you dare call me 'BABY'!"  
He put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away.  
"Sally." He said calmly. "You need to calm down."  
Sally tried to say something, but choked on a sob.  
He held her close, ignoring her trying to pull away. After a minute of fighting him, she gave up and leaned onto him as she cried her heart out. All the emotions that she had tried to hold in these last nine months finally spilled out in an emotional waterfall. Lightning just held her. Rubbing her back, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead.  
"Shhh." He whispered. "It'll be alright." Sally took deep breaths and was finally calmed down enough to talk. "I feel so stupid!" She said.  
Lightning was confused. "Why?"  
Sally took another deep breath. "Actually believing that these dang false alarms are really labor." She said in a strained voice. " Going to the hospital, just to be told " Not tonight, go home". I don't know how much longer I can handle this, Light."  
More tears began to fall down her face. " I can't breathe, I can't eat, I can't sleep, everyone thinks I'm fat, and unfortunately I have to agree, I can't walk because it hurts my already sore back and feet, and truth be told, I just want this baby out! And I'm scared to death of the delivery and that the baby won't make it." Sally tried hard, but couldn't hold the tears back.  
Lightning held her as she cried for another minute.  
"Sally, Sweetheart," He started. "What would make you feel better?"  
She shook her head as she laid down on her pillow. "I don't want anything." She replied, closing her eyes.  
Lightning stood. "I'll be back." He said before heading downstairs.  
He returned a few minutes later with another pillow and cold washcloth.  
He sat down beside Sally and helped her prop up on the pillows, then he pressed the cold washcloth to her forehead.  
"Thank you, Stickers." She said weakly.  
He leaned close. "Your welcome, Foo Foo Shnickens." He whispered.  
Sally groaned."Oh, Good Lord, don't start that crap again." She said through a laugh.  
"Got you to smile." He said happily.  
Sally leaned against him. "Thank you." She said again. "I love you, stickers."

The next morning when Sally got out of bed, she realized that she could deeply inhale again. She also noticed a heavy pressure in her lower stomach. She walked downstairs and sat on the sofa beside Lightning who was holding a cup of coffee.  
"The baby dropped." Sally said.  
Lightning nearly spewed his coffee. "What!" He asked, fearing the worst. Sally smiled. Perfect reaction. "The baby dropped." She said again. "He moved farther down in my stomach and is in the position for birth."  
Lightning still looked bewildered. "Good?" He said. "What am I supposed to say to that?"  
Sally shook her head. "Forget it."

That night, Sally and Lightning walked into Flo's for dinner.  
Upon entering, Mater shouted to them.  
"Holy shoot!" He exclaimed. "Miss Sally! You is HUGE! Ain't you done had dat baby YET!"  
all eyes turned to Sally, and she noticed a few people snickering at Mater's remark. Sally red-faced, sank down beside Lightning, who was shooting Mater a disapproving look.  
Flo walked up to them. "Can I take your order, Honeys?" She asked.  
Lightning ordered dinner, and Sally, who was beginning to feel less hungry, ordered a simple soft pretzel with an ice water.  
A few minutes later, Chick and Maria entered the cafe. They approached Sally and lightning.  
"Good grief, Sal!" Chick exclaimed. "You're absolutely HUGE! Haven't you had that baby yet!"  
The cafe erupted into laughs because Mater had just asked that.  
Sally glared at him.  
"Shut up!" She said angrily. "If I'm still this huge, then No, I have not had the baby yet!"  
Chick backed up. "Someone's cranky tonight." He said, not meaning any real harm, but Sally took offense.  
Her eyes welled up with tears and she stood, then went to the women's room. Lightning glared at Chick. "Nice job."  
Maria elbowed Chick, hard. "Be nice!" She hissed. She handed Chase to him, then went after Sally. She opened the door to see Sally standing at the sink, putting cold water on her face. Maria put a hand on her twin's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry about that, Sal." Maria said. "I guess Chick just needs to realize when to shut up."  
Sally sighed. "I'm really starting to hate pregnancy."  
Maria nodded. "I know the feeling." She said.  
Sally sighed again, and tears filled her eyes. Sally stamped her foot in frustration. "And these stupid hormones are KILLING me!" She said, as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm not even upset and I'm crying!"  
Maria put an arm around her twin. "Just a few more days, Sal." She said. "Just keep hanging in there."

June 11th.

Lightning smiled when he woke up that morning. Sally, nine months pregnant, was asleep beside him, but it appeared that she was dreaming. She kept smiling. Must be a good dream. She deserved a good dream. Everyone had been making careless, but then seeming mean, comments and such like Mater and Chick had the other night. Besides that, Sally hurt all over. Back, legs, knees, headache, etc. And she was bored. Everything was ready, and they were just waiting now.  
"What you thinking about, Stickers?" Sally, now awake asked. He saw she was awake and bent to kiss her.  
"I was thinking about you." He replied. Sally kissed him again. "What were you thinking?" She asked.  
He smiled and kissed her once more, this time longer. When he pulled away he smiled."Just about you in general. Hey, when mom calls later, I need to talk to her."  
Lightning's mother had called Sally every day for the last week, wondering if she had had the baby yet. It was beginning to annoy Sally.  
"Sure." Sally said, standing up. "But I was going to remind you, I have an appointment later." Lightning nodded.  
She did have an appointment later. The last one (hopefully) before the baby was born.

Only a few left! Please review!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66- Couple's Night.

That afternoon, Sally and Lightning went for Sally's final appointment. Sally leaned back against Lightning while Alice set up the ultrasound. She took a deep breath and tried not to get all tensed up. Leaning back against Lightning's warm chest was calming. He held Sally's hand and tried desperately not to laugh when Sally shivered from the coldness of the gel.  
"Why is that so darn cold!?" She asked alice.  
Alice smiled. "We keep it refrigerated." She explained.  
Sally was exasperated. "What the heck for?" She asked, causing Lightning to laugh.  
She glared at him.  
"Sorry." He said meekly. "Couldn't help it." Sally rolled her eyes.  
Alice started the ultrasound and looked up at the screen.  
"Awwww!" Alice exclaimed. "Look at that." they could see the baby almost perfectly, and that's when they noticed what Alice was looking at. Eric had thick hair, and a lot of it. It was floating and swishing around in the water.  
"Oh!" Sally exclaimed. "He has his daddy's thick hair!" She leaned up and gave Lightning a kiss. After Alice printed out the pictures and brought them to them, Lightning looked up.  
"Are we free to go?" He asked, beginning to become uncomfortable in the OB's office. Especially in this room, where on the walls there were posters illustrating the birthing process.  
Alice shook her head.  
"Sorry, we still have to run a few tests."  
She replied. "Lightning, scoot." She opened the door and gestured for him to leave.  
"Fine." He said in mock offense. "I know when I'm not wanted."  
Sally face palmed.  
"Well, yeah actually you're not wanted right now." Alice said. "You probably don't want to, now correct me if I'm wrong, be present while I check to see how dilated Sally is."  
Lightning looked bewildered. "What?" He asked. Sally groaned.  
"Check to see how much the birth canal has opened." Alice said, trying to explain to the undereducated. Lightning felt his cheeks burning. Which, at this point, wasn't such an unfamiliar feeling.  
"I'll just step out." He said, closing the door behind him.  
"Gosh!" Sally said. "He is just clueless!"  
Alice laughed. "Husbands will be known to do that." She explained. "Alright, let's do that test."

Twenty minutes later, Lightning assumed it was safe to reenter the exam room. He assumed wrong. Needless to say, he was yelled at.

After Lightning was assured that it was okay to come in, he entered and intertwined his fingers with Sally's.  
He looked to Alice.  
"Well?" He asked.  
Alice gave a half smile. "Alright, the results are in, but here's Whats going on." She started. "She's only 1% dilated, but that's fine since she's only a day till shes due. Once labor starts then she'll go through it until she's 10%. Once Sally hits ten percent, then the baby can, well, be born. Make sense?"  
Sally and Lightning both nodded.  
"Alright, then you're free to go." Alice said with a wink. "But, Sally, if you have any concerns, think you're going into labor, or just don't feel okay, give me a call. Oh. And when you do go into labor, I want you to get either here or to your house, whichever is closer. Then I'll check whats going on, but the reason for this is that i think your blood pressure is a little high, and the baby is in a weird position. If you were to try to get to someplace, you'd risk putting the baby and yourself in danger. Make sense?"  
They both nodded. Alice left and Sally and Lightning decided to go home.

That afternoon, upon arriving at the house, Sally and Lightning were met by the telephone ringing. Sally sighed set her purse down, and picked it up.  
"Hello?" She said.  
Lillian's voice came through."Hello, Darling." She said in a sympathetic voice. "How are you feeling?"  
"Just fine, Mom." Sally replied with an eye roll. "I just went to the doctor, and I'm still completely fine, and this baby isn't going anywhere." Sally replied. "Hey, um, Lightning wants to talk to you."  
"Alright."  
Sally handed the phone to Lightning and he took it to another room. "Hey mom." Lightning greeted.  
Lillian smiled. "Hello dear. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, but I had a question." Lightning said.  
"Ask away." Lillian invited.  
Lightning took a deep breath. "Um, well, you see," Lightning stuttered. "I kind of, sort of, agreed to stay with Sally in the delivery room, and uh, I want to...encourage and help her while she's in labor, but...uh, I'm not really sure...how?"  
"Lightning, all you have to do is hold her hand, and tell her encouraging things. If she doesn't feel too bad about being touched, I found that when I went through labor that a back rub helped. But, all labors are different and you might get your hand bit off if you touch her." Lillian sighed. "You'll figure it out. The thing is that she's going to be in a lot of pain, and you will be what keeps her calm enough to keep going, alright?"  
"Okay. Thanks mom." Lightning said.  
"You're welcome. Goodbye."  
"Bye, Mom."  
Lightning hung up the phone and walked back to the living room.  
Sean stood up when he walked in. He had been sitting with Lily and Sally, feeling the baby kick.  
Sean walked over to Lightning. "Can I talk to you in private, please?"  
Lightning was slightly taken aback. "Sure, um...come with me."  
Together they walked to the dining room and sat down.  
Sean was shaky and sweating.  
"What'd you need to talk about, Sean?" Lightning asked.  
Sean took a deep breath. "I came to ask you if I can marry Lily." He said with confidence.  
Lightning was at first shocked, and then he felt honored. Since his father had passed, Sean felt as though Lightning was the protector of Lily. Lightning thought for a moment and tried to place himself in his father's shoes. What would he have said?  
"When, um, when are you planning on marrying her?" Lightning asked. He didn't ask anything like 'are you financially able', and 'do you have a car'. Sean had a job, a car, and technically his own house. He had been staying in Lightning's old house for the last few weeks.  
"I thought, well, since she just turned eighteen, I thought sometime in the next year or two." Sean said, still nervous.  
Lightning nodded in approval. "You are a very responsible young man, with a job and a house. I've seen that you respect Lily. And I'm sure that you would provide for her."  
Sean nodded. "Yes, Sir. I would."  
"You can marry her."  
Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" He said happily.  
"But-" Lightning cut in. "If you ever hurt or leave her, I will hunt you down faster than a car goes through turn three at martinsville. Are we clear?"  
Sean nodded. "Yes. Very clear. But I would never do that."  
Lightning smiled. "I know." He said. "Do you have a ring, and when are you proposing?"  
Sean smiled. "Yeah, I bought a ring a few days ago, and I thought I'd propose sometime pretty soon."

That night was couple's night at Flo's Cafe.  
Couple's night was a once a month event and basically what it was was karaoke for any guy/girl who wanted to sing something for their significant other, and it was followed up by free ice cream and coffee. It wasn't formal, but the guys usually wore ties and the girls got all dolled up.  
Lily wondered as she walked beside Sean, why he'd worn a suit? She wore a dark blue, sparkly, off the shoulders sundress, but he practically wore a tux. He smiled and held the cafe door open, and kissed her cheek as She walked past him.  
Inside, the neon lights were on, and the stage was spotlighted. Flo had had a small area built into the cafe that served as a 'stage' for couple's night or other events. She'd also had a small piano placed in the corner, considering that Mia, Alice, and herself all knew how to play. Mia was at the piano right now, playing a soft serenade.  
The entire town was there. All the tables and benches had been taken, and a few were even set up outside. There were some folding chairs and tables also placed around the cafe.  
Sally, Lightning, Sean, and Lily all took a bench near the back.  
Flo stepped up to the microphone.  
"Alright y'all! Let's get started."  
There were cheers.  
"Okay." Flo said. "Who's up first?"  
Lightning stood up. "I am, Flo."  
She smiled. "Okay. You get on up here and show us what you got."  
Lightning squeezed Sally's hand and walked up to the stage.  
He talked the microphone, but got a huge feedback screech, causing everyone to cover their ears.  
"DJ!" He shouted over to the teen running the sound system. He flipped a switch and the feedback stopped.  
"Okay." Lightning said, lifting the microphone to his mouth. "This song is for my beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife, Sally."  
Sally smiled at him, as the country music started.

"She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything

She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing

She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

[Chorus]  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday

She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother

She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me

Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me"

(All rights for 'She's Everything' go to Brad Paisley.)

There were claps and cheers, and when Lightning walked back to the bench, Sally gave him a huge kiss.  
Flo smiled as she walked back to the stage.  
"That was a great way to start the night." She said happily. "Who's up?"  
Chick and Maria walked smiling up to the stage and began their duet.

We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move

Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand

So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle

When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love that we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?

(All rights for 'Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not' go to Thompson Square.)

Maria ran up to him after he set the microphone down, and kissed him right there in front of everyone. "Yes." She said.  
There were laughs and 'awwws' and the couple left the stage.  
Next Doc and Alice walked up to the microphone together.

"One look in your eyes and there I see  
Just what you mean to me  
Here in my heart I believe  
Your love is all I'll ever need  
Holdin' you close through the night  
I need you, yeah

I look in your eyes and there I see  
What happiness really means  
The love that we share makes life so sweet  
Together we'll always be  
This pledge of love feels so right  
And, oh, I need you

Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey  
Your love is all (I need) I need

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothin' can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you

Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
Your love is all I need

(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now  
I believe (I believe in love), I believe  
(Starting here) I'm starting right here  
(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love  
So I'm glad to take the vow

Here and now, oh  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now, yeah  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
Your love is all I need

(All rights for 'Here and Now' go to Luther Vandross.)

Flo approached the microphone again.  
"Okay, I think we have time for one more song, and this one has been reserved by Sean Carrera."  
Lily looked at Sean in surprise, but he kissed her cheek then walked to the stage, bringing Lily with him. He had her stand near the front.  
"Lily," He started, "I heard this song last week, and I thought of us."

I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real.

By the way my heart starts pounding  
When I look into your eyes  
I might look a little silly  
Standing with my arms stretched open wide.

I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen… this big  
No-one's ever dreamed… this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big

I'll love you to the moon and back  
I'll love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
And higher than the pines.

Cause girl, you do something to me  
Deep down in my heart  
I know I look a little crazy  
Standing with my arms stretched all apart.

I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen… this big  
No-one's ever dreamed… this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big

So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
I love you this big  
And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
If I could, I would

I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen… this big  
No-one's ever dreamed… this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try

I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen… this big  
No-one's ever dreamed… this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big

(All rights for 'I Love You This Big' go to Scotty Macreery.)

After the song ended, Sean walked up to Lily.  
"I love you." He said.  
She smiled. "I love you too."  
Then everyone gasped at what Sean did next.  
He got down on one knee. "Lily. I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you. It breaks my heart when we're not together in the same room. You're the light to my days, and the star to my nights. Every time you walk away after a conversation it's all I can do not to break down. You make me happy. I didn't know what I was missing before I met you. I want to spend  
the rest of my life with you. Lily Jane McQueen, will you marry me?" Sean held out an open box with a simple diamond ring shining inside.  
Lily had tears streaming down her face. She nodded. "Yes. A thousand times, yes."  
Sean slid the ring onto her finger, and the entire cafe erupted into cheers and claps.

Sally leaned against Lightning as they both ate their ice cream.  
the crowd was gone, and it was down to Doc, Alice, Maria, Chick, Flo, Tia, Mia, Sally, Lightning, Sean and Lily.  
Sally looked up at Lightning.  
"Light?" She said so softly he almost couldn't hear her.  
He absentmindedly stroked her fingers. "Yeah, baby?"  
"Can we head home?"  
He looked at her, instantly alert. "Are you okay?"  
She shook her head and closer her eyes, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm cramping." She said, once again softly.  
He stood and helped her up, and after bidding goodbye to the townsfolk, they went home.  
On the drive, Sally tried not to move. Her stomach hurt. It felt like plain old cramps, though, not contractions.  
She glanced at the clock. It was eight thirteen.  
They arrived home and Lightning walked to her side of the car and rested his arms on the open window, laying his head his arms.  
"How are you holding up, baby?" He asked, gently rubbing her arm.  
She sighed. "I just want to go to bed." She whispered. He nodded and opened the car door.  
"Come here, Sweetheart." He whispered and picked her up, carrying her into the house.  
He carried her up the stairs and they sat on the bed.  
Sally looked at him and sighed.  
He took her hand. "I know, love."  
They were silent for about ten minutes, when Lightning realized something.  
"Oh, Crap!" He said. "I left my wallet at Flo's."  
He stood. "I'm going to go it, and I'll be back in twenty."  
Lightning left the room, And a few minutes later, Sally heard the door open and shut.  
She sighed as she leaned back against the pillows. It was quiet and peaceful. Sally decided to try to do something productive by brushing her teeth, do she stood up to do so.  
Suddenly she felt the sensation of something popping inside her stomach, and Sally felt something gush out of her. Her water had just broken!  
She was shocked and grabbed the side of the doorframe to hold herself up. Suddenly, the first contraction hit her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stand.  
Sally cried out in pain as she sank to the floor. Where was Lightning!?

Boom. Now what!?


	67. Chapter 67

WARNING: Graphic!

Chapter 67- Eric Robert McQueen.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stand.  
Sally cried out in pain as she sank to the floor.  
Where was Lightning?!

"Back so soon?" Doc asked Lightning as the rookie ran into the building.  
He smiled. "Yeah. I forgot my wallet."  
They had gotten all the extra tables and chairs moved out of the way, and all the spotlights were off. Lightning began looking around on tables and under benches. "Hey, where'd Alice go?"  
Doc looked up at him. "She had to go make a house call, about forty five minutes away."  
Lightning nodded and continued to look for his missing wallet.  
Doc looked over at Mia, who was trying not to laugh. "Should I tell him?" He asked her.  
She shook her head, causing her blonde hair with its pink highlights to swish back and forth.  
Lightning walked over to her and looked down at her.  
"Tell me what?" He asked, arms folded.  
She put her hands over her mouth and shook her head again.  
Behind him, Doc stood holding Lightning's wallet out in plain sight.  
Lightning didn't see it though. "Mia. Where is it?"  
Mia doubled over laughing.  
Lightning then turned around to see Doc smiling and holding up the wallet.

Sally set a hand on her stomach and tried not to scream. This hurt worse than any pain she'd ever felt. She was laying in the floor so she wouldn't fall. She curled on her side, beginning to cry. Lightning wasn't here, and she couldn't manage to get to the phone. Her cell was downstairs on the kitchen counter, and the house phone was placed in the downstairs hallway. She couldn't remember a thing that Alice had said about breathing technique.  
Sally groaned in pain.  
She had to get ahold of Lightning!

Lightning took the extra ice cream that Flo handed him and then he sat down beside Sean and Lily. Lily kept looking down at her engagement ring.  
"Do you like it?" Sean asked her, running a hand through her soft brown hair.  
She smiled and kissed him. "I love it."  
"So I take it you were surprised?" Lightning asked.  
She nodded and laid her head against Sean's shoulder.  
A few minutes later, Sean turned to Lily. "So are you going back to Lightning and Sally's, or do you want come over to my place and sleep with me?"  
Lightning gave them both a warning look. "You had better not go home and 'sleep with him', Lily Jane McQueen. I'm not ready to be an uncle again."  
Sean's face colored. "I didn't mean like that!" He said quickly. "I meant sleep with me, not SLEEP with me."  
Lightning continued to look at him.  
"Arrgh! Literal sleep, not...you know." Sean pressed.  
Lily face palmed.  
Ten minutes later, Lightning stood. "I'd better be headed home. I told Sally twenty minutes."  
And he left the cafe.

Lightning walked inside and shut the door behind him. Sally was probably already asleep. Lightning began to slowly climb the stairs, then he heard a scream.  
His heart nearly stopped. That was Sally's voice. He bolted up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
He was met with a terrible site. Sally lay curled up in the floor. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and both her hands were on her stomach.  
"Call Alice!" She said through her tears before moaning in pain.  
"You're in labor?" Lightning asked, trying not to panic.  
Sally, unable to talk for the pain of another contraction, nodded.  
Lightning lifted her and set her on the bed so she would be more comfortable, the he sat beside her and let her clutch his hand while he called Alice.  
"Hello?" Her voice said through the phone.  
Lightning looked back to Sally, who was struggling not to cry out. "Sally's in labor."

Alice finished taking Sally's blood pressure. "Yep. You're having it here." She said, standing up. "If we move you, it could be dangerous for you and the baby."  
Sally nodded in understanding. This was actually okay with her. Hospitals scared her.  
Lightning, on the other hand, was freaking out. Sally was about to have a baby...here?"  
She had told Sally to lay on her side, that way it would relieve some of the pressure that the baby was forcing on her spine.  
Alice stood. "I'll be right back." Alice said. "I'm going to go boil some water and make some more calls. Sally, just relax. When you feel the next contraction, just breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. Deep breaths, and just stay calm." Alice left the room.  
Lightning noticed that Sally was trembling all over.  
He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're shaking, babe." He told her softly.  
She leaned closer against him, burying her face into his chest. "I'm scared." She murmured.  
He stroked her hair. "You'll be fine, sweetie."

"How you doing, Sal?" Lightning asked, five minutes later.,  
Sally took a deep breath. "I'm alright." She murmured, Eyes closed. After a minute she looked up at Lightning with a pleading expression. "Can I lean on you?" She asked desperately.  
"Of course, sweetheart." He replied. He helped her sit up enough to lean heavily on him.  
"Thanks, Light." She said in a relieved voice.  
He rubbed her back. "Is that helping, love?" He asked.  
She sighed. "Yes." She answered. Suddenly she inhaled sharply and let out a whimper of pain. Tears filled her eyes.  
"Shhh." Lightning whispered. "Just keep breathing."  
She leaned up against Lightning during the next three contractions. After the third, a particularly painful one, Sally moved so she was laying on her back. She was breathing hard. Lightning gave her one of his hands and gently rubbed her stomach with the other.  
"Soon, Sally." He whispered. "Soon we'll be holding him."  
Sally smiled a little. She squeezed his hand gently. He squeezed back, then kissed her.  
Sally began breathing hard again. He expression became one of pain.  
"Breathe, Sally." Lightning whispered. "In and out. Just relax."  
Sally took a deep long breath in, and then slowly let it out. She continued to do this until the contraction ended, and then she laid back and closed her eyes.  
"Lightning, it hurts so bad!" she whimpered.  
He took her hand again. "I know, sweetheart. But soon it'll be over, and you'll be holding Eric. And I'm right here, okay? I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."  
Sally closed her eyes again and tried to relax.  
The door opened just then and Holley, Alice, Maria, and Flo walked in.  
"Middle of the night, ain't that what we all said?" Flo asked with a soft laugh. Lightning realized that it was nine-thirty. Sally moved onto her side, trying to lessen the pain of another contraction. Lightning gently Rubbed Sally's back until it ended. Sally breathed a sigh of relief. Alice sat on the bed next to her and put the stethoscope on Sally's stomach.  
"Okay." Alice said. " His Heart rate sounds good. You're 5% dilated, so you're halfway through." Sally nodded. "Now I need you to come with me into the bathroom and we'll get you into something comfier than your pajama pants." Sally followed Alice into the bathroom.  
Lightning went down to the kitchen to get a drink, and to his surprise he found Chick, Doc, and Mater sitting around the table. He sat down next to them.  
"Well?" Doc asked, putting a hand on Lightning's shoulder.  
"Well what?" Lightning asked.  
"How is she?"  
Lightning sighed. "She's in a lot of pain." He said.  
Doc looked at him. "Are you staying down here, or going up there?"  
Lightning sighed again. "I'm going back up. I need to stay with her." Lightning said, right as there was the sound of Sally crying out. Lightning stood up with an anxious look.  
He quickly walked upstairs and back into the room.  
Sally, now in a comfortable nightgown, was standing up and bent over the edge of the bed. Alice was applying pressure to Sally's lower back.  
"She needs to walk around." Alice said to Lightning. He took Sally's hand, and she leaned against him. He put one arm around her, and they slowly made their way down the long hallway. They walked from one wall to the other about three times before Sally started groaning in pain and doubling over.  
"Shhh." Lightning comforted. "You'll be alright. Just breathe. In and out. In and out."  
Lightning picked up Sally and carried her to the room where he gently set her on the bed, and helped her lie down on her back. The ladies were rushing around trying to gather the nessacary items, tools, and such.  
"Lightning?" Alice asked. "Where are the extra towels and sheets? We're gonna need em."  
"Hall closet." Lightning replied. He took Sally's hand, and she squeezed it.

"Ohh! Why is this so hard!?" Sally asked, tears in her eyes. It was one in the morning, and she was in hard labor.  
"They don't call it labor for nothing." Alice replied, lifting a sheet and placing it over Sally's lower half.  
Lightning was sitting behind her, and she leaned back onto him, closing her eyes.  
He gently rubbed her shoulder, then craned his head and kissed her cheek. "You doing okay, Sal?" He asked, but before she could reply, a contraction cut off her voice.  
Her face twisted in pain. "Do I look okay, You idiot!?" She yelled at Lightning.  
He took a deep breath, knowing that she was going to say stuff like that. It wasn't personal.  
"This is all your fault!" She yelled through clenched teeth, Her hands on her stomach and writhing in pain.  
Poor Lightning couldn't argue that it wasn't his fault.  
Sally closed her eyes again and leaned back onto him, the pain ended for a few moments. "Sorry." She said, panting heavily. "Don't take it personally."  
He rubbed her arm, gently. "It's fine. I won't."

An hour later, the contractions were three minutes apart and forty-five seconds long.  
Sally was slightly more relaxed because her body had finally adjusted to the pain. She was laying on her side, eyes closed tight and trying to breathe slowly.  
Lightning was downstairs, getting a bite to eat.  
Alice was sitting beside Sally and trying to keep her calm. She had a hot washcloth that she was pressing into Sally's lower back, slightly rubbing.  
Sally let out a small moan of pain.  
"Breathe." Alice reminded. "Just try to relax. This baby probably won't take much longer, And you're doing great."  
Sally nodded and took slow deep breaths in, then out.  
Maria was videoing the ordeal, But trying to stay back so that Sally didn't murder her.  
Flo was downstairs, and Holley was half-asleep in a bedroom chair.  
It was quiet.  
Lightning returned a minute later and helped Sally sit up enough so that he could get her a drink of water.  
He set the cup to the side and gently caressed Sally's stomach.  
"Soon, Sally." He whispered.  
She smiled and looked up at him. "Soon." She said, biting her lip and trying to compose a sentence rather than scream.  
Lightning saw her pained expression, and he took her hand.

3:45 am.  
Sally had been in labor for nearly seven hours. She was 9 1/2 % dilated. Her labor had intensified, and she was having terribly painful contractions every three minutes or so. It felt like she was being ripped apart.  
"Am I any closer?" Sally asked alice, pleadingly.  
Alice nodded. "It won't be much longer now." She said. Lightning moved so that he was sitting beside her. Sally was in tears from the pain. She was sweaty and frustrated too. Lightning felt her muscles stiffen as the force of another contraction hit her.  
"Lightning..." Sally started. "Aaaaahhhggg! This hurts!"  
Lightning reached over and pushed the hair off her forehead. "Just breathe, Sweetie. I've got you. Just relax."  
Holley was holding a cold cloth on Sally's head. Flo was rubbing Sally's shoulders. Alice was getting ready to, well, Deliver the baby.  
Sally, breathing hard, cried out again.  
"Shhh." Lightning said softly. "It'll be over soon, and then we'll have a beautiful baby on our hands."  
"I'm scared." Sally whimpered. Lightning took her hand.  
"It's okay." Lightning assured her. "I'm right here."  
Her being in pain hurt him. He hated the helpless feeling he was experiencing. Sally, his Sally, was scared and in pain, and he couldn't do a thing. He was near tears himself.  
"Okay, Sally." Alice said. "It's time to deliver the baby."  
Sally grasped Lightning's hand.  
"When I count to three, you just push as hard as you can, okay?" Alice said. Sally nodded and closed her eyes tight.  
"One, Two, Three. And push." Alice directed. Sally pushed with all her might, but to no avail. She was squeezing the crap out of Lightning's hand. After, she collapsed onto the pillows.  
"You're doing great, Sal." He encouraged, stroking her fingers. "Just keep trying."  
Through each push, Lightning held on to her, allowing her to practically crush his hand.  
He was becoming a little pale from the site, and it didn't help that alice was saying things like "Hand me a towel, Holley. I need to sop up some of this blood."  
An hour later Sally was still pushing. Finally, she was down to the last few minutes.  
"Good job, Sweetheart." Lightning told her. She managed a weak smile through her tears.  
Holley held one of Sally's knees, and Lightning held her other, so that it would make it easier for her to push.  
"Push, Sally." Alice said, and began counting out the long ten seconds, as Sally bore down to bring Eric into the world.  
"Come on, Baby, push." Lightning said, as she continued to crush his hand. "You're doing great."  
Sally, crying now, shook her head."Lightning, it hurts too bad! I can't do it!" She cried.  
Lightning wiped the tears off her face.  
"Shhh. Sally, you'll be alright. Come on. You can do this. You're strong! And little Eric wants to come meet his mommy. Come on, Sal." He encouraged, kissing her cheek.  
"Come on, Sally!" Alice said. "I can see the head."  
Lightning's stomach turned over at that statement.  
"Push, Honey, push! He's almost out." Alice instructed.  
Two pushes later, Sally screamed in pain as her baby left her body. She collapsed into Lightning's embrace. He smiled and squeezed her hand.  
Lightning would later say, that the moment his son was born was the best of his life. All he felt was happiness.  
"Here he is!" Alice exclaimed. She quickly gathered towels and began to rub the slippery baby off and get him cleaned up. Eric began to scream. She laid Eric on Sally's stomach while she finished cleaning him off off.  
"Shhh, baby. Momma has you. Momma's here. Shhh." Sally was saying, the pain forgotten.  
Alice swaddled Eric then placed him in Lightning's arms while she finished with Sally. Lightning looked into Eric's face. He looked like sally. He had thick black hair. Eric was fussing. Lightning put his index finger into Eric's hand, and Eric tried to wrap his fingers around it.  
"Shhh." Lightning said to the baby in a soft voice. "Your Daddy's got you."  
Eric quit crying.  
Lightning looked down at Sally. She was exhausted, but smiling. Lightning gently lowered the baby into her arms. A few joyful tears fell from her face. Finally, she was holding the baby. Her baby. No, Their baby. Lightning leaned down and kissed Sally, then placed a kiss on Eric's forehead.  
"Precious baby." Sally was saying. And Lightning couldn't agree more.

Eric Robert McQueen  
Born to: Sally Carrera McQueen and Lightning McQueen.  
Born at: 4:53 am, June twelfth.  
6 lbs, 2 oz. 19" long.

What Sally and Lightning didn't know though, was that the next day, there would be another birth announcement in the radiator springs daily newspaper;

Rosalinda Marie Weathers  
Born to: Linda Shiftwell Weathers and Strip Weathers.  
Born at: 7:22 am, June thirteenth. Born one month early.  
4lbs, 8oz. 16" long.

What they REALLY didn't know was that Eric and Rosalinda, or Rose for short, would be best friends in childhood, teenage years, and adulthood.  
Maybe, they would be more than friends. Maybe...

Baby!


	68. Chapter 68

Epilogue Time!

Epilogue- Part 1.  
Baby Eric.

"He looks like you, Sally." Lightning said to His wife, who was holding Eric, ten minutes after his birth.  
Sally looked up at Lightning and kissed him.  
"He does resemble me a little more than you, but he has your eyes, your nose, and your mouth." Sally said, looking at Eric.  
"And your lungs." Lightning said with a laugh.  
"Hey." Sally defended. "If you went through that kind of pain, you'd be screaming too."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lightning said.  
Alice walked up to them with a bottle full of formula. "Here you go." She said, handing the bottle to Sally. Sally moved Eric to a feeding position, and placed the bottle in his mouth. Eric began to suck it eagerly.  
"Aww." Lightning said, reaching down and caressing eric's face. "He's hungry. Poor little guy." At the sound of Lightning's voice, Eric opened his eyes and looked up at him. He quit sucking the bottle and just stared at Lightning. Lightning was looking at the clock, deep in thought.  
"Lightning?" Sally said. "Someone wants to meet you." Lightning looked down at Eric who's deep blue eyes stared right back.  
"Here, let me see him." Lightning said, reaching for Eric. He took him from Sally and held him in his arms. Eric stared up at him.  
"Shhh." Lightning whispered in a soft tone. He gently rocked back and forth. Eric's eyes began to close, then he fell asleep. Lightning looked up at Sally to see her smiling.  
"You have gone soft, Lightning McQueen." Sally accused.  
Lightning shrugged.  
"Softer than a blanket." Sally continued. Lightning shrugged again. "He's my son." Lightning said. "And I love him." Sally sighed happily and closed her eyes. Lightning continued to look into Eric's sleeping face and he realized something.  
"Hey, Sal?" He said.  
Sally opened her eyes. "Yes, Love?" She asked.  
"You want to know who Eric really looks like?"  
"Sure." Sally said.  
"He looks like his grandfather McQueen." Lightning said, with tears glistening in his eyes. Sally looked up to see that lightning was right.

The next morning, after some much needed sleep, Sally and Lightning were showing off Eric.  
"He's adorable!" Lily said, holding him. They were all gathered in the living room, Sally sitting in the recliner, with Lightning standing behind her.  
"Can I hold him?" Chick asked Lightning.  
"Sure, go ahead." Lightning replied.  
Chick took Eric and held him.  
"Hey there." Chick said to Eric. Eric began to scream.  
Lightning took Eric from him. "Quit making my kid mad." Lightning said to Chick, then began comforting Eric.  
"The tables have been turned." Sally said with a laugh.  
Chick teasingly glared at her.  
"Its okay." Lightning was saying to Eric."It's not just you, everyone hates your uncle Chick."  
Chick gave Lightning a warning look."McQueen, I swear, if you were not holding a baby,..." Chick threatened. Lightning smiled teasingly.

Lightning was holding Eric, patting his back after Eric had finished a bottle. Lightning was walking from wall to wall, back and forth, over and over. He looked over to where Sally lay asleep in the bed. This whole 'childbirth' experience had really worn her out. But then again, Lightning realized how late they had all been up. Really, they finally got to sleep at 5:45 that morning. Sally had agreed to let Alice take Eric and keep an eye on him while they slept. Lightning continued to pat Eric's back. He was wondering why Eric hadn't fallen asleep yet. He usually did after his bottle. Suddenly Eric let out a large 'burp', and looked up at Lightning with huge eyes.  
" Well no wonder you weren't asleep yet, Eric." Lightning said with a soft laugh, giving Eric a little kiss on the forehead. Eric yawned.  
" Awww." Lightning said. " Are you sleepy?" Eric leaned against him and closed his eyes. Lightning smiled. Sally had been right. Eric did like him. After Eric fell asleep, Lightning sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Sally and Lightning brought Eric in for his first checkup. While in the waiting room, the door opened and the Strip and Linda entered the room, Strip carrying their new baby, Rose.  
Sally looked down at Eric, who was lying her arms. "Do you want to see the baby, Eric?" She asked, standing and facing Eric towards Rose, who was also awake. Eric and Rose just looked at each other for a minute. Rose, still not having very much muscle control, flung her arms, her hand catching Eric's face. Eric began to howl, causing Rose to start crying.  
Doc entered the waiting room just then.  
"What on earth are you doing to these children!?" He asked through a laugh.  
Sally and Lightning, for the first of many times during Eric's childhood, were at a loss for words.

A week later, the McQueens had finally settled into a routine. Eric was almost sleeping through the night, but did wake up at least once a night.  
Sally, asleep, stirred thinking she heard something. She turned over, but Lightning wasn't there. She looked up to see Lightning walking back and forth, holding Eric, who was almost asleep. Lightning was singing a soft lullaby.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. My little sunshine don't ever go away."  
Suddenly, Sally understood. The picture that she had seen at his father's funeral.  
It made sense now. Sally slightly teared up, but made sure to stay quiet. She watched as Lightning laid Eric into the crib.  
"I love you." Lightning whispered, stroking Eric's fluffy black hair. He came over to the bed and put an arm around Sally. She turned over, pretending to wake up.  
"You alright?" She asked softly so as not to wake Eric.  
"Yeah, why?" He asked.  
She snuggled next to him. "Just wondering why you'd gotten up."  
"Oh, I had to get Eric back to sleep." He replied, running his fingers through her hair.  
She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."  
He returned the kiss. "And I love you more."

Don't worry, it's not done yet!  
2 more to go!


	69. Chapter 69

Epilogue- part 2  
Daisies.

Lightning awoke Friday, June 12, to see sunlight streaming through his and Sally's bedroom window. The two story house was quiet. It was 7:12. He looked over at Sally asleep beside him. Her hand was clutching his arm. Her black hair was loose and some fell over her face. He gently pushed it back, then laid his hand on her stomach. The baby was kicking. He'd always wondered how she was able to sleep through that. Sally was eight months pregnant with their second child. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. They'd wanted it to be a surprise. Lightning thought back to where he and Sally had been two years ago, at this time. Holding their first child, Eric Robert, who was only a few hours old. Today, Eric was turning two. Lightning smiled as he thought back at all that had happened in the last two years. Eric's first steps. His first word, 'Dada'. His first smile, right at him and Sally when they put him to bed one night. They had brought him to a race, and coincidentally, Lightning won that day. Eric had seemed to like the race track. They had been able to find him a pair of ear covers that were specifically made for babies and young children. Other big things had happened too. Doc and Alice had had their first child. A little girl, Selena Marie Hudson. She was 18 months, and they often brought her over to play with Eric. Mater and Holley's little girl, Sarah Elise, was also one of Eric's play friends. Holley had recently given birth to another baby, a little boy, Mater Jr. He'd almost laughed when he'd heard that, but apparently they loved the name, and the baby did resemble Mater more than Holley.  
And one of the biggest things that happened was Sean and Lily were going to be married in a few weeks, two days after Lily turned twenty.  
But in Lightning's mind, the biggest thing that had happened was Sally finding out that they were once again expecting. The baby was due in July, about a month from then. Eric was excited about the new baby. He wanted a 'baby sistur', as he put it. Eric had went along with Sally and Lightning baby shopping, and he found a pink blanket with 'lickle wace cars' that he was determined to give to the baby. Eric loved cars. He had a small twenty car collection that he called his 'tweasure'. He and Lightning often played together with them on the hot wheels track that Lightning had put together for him. Eric also played cars with Chase, his cousin. They were practically inseparable, but Eric always hated Chase's greetings. Chase was fond of tackling and wrestling Eric. And chasing him, ironically.  
Eric's other friend was Rosalinda, or Rose, Weathers. He loved her. Not like a relationship, but a beautiful friendship. She enjoyed playing with him, and he with her. She liked to play 'house', and he usually didn't argue. He called her 'bery pwetty' and she was, with her red ringlets and violet eyes.  
Lightning was pulled out of his musing by a small movement in the corner of his eye. A second later, Eric had jumped onto the bed, and tackled Lightning in a hug.  
"Daddy! Daddy! It's my burfday!" He exclaimed happily. He was in his race track pajamas, and his thick black hair was in a bad case of bed-head.  
Lightning smiled up at the two year old.  
"Shhh! Be quiet so you don't wake up mommy, okay, Buddy?" He said. Eric nodded and climbed under the covers. He snuggled next to Lightning. "I wuv you, Daddy."  
Lightning smiled again. "I love you too, Eric."  
Eric was quiet for a minute, then he looked over at Sally.  
"Why is mommy so sleepy?" He asked curiously. "All da time. She's sleepy."  
"It's because of the baby." Lightning replied.  
Eric nodded in understanding. He gently patted Sally's stomach. "When's da baby gonna come out?"  
Lightning ruffled his hair. "In About a month. Remember we talked about it? Mommy and daddy are going to the hospital, and you're going to stay with your aunt Maria?"  
Eric nodded, remembering. Sally's eyes fluttered open and she saw Eric.  
"Hey. Happy 2nd birthday, Baby." She said with a smile.  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then looked at her. "I's not a baby. Don't call me a baby, That's a baby." He said pointing to her stomach.  
Sally ruffled his hair. "Yes it is. What should I call you?"  
"Ewic Robert McQueen ka-chow. My name." He said proudly. Sally looked up at Lightning with an amused look. After he had started talking, Lightning had gotten him to say Eric Robert McQueen, and then say 'Ka-Chow' at the end. Now Eric thought that that was his name.  
"Go get dressed, okay Eric?" Sally said. "Your party is this afternoon, and daddy is taking you to get lunch at Flo's before that, okay?"  
Eric slowly climbed off the bed and ran towards his room. Lightning looked back at Sally, who smiled.  
"Hi." She whispered, taking his hand.  
He kissed her forehead. "Hello to you to, Mrs. McQueen."  
Sally took his hand and laid it over her stomach, towards the top. "Do you feel it?"  
Lightning nodded. A small thumping against his hand every few seconds. "This one's going to be a handful." He said.  
Sally nodded. "He/She is more active than Eric ever was."  
They laid there another minute before Lightning yawned and stood up. He walked to Sally's side of the bed and gently lifted her by her hand, and one of his hands behind her back. Together they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

That afternoon, Sally had gotten Eric dressed in his little suit and tie, and had him sit on the sofa until the guests got there. Eric was sitting quietly, watching Sally put away the vacuum and start wiping the windows. He really wanted to get up, but even at his young age, he knew that he had to obey Sally and Lightning. He looked over at his mother and looked at her stomach. The baby was in there. Eric had asked the day before why she'd eaten a baby, and they hastily explained that Sally had not, in fact, turned to cannibalism. So that was followed up by 'how'd the baby get in there'? Sally and Lightning told him that he'd find out when he was older. He asked how the baby would get out, and they answered the same to that question too. Now a new question was on his mind.  
"Momma?" Eric said quietly.  
Sally turned to him. "What is it, Eric?"  
He took a breath. "Will you and daddy still wuv me after the baby is born?"  
Sally set down her cloth and walked over to the sofa. She took him into his lap. Well, what lap there was left anyway.  
"Eric, your daddy and I will always love you." She said, smoothing his hair.  
He looked up into her face. "Even when I'm bad?"  
She hugged him. "Even when you're bad. We have enough love for you and the new baby."  
He nodded and tried to wrap his arms around her.  
Sally took his hand and placed it on the top of her stomach.  
When Eric felt a small thump, he gasped and pulled his hand back.  
Sally smiled. "You know what that was, Eric?"  
He shook his head.  
"That was the baby. It was kicking its little legs."  
Eric looked at her stomach in wonder, then set his hand back on it. He felt the baby kick again and he laughed.  
"The baby likes you." Sally told him.  
Eric hugged her stomach. "I wuv you too, baby." He said.  
The doorbell was heard just then, and Eric was about to get up to go get it, but then looked up at Sally, his eyes asking a question.  
She smiled. "You can get up and go get it." She said.  
Eric jumped up and ran to the front door, then opened it. Sally followed at a slower pace. She saw Eric get knocked over, and she easily guessed that that was Chase.  
She opened the door fully after lifting Eric off the ground and dusting him off. She looked down at her two year old nephew. He was smiling hugely and his messy brown hair was all over the place. Like his father's.  
"Auntie Sally!" He exclaimed hugging her.  
She put her arms around him as much as she could. "Hey, Chase. You look nice. Looked." She added. He had been wearing a tie, but it was now untied, defeating the purpose.  
She looked up at Maria, who was shaking her head. It was impossible to keep Chase looking nice. Maria was holding two-month old baby Cody. Chick held two-month old baby Clara. The twins had black hair like their mother, green eyes like their father, and a slightly darker skin tone like their grandfather on Maria's side. They were both asleep. She gave Maria a side hug and invited them in. Maria set Eric's gift on the card table and then sat down on the sofa across from Sally.  
"So how are you feeling with baby active in there?" Maria asked.  
Sally sighed and leaned back. "I'm exhausted, but alright. Chase, honey, don't touch that."  
Chase's curious fingers moved away from Lightning's piston cup sitting on the mantle. He smiled sheepishly and then he and Eric ran up to Eric's room.  
"I swear, that child can not sit still!" Maria complained.  
Sally smiled. "That's alright. Kids will be kids."  
"And Chick's kids will be worse than the average kids." Lightning said, entering the room.  
Chick gave him a look, but he just smiled and shrugged.  
The doorbell rang again.  
"I'll get it." Lightning said, standing up. Sally went to the stairwell.  
"Eric! Chase! Come down!" She called. They both came bolting down the stairs.  
Sally caught Eric's shoulder. "Hey. Slow down, okay? We don't run in the house, unless you're playing with daddy, remember?"  
Eric nodded. "Okay. Sowwy, Momma."  
She kissed his forehead. "It's alright. Go."  
Eric slowed his pace and went to the door.  
Three and a half year old Justin Weathers jumped into hug.  
"Happy birfday!" He said, still having issues with the 'th' sound. Then Justin ran to Sally and hugged her.  
"Hi, Miss Sally." He said.  
She put an arm around him. "Hello to you too, Mr. Justin."  
He giggled then ran back to his mom. Their two year old daughter, Rose, was led inside, holding her father's hand.  
When she saw Eric she walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
"Happy b-b-...birfday, Eric." She said, slightly stumbling over the words. He smiled.  
"Fank you, Rose." He said, smiling.  
Rose stepped back and smoothed out her blue-ruffledy sundress.  
"Do you like my new dwess?" She asked in her high-pitched voice.  
Eric smiled. "It's pwetty."  
Sally and Linda smiled at each other. These kids were so cute together. They only hoped it lasted.

After cake and presents, they let the kids play in the backyard. Eric walked up to Rose, who was sitting in Sally's daisy patch. She had one daisy in her hand, and she kept touching all the others. Eric plopped down beside her.  
"Whatcha doin', Rose?" He asked curiously.  
She smiled at him. "I like daisies. They're pwetty."  
"You're pwetty too, ya know." Eric said. "Flower."  
Rose smiled at him.  
"Flower can be your nickname." He said.  
On the other side of the yard, Sally snapped a picture of the two of them sitting there. She showed it to Linda.  
"Too bad y'all are leaving next week." Sally said, gazing at the picture.  
Linda sighed. "I know. But it can't be helped. This new job offer for Strip is really what we needed. Especially with the new baby coming along in a few months."  
Sally nodded. "Eric will be heartbroken. He loves Rose."  
Linda nodded. "I know. She likes him, too. But, we've got to do this. There's no other way."  
Sally gave her a side hug, then they walked over to Eric and Rose.  
"Come on, Sweetie." Linda said. "It's time to go home."  
Eric wrapped his arms around Rose. "Can't we keep her?"  
Sally looked at him sympathetically. "Honey, they have to go. You need to tell her bye, cause its going to be awhile before you see her again."  
"Why?" Eric and Rose both asked at the same time.  
"Because we're moving, remember?"

The next day, Eric and Rose said their goodbyes.  
"I'll miss you!" Rose said, hugging him.  
He hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss you too, Flower."  
A tear slid down Rose's face. She walked back to Linda and took an album from her, then she brought it to Eric. "This is for you." She said softly. "It's my daisy book."  
Eric opened it. Inside were pressed daisies and the names of people who had given them to her.  
"This one is my favorite." Rose said, pointing to the daisy on the last page. Beside it was the name 'Eric'. It was a perfect daisy With full petals.  
Eric smiled at Rose. He gently set the daisy book down and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I wuv you." He said.  
"I wuv you too." Rose said, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
This was goodbye...

1 More!


	70. Chapter 70

Final Chapter!

Epilogue- part 3  
Olivia.

Three weeks later, Eric was still in a sad mood. He missed Rose.  
Sure he could always play with Chase, but...tackle. And Chase just wasn't Rose.  
Besides that, Sally had been kinda short tempered lately. Like the day before.  
He had walked into the new baby's room, just to look at it. Lightning and Sally had transformed his baby room into his room that he had now, and they made one of the guest rooms into the new baby room. They had finished it, but a few cans of paint were still out, and Lightning still had to put the baby crib in there. Eric was not supposed to go in there. He'd just wanted to see it though, and he'd crept inside. Sally thought that he was playing in his room, but apparently not. He'd slipped into the baby room just to look. He looked around in there to see that it was painted a light baby blue color, but had pinks and whites too.  
"Eric!" He heard from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise.  
He turned to see Sally standing there, an angry look on her face.  
"Eric Robert, come here." She said in her 'you're in for a time out' voice.  
He walked sulkily to her and she picked him up, carried him into the living room, then set him on the sofa.  
"Why were you in there?" She demanded.  
Eric looked away.  
"Eric! You answer me."  
He looked back up at her. "I jus wanted to see wha it looked like." He said quietly. "I-I sowwy."  
Sally shook her head. "I told you no. Don't do that again." she scolded in an angry voice. Eric looked down.  
"Momma?" He said quietly.  
Sally sighed. "What is it, Eric?"  
"When's daddy gonna be home?"  
Lightning was gone for race season, but this was his last race before the new baby was born. He had been gone since the day of Eric's birthday.  
"Probably sometime in an hour."

Lightning had gotten home and Eric had run to him, wanting to go upstairs and play cars with him.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He exclaimed happily, running around Lightning as he brought his suitcase into the house. He reached down and gently moved Eric out of the way. "Not now, buddy. Sally! Can you come here, Babe?"  
Eric, sad at being brushed off like that, turned and walked up to his room. Once upstairs, he flopped onto his bed. He knew that any day he would be going to stay with Aunt Maria and Uncle Chick. He was nervous. He had never been without Lightning and Sally. Sometimes one of them was gone, but they'd never both left at the same time, except one day when they'd let him stay with Justin and Rose.  
Back to today:  
Today, he sat on the sofa before bedtime. Dinner had been cleared away, and the dishes had been done. Sally sat on one of the sofas, and Lightning's arm was around her. Eric sat in one of the chairs. He was sad tonight. A tear fell from his eyes.  
"Eric?" Sally said softly. "What's the matter, baby?"  
He looked up at her. "I miss Rose and Justin. And you an daddy never have time for me anymore...An I don't want you to go to the hospital. I don't want to stay with Aunt Maria." Eric began to cry.  
Lightning walked to him and picked him up, then sat back down next to Sally. Lightning and Sally each put an arm around him. He continued crying.  
"Shhh." Sally comforted. "It's okay, Eric."  
He looked up at her. "No it's not. I don't want to stay with aunt Maria! I want to stay with you! I'll miss you!"  
After ten more minutes of trying to comfort him, his sobs finally quieted into sniffles.  
"Eric, look at me." Lightning said. "Your mommy and I have to go to the hospital so your mommy and the new baby can be safe. You have to stay with your aunt Maria, so that she can keep an eye on you."  
Eric looked at Sally. "I'll come wif you. I'll be quiet. I promise, mommy!"  
Sally shook her head. "I'm sorry, Eric. But you can't come. Besides, it'll be boring. But you're going to get to go play with Chase and Aunt Maria."  
He hugged her. "I wanna stay with you."  
Sally leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Not this time, Baby."  
He wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "But...sometimes when you go to da hospital, I got to stay wif you. And miss Alice let me play in her office."  
Sally shook her head. "Not this time, baby."  
Eric sighed.  
Sally ruffled his hair. "What do you want to name the baby?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Vivia." Eric replied. "It'll be a girl, an I wanna name her Vivia."  
Sally looked confused. "Do you mean Vivian?"  
Eric shook his head. "No. Vivia."  
Lightning smiled. "Olivia?"  
Eric nodded. "Vivia."  
Lightning looked at Sally, who smiled. "I think Olivia is a beautiful name." She said.  
They sat there another few minutes, and then Eric began to yawn. He moved onto Lightning's lap and fell asleep.  
After about twenty minutes, Lightning carried him upstairs, then he and Sally went to bed.  
At two in the morning, Sally awoke to a dull pain in her left side. She brushed it aside and moved to a different position. Her eyes closed and she was almost back asleep, when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her entire stomach. She cried out in pain, waking Lightning up.  
"What's wrong, Sal?" He asked, then took in the situation.  
"It's time." Sally said through gritted teeth.  
Lightning helped her stand up and he helped her to the car, then he put their suitcases in it. After that, he went upstairs to wake Eric.  
"Eric." He said, gently shaking Eric's shoulder. "Come on, buddy. It's time to go to aunt Maria's house."  
Eric looked up. "Carry me?" He asked.  
Lightning lifted him up and carefully walked down to the car. He put him in the car seat and buckled him up.  
Lightning climbed into the driver's seat and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder.  
"How are you doin, babe?"  
She looked at him with an expression of pain on her face. "We need to hurry."  
Lightning nodded and began to drive to Chick and Maria's house. It was a ten minute drive, but for Sally, the minutes were like eternity.  
Five minutes down the road, Sally groaned and bent over.  
"Momma?" Eric asked. He was scared. "Are you ok?"  
Sally nodded and tried to smile. "I'm fine, Eric." she managed through gritted teeth.  
Lightning reached over and rubbed her shoulder.  
"Light, this baby is coming fast." Sally said through a moan. "The contractions are about five minutes apart."  
"Breathe, Sal." He reminded her. "Just in and out."  
They reached Chick and Maria's house. Lightning had called on the way to let them know they were coming. He picked up Eric and walked to Sally's side of the car.  
"Tell mommy bye, okay?" Lightning said. Eric leaned over and hugged Sally. "I wuv you, momma."  
Sally kissed his head. "I love you too. Be good for your aunt Maria."  
Eric nodded. "I will."  
Lightning carried him inside, where Maria stood waiting.  
"Here." Lightning said, handing Eric to her. He set the suitcase in the hallway and then told Eric bye. Then, he walked back out to the car.  
"Come on, Eric." Maria said, carrying him up the stairs. Let's go back to bed."

Back at the car, Sally was going through another contraction. They were still twenty minutes till the hospital.  
"Light, I'm really not in the mood to have this baby in the car." Sally said after a particularly painful contraction. "Not to mention the price of carpet cleaners these days."  
Lightning drove the speed limit all the way. By the time they arrived, Sally had almost had to start pushing, she was so close to having it. She had tears from the pain.  
Lightning rushed her inside, and they quickly were given a room. Twenty minutes later, Sally was crushing Lightning's hand, trying to bring their baby into the world.  
"Almost there, Sweetheart." Lightning encouraged.  
Sally managed a smile.  
"Come on, honey." Alice said. "It's almost here."  
Sally gave one last push and cried out in pain. A few seconds later, she heard the cry of a newborn.  
"It's a girl!" Alice announced, holding up the slippery, crying baby. They quickly got her cleaned and dried off and swaddled her. Alice gently placed her in Sally's arms.  
"She looks like you, Stickers." Sally said softly. It was true. The little baby had fluffy red hair, and bright blue eyes. Lightning leaned down and kissed Sally.  
The baby yawned.  
"Aww." Lightning said. He gently stroked her fluffy, red hair. "She's beautiful, Sally."  
Sally smiled. "Did you expect her not to be?"  
Lightning kissed Sally again, then gently took the baby from her arms. He began to slowly rock back and forth, until the baby's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Lightning looked up to see Sally smiling.  
"How do you do that?" She asked.  
He grinned. "I get it from my dad."  
Alice returned a few minutes later to take the baby back for some testing.  
All the test results were good. She was a completely healthy baby, born 3:41 am on July fifteenth. Six pounds, eight ounces, 18 inches long.  
Olivia Angela Constance Renée McQueen.

"Do you want to hold her, Eric?" Sally asked from the rocking chair she was sitting in. Eric nodded and ran to her from where he'd been sitting in Lightning's lap.  
It was three days after the baby had been born, and Sally and Lightning had gotten home two hours before. Maria and Chick had brought Eric home to them, and Eric had run to Lightning and Sally the minute they'd brought him in the door.  
Lightning pulled up a chair and set Eric in it, then Sally gently put the baby in Eric's arms and helped him support her head.  
Eric looked down in wonder at the tiny bundle wrapped in a pink and red race car blanket.  
"She's so small." Eric said softly. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at him. "She has eyes like you, daddy."  
Lightning lifted the digital camera and snapped a picture.  
Eric looked back up at Lightning and Sally. "She's pwetty." He said with a smile. "I like her."

That night, after laying Olivia in her crib, and putting Eric to bed, Sally and Lightning stood outside on the front porch, holding hands. The night was cool, and the fireflies floated around, lighting up the night sky.  
"I can't believe how fast these four years have gone by." Lightning mused, putting an arm around Sally.  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know what you mean. So much has happened in so short a time."  
They thought back to all that they had been through since the day that Lightning had come into town and shredded the road. And since Sally ran from California and had her car break down five miles away. They had both transformed into better people. They had become boyfriend and girlfriend, gotten engaged, gotten married, and became parent's. They had a strong love. One that would be near impossible to break. No, one that couldn't be broken.  
"I love you." Lightning whispered to Sally. "So much."  
She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Standing there in that July night, on the front porch in each other's arms, they had no idea of what life might have in store for them. But they did know that though the road may be bumpy, they would take the journey together as they traveled down life's highway.

The End.

Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where Blues won't haunt you anymore  
For the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
To break down the guarding gate  
There's not much time left today, yeay

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

They knock me down  
And back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

There was a distance between you and I  
A misunderstanding once  
But now, we look it in the eye

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long...

I'd like to thank every single person who sent a review for this story!  
You're all awesome, and you were what motivated me to keep going!  
You all can have some of Sally's celebratory cheesecake.

I'd like to send a special thank you to Nals, for all her help, tips, and advice at the beginning.  
I'd like to thank Pancake3298 for all your reviews, and especially for being my voice over on FFN. Big hugs!  
I'd also like to thank LatinMagicWriterIsOnFire for all her helpful ideas and reviews.

Big hugs to everyone!

Is anyone wondering what happens Sally and Lightning's children? Everyone else's children?  
Find out in a few weeks!  
On The Road Again, by MereMcQueen314.  
Sequel to Life's Highway.

Until we meet again...  
Ka-Chow!


End file.
